Saga of My Heart
by unfathomedconstellations
Summary: Charlotte Dawson and Peter Pevensie have known each other since childhood, but as they get older their feelings for each other change. World War II is underway, and they are forced to confront their feelings with each other as they're evacuated out of London and into the countryside. Peter/OC.
1. Innocence

Saga of My Heart

By Sandra E. Taylor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the made up characters in this story.**

_**A/N: I finally got around to posting a story I've been working on for a long time. I'm pretty new at all this, so feedback is appreciated, and enjoy!**_

Innocence

I sat down on the edge of the bench near the hedge separating my house from the Pevensie's . My head was buried in a book—Pride and Prejudice—my wavy dark brown hair hanging loosely over my face. I bit one of my fingernails off involuntarily in suspense, turning the page as a wisp of my hair crossed in front of my emerald green eyes. I swished it away, quickly; as my eyes widened. I heard screams from across the yard and crept up the hedge to see Edmund Pevensie chasing his little sister Lucy with a small garter snake. Her childish yelps got louder and louder, and Edmund, sneering and cackling, got closer, reaching the snake out to her.

I couldn't help but giggle under my breath, but that ceased as Susan Pevensie, and her older brother, Peter, ran outside and viewed the scene before their eyes.

"Edmund, you stop it right now!" Susan snapped, as Peter grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back forcefully.

I could hear Lucy's cries as she cowered in a corner of the yard. I climbed over the hedge with some difficulty and went to Lucy, holding her and consoling her tears. I felt Peter's eyes on me as I rocked her back and forth. I turned to him.

"Are you all at it again?" I said, glancing at Edmund.

Peter bit his lip, and Susan peered at his expression.

"I just wanted to have a little fun!" Edmund burst out, wriggling out of Peter's grasp. "Nothing's exciting around here, except the war."

"Stop saying that!" Peter said, and I saw a fire raging in his eyes.

I got up as Susan took Lucy's hand and led her into the house. Walking to Peter, I said gently, "Let him alone."

"And why is it _you_ always come over here whenever you find the chance?" he suddenly snapped at me. I took a step back.

"Maybe it's because _I_ care! But you always pick on your brother whenever _you_ get the chance!" I scowled back, looking deeply into his eyes. The best mistake I ever made. I noticed a different look on his face, but it was too late.

"You're just infatuated with me aren't you?" he said, looking at me intently.

The wind blew my hair over my face as I blushed in embarrassment, looking down. He moved my hair away from my eyes. He leaned closer to me, and putting a strand of hair behind my ear his breath gently ticked my senses. A fraction of an inch away he donned a smug smile.

"I knew it." He whispered.

I dared to look at him, and his lighting blue eyes sparkled mischievously. I must've had a shocked expression on my face when he let out a laugh and tangled his finger through the end of my hair.

A shrill call of Peter's name broke us out of our evident reverie, causing him to break away, as Susan's head peeked outside the rim of the back door. As Peter melted into the interior of his home, I felt my hands tremble, and I grazed my hair where he touched. A chill went down my spine.

_Why should I be so concerned about him? And why am I reacting this way? _I thought, as I jumped over the hedge again, this time settling myself alongside the fence. I'd known Peter since I was eight years old, had time and…had he gotten to me? Did I have different feelings than I did before?

My thoughts were interrupted as my mum's voice shrieked across the yard, running out with a letter from dad. I ran to her, shutting out my musings of before. In _love _and war? No, peace.

Sitting in Dad's easy chair in the living room my mom tore open the letter. Her tears were flowing down her delicate face even before she read a single word. I grasped her hand, sitting down onto the arm of the chair, and began to read the letter aloud.

"_Dearest Renee and Charlotte, _

_First and foremost I am well, and I look forward to the end of this war with every breath I breathe. The shattering noises of the bombs aren't able to be compared to the love a warmth of my two favorite women in the world. I am in hope of returning soon, and the portraits of you are kept close to my heart. I'm sure in the several months I've been gone my Charlotte has turned from a young girl to a woman, and I enclose to you a golden locket with a rose engraved in the center from France. It's a late birthday present to you, and I hope the picture you chose will keep you content and blissful in times of darkness and sorrow. I love you both with my life, I shall write again soon._

_Your loving husband, and father,_

_Michael."_

Tears of my own trickled down my face as I read the letter again and again, each time pursing the locket deeper and deeper into my heart, and moving my fingers down the gentle handwriting of the letter, and imagining the way my father would sit down in his chair and create masterpieces with his broad, strong hand. A piece of my father's heart was settled into mine, and he would be with me wherever I went.

* * *

Later on that day Mrs. Pevensie had called upon us to join them for dinner, and my thoughts went straight back to Peter. _Why should I care what he thinks, anyway?_ I asked myself. Maybe it was only the way he'd looked at me earlier that caught me so much off guard. But I was sure it would pass soon. My mum had accepted thinking it would be a chance for Susan and I to talk, but if she only knew the real reason. Every time I thought of Peter I felt myself smile, and a sinking feeling urged in my stomach. I knew it had to be something else, but his eyes; that look couldn't be one of mischief. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I swore to myself nothing would happen between us the moment my mum rapped on the door, but that determined feeling was replaced by fear when none other than Peter himself opened the door. He sufficed a polite smile to my mum, but changed his expression as his eyes moved to me. I winced inside, questioning if I could keep my promise. Smiling as cordially as I could, I greeted him and entered his home. Lucy, being the cheery and inquisitive child she was, ran to me with open arms and let herself collapse in my embrace.

"Charlotte, you've come!" she smiled brightly, "now Edmund won't pester me all night."

I laughed and assured her, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Edmund greeted me with a sulky smile and a muffled, "Hullo," trudging up the flight of stairs, and soon we all heard a door slam.

I looked forward to spending my time that evening with Susan, and tried not to let Peter get into my head. After dinner had passed, I decided to take some time in the backyard alone, looking at the pure, serene stars above my head. My thoughts were once again interrupted by the shuffling of feet just outside the back door. Peter's head whipped around to me, as he sat down onto the swinging bench in the shade of the patio.

"Susan wanted me to apologize for snapping at you earlier." He said softly, just barely breaking the silence. "So, I'm sorry." He said, cautiously, yet sincerely.

"Apology accepted," I said, plainly, not looking in his direction.

"Since when are you so…primitive?" he suddenly asked, turning to me.

I felt the bench sway from side to side as my eyes met his. "What?"

"When we were little, you were always so, happy, and cheerful all the time. What happened?"

"I guess that's what the war does to you." I whispered.

He sighed. "Is that really it?"

I shot him a look, and he did the same. We sat there for a while, just looking at each other, with the same expression on our faces. Suddenly his eyes softened. His hand found my hair, and he moved it to the side. Leaning in, his hand grazed my neck as his lips softly met mine. I wasn't sure what was happening at first, but as my eyes closed and I began responding I realize I was kissing Peter. _Peter. _The headstrong pest that was quick to judge or start a rival. I wanted to stop, knowing I'd broken my promise. But, weren't promises meant to be broken? I decided not to think about it as the kisses intensified. My hand met his shoulder and he pulled me closer to him, and I felt my lips getting hot.

Fully realizing what was truly happening at that moment we both broke away, gasping for air as we did. His eyes didn't spark rebellion, but in a way, a surprise. I composed myself.

"What was that for?" I asked, a bit too harshly.

He didn't answer, but just got up and went back inside. I felt the embers in my heart light a fire. But I wasn't sure what I wanted.

**_A/N: Please review, I'll update soon! :)_**


	2. The Way Your Heart Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, sadly, just my original characters**

_**A/N: I was able to put up this chapter in just a day! But it might take longer for the other chapters, just so you know. I'm really excited about this! Please review and enjoy!**_

The Way Your Heart Dreams

After leaving the Pevensie's that night, I went straight to my room and bolted the door shut. My mum looked after me with a puzzled expression on her face. Oh, if only parents could understand us.

I lied on my bed looking at the ceiling, reviewing the events of the day, first how Peter snapped at me, then kissed me. I ran over that scene several times, and to my utter horror, I realized I kissed back. _But whose fault was it? _I thought. Of course _he _was the one who initiated the kiss. But we were _both _participating. And if we hadn't broken away…what would've happened? I shuddered, trying to get that thought out of my head. I was corrupting myself slowly enough, but, with Peter? _Peter._ But had I felt something? It was all too complicated.

* * *

I awoke the next morning realizing I'd slept in my clothes. My hair was greatly disheveled and before going downstairs I changed into something more presentable and pulled my hair back with an ivory pin. Entering the kitchen I ate my breakfast quickly, and silently, immediately after rinsing my plate I went back to my same spot in the backyard where it had all started for me. Opening my book once again—and hoping not to be disturbed—I tried to let myself become engrossed in its contents. But something caught my eye. The dug out near the fence with scratchy stone steps leading into the small shelter. The thought of bombs made me want to scream. I almost did, in fact. Knowing several people, and my family, in danger of being killed at any moment… I stopped myself, knowing my heart would break. Turning back to the book, I wondered if the same scenario yesterday would have affect on me today. I shook my head, realizing I was fantasizing something that I couldn't let happen, and the corruption would just have to wait.

My thoughts finally turned back to the book, and I was farther into it than I'd expected, when I heard voices inside. I heard my mother talking in her sweet, silvery voice, then another that I couldn't comprehend. I heard the back door swing open, and my mum said, "Charlotte, Peter Pevensie is here to see you."

My heart sunk and my head fell into my hands. Sitting up again, I tried to look as calm as possible. Peter sat down next to me on the bench, and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I came to apologize for last night. I just lost—" he began quickly, then composing himself, he let out a slowly drawn breath, "What I mean to say is, I'm sorry for kissing you."

I closed my book, and set it to the side, my head down. "You're _sorry _you kissed me?"

"Yes," he said, blushing, "is that so wrong?"

I smiled, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "No, it's not wrong at all. But why did you leave so suddenly after?"

He shrugged, leaning back onto the bench. "I don't really know. I guess the shock of it, I suppose. But where did you go? You and your mum hardly stayed for dessert."

It was my turn to shrug. "I guess my answer wouldn't be of much help anyway."

"But—" Peter began.

"But, what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Why would you ask that?" I said, blushing and letting my hair fall before my face again.

Peter chuckled and his pesky, rebellious nature returned. "I knew you felt something."

"Are you implying that _you_ did?" I countered, shooting him a look.

"Well…" he trailed off.

I opened my book again, assuming that was the end of the conversation. But I assumed wrong, feeling Peter's hand on my chin turning me towards him. I looked at him, puzzled, but in an innocent way. His height towered over mine, as our lips touched again, softly. But this kiss was more intense than the last. His hand ran up my back sending a chill through my body, and he pulled me closer to him. The kisses came a bit more quickly and his hands were running through my hair. I then realized that just one little kiss could escalate into something else, and I pushed back on his chest, trying to let go.

Finally breaking free after several attempts, I stared him with eyes wide.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, putting my hair back into place.

"I thought you wanted to do it again!" Peter spat defensively, yet in a way, confusedly.

"You were implying that _you _wanted to the whole time!" I said, knowing an argument was in place.

"But it was innocent!" he said, lowering his voice a bit.

"Peter, that first kiss was innocent. Knowing something else could've happened if we hadn't stopped wasn't." My voice was harsh. A bit _too_ harsh.

"I'm sorry," he got up to leave.

"No, don't—don't go." I said, tugging on his arm. He turned back, looking at me with solemn eyes.

"Now you're saying you want me to stay? After last night, and—and now?"

"I didn't say I _didn't _like the kiss," I reasoned, my eyes pleading.

"You didn't say you liked it either," his eyes began to twinkle mischievously.

I laughed; probably the first time in a long time, I couldn't remember. I was looking ahead of me, at what seemed to be nothing. Peter came up behind me and his hand touched mine. His chin rested on my head, and I was wondering what he was thinking. It was obviously _not _innocent.

"And now you're implying what? Or thinking, anyway," I said, ducking out from under him. He looked puzzled. "Yesterday, when you said, 'you're just obsessed with me, aren't you?', were you implying it on your part?"

It was Peter's turn to look down and blush. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"Just make a decision, Pevensie." I snapped, getting annoyed. I heard rustling near the hedge. Peter and I both looked over there, startled.

Susan climbed over, as lady-like as she could and stopped suddenly, realizing it was just Peter and I. She tried to smile, but seeing Peter's pensive, but startled face, it came out a wince. "Mum wanted me to invite you over for lunch, Charlotte. It would give us, a chance to talk, since we hadn't done much last night."

I nodded, smiling as gaily as I could, going inside to tell my mum the news.

Susan looked at Peter with a glare, and a sudden hunch. "What have you been doing?" she peered at him.

Peter put his hands in his pockets and strode over to the hedge, climbed it, and jumped down, disappearing without a trace.

**_A/N: I'm sorry it was so short, I'll make the other chapters longer! Update will be soon! :)_**


	3. Corrupting Me Slowly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters in this story. **

**_A/N: So it took me an extra day to write this chapter, I'ts definitely not my favorite, but please give me feedback and tell me what you think!_**

Corrupting Me Slowly

When I came back outside, Peter was gone, and I was more remorseful than thankful. But I didn't want that to get in the way of my time with Susan, so I set that aside and accompanied her to into the house. Mrs. Pevensie greeted me cordially, and as I smiled back I couldn't help but think what she would do if she knew what Peter and I—_Peter, _had been doing.

We decided to have our lunch in the living room, and we conversed gaily while eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade. Yet, somehow, we came to the subject that mattered most to me, but at the same time, it was something I wanted to avoid. _Peter. Oh, why on earth does everyone have to be so nosy!_

"So, I noticed Peter's been spending quite a bit of time with you, what's going on?" Susan asked.

I sipped my lemonade, looking down. "I don't know," I began, "he just...I'm not sure how to explain it." _Please God, let it be the end._

Susan giggled to herself. "Remember when we were little, before the war started, and we always played every day in the yard, and at the creek, and everything was just so gay, and undying?"

"Oh, I remember." I laughed.

"And how you and Peter would sneak off to secluded places and he'd show you the wonderful things he'd found, and you'd tell each other your deepest, darkest secrets? Whenever I came around you two shut right up."

"That was eight years ago, I'm sixteen and he's seventeen now, and I can promise you we won't be doing any more of that," I said, finishing my sandwich and moving on to the cookies Lucy had prepared for us.

We chatted some more about our childhood, when we saw a head leap out from under the sofa.

"Are you chatting about boys, or the latest garb?" Edmund sneered, a clump of strawberry jam smothered on his face.

"Shut up, Ed," Susan snapped. "We were just talking about life before the war."

"But don't you want to hear about the latest battle, and who's died and who's lived!"

"No, Edmund," I said, a bit harshly. "Now, go upstairs and play with your figurines, or listen to the radio."

Edmund climbed out from under the sofa, put his hands in his pockets, and trudged upstairs, his sulky face surfacing again.

We both laughed uncontrollably when he was out of earshot, and we went on to discuss the latest weddings, and all the gossip around our neighborhood. I didn't see Peter the rest of that day, and it gave me some time to think in silence. I knew it was beyond time for me to face my fear. _Do _I have feelings for him? So I admit he's handsome, coming from the cheeky boy with a tendency to collect every interesting object he found, to the tall, young man with dirty blond hair and lighting sapphire blue eyes. Sure, looks were something to consider, but what had happened in the eight years? Had I really changed that much? I wasn't sure. Physically, of course, everyone could tell that; but mentally, and emotionally… What was happening to me? Would I be able to control it? Susan's words popped back into my head.

"_What's going on between you and Peter?" _Oh, how I wish I could tell you. I really do.

* * *

Monday dawned, and I was greeted with the familiar sounds of chirping sparrows outside my window. I slowly, but surely dressed and prepared for my day. _Blasted_ _school! _I thought. Despite the fact that Peter, Susan and I all attended the same academy, I promised myself it would be a day well spent. Though I knew I'd have to face _him _sometime.

During class, I found myself unable to concentrate. I moved my hair away from face and put my head in my hands. He always leaped back into my mind no matter what I did. _Why does he matter so much?_ I wondered. _He's just a boy. _But the kisses were somehow…enchanting, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was being drawn into a spell I couldn't reverse. The way he kissed me, the way his hands trailed up my back… No! I wouldn't allow myself to be pulled into that trance against my will. I'd have to be strong. But either way, he was always stronger. My musings would just have to wait.

The school day ended peacefully, and I knew nothing would stand in the way of the perfect day I dreamed of. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the bench alongside the two double doors that led to the open world, and opened "Pride and Prejudice" once more, hoping to get some true reading in. After I'd gotten quite submerged in its contents, I felt someone's leg move against mine. I jumped inside, quickly glancing over to see who touched me. _Peter! Oh, bloody murder, I'll never be able to finish this book! _

"I heard you and Susan talking yesterday," Peter said, rubbing his hands together anxiously, "Thanks for covering me up."

"I had to say something. What would they all think if they found out we—" I cut myself off. _Not again. _"If you…. kissed me." I said slowly.

I felt him shift uncomfortably. "But we were both doing it…why would you say…" I saw him turn towards me. He leaned in, his nose grazing my cheek. I felt his scent intoxicating me. I looked at him, my eyes searching for something, and his as well. Our noses touched, gently. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. But, no, I couldn't give in. Besides it wasn't proper, in a public place, anyway.

I heard footsteps stop in front of me. I looked up to see Susan right there.

"Bloody…" Peter cursed under his breath.

"What are you two…" Susan trailed off.

"It's—" I started, but stopped, knowing nothing would make it seem better.

Peter nodded, getting up from the bench and melting into the mass of students outside.

Susan glanced at me, almost frowning. Then disappeared herself.

A tear coursed down my crestfallen face. I couldn't even comprehend why. _What the bloody devil do I do now?_

* * *

Going directly to my room after returning home, I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling vacantly. I felt my hand moving up to my neck, where the locket hung loosely. I clutched it, and somehow it brought me comfort. "_I'm sure in the several months I've been gone my Charlotte has turned from a young girl to a woman…" _I shed a tear reminiscing the last goodbye I had with my dad. He was so strong, so vibrant, so alive; and knowing he was journeying to a place of weakness, weariness, and death… It broke my heart, realizing I didn't know whether he was still breathing or not.

I'd read books about girls with fathers, brothers, or husbands fighting in a war, and about how they'd stay strong during the hardest times. But in reality, it was a whole different crisis. Sometimes you needed that flood of tears that you'd been holding back for so long. I wanted to slide down on the wall and cry, but the tears wouldn't flow. Like I was choking back something I didn't want to…

Changing my thoughts once again, I thought about what had happened earlier today. I felt butterflies multiply when I remembered the way Susan looked at me. Was she resentful of something? I wanted to go to her and ask her opinion of the matter that was growing rapidly. I wanted to go to Peter and ask why he behaving this way. I couldn't bring myself to do either. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Everything became hazy. I was lost in a deep, satisfying sleep.

"_You're just infatuated with me aren't you?" _The words were like a bomb in my mind. "_Did you like it?" "I knew you felt something…."_

I was sitting on the bench in my own backyard, looking at the dug out near the fence, and I felt someone touch me. I turned to see Peter facing me, his head leaning in; I felt his spicy scent overtake me, as he pressed his lips against mine. I began responding immediately. His hands trailed from my neck to my waist, awakening a burning passion inside of me. The kiss deepened, and I felt lips growing hot against his, and I hissed out, and he gently bit down on my lower lip. My hands were on his chest, and I felt his heart beating rapidly. He drew back for air, and began to leave kisses on my neck, and I heard myself moan. I pulled myself closer to him, and he moved his lips to mine again, giving me a tender kiss. Suddenly I heard a sharp crack.

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up, finding myself in my own room again, alone, my hair let loose, flowing down my shoulders. I realized I was breathing heavily and I couldn't do anything to make it stop. The corruption was taking place, and I knew I felt something.

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed, keep a lookout for the next chapter!_**


	4. Love Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my made up characters...lalala**

**_A/N: It took me a bit longer to post this chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible. It's one of my favorites, so enjoy :)_**

Love Me

I tried not to relive that dream, but no matter what I did it kept returning to my mind. I wasn't sure if I was falling in love with Peter or the kiss, either way it was something that was weakening me quickly. I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but as I stepped out into the backyard I realized it wasn't my greatest idea. As I turned to go back inside, a figure leaped over the hedge. _Too late. _The dream stabbed me over and over. Peter's strong features greeted me gravely.

"Susan turn on you?" he asked, looking around the yard, as if searching for something.

I folded my arms together, as though I was insecure, and began pacing the area, slowly, gradually. "No," I whispered. I stopped, turning to him. His dirty blond hair casting a glow in the sunlight. His rough hands were clenched, like he was angered, but how different he was with me. How, pure, and gentle… His lightning blue eyes were like a raging stormy sea, but they could be merry like a schoolboy's, or grave as a stones.

"Peter." I was surprised at the way I said his name. He turned to me, looking directly into my eyes. He took long, yet quick strides, and he reached me, looking down at me, his face solemn. "Why is it you're so…forward with me? You barely even notice me for years and then you kiss me… I don't understand it."

Peter sighed, eyeing me down. I couldn't quite make out his expression; it was something of longing, and confusion. He stepped closer to me, softening his eyes. He caressed my face; I felt warmth and patience in his hands.

"I can't tell you now," he whispered, stroking my hair with his other hand.

"Why not? I've known you for eight years; we told each other everything, why can't you now?" I said, my eyes pleading.

"I just…can't…" he trailed off.

I sighed, looking away; his fingers gently tickled my chin, turning me towards him. He stepped closer to me until our noses touched. I could nearly taste his scent on my tongue. His lips tenderly caressed mine, and his eyes closed on their own. I didn't quite know what to make of this kiss after my dream, but I did wonder how far this could go. I let my arms wrap around his neck, and I let out a gasp as his hands settled on my waist. He moved closer to me, his forehead gently touching mine.

Peter gently pulled back and looked at me with troubled eyes. "Charlotte?" he whispered.

"Don't," I said softly, pulling him back into the kiss. I began fisting through his hair, and he deepened the kiss, cupping my face in his hands. I heard the sounds of a gate opening and closing near me, but I didn't care. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat, and I pulled away, expecting to see my mum's astonished face, but instead, I saw Susan's.

I sighed heavily, folding my arms together, and Peter's eyes began to fill with anger. He pulled away from me, climbing over the hedge again, and I heard him cursing over the fence.

"What happened?" Susan's voice cut the air like a knife.

I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come, I quickly sat down on the edge of the bench, and heated tears threatened to fall. "It all started so fast; I got lost. I don't even know where I am now." My voice tried not to crack. I glanced at Susan's face; it held a sort of anger, and compassion.

Susan opened her mouth, but paused for a moment. "I remember how, when we were little, you'd run off with Peter to secluded places, and build forts out of scrap wood, or send notes to each other in tiny little bottles. Whenever I came around you'd stop whatever you were doing, as if I was an outsider. I guess it got to me."

"What are you saying?" I asked, moving a strand of my hair behind one ear.

"Peter has been your closest friend since childhood, and I can't help but wonder, if you two are—dare I say it—falling in love."

I wasn't sure what to say. A tear silently slipped down my face, and I wiped it away before she could see. "Maybe we are, but we just don't know it."

I saw a small smile surface on Susan's face.

"I hope it's all for the best," she said, giving me a sisterly hug.

"Yeah," I whispered, looking after her as she got up and left through the gate, disappearing into the shadows of the setting sun.

* * *

The school day passed silently, and uninterrupted the next day, yet I dreaded what might happen ahead. I collapsed onto the sofa in the living room, staring vacantly at something that didn't seem to exist. My mum's face came into view and she peered at me, then smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice soothing.

I nodded absent-mindedly. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"If dad were here, and this war was over…" I trailed off, but in my mind I was saying more. _And if Peter and I were in love, and nothing would get in the way of us. _I thought about what Susan said today. Maybe we didn't know we were falling in love. Either way, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

I closed my eyes to rest for a moment and I felt something move against me, but I didn't pay it any mind. But I aroused with a start when someone gently kissed my nose, and I looked up to see Peter facing me.

"What are you—" I began, but he cut me off.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a small smile surfacing on his face. "You didn't talk to me at all today. Did Susan say something that hurt you?"

I felt my stomach drop. "No, it's fine. I was just, not exactly what I expected."

His expression changed to one of confusion. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," I answered a bit too quickly, "nothing."

He raised his brow, then waved it off. I suddenly saw his eyes fill with curiosity and he reached over and retrieved the locket that was nearly hidden except for the golden chain that glistened around my neck.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked, turning it over a few times and opening it.

"My dad," I said, smiling through crestfallen eyes. "It was in his last letter that he wrote; a late birthday present to me."

"But your birthday was December twelfth." He cocked his head to the side. I was surprised he'd remembered.

"He left a few weeks after the war itself started. He was a bit headstrong, but wanted justice for our country nonetheless."

"Did you get a letter from him recently?" Peter asked, rubbing his hands together.

"A few days ago. He promised to write again, soon." I felt my voice rise with delight.

He smiled, letting the locket fall. "Dad wrote about a week ago. Even Edmund was happy. We gathered around the fireplace and each took turns reading the letter. My mum treasures it. She's framed every single one of his letters since he left for the war."

I smiled, laying my head down in his lap. He bent down, kissing me gently, yet tenderly, and I felt a comfort that I hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

The weekdays passed quickly, and effortlessly, and Saturday morning found me walking to the Pevensie's home, and rapping gently on the front door.

"Charlotte!" Helen Pevensie greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Peter's not here at the moment, but the others are, come in, please."

I smiled, walking into the place that almost seemed like a second home to me. I found Lucy sitting in a child-sized rocking chair, reading a book, and it seemed like she was immersed in its contents. She swayed back and forth, smiling and turning each page in anticipation. I saw Edmund's figure rise behind her, a fat lime green toad wriggling in his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Edmund!" I snapped, and both he and Lucy looked up, startled.

"Put the toad back outside where it belongs," I pointed towards the back door.

Edmund slouched outside, muttering under his breath.

Lucy put the book away and ran into my arms. "Thank you for stopping Ed," she said in her childish voice. "You're the only one who helps me around here. Everyone else is too busy for me."

I laughed. "I'm never too busy for my favorite Lucy!"

She skipped up the stairs a moment later, telling Susan of my arrival.

I made myself comfortable in the easy chair in the living room, and bit my fingernails absent-mindedly while looking at what seemed to be nothing. I turned sharply when Edmund re-entered the house, and looked at me with raging eyes.

"What are you doing here to tell me I can't have a bit of fun!" he sneered, scrunching up his face.

I opened my mouth, but no words arrived.

"I think you just came to see Peter," he smiled stealthily.

"That's not true," I lied knowingly.

"Yes it is," he spat back, striding up the stairs triumphantly.

I went back to my evident reverie, but I couldn't help but think about what Edmund had said. So I was obsessed a little bit, wasn't I entitled to that? I put my thought away when I heard the door open and close. Peter strode in silently, putting the house key onto a table, but stopped short realizing I was right in front of him. He smiled.

"I was just about to go see you," he laughed, dropping his parcels and coming to me, "but I suppose you beat me to it."

I smiled proudly, lifting up my head as he leant down to my face and kissed me tenderly. I let myself be drawn closer to him, and he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. Suddenly a crash came down the stairs and we pulled back, seeing Edmund standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"So _that's_ why you've been spending all this time together," he marveled, folding his arms.

"Ed!" Peter snapped, and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" the younger boy played innocent.

"Go die in a hole," Peter leered, pointing for him to go back upstairs.

Edmund eventually left the room, and Peter turned to me again.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill that monster." He said heatedly.

"Not now," I admonished. He smiled, stroking my hair.

"One day I will," he said, kissing my neck from behind. I turned to look at him. His expression changed. "Tell me something." He said, fiddling with his thumbs. "Since, I don't know…we've been so…different with each other, are we officially…" he trailed off, blushing.

"Steady?" I finished the sentence. He glanced at me hopefully.

"Are we?" he asked.

"You tell me," I put my hands on his chest and kissed him passionately.

He pulled back, eyeing me down, then let out a different, uncertain laugh.

"You're such a worrier, Peter!" I said, cocking my head to the side.

He puts his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Not anymore."

We became lost in each other.

**_A/N: Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And please review :)_**


	5. Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters in this story...yadayadayada**

**_A/N: So it took me an entire week to post this chapter. It just might be the most dramatic/angsty chapter in this entire story, but we'll see as I post more. And I'd like to thank everyone who's been loyal to this story, and thank you for the favorites/story alerts, I really appreciate it! Enjoy! :)_**

Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

A month had passed by since the incident in the Pevensie's backyard. Somehow I almost wanted to thank Edmund for taunting Lucy with the garter snake. But, really, was that sensible, for me? I found myself staring vacantly at my bedroom window. Smiling to myself, I walked down the stairs into the living room, turning to the walls with a sort of longing in my eyes. My mum had framed every letter dad had written since the war started, and she hung them all in order on the wall. Sometimes at night I'd awaken and find her tearing up, reading and re-reading the precious words my father had taken the time to write. He'd written at least once every few weeks, and though it was very hard to receive letters so quickly, somehow they always made it through. I ran my finger over the glass, chuckling to myself absent-mindedly, and even shedding a tear. I missed him, and nothing could change that.

* * *

I awoke the next morning finding my eyes stained with tears. I ran my thoughts over my dreams. _Nothing. _I couldn't remember. Dressing quickly, knowing it was a cold morning, I ducked my arms under my shoulders and lightly descended the staircase, hearing voices talking heatedly in the kitchen. I let my foot fall on the last stair a bit too loudly, and suddenly the sounds ceased. Peering into the kitchen, I saw Mrs. Pevensie turn to me and smile. My mum's back was to me, and it looked as though she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Pevensie," I nodded, brightening my expression, but I let it falter. "Mum, are you all right?"

The frail woman spun to me quickly. "Yes, darling!" she said, cordially, and a bit forcefully, "Why would you think otherwise?"

I opened my mouth but didn't answer. Mrs. Pevensie winked at me.

"Peter asked about you before I left," she said, flashing a smile. "I think he wants to see you."

I felt my cheeks get red, and I grinned, starting to leave the kitchen, feeling my brow arch at my mother. _What's wrong with her? Is it about dad? _I threw those thoughts to the back of my mind and entered the backyard, jumping over the hedge with less difficulty; I realized it had become a habit since the incident. I immediately recognized Peter's features on the faded ivory bench; his heel steadily rocking him back and forth. I felt myself surface a sly smile, and walked towards him, avoiding the biting wind. To my surprise he didn't look up from what turned out to be a very large book, and he turned the leaves over in heated anticipation.

I set myself down onto the bench next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder as I did. He jerked up with a start, but changed his expression, realizing it was me.

"I suppose I got too engrossed in this book." He said, letting the sea of pages shut with a thud. I laughed.

"English?" I asked. He blushed, looking down.

"I know the language, why can't they just let me pass?" he asked, flinging the book aside and laying his head down on my shoulder. "I say, what are your mum and mine talking about at your house?"

"I don't know," I mused, looking ahead of me, "But whatever it was, it surely got to my mum."

"It's nothing serious, is it?" he perked up his head and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I said I don't know, you dolt!" I laughed, hitting him playfully across the stomach.

His eyes sparkled mischievously, and he took my hands in his, moving his face closer to mine. I let my head fall back as he kissed me tenderly, and I let out a moan. His hands moved down my back and onto my waist, pulling me to him. Feeling myself drown in his aroma, though I didn't want to, I pulled back, knowing how exploratory things could get.

"I'm sorry, did I get carried away?" He asked, looking at me searchingly.

I arched my eyebrows and looked down.

"What?" he asked, lifting my chin.

"You always apologize to me, like you've committed a crime. I'm not a fragile porcelain doll, you know that."

"I know," he said, his eyes becoming grave, "I just…"

I gazed at him questioningly, waiting for him to finish. Realizing he wasn't, I got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, becoming concerned.

"I just realized I too, have English to finish. And I won't be the reason you received a failing grade."

He chuckled, rising and kissing my forehead. I wanted to swirl into him, to never let go. But controlling my emotions, I turned away and climbed the hedge again, feeling the tongues of fire that burned in my heart flame brighter, and an emptiness in my soul find its wake.

* * *

The next few days I didn't get much of a chance to see Peter, but the reason was unknown. Mrs. Pevensie had spent most of her time those days conversing with my mum, and I knew now it was more than a trifling matter. That night I found myself unable to sleep, and I tip-toed down the stairs to get some tea, taking each step cautiously for fear of my mum awaking. I stopped dead in my tracks hearing the same two voices in the kitchen, and I descended the last stair slowly, leaning against the wall behind the kitchen opening, and listened.

"He hasn't written in nearly two months, I think it's some reason to worry!" I heard my mum's agitated voice say.

"Many men don't write as often as your husband does," a soothing voice whispered, and I recognized it to be Mrs. Pevensie's. "I'm sure a letter is on its way and will arrive soon."

I hadn't realized until now how long it had been since dad had written. The war was a very ominous, demanding place, and troops usually had little time for personal matters. Each day without word from my father was like a peg slowly driving its way into my heart, and this realization was a blow beyond words. Covering my mouth silently, I hid a gasp and quickly ascended the stairs again and settled in bed. _Was he safe? Was he injured? _But more importantly, _was he alive?_ I stopped myself from breaking my own heart; I felt it pounding un-relentlessly in my chest. I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing what could lie ahead would stay with me for my lifetime.

* * *

Another week went by, and the conversation of the two women echoed in my mind. War was a place of death and destruction, and was the last resort to nearly all who dared to enter its courts. I awoke each day with a sharp pain in my heart and I knew it wasn't something of the physical. _He promised he'd write again soon. _I assured myself inside. _Maybe the letter is delayed, or maybe he's making camp at this very moment. _I found it hard to breathe at night and I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, not even Peter. I didn't know how he'd take it, since his own father was away at war too, but he was a man, I was sure he'd understand.

I shook my head, rebuking myself. I couldn't tell him! Besides that, what if our mums found out. What would happen then?

A warm Saturday afternoon found me strolling around the neighborhood, basking in the glorious sunshine, and taking in all that was around me. I engrafted all of my surroundings in my mind: the playing children, the gossiping women, young boys gabbing on and on about the war. I jerked to a stop, suddenly. Picking up that day's newspaper, I saw in immense, bold letters: **"****CHILDREN EVACUATED FROM LONDON"**. My eyes grew wide at the sight I beheld. There were hundreds of girls and boys crowded together on trains, in motor cars, in nearly every form of transportation; they were there, evacuating the city, for their own lives. It took nearly all of my strength out of me, trying not to cry, and I wondered if the air-raids would lead in my evacuation as well. I shut that thought out of my head and bolted the door closed. All these words floating through my mind, and I had a choice whether to meditate on them or not.

* * *

That next Monday after school had ended I ran home and up the stairs quickly, knowing my mum would be conversing about my father. I was tired of hearing it. All this sadness was overtaking me quickly, and I needed a way to stop it. I clutched my locket, sinking into the easy chair next to my bed, and did all I could do not to cry. The tears overflowed down my eyelids and ran down my face in heated drops. I wasn't even sure what I was crying about, and I couldn't let it defeat me. I was fighting a war of my own, and I needed to stay strong.

That evening I spent my time at the Pevensie's with Susan and Lucy, playing board games and telling each other the latest gossip. When I arrived at home it was fully dark, and opening the back door I saw my mum appear out of the foyer with a letter in hand. Tears coursed down her cheeks and she tore it open impatiently, muttering words of praise before she even read the letter. I ran to her and stood excitedly, awaiting the news of my father. Her joyous smile ceased as she whispered the words that no one wanted to hear, that we didn't expect to hear.

"_We regret to inform you that Lieutenant Michael James Dawson has been reported missing in action…"_ The tears that were once happy turned into convulsed sobs. My mum trailed off, letting the thin white paper float to the ground, the words blurred with her storm of tears. It didn't sink in for me yet; I retrieved the letter from the floor, and read it silently to myself. _It couldn't be. It must be a mistake. _I said to myself, making up excuses. _But it had to be. It was why he hadn't written in so long._ All this time my mum and I had waited, and waited, my father was missing in action, probably never to be heard from again. My eyes watered with tears as I let the letter fall and ran to my room. I barely made it to the bed. My shaking hands grasped the dresser for support, and it was all I could do not to hyperventilate. Missing in action! I let myself collapse onto the floor, holding the only thing that I had left of him.

_I hope the picture you chose will keep you content and blissful in times of darkness and sorrow. _The words echoed in my mind. The tears that fell seemed to burn my eyes. I felt darkness overtake me. I fought against it, but it was too strong. The emptiness that filled my soul spread to every other area of my body. His promise was broken. He seemed to drown in my ocean of tears.

**_A/N: Please review! :)_**


	6. And When Your World is Crashing Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters in this story...*sigh***

**_A/N: It took me only two days to put up this chapter, but it just so happens that It'll be the last chapter for awhile, since I'll be without a computer for the weekend. Fortunately though, this is the longest chapter I've written! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Enjoy :)_**

And When Your World is Crashing Down

After hearing the news of my dad I seemed to lock myself in my own little world. I isolated myself from my surroundings, wanting to shrivel up and die. I hadn't seen Peter in weeks. My mum was away from the house most of the day, sending care packages to the soldiers in the war. She hadn't bothered to frame that letter; I wasn't sure if she had let it stay on the floor, or let it burn in the rubble the bombs caused. I found myself roaming around the downstairs; I didn't even realize it. I felt my eyes sting from all the tears, and my soul ached with longing. The peg had found my inner heart, and it was twisting and turning.

At school, my grades were the same, but all of my friends, and my teachers; they seemed to melt into the wall. I didn't notice them. I tried to stay as far away from Peter as I could, but I didn't know why. It had been weeks since I'd last seen him, but somehow, I didn't seem to care. I usually sat in dad's easy chair after school until midnight, and some days my mum wasn't back yet. She even arrived in the morning, just to go back out again. She was determined, but was it a good thing?

* * *

A Thursday evening found me lying in the lush, green grass, staring above my head at the budding stars in the darkening sky. I closed my eyes, wanting to take it all in, and at the same time wanting to let all the pain, and sorrow loose, never to be felt again. I could've sworn I heard footsteps, but I paid it no mind. Suddenly I felt a gentle hand touch my waist. I sat up, quickly, but realizing it was Peter, I laughed and laid back down.

"Where have you been?" he asked, running his hands through my hair.

"I was just…busy," I had trouble thinking of a believable lie.

"Have you found out what our mums were talking about for the past few weeks?" he asked playfully, a sneaky smile surfacing on his face.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." I said, a bit saucily. I corrected myself.

He nodded, dropping the subject. "But why is it that I see you everyday at school, but you never take the chance to see me?"

"It's…complicated," I whispered, feeling the lie pierce me.

His brow arched; I wondered if he was skeptical of everything. He reached his arm over my waist, and sat up, moving his other arm around my back, lifting me up. I looked at him confusedly as he kissed me passionately. I felt him move against me, and I gasped. I let my head fall back, and he caressed my chin. I smiled as he pulled back for air, and started leaving heated kisses on my neck.

"Peter," I whispered, gasping again. He stopped and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just keep getting carried away."

I sat up, looking him directly in the eyes.

"_Why _do you keep apologizing to me? It's not like I'll be scarred for the rest of my life."

He sighed, almost afraid to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, lifting his chin up.

He took a slowly drawn breath. "Remember, how we always told each other _everything_? No secret was left untold?"

"How could I forget?" I laughed.

He eyes took on a look of fear, truth, and determination. "It's not like the times where we joked around, Charlotte, this is real." He paused, then went on, "I love you, and…" he trailed off.

"And, what?" I asked, my smile fading.

"And I want to fight. In the war." He said, looking at my eyes searchingly.

I looked away from him. _He loved me. And he wanted to fight— _I snapped back into reality.

"Peter, don't!" I yelled forcefully.

"I have to, I'm seventeen, and didn't you see a few of our other classmates leaving, too?"

"No, don't, please!" I said pleadingly, "War is a place of death, _they're_ taking over, and you'll die if you go out there." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, I clutched my throat.

"No I won't." he said defensively. "If war is a place of death then why are we still alive? Why aren't we all buried in the rubble from the air raids? My dad's still out there, and I want to find him!"

I stopped, never seeing him this upset. But I couldn't let him go, I _couldn't. _

"Peter you can't go, please don't!" I felt my voice cracking, the tears spilled over my eyelids, and I felt the color drain from my face.

"I need too! It's the only way," he retorted, his murderous gaze turned up to the skies.

"Peter, my father is _missing in action_!" The sobs came out heatedly. "My mum is nearly killing herself working—you can't leave too!"

His eyes softened. "What?" he asked. I turned away from him. "All this time you hadn't seen me, your father's been _missing in action_? Charlotte, if you had just told me, I wouldn't have…" the tears in his own eyes threatened to spill.

"That's what our mum's were talking about all this time." I whispered, vacantly, "We got the letter about a week ago."

"Charlotte," he whispered, taking my face in his hands.

"Don't go, please, don't leave." I said frantically. His eyes were uncertain.

"I'll think about it," He said, taking my hand and pulling me into his arms. I let out all that I'd been holding in all this time. He kissed my forehead gently, and stroked my hair, whispering comforting words in my ear.

_It all came to this._ I thought. But he wasn't leaving now, that was all I cared about.

* * *

It wasn't until that night that I'd realized I cried in front of Peter. Under the circumstances, I couldn't care less. But hadn't he cried, too? I had spent all my time thinking about the fact that he wanted to go to war, that I didn't realize he really _did _love me. Maybe it was all happening so fast that it didn't sink in. Did I love him back? Did it _really _matter now?

The next few days I pondered on Peter's words. _I'll think about it. _So maybe I was being selfish, but living a day where you don't know if your father's alive, or if your mother might even commit suicide; I needed something to stand on, someone to hold me during the storm. If Peter left, then my heart left with him. I couldn't let that happen. I _won't._

* * *

A peach-skied Sunday afternoon found Peter and I exploring the small, rural town of Finchley. I decided then that I wouldn't press him for answers.

"Is your mum feeling all right?" he asked, nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

I laughed, feeling the tickling sensation. "As well as I'd expect." My expression became grave. "Alice Morrison was killed two nights ago in the bombings. Her house blasted to little piles of brick. It seems as though a few days ago she was vibrant and alive, but suddenly she's gone."

Peter became tense. "All these bloody air raids are killing all the people we know and love."

"Most of them die from the rubble, not the immediate bomb itself." I tried to tell him.

"But it's still too many!" he stormed.

We stopped in front of our school, a large brick building. _Brackenridge Academy. _It seemed old and gray, and almost looked as though it would fall apart. I felt the ground beneath me begin to shake. Suddenly the sky became ablaze with fire. The building burst into flames then fell to the ground in a single second. The ear-splitting crash echoed for miles and miles, and the rubble was falling everywhere around us.

"C'mon!" Peter grabbed me and ran to a nearby station where we could hide. Just as we started moving, the sidewalk we were standing on just a moment ago gave way, and the rubble from the school house crashed down onto it.

I looked back in horror, but kept on running.

In the large mass of people that began appearing, Peter grasped my hand even tighter rushed towards the basement. We were pushed and shoved, and a split second later Peter and I were separated.

"Peter!" I screamed with all my strength. He looked back at me, his eyes pleading.

I turned away and we were all rushed into the basement. The hot tears that were held back for so long fell freely now. "Peter!" I screamed again. He didn't answer. I was pushed into a tight shallow corner next to a young woman and a crying baby boy. We were both scared, but I tried to make conversation.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Francis," the woman said with a heavy French accent. She looked down, in what seemed to be terror as a crash sounded just beyond the walls. He started crying again, and she willingly handed him over to me.

I couldn't help but kiss his rosy cheeks, and press him close to me to keep him warm. I thought of Peter; if he'd survived or if he was lost among the rubble. I swore not to think of that. More and more people piled into the basement, but none of them were Peter. I finally lost hope, and sat against the cold stone wall and fell asleep with little Jimmy in my arms.

Hours later, I awoke. I was sure it was night; the bombs were going off uncontrollably, and everyone was cowering and crying. I heard someone who sounded like Peter. _No, it couldn't be after all these hours._ My mouth watered. I knew I was starving, but I couldn't let myself think of food right now. The woman, whose name was Camille, had some wafers tucked up in a sack. She offered me some. I accepted and took small bites to preserve it. I heard my name again, closer this time.

"Charlotte?" Peter came into view, all covered in soot and ash. I could see the tears in his eyes, and the restless expression on his face.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, handing the baby to the woman.

I ran to him. He swept me up into his arms. I cried and refused to stop; I was safe now.

"I thought…I thought you were—" He pulled my face to his and kissed me.

My arms wrapped around his neck. I clung to him with all I was worth. I wondered if he'd leave for the war now, but I didn't ask. That didn't matter now. We were safe, and we were alive.

* * *

Ages later we could go home, and we rushed on watching the last embers of the fire burn out from the piles of rubble that were once houses and schools, and churches.

Finally we made it back to Peter's home. _Thank God it's still standing. _

"Mum?" Peter called out. It wasn't a second later when a pair of arms wrapped around him, and then mine.

"Oh, we were scared to death, what happened to you two?" my mum said, cupping my face in her hands.

"We were in a bombing," I burst out, a tear falling down my face.

"A bombing?" said the two women together. "Oh God, are you all right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we won't be going to school for a long time." Peter said, hiding a small smile.

"Yes!" Edmund burst out from behind a door, his arms raised and his cheeks pink.

We glared at him, as Susan and Lucy appeared. They both ran to us and gave us clinging hugs.

The piercing sound of breaking glass broke us apart. Edmund ran to the window.

"It's worse, this time!"

"Better get down to the shelter," Mrs. Pevensie said, in a determined tone.

We gathered blankets and food; we didn't know how long we'd be in there _this _time. One by one, we rushed into the dug-out, spreading blankets around each other. Peter put a blanket around my shoulders, sitting down next to me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, as he held his crossed his arms.

He shook his head gravely. I knew he was lying. I put part of the blanket onto his shoulders, and he laid down on my lap. I stroked his hair, as he looked at me with awe in his eyes.

_I love you. _He mouthed.

I smiled as I pulled him close to me.

We stayed in the shelter until early dawn, emerging to see three homes gone. The rest of the day went on in silence, and Mrs. Pevensie and my mum were talking nearly that whole time. They finally called us into the living room of Peter's home around dinnertime, and we all sat down eagerly, but at the same time dreading what was about to be told.

"We've decided to send you _all _to the country, where it'll be safer."

"What? Mum, no!" Ed gasped.

Susan and Lucy's faces grew pale.

"Yes!" she said, in an exasperated tone. "Mrs. Dawson and I will stay here until the air raids stop."

"Mum, you're staying here?" my eyes were wide. "You can't—"

"I have to," the frail woman said, looking deeply into my eyes. "I'll be working at a local hospital now, and maybe, maybe I'll find your father."

"Mum, you'll kill yourself out there!" I protested, reaching for her grasp.

She shrank back. "If I do it won't be in vain."

My eyes softened; I was too aghast to cry. _It would be in vain. She knows it._ I thought. I turned to Peter, his face grew red, but he was trying to compose himself.

"What about dad? When will we come back?" he said softly.

"When it's safe," Mrs. Pevensie assured him.

"When will we leave?" Lucy spoke up, her eyes searching.

"A week," my mum's voice threatened to crack, but she held her strength.

"Best go pack your things." The two women got up and disappeared, and Susan, Lucy, and Edmund did as well.

Peter and I walked out into the backyard; he sat down onto the swinging bench and put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I looked at him lovingly.

"I suppose you have no choice but to come with us," I said, running my finger through his hair.

"It was all in vain," he said, looking above him; the first clear night in ages. "If I left I'd have to be forced to. I'm not going to leave you, Charlotte, or my family. I love you all too much to ship myself off and die in hatred, not bravery." He looked up at me, a true serenity in his eyes. "That way you'll be mine forever."

I smiled, leaning down and giving him a tender kiss. _He wasn't leaving. _But we were evacuating the city in a week. Where would we go? Would we survive? I told myself not to get too caught up in the future. For now we _all _were safe and sound.

That was what mattered most.

**_A/N: Please review! :)_**


	7. For Our Own Lives

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters in this story...whoopdeedoo!**

_**A/N: I'm proud to say it only took me four days to update, and I thought it would take atleast a week. I was computer-less for the weekend - and believe me, it was hard - so I'm trying to make up for it as fast as I can. I'm so excited for this story! This chapter has Charlotte reminiscing and musing a lot, but you'll see how it all turns out later on! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy:)**_

For Our Own Lives

The next few days went on slowly, and I spent it mostly reflecting my days in the city. I didn't know how long I'd be gone, or even if I'd have a world to come back to. The war had been going on for so long, some of my friends had forgotten why it even started! It hurt to see so many men who'd seen many years join the army, but it hurt even more to see boys who hadn't seen enough join, too. If this war would ever end, where would my country go from there? The stakes weren't very high of us winning, and though we did all we could, if any men returned home, it would be very few. I didn't know what to make of it, but I knew that if all fell down, I wouldn't fall with it.

* * *

"_Hullo," a young boy said, waltzing over to me, with several sticks and stones in his hands, "what's your name?"_

"_Charlotte," I replied, blushing, "what's yours?"_

"_Peter," he replied, scratching his head. "How old are you?"_

"_Eight," I said, proudly. "How old are you?"_

"_I just turned nine!" he puffed out his chest._

"_I say, you are very dirty," I mused._

"_Do you want to build a fort with me?"_

"_Sure!"_

I chuckled, reminiscing on when Peter and I first met. It was such a long time ago when we were little children, with not a care in the world; everything was perfect. I wanted it to stay that way. But no life was perfect, and I'd have to be content with what I had.

* * *

That Friday, I spent my time with Lucy, helping her pack up the last of her things.

"I don't suppose there will be any room on the train for Wilbur?" she said, holding up a tattered, brown stuffed puppy dog.

"Sure there will!" I assured her, "we'll let you hold him on the train, and that way he won't be lonely."

She beamed, tucking the toy under her arm. Lucy was an ordinary child; neglected by her older siblings, and sometimes she needed a friend to look up to. The poor eight year old had no idea how serious a war _really _was, but she was terrified enough, with her own father away. A sudden rap on the door and a shadow accompanying its opening brought me out of my reverie, and I smiled as Peter greeted us both, mischievously.

"Playing dress up?" he asked, pointing to the several items of clothing laid out onto Lucy's bed.

"Actually we were just about to finish packing," I said, in an admonishing tone. Lucy giggled.

Peter winked playfully at his little sister, then his eyes turned back to me.

"C'mon!" he said, grasping my hand and tugging me out of the young girl's bedroom.

"No, Peter, I need to finish with Lucy!"

"Just for a moment," his eyes pleaded.

I smiled, giving in and letting him guide me into a larger room, with two beds, much like Susan and Lucy's room. One bed was nearly submerged in forest green figurines, and the other very clean. I could feel his scent all around the room. I breathed in deeply, then turned sharply finding Peter closing the door. I shot him a fierce glare.

"What?" he asked, innocently, moving towards me and putting his arm around my waist. "Look," he pointed around the room, "that's Edmund's bed, and there's mine, and we all live angrily ever after."

I laughed. "Is he really _that _bad?"

"I told you one day I'd kill him, and I'm going to fulfill that word." He said quite seriously.

Ignoring his last remark, I said, "What else is in here?"

Peter shrugged, following me around the room. A dresser drawer hung open loosely, seeming like it was just waiting for someone to search through its contents. I knelt down and started rummaging through the drawer, smiling to myself as I saw countless piles of Peter's shirts and trousers. Peter had his back turned to me at that moment, then turned back and took on a look of alarm, and rage.

"Don't look in there!" he stormed ominously, and I nearly jumped, not hearing him this angry before.

My hand was caught by something at the bottom of the drawer, and I pulled it out, finding a letter, stained at tattered, with something scribbled down about time, and place. It was Jimmy Hamilton's handwriting, and he was one of the few students who had left for…_the war._ My heart was caught in my throat, I felt lightheaded and it seemed like nothing could keep me from fainting. I felt my face grow cold, and Peter steadied his hand on the small of my back.

"You promised me you wouldn't go to war," I said, slowly, the words coming out in small, hushed tones.

"That was _before _I promised you," he said rather sheepishly, "Jimmy and Moody and I planned to enlist together, and those were my instructions to report."

I felt a smile creeping to the corners of my mouth, but I shut its presence away. Gilbert Moody was a headstrong, brooding boy like Peter, and he wanted nothing more than to rid the world of Nazis. He left without a goodbye and enlisted, having yet to write to his family. Peter had more sense than Moody did, but I was still worried for the both of them.

I returned the piece of paper back to its home, and stood up, kicking the drawer closed with my heel. I turned to Peter finding remorse and defeat in his eyes, and I looked into them searchingly, running my hand through his hair. His gaze was fixed upon me, but I could tell rather easily that he wasn't looking at me. Like he was caught up in a reverie; so captivating and fantastical that I couldn't bring him out. I sighed, smiling and encircling my arms around his waist.

"So, why don't you throw the paper away?" I inquired, wondering if it was a mistake seeing the murderous gaze Peter turned upon me.

"Some things are just hard to let go of," he jaw set, yet his arms welcomed my touch, "I imagine everyday how I would end the injustice of several people's lives, and that would be one step closer for us to winning the war."

"But one man can't do it alone," I whispered in an admonishing tone, letting my head fall back onto his chest.

"Charlotte," it was the first time he'd said my name in a while, "the people who deserve to die live, and the people who deserve to live die. The scenario must change, and I wanted to be the one to help it."

"No matter what you do, Peter, you'll still have that burning passion inside of you to join the war. But if you do, you'll—"

"Feel an emptiness, a remorse, like I've committed a crime. I don't want to lose you, my family, or my friends to something vain, and unjust, yet it's my duty to my country, to do what's right and necessary, to ensure out freedom. Either way I'll feel some sort of conflict. It's not easy." He finished, tightening his grip around my own waist.

I nodded absent-mindedly, then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're here now, you're safe, and we need to be strong in this time."

He looked at me, with awe and sincerity in his eyes, leaning down and letting his lips move against mine. I let myself fall against him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to all I had now. It was comfort, it was joy.

* * *

I didn't know how long it had been since Peter had taken me into his room, but the lights outside had become darker, and Peter and I were lying on the edge of his bed, looking into each other's eyes. Maybe it was young love, but still, there was something else about him, something I couldn't comprehend.

"Peter, It's getting late, and I have to go—" I began starting to get up.

"No, don't!" he cut me off, pulling me back onto the bed, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No, Peter, I'm the logical one here!" I said, laughing and sitting up.

"Why do you have to leave now?"

I became grave. "I don't know what time it is, and I want sometime to speak with my mum. She's killing herself slowly, and it's evident to everyone."

His eyes took on a look of compassion, and he pulled me to him, and I let myself fall back onto the pillow. His gaze turned to the locket that lay to the side of my shoulders, and he picked it up, turning it over several times as if searching for something.

"What are you going to do with this?" he asked, opening it to find nothing.

My father's words returned to me. "Something worthwhile; something that will stay with me for the rest of my days."

He ran his fingers down the rose engraved in the center, letting it shine off the reflection of the setting sun. He smiled, a different smile; quite vacant, and somewhat hopeful.

"I'll make sure we all stay safe," he whispered, moving closer and nudging his nose against mine.

I giggled, pressing one last kiss to his lips before leaving the room. I turned back for one moment and he smiled, the way he did when we first met; the childish beam that brought light to the darkest day.

"I love you," he said, so softly I could barely hear him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I didn't realize how late it was until I arrived home, and I let out a sigh of relief hearing my mum's familiar shuffling of feet in the kitchen. I walked briskly, anxious to see her face. She was brewing tea, and she looked at me, and smiled. I was alarmed at the sight I beheld. My mum was different. Her eyes had dark circles adorning them, and her face itself was pale and withered, almost signaling defeat. Until now I hadn't realized how old she seemed, but it wasn't of the physical. She was mentally, and emotionally as weak as a wounded soldier on the battlefield, and she was letting the enemy persevere in her own battle. I ran to her, putting both arms around her shoulders.

"Mum! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, in her silvery voice. "I'm just a bit tired."

I took her hand and supported her back with my other, and lead her upstairs to her room. I stopped short in the doorway, not realizing until now how long it had been since dad had left. On late nights I used to sit on the floor next to him, and we'd read the newspaper together, like "Regular Old Men", as he called it. I shed a tear, wanting to see him there, but I only saw my mum's frail body lying on the bed, and she was now asleep. I kissed her cheek quickly and ran downstairs to attend to the singing kettle, and made the tea for myself. I sat in the living room, my gaze fixed on the framed letters the whole time. But nothing could mend my heart. It had been tampered with, and now it was being ripped apart and bringing me down with it. I decided then I wouldn't let myself be defeated. Not in this battle, and not the war.

* * *

Sunday dawned, and during the last of my packing I cut out a picture of my father and put it into the locket. I pierced it against my heart, promising myself I would stay strong in the times of death and defeat. My heart seemed as though it was shattering itself into innumerable pieces, scattered in hidden areas that had yet to destroy themselves. I kept the last few bits of my heart together, enough to keep me alive, not physically, but emotionally, and spiritually. The tension in my family was growing, and almost losing Peter was a blow I was still recovering from. I sighed, taking my few suitcases down to the front door, and I looked out the window, not knowing how long it would be until I saw my home again. I let myself cry, because staying strong was hard. But I wouldn't stop believing.

* * *

Early Monday morning, the Pevensies, my mum and I all made our way to the train station. My mum promised me she'd take a few days off work, but I didn't expect her to fulfill her word. Mrs. Pevensie had given us the final instructions of our trip.

"You are to be staying with Professor Kirke in the country, and his housekeeper, Mrs. Macready. Be respectful, and stay strong." She said, holding back tears.

_Stay strong._ It seemed as though that phrase was overused, because everyone around us was crumbling with the last light of dignity and sincerity they were given to protect. My mum came to me and gave me her last goodbye.

"Be a good girl," she said, glancing at Peter, "and take care of the younger ones."

I smiled as best I could. Her arms clasped around me and I gave her a simple kiss of the cheek. She broke away, and it seemed another piece of my heart left with her. Mrs. Pevensie gave her last goodbyes to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and we left for the train. I saw Lucy's eyes fill with tears, and Peter assured her everything would be all right. I took her other hand in mine, and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at me, smiling brightly, though her eyes were saddened.

We boarded the train, and the last call sounded. Susan and I peeked our heads out of the window and soon the others joined us. We waved goodbye, smiling as if there was nothing wrong. My mum blew me a kiss, and waved, taking Mrs. Pevensie's hand, until we were out of sight.

**_A/N: There wasn't a lot of Peter/Charlotte action in this story, but stay tuned for the next chapter, I have tons in store for them! Also, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, and I'm working on making each chapter atleast 3,000 words. Reviews are most appreciated :)_**


	8. New Territory

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..except my own original characters...yabbadabbadoo!**

**_A/N: So, I was able to write this chapter in about a day, since I'm so excited! I admit I was getting pretty bored with myself, and I wanted to explore new ways to write this book. I'm still learning, just so you know, so any advice is welcome and please tell me what you think! Also, I hit over 3,000 words! (I know it's not that many, but it's a milestone for me) Enjoy :)_**

New Territory

The train ride itself wasn't as bad as we all had expected, but Edmund's constant complaining made one more minute seem like a lifetime. He was rambling on and on about how drab the country would be, and that he wanted to be where all the action was at, and to read fresh off the press the new casualties of war. I could feel my insides churn with disgust and rage, and grasping Peter's hand was all I could do to not yell at him. The days were quiet and the nights endless, and we wondered when we'd ever reach the country.

We were accompanied in our car by two children, a boy and a girl, who were around Lucy's age. Lucy held onto Wilbur tightly, and smiled. Edmund sat with his head smudged against the window. Lucy took the opportunity to cheer him up, squeezing Wilbur's tail and releasing a squeaking sound. Edmund, his face still sulky, took the stuffed toy and handed it to the boy across from him. Lucy's gaze was deadly, but she sufficed a smile for the two children.

It seemed the trip was noiseless, except for the radio Peter brought to keep occupied. I smiled when Frank Sinatra came on singing, "You Make Me Feel So Young", and I snuggled against Peter's chest, and he put his arms around my waist.

* * *

After what seemed forever, the train halted, and we made our way to the platform, waiting for Mrs. Macready. Several motor cars passed by, and we ran down the steps to see no one. Finally, after we'd nearly given up hope, we heard the sounds of a trotting horse come near us. An older woman, with nutmeg brown hair and stern gray eyes turned to us; her head held high and her expression one of sincerity.

Peter stepped forward cautiously. "Mrs. Macready?" he stammered, glancing at the rest of us.

"I'm afraid so," the woman's tone was quiet, but firm. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked, noticing our small amount of parcels.

"No ma'am," Peter bent his head down, "it's just us."

The woman's mouth twisted into a small smile. "Small favors," she whispered, and motioned for us to enter the cart. I looked at Peter nervously, and he shrugged, helping Susan, Lucy and I into the cart first, then he and Edmund last.

We traveled the rural dirt road, eventually turning into an onyx cast iron gate that led to a greatly immense home; I'd never seen anything quite so large, except for photos of the Queen's castle, and I gasped. The buggy eventually halted, and Peter helped everyone out, taking his bags and following Mrs. Macready to the small flight of steps that ended at the door.

She took out a large, brass key—Edmund gasped at the size of it—and opened the door, ushering the five of us into Professor Kirke's home. I looked back at our housekeeper quickly; her expression was one of scorn. _Will the air raids ever end?_ We ascended many flights of stairs, and Mrs. Macready began to tell us of the home. Her voice itself had a bit of brogue, but it had a tone that intimidated anyone, even the most tyrannical man.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in his house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin', _or_ runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter—" she paused, facing us again and her eyes shone wide with terror. "_No_ touchin' of the historical artifacts!" she scowled at Susan, who sufficed a glare at her behind her back. Peter and Edmund stifled a laugh at each other, but stopped as soon as the older woman spoke again.

"And above all," she said, her voice monotone, yet clear, "there will be _no_ disturbing of the professor."

I swallowed, glancing back at Peter. His eyes met mine, and they had a since of fear in them, and he shrugged. We were shown to our rooms, and Susan, Lucy and I found we were all to share one, and Peter and Edmund as well. In my opinion the house seemed to be closed up, like walls that seemed to have no end, but in a way wherever you turned there was a boarded up door, or a locked window. I set my suitcase down at the foot of the bed, before sitting down on it myself, and Lucy looked around cautiously, then finally ran to me and settled in my arms.

"When will the war be over, Charlotte?" she asked, thumbling her fingers through the end of my hair.

"Soon, darling, I promise." I assured her. Susan shot me glance from across the room and I blushed, knowing I sounded just like their mother. I was sure they didn't need any more of that.

* * *

The next few days were spent just roaming the upstairs, since we were all sure Mrs. Macready would find some way to scold us, and we could all recognize each other's misery. The professor hadn't budged out of his office the entire time we were there, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was a ghost. We attended our meals promptly and silently, and sometimes we occupied ourselves in the large backyard, playing cricket, or reading by the creek.

One night in particular found us sitting in the bedroom Susan, Lucy and I shared, and Peter was listening to his radio with a far off gleam in his eyes. I knew inside he still wished to fight, but the fact that the circumstances were far beyond our favor; he wouldn't dare.

"German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours—" the voice was monotone and it brought a great depression to us all. I was sitting on Lucy's bed looking into her eyes, though she rarely made a sound. She fiddled with the bedspread and her eyes were sorrowful.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she whispered solemnly, and I took her small hand in mine.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan's voice was calm, the calmest I'd heard in weeks, "we'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund's sulky voice sounded from across the room, his eyes leered.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked, her brow arched and her voice was stern.

"Yes, mum!" he retorted, managing to stifle a cackle.

"Ed!" Peter said quite fiercely. Edmund's glare turned to Peter as he turned his back and left the room. "You saw the outside," Peter continued, I moved to his side. "This place is huge! We can do _whatever_ we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great." He glanced at Susan and I with hopeful eyes. "_Really_."

Peter took my hand and led me from the room. I swallowed deeply, as I realized he'd taken me to the door of his room. Though we hadn't spoken of it, I hadn't completely forgotten Peter's room back at home. His back was to the door and his eyes became mischievous. I tried to ignore it.

"We'll have to be the adults around here for Edmund and Lucy," I said, not looking into his eyes.

"I know that. It's just not easy here. The more I hear of the air raids, I want to leave at that very moment."

I let out a sigh; quite irregular from the ones before. I couldn't let the war get to my head. "We have to support them in every way possible," I continued. "Even if we don't want to." I nodded my head in the direction of the door. Peter rolled his eyes.

I sufficed a smile, turning him back to me, and he planted a kiss on my forehead. His lips were warm and the kiss comforting and I couldn't help but reach up and touch his lips with mine. Our hands intertwined, and I heard the doorknob turn.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day was exactly what Peter had promised Lucy. Treacherous thunder and blinding lightning leered and cackled beyond the large walls of the Professor's home. Peter greeted me that morning with a solemn nod and a shrug and I knew on the inside he felt he'd failed Lucy. We found her sitting on the ledge of the window, looking out into the blurry outdoors, shadowed by the torrent of rain. Susan invited us to sit down, and I made myself comfortable beside Lucy and put my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. She made herself smile but her eyes were saddened and I felt a guiltiness rise up in my heart.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," Susan pronounced slowly, turning to Peter who was gazing the door, in an evident reverie. He jumped, turning back to her, a plain expression of boredom coursing his face. "C'mon, Peter, Gastrovascular!" she said the word again, and I mumbled it to myself, feeling it's foreign taste on my tongue.

"Is it Latin?" Peter finally asked, rolling his eyes toward her.

"Yes." Her tone had a hint of satisfactory.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund emerged from under a desk, with a pocket knife in his hands.

Peter laughed with his younger brother, and Susan glared at them, shutting the book and throwing it aside.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy suddenly piped up, coming to Peter's chair.

"But we're already having _so _much fun!" Peter said, slowly and sarcastically. It was my turn to glare at him.

"C'mon, Peter, please!" he childish pleads made me chuckle. "Pretty please?"

He sufficed a smile at me, then turned back to the young girl, his eyes dancing. "One, two, three, four…"

Everyone ran excitedly to find a hiding place. Peter put his back to us and kept on counting. I had some difficulty finding a hiding spot but finally let myself blend into a wall, mostly covered by a door, and a bust of an old scholar. I knew they wouldn't see me because we'd passed that spot many times before, and it was shielded in such a way no one would notice it.

Suddenly I heard screams of, "I'm back! I'm all right!" and ran into a room, which was quite nearby, to find Susan, Peter and Edmund all stare with Lucy incredulously. The room had only one thing in it. A wardrobe, with several carvings adorning it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lucy says she's been gone for hours," Susan said, "in this land she found in the back of the wardrobe." She pointed to the massive structure. Walking towards it, she and Edmund looked through its contents, finding only moth balls and fur coats. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She finally said.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter said admonishingly. "We don't all have your _imagination._"

We all turned to walk away. Then Lucy's exasperated voice cried out.

"But, I wasn't imagining!" her eyes welled with tears.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan's prim voice sliced through the air.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" her eyes searched all of us.

"Well, I believe you!" Edmund said, walking towards her. Her expression softened. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Will you just stop!" Peter was nearly livid now, his eyes full of rage.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said defensively.

"When are you going to grow up?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're _not_!" Edmund stormed out of the room. Susan and Peter eventually left, and the tears Lucy had held back came freely now.

"Charlotte?" her voice whispered, and I turned towards her, a look of confusion in my eyes.

I didn't quite know what to do, so I took her into my arms and led her from the room, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

That night something broke me out of my sleep. I heard strange noises coming from the other side of the room. I cracked my eyes open, to find Lucy light a candle and walk out. _Probably to use the loo._ I thought, and went back to sleep.

After what seemed like seconds later I jolted up in bed to find screams in Peter and Edmund's room. Susan and I put on our bathrobes and ran to see what all the commotion was about.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Peter said, keep his eyes shutting for fear of going blind.

"Narnia, it's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" she beamed.

"You were just dreaming again, Lucy," Susan scolded.

"No I wasn't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and Edmund went too."

Edmund stopped short in his tracks, hoping to go unnoticed. All eyes turned on him, and he smirked. "I was just playing along," he said, rolling his eyes, "Sorry, Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know how little children are," his eyes leered, "they don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the room. Peter's eyes filled with rage and he shoved Edmund down onto the bed, with Susan and I following at his heels. I heard a loud thump and we stopped, stunned. Lucy was still crying, in the arms of, the Professor! _So he wasn't a ghost! _I thought. He was very old, with white hair adorning his head and a small, shaggy beard.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stables—" she cut herself off seeing the old man. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice softened. "I told them, you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, I'm sure there's an explanation," his voice was soft, with a hint of compassion, "but now I think this one's in need of some hot chocolate." Mrs. Macready showed Lucy to the kitchen.

Peter, Susan and I turned to leave, but the professor stopped us. He motioned for us to follow him, and Peter took my hand, I felt the fear in his heart. He led us into a large office, with several books and artifacts and knick-knacks and such. He sat down in a large leather seat, and lit a pipe with some tobacco.

"You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said very seriously, leaning back.

"We're very sorry, sir." Peter nodded. "It won't happen again." He pulled Susan and I to go. Susan turned back.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy," she said, looking for truth in his eyes. "She upset."

"It's nothing that we can't handle," Peter said, shooting a glance at her.

"Oh, I can see that," the professor nodded.

Susan took a deep breath. "She thinks she's found a magical land," the old man smiled, "in the upstairs wardrobe."

The professor suddenly stopped what he was doing and got up from his chair. "What did you say?"

"In the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter said, sitting down on the sofa the man ushered us to.

"What was the forest like?" he said, his eyes wide.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter said incredulously.

"You don't?"

"Of course not! Logically, it's impossible!" Susan said primly.

"Edmund said they were only pretending, but he's usually the liar, and well, this would be a first time."

"But, I believe her!" I suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at me with shock. I turned to the professor. "She's never lied about anything before."

"And who are you?" his eyes turned to me.

"I'm Peter's beau," I said quite slowly. Peter's skin turned a dark shade of red.

The man's eyes twinkled like a young boy's. "Well, if she's not mad and not lying then, _logically_, we must assume she's telling the truth. Besides that, she's your sister, and you're a family!" he ignored Peter and I. "You might just try acting like one."

* * *

After that talk he ushered us out of his office as fast as he let us in. Lucy was already in bed, and I wished Peter goodnight. Susan laid down in the bed, and before her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I nestled myself down beside Lucy on the bed and gave her a sisterly hug. She looked up at me searchingly.

"I believe you, Lucy."

"You do?" the corners of her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Yes, and I'm not joking. I don't know if we'll ever get into this…_Narnia_," the word was still new to me, "But know that when no one else will believe you, I will."

She beamed, and I tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

Lying down in my own bed again, I pondered my thoughts. _Am I crazy for believing her? Do I even know what I'm saying?_ I didn't want to contradict my promise. I snuggled down into the sea of covers, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_**A/N: So, only one kiss between Charlotte and Peter, I know, I said there would be some more action for them! It will be coming up in the next chapter, I promise! Please review! :)**_


	9. Trials of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original characters..yes, we know.**

_**A/N: So this chapter has a bit more angst, and more of Charlotte's musings, but I have the Charlotte/Peter romance that I promised! The end to it all will be surprising, I must say, but it'll be worth it in the long run. I am happy to say it is the fifth year anniversary of the first Chronicles of Narnia movie! So I'm happy to post this chapter on such a special occasion. Cake and punch for everyone ;) Enjoy :)**_

Trials of the Heart

The next few days were quiet, and Peter, Susan and I spent them observing the younger children. Edmund was in a sulky state, always storming out when Peter approached, and spending most of his time in his room. Lucy, however, was in a brighter state, and I guessed it was because I told her I believed in _Narnia. _Though I wondered: how could I? It was as though I hadn't spoken those words, it seemed like someone had spoken those words through me, like my spirit had finally revealed itself. But was it even possible? I mean, logically, Susan was right, but in my own heart, I could feel a change. A contradiction. It wasn't of our world, that was for sure, but it was a world of its own. But how did I know all these things? I couldn't comprehend it.

* * *

A Tuesday afternoon, which welcomed the sun, found Susan, Edmund and Lucy playing a game of catch in the yard. I'd taken _Pride and Prejudice _to the country with me, in hopes of finally finishing it. I sat down on the ledge in the library near our rooms, and Peter was nowhere to be found. I heard the childish screams of laughter and I saw Lucy's joyful face, for the first time in a long time. Opening the book to where I last left off, I found myself unable to read. One man filled my thoughts. It worried me how Peter expressed his desire to fight in the war, and that his family and I were holding him back. I wondered if he was pressured to leave; if he'd have his parents blessing, or if he was afraid to leave me with a broken heart. I'd let my emotions get the best of me in this case, and a single tear splashed onto the crisp, snow white leaves.

Setting the book aside, I decided to find Peter and confront him about this matter. I heard footsteps by the boy's bedroom door, and I cracked it open, to find Peter inside. My heart leapt for joy and in a way, sulked in defeat, as I entered, closing to door and sitting down onto his bed next to him.

"Peter," I whispered, snapping him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming," he smiled, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I grinned, looking deeply into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You promise me you won't go to war, but nearly every day you show how much you want to fight. I don't understand it."

He smiled, a different, sort of sad smile, and yet one of realization. "I can't shut out and throw away my wishes, Charlotte. I've wanted to fight ever since dad left; it's in my blood, and I can't change that."

"But do you feel pressured? Like your being held back by regulation? Peter you can't hide everything forever, you have to tell me." My eyes groped of longing, and my voice was exasperated.

"Sometimes I want to leave you all behind. Like, on the inside I'm fighting a war of my own, and it doesn't do me justice, unless I fight in the real world. I love my family and I don't want to hurt them, but I can't let go of the fact that our nation was once free, and it will be again. Even if I have to kill Hitler, myself."

"You couldn't! You'd die out there. Hitler is such a powerful man you'd be gone in less than a night—"

"It's not about you, Charlotte!" he stormed, his face growing crimson, "it's about this country! You can't manipulate me into staying here, it's not your choice, it's mine."

His voice was firm, and his jaw clenched. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. _So it was all in vain. _I thought. My mother breaks her promise, and now Peter? It couldn't be happening. Where was the end to this nightmare?

He took my hands in his and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean that…"

"I know, I know you didn't," I whispered, consoling myself.

He took me into his arms and I let my head fall into his chest. I felt his aroma swirl around me, and I wanted to drown into him. _Decisions that we face…_I thought. _Where would they take us?_

* * *

After that talk, Peter and I didn't spend much time together, and I wondered if he regretted me even bringing up the subject. Lucy had spent some time with me, telling me more about _Narnia_, and finally decided to take me there, in secret, so no one would protest.

"C'mon! It's really there!" She tugged on my sleeve, and I had no choice but to follow her. We entered the same hollow, empty room with the one wardrobe, and she ran to it, opening the door.

"Don't shut it," I said, feeling a bit scared at first. She nearly shut the door, but not quite, and holding my arm tightly she lead my through the wardrobe, which was much larger than it seemed before. There were several rows of fur coats and mothballs everywhere, and I wondered when we'd finally reach Lucy's country. Suddenly I heard a sharp thud.

"What is it? Are we there?" I asked, excitedly.

Lucy pushed out of the wardrobe, an expression of remorse on her face. "It was there, I promise you!" she ran out of the room, and into the long dim halls of the house. I pushed all the coats out of the way to find the same wall of wood that marked the ending of the closet. _When was it there and when wasn't it?_ I thought, knocking on the massive structure. I swore to keep my promise, and shutting the door, I left the room.

* * *

One evening in particular found me lying down in the forest green grass, looking at the stars. That was one thing I enjoyed about the country, the stars were much brighter and more vivid than the dim, ghostly shadows we had in London. The air was cool and the suns last rays buried themselves into the earth, and I was content, basking in the glorious presence. I doubted Mrs. Macready would like the fact that I was outside at this time of night, but I didn't care. I needed some time to think. I closed my eyes. _What's happening to me? I believe in something that doesn't exist…my heart is shattering itself into a million pieces…all I have left is—_

"Needed some air?" Peter interrupted my thoughts. I smiled, as he laid down next to me, putting his arm over my waist.

"It's hard to think where there's always chaos," I whispered. He laughed; his tall, stalwart figured moving against mine.

"So, you come out here to untangle it?"

I nodded. His expression was suddenly solemn. "I've been thinking—" Peter began.

"Don't think!" I sat up, "the more you think, the more you want to go to war."

He sighed, letting his head hang. I let myself lay down part way, and his eyes softly met mine.

"I'm not leaving. And that's final." His jaw set, and his words were firm.

I didn't know whether to smile or cry, my eyes welled up with tears, and I felt a grin spread from the corners of my lips.

Peter returned to his mischievous, flirtatious ways and his slender, warm hand gently caressed my cheek. The wind grew cold and its biting contents threatened to overflow. Peter held my head up with his other hand and moved closer to me, until I was looking directly up into his eyes. I saw longing.

"Charlotte," he whispered, as his lips collided with mine. Without Peter kissing me I was sure I would've froze to death. I felt his hands gently encircle the back of my waist and I gasped, and I felt him smile in between kisses. As the kisses that were once slow and tender intensified, his tongue ran over my lower lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth, and at that very moment the bon fire in my heart found its wake.

I let myself completely lay down, and a thought shot across my head. "Peter," I whispered, as he began leaving passionate kisses on my neck. He looked up. "Peter, what if the Macready catches us?" I whispered heatedly, not realizing how cold it was until now.

He laughed, and his eyes sparked a rebellion. "She won't," he said, kissing my jaw. The daylight was completely gone now and the outdoor lamps adorning the professor's home weren't lit. My back arched as Peter found a particularly sensitive spot near my ear. My hands fisted through Peter's shirt and I could feel his heart beating its way out of his chest. Peter's lips moved to mine again, and his hands cupped my face.

"Peter, wait, I have to tell you," I stopped him, completely sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he eyes took on an expression of concern.

"Lucy…tried to take me to Narnia today…" I began, feeling the cold wind tingle against my skin.

"I can't understand _why _you believe her!" he raised his voice. "I thought you were the _logical_ one, here!"

"Why shouldn't I?" my tone was exasperated. "Just because the rest of you think we're mad, or daft for that matter; didn't you hear the Professor's words?"

"Charlotte, she was pretending, eventually her little world will cease to exist. I know you love her like a sister but that gives you no reason to indulge in children's fantasies."

"But that's what _we _did when we were little!" My eyes were astonished, and my voice nearly gave way. "Don't you remember the times where we imagined those undying lands where there were mythical creatures and we'd build forts and you'd be king and I'd be queen—"

"That was eight years ago, Charlotte," I'd never seen Peter get so livid, "this is the real world. Maybe if you can't grasp a hold of that, maybe I _should _go to war, see if you care." He got up and was about to leave, he turned back to me as I spoke.

"You promised—" It was as though I was wasting my breath.

"Promises are meant to be broken…" he stalked off, leaving me in the biting cold.

When I returned to the house, my eyes were red and I felt tears frozen along my face. Susan and Lucy were already asleep, and I didn't really care about Peter and Edmund.

So maybe I forced Peter to stay, maybe I was being selfish. He'd promised he'd stay several times, but hadn't I asked him to? It was all overused, and I couldn't hold him against his own will and dreams. But it wasn't for our country, and I knew it. Something was wrong with him, as though he wanted to fight just to rid the world of Adolph Hitler and come home a hero. It wasn't for peace, it wasn't for justice. It was for glory. The way we were all treated back at home; I wondered if he really _did _want to be that king we created eight years ago. I didn't know what to think of it.

* * *

What had begun as innocence had turned into vengeance, and I wondered if my relationship with Peter was coming to an end. It was against my will. The Peter that was sweet, and considerate, turned into a brooding man with hatred in his heart. Who was this Peter and where was my original love? Fighting in the war, soon to die? _No. _

We'd spent little time together after that night, and the other Pevensies could see the sudden drop in our hearts. Lucy, who expressed her joy for my relationship with Peter, consoled me as best she could and told me more stories of _Narnia. _I thoroughly enjoyed the descriptive tales of her friend, Mr. Tumnus, and I wondered if I really _was _letting myself fall into another world. Sometimes reality was just too much to bear, and yet, I couldn't avoid it.

* * *

We were in the country for three weeks now, and we still hadn't received letters from home. Susan had told us all to be strong, and that a letter for each of us would soon come. It was very hard to receive letters from the city, especially with the air raids going on, but one warm, clear da Mrs. Macready came running outside with two letters held high above her head. It was probably the first time we'd seen her smile, or half-smile anyway, and she stood in eager participation as we tore open each of the letters. One was from Mrs. Pevensie, and the other from my mum, and I could sense the familiar aroma of white lilies and jasmine. Raking open the letter and throwing the envelope aside, I took a deep breath and began to read.

"_My Darling __Charlotte, _

_I have taken a few days off of work as you asked, and I'm feeling my strength return to me even as I write this letter. There is still no letter from your father, but I greet each day with a new hope of his return. The air raids have been less intense since you left, and I wish I could see your smiling face with each new day. I took the opportunity of looking into your room, and saw a picture of the family lying on your bed. Your father's face was missing from the picture, and there is a shape of a heart in his place. I am glad you chose to take him with you wherever you went, and I look forward to seeing our family together again. _

_I love you with all my heart, _

_Mum."_

I tear coursed down my face as I folded the letter's contents. _She's safe. And she's alive._

That night, I nestled into bed, holding the locket in my hands. It was warm since I wore it close to my heart, and I opened it, seeing my father's distinguished face once again. His cinnamon brown eyes danced, and his smile seemed to light up my world. I closed the locket, and turned off the lamp. And as I felt myself fall asleep, my heart began to mend.

**_A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! :) I'll update as soon as I can!_**


	10. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...sheesh..**

**_A/N: I want to apologize for updating this late, I've been really busy and didn't have much time to post (and in that time frame I saw Narnia 3!). I do hope you like this chapter, since things do take a turn, which I do hope you will enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites/story alerts! Here we learn a lot more about Charlotte's life and inner turmoil, and we just might begin to understand why she believes Lucy...enjoy :)_**

Impossible

Peter's outburst the other day had been an evident blow to me, but the letter from my mum seemed to make up for its pain. I'd set the letter down on the nightstand in my room, and read it every night, pursing the locket into my soul, and settling the words of my mother in my heart. I had pieces of my family with me wherever I went, never to be torn away, but to be treasured, until life itself would end.

* * *

A warm, Sunday evening found me lying against the old oak tree in the Professor's backyard. The tree was masculine and sturdy, and was experienced in the things of the past. I was fascinated at the secrets in held, the treasures it had been told of; I wanted to pour my feelings out, right then and there, but something told me in was best to keep it to myself. But I had to tell someone… Who?

I had taken the opportunity to ponder on Peter's heart, yet I wondered how I would get through all the barriers, since it seemed everything was shut and locked so Peter himself couldn't understand. I went back to the time before the war started. Peter was a selfless, playful boy, in heart and in appearance, and it seemed nothing would get in the way of his ambitions, or his happiness. I'd remembered when I'd looked over the hedge some years past and see him and his father build model airplanes, or explore how things were made. Once the war started and his father left, he was forced to mature very quickly, and peeking over hedge several times later I'd see him squabbling with his siblings, or looking up at the sky, examining the familiar shape of smoke, that once was a plane; maybe he'd wished he could've gone down with it, but no, he wouldn't dare. He seemed to have mixed emotions, one minute he was gay and triumphant, the next he was brooding and pensive. It took great courage to get through to his real, true soul, and it was a heartbreaking sight to see that he was corrupting himself.

But another thing crossed my mind. _Why the sudden uncertainty of staying home, or fighting in the war? _It was something I didn't want to think about, but I had to, all the same. The regulations of his family, his relationship with me, and fear of disappointment from his parents. His father left for the war for justification of his country, but he would leave…for vengeance. He was tied between the promise he'd made to protect his family, and the burning passion to rid the world of injustice. It was a hard decision. But he was standing his ground.

* * *

Peter, Susan and I had tried to be the best family Edmund and Lucy had ever had, but sometimes it was difficult. Edmund had been in a worse mood than he was before going to _Narnia_ and it was evident to us all. His constant squabbling with Lucy and his sudden outbursts at the rest of us wasn't something to take lightly, yet we didn't know what to do.

We'd been getting some very good weather for the past few days, and an early Tuesday morning found me walking the professor's grounds, finally stopping at near the front gate. I saw a shadowy figure leaning against it, and I walked towards it, realizing it was Peter. I took great pains as I walked towards him, and rested my arms against the dark, iron gate. He didn't turn to look at me; it seemed as though he was lost in his own little world.

"You're lucky, you know," he whispered, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"How?" I asked, turning to him.

"You're an only child, you can do nearly whatever you want to do, and you don't have the pressure of taking care of your family, if one member dies."

I pondered on his words for a moment. "It's not like that at all," I whispered, looking down, his eyes finally moved to me. "My mum had six miscarriages, and I was the fourth child she'd conceived, but the only child who lived. She wanted children, she wanted a big family, but it wasn't possible. When dad went missing in action she decided to find him, and if she didn't, she'd kill herself trying. She really wants to die. Her life was nothing she'd imagined it to be. Her heart was breaking, and though she tried to stay strong, the enemy prevailed over her. I don't know what to do, if my dad dies, and she dies…I'd have to live alone." My emerald eyes welled with tears but I blinked them back, standing my ground.

"You have a family, people who love you!" I continued, turning to him, the tears re-surfacing again and spilling over my lids. "If you really look at it, I have no one. My mum is killing herself, in who knows what ways, and a letter just _might_ be on the way, reporting my father's death! Don't throw away what kept you alive, what, kept you strong, Peter. You deserve to live a life full of love, not hatred, not copying what other people are doing. Don't let go of your life." I turned away and ran, and I ignored him calling my name.

The next few days for the both of us were spent in solitude, and I wondered if even our friendship itself was coming to an end. I didn't want to lose him to something that was guaranteed to kill, and I didn't want to lose him to that something which was in vain. _Bloody…_ I thought. Was there not a cause?

* * *

Susan, apart from the rest of us, had had quite enough of this drama, and proposed to play a game of cricket. Peter and I couldn't have cared less, but if it enlightened the younger Pevensie's spirits there was no harm in trying. We set up in the professor's backyard, careful of tampering with Mrs. Macready's well being, and began to play. We'd tried to coax Lucy to join in, but she was in such a mood that we could've mistaken her to be Edmund! She settled herself down by the creek and let herself drown in a book that she'd brought, and we nearly gave up all hope of getting through to her.

Edmund, however, was in one of his persuasive moods, and tried to get us to play anything _but_ cricket.

"What's gotten into him?" Susan peered at me. I shrugged, not knowing what to think.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter said dramatically, bowling the ball towards the three stock still wickets, but he hit Edmund's leg, instead.

"Ow!" His sassy, sulky nature rose again.

"Whoops," Peter said sarcastically, "wake up _dolly daydream_!" he reached his hands out to catch the ball.

It had rolled ever behind Susan, and I went to retrieve it. Peter's expression was unnaturally grave when I caught the ball.

_He didn't even look at me!_ I realized in shock. Maybe our friendship _was _coming to an end. Maybe I was just being selfish. I ended it at that.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. I saw Lucy's head peek out from around the far side of the tree.

"I thought _you _said it was a kid's game." Peter reasoned.

"Besides," Susan countered, "we could all use the fresh air!"

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Ed whispered.

Susan eyes took on an ominous glare. Edmund shrugged it off.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, becoming his old, competitive self again.

"Are _you_?" Edmund countered, holding up the bat.

Peter cantered up, wound his hand, and let the ball fly. Edmund hit it with all his might and it flew to the side...the wrong side. We heard an ear-splitting crash, and suddenly realized…We ran into the house and up the several winding flights of stairs into the library near our rooms, and found an armored knight collapsed on the floor, with several sheets of thin glass adorning it.

Peter glared at his younger brother. "Well done, Ed!"

"You bowled it!" Edmund retorted.

"What in the world is going on up there!" Mrs. Macready's voice sounded.

Peter's eyes took on a look of remorse. "Run!" was all he said.

We ran frantically, trying to find a hiding place. Yet, no matter where we ran, we always heard swift steps coming towards us.

"She's faster than she looks, come on!" I said, running the other direction, up the several never ending flights of stairs. We tried several doors that were locked, and finally, entered the room with the wardrobe.

Edmund ran to it and opened the door. "Well, come on!" he persuaded.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" Susan's glare deepened. The footsteps suddenly became nearer, and I suddenly found myself rushing inside the immense closet.

The footsteps stopped, and the handle began to turn. Peter's lighting blue eyes grew wide. He shut the door.

"Get back!" he whispered heatedly. We all began to move back, as fast as we could. There were several shouts of, "Ouch! Get off me!" and we finally all fell back, onto…something crusty, and wet. I knew immediately.

"Charlotte," Peter whispered. We stood up, in _Narnia. _Narnia! I was right to believe. It was a wood, a forest, all covered in snow. Mounds of white snow.

"Impossible," Susan breathed.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked Lucy hopefully.

"No," the younger girl began, then beaned a snowball at Peter. "But that might!"

An intense snowball fight began. Edmund had stepped off to the side, and Susan and I turned to hit him.

"Ow!" he winced, moving back. "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter said.

"_You_ didn't believe her!" he said defensively.

"Apologize to Lucy," he nodded to her. Ed hesitated. "Say you're sorry!" Peter's eyes took on a look of rage.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," Lucy's expression was mischievous, "some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund shot a menacing glare at her. "Shouldn't we take a look around?" he coaxed, turning to twin mountains that seemed very far away. I peered at him.

"Lucy should decide," I saw her face light up.

"Let's all meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said excitedly.

"Well then, _Mr. Tumnus _it is!" Peter said, going back into the wardrobe and returning with five fur coats. He handed one of them to each of us.

"Good, we won't freeze to death!" Susan rolled her eyes.

"When you think about it, _logically_," Peter said primly, "we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed one to Edmund.

"That's a girl's coat!" he said, moving back.

"I know," Peter seethed, shoving the coat into him.

I laughed, and for a second Peter's eyes met mine. We'd begun walking, and I wondered why Peter hadn't apologized to me. I'd believed Lucy too, so wasn't that some reason to say sorry? Maybe I _was_ just being selfish. I set it aside for now.

We walked through the cold forest, taking in all our surroundings. It seemed a bit surreal, being in your own world one minute, and being in a magical, unknown land, the next. Lucy stopped at the lamppost, and began to tell us about her adventure with Mr. Tumnus.

We had been walking for quite a long time, stopping to play in the snow, or make snow angels, when Lucy's eyes took on a look of terror.

"No!" she ran into what appeared to be a small house, and we ran in after her.

A sharp pang of fear rose within my soul, and I winced. The home itself was greatly disheveled, and several shards of broken glass were everywhere. There was a note tacked against the wall, and I stepped towards it. Peter came over to me and ripped it down, looking at me with frightened eyes.

"The faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, queen of Narnia, for comforting their enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, captain of the chief of police, long live the queen." Peter handed to note to me. I read it again, realizing this wasn't a trifling matter.

"Now we really need to go back home!" Susan said.

"But Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy began.

"He was arrested just for being with a human, there's not much we can do," she began.

"But _I'm _the human!" Lucy said, swallowing hard. "_She_ must've found out he helped me."

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter assured her, "we'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked, "He's a criminal!"

Suddenly we heard a whisper, and turned to see a cardinal.

"Did that bird just, 'psst' us?" Susan asked, appalled.

We ran outside. Suddenly we heard a twig snap. We heard whispering again. I crept up behind Peter, grasping his coat.

A beaver emerged from a large rock, and peered at us with keen brown eyes.

"It's a beaver!" I whispered in shock.

"Here boy, here boy," Peter coaxed.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" the beaver said very matter-of-factly.

"S-sorry," Peter stammered.

"It can talk," I said under my breath.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver said, becoming grave. Lucy's eyes were wide with shock. She stepped forward slowly. The creature reached out his paw and gave her what seemed to be a handkerchief.

"I gave this to Mr. Tumnus—"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before _they _took him."

"How is he? Is he alright?" Lucy asked, taking in a sharp breath.

The beaver looked around, whispering, "Further in," then bounded off, quickly, yet cautiously.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun!" I said, I felt Peter's soft eyes on me. I shivered.

"He's a beaver!" Susan said primly, "he shouldn't be 'saying' _anything._"

"C'mon now," the beaver appeared again. "Talking's better left at safer quarters." He vanished again.

"He means the trees," Lucy said, looking around her. I felt a chill move up my spine. Was I right to believe?

With Peter leading us we began to follow the beaver. I ran up to him, and took this as an opportunity to find out his true feelings. I linked my arm in his and smiled as though there was nothing wrong. His eyes looked into mine with a sort of anxiety and defeat.

"Peter," I whispered. He looked ahead at the beaver, as if he'd never looked at me at all. I let go, standing stock still for a moment. Lucy took my hand and smiled hopefully.

"You'll always be my little sister," I said, hugging her tightly. _Even if we're never blood related._

We walked in hollow caves of mountains and steep cliffs, being careful not to leave many tracks. The sky began to darken and a light snow began to fall. We finally reached a tall mound, and below was a pool, covered in thick ice, and a snow covered dam was built on top.

"Look like the ole' girl's got the kettle up!" the beaver chortled, motioning for us to follow him down. "And, here we are, then! Best get inside before dark."

Another voice startled me. "Beaver, is that you? If I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll—" the voice stopped, and we saw a different beaver, small, yet plump, with smoky brown eyes and a shrill voice. "Those aren't badgers! I never thought I'd live to see this day! But who are you?" she turned to me.

"Um…a friend of the Pevensies…Peter's beau," I gestured to Peter, who looked off in the other direction. I was dumbstruck.

"That's not in the prophecy…Oh, well, come inside. I'll see if we can get you some food." The lady beaver said, smoothing her fur frantically.

We followed her inside, being careful of the low ceilings, and sat down at a small, round table. Edmund, however, seated himself in the corner, with a scowl adorning his face. I poured Susan, Peter and Lucy some warm tea, and Mrs. Beaver came to the table with a small tray.

"Fish and chips!" she exclaimed. I looked down at what seemed to be fish, with small, blackened chips to the side. "There's hope for Tumnus, hope!" she turned to Lucy.

"Yeah, there's a lot of hope!" Mr. Beaver said, "they say _Aslan_ is on the move."

I felt a chill tingle up my spine. Yet the word seemed comforting to me. Like I'd known the word before, or…like I'd known this _Aslan_ for all my life.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund broke me out of my reverie.

"Who's Aslan?" the beaver laughed. "You don't know?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter reasoned. I jabbed at his elbow.

"He's the leader of the wood, the _real _king of Narnia! But he's been away for a long while, but just got back, and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said excitedly.

"He's…waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Then tell them!" Mrs. Beaver whispered heatedly.

"Look: Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us!" Susan asked.

"No, we're not blaming, we're thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver assured her.

"There's a prophecy," the beaver's tone was serious, "_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done._"

"What?" Susan asked, "You know that doesn't really rhyme."

Mrs. Beaver sighed. "It has long been foretold, that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came to Narnia, they'd restore peace and defeat the White Witch."

My brow arched. "What about me, then? I'm a third 'daughter of Eve', I just believed Lucy surely this can't have anything to do with me?"

"Well, if you're here then Aslan has a purpose for you," the beavers said together, "you don't come into this world by chance, you're here for a reason, and that reason must be fulfilled."

"You think that he's talking about us?" Peter asked.

"He better be, because he's already picked out your army!"

"Army?" Lucy asked.

"Look, thank you for your hospitality," Susan said matter-of-factly, "but we _really _have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" Susan sighed. "We're not heroes, we're from Finchley!"

The beavers looked confused.

"It's time the five of us were getting home," Peter stood up with Susan following.

"But we have to help the faun!" Lucy said, her eyes pleading.

"It's out of our hands!" Peter's tone was exasperated. I swallowed deeply. "Ed?" We looked around, to see Edmund…gone and the front door opened. "Ed! I'm going to kill him."

"Oh no," I whispered.

"You may not have to kill him," the beaver's voice was monotone. "Has Edmund every been in Narnia before?"

Peter, Susan, Lucy, the beavers and I all raced out of the dam, and up a large hill with Mr. Beaver in front. We stopped short in our tracks, reaching the top of the cliff, seeing a small figure entering a tall palace, entirely sculpted of ice.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"No! They'll hear you!" the beaver whispered quickly. Peter began to run, Mr. Beaver caught him. "Don't! You're playing into her hands."

"But he's out brother, we can't just let him go!" Susan said.

"But he's the bait! The witch wants all five of you!"

"Why?" I asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true, to kill you!"

We froze, looking ahead of us. A tall iron gate closed. I let out a deep sigh and looked at Peter. His face was pale, and his eyes saddened. I took his hand in mine and clung to him.

_So it had all come to this…_

**_A/N: Please review, since I've been getting so many reviews saying it's good that I don't rush the Pevensies and Charlotte into Narnia. Well, they're in Narnia, so please tell me what you think about that! :)_**


	11. The Destruction of Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...oy vey, fantastique. **

_**A/N: A few things: 1. Happy New Year! 2. I'm so soooo sorry I haven't posted until now. The holidays were busy and I was having computer problems. But it's all fixed now, so I hope you enjoy. 3. I've had a sudden burst of ideas in the time I've been gone, and I've concluded...*drumroll* I'm writing a sequel to this story! (Literally, as we speak) I just couldn't hold it in any longer, and more details will come soon :) Charlotte learns something important in this chapter, though it might be vague, and hopefully it will add a twist to this story. So enjoy! :)**_

_This chapter was named by the amazing Gumfrog, you should check out her work, she's a great writer!_

The Destruction of Fire

We stayed and observed the castle, when suddenly the beaver's nostrils flared.

"In the name of Aslan!" he said frantically, "come with me!" He ran off into the woods. We did all we could to keep up with him, and we heard the sounds of wolves howling in the shadowed night. Finally reaching the beaver's dam once again, we rushed inside with frightened eyes. "Hurry, _they're_ after us!"

"Alright," Mrs. Beaver began putting food into a tattered linen sack.

"What are you doing?" I asked, appalled, "this is no time for packing food, we're in _danger_!"

"You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets very cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver admonished.

"I'm cranky _now_!" Mr. Beaver stormed.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked, helping with the last of the food.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter rolled his eyes. Susan sufficed a glare at him. We heard sinister cackles just outside the dam walls.

"In here!" Mr. Beaver said in a rushed whisper. We piled into a small tunnel, lighting torches. "Run! Badger and me dug this; it comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver gasped. I laughed under my breath.

Lucy tumbled onto the ground. I realized she tripped. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"They're in the tunnel!" she whispered hurridly.

"Quick, this way!" the beaver led us through several corridors, until we reached what seemed like a dead end, but it was a wall, with a slit of light near the top. Peter ushered Susan, Lucy and I up first, before climbing up himself, and I wondered if he even cared about us, getting safely to _Aslan._ Maybe he just wanted everyone alive. It didn't matter who.

Peter and the beaver barred the opening of the tunnel with a barrel, and Lucy fell back onto some rocks. Wait, they weren't rocks. They were…statues…of animals. Mr. Beaver went to a pillar that looked like a badger. "He was my best mate," he whispered.

_Wait a minute, _I thought. _If these are statues made of animals, and Mr. Beaver is in mourning…then…these were animals that were turned into stone! _My heart was in my throat. I clutched my arms, feeling myself get lightheaded. The Witch turned them all into stone. We needed to find Aslan now. What would she do to Edmund?

"What happened here?" Peter asked gravely.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," a small, bright auburn fox appeared on top of the tunnel entrance. Mr. Beaver lunged at him, but Mrs. Beaver held him back. "Relax! I'm on your side."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver seethed, "because you look a lot like you're on the wrong side."

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later, right now we have to move." The fox said just as we heard barks and howls.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter said hastily and all eyes turned to the fox. He smiled shrewdly.

The fox explained to us a plan in such an exaggerated fashion and the next thing I knew, Peter, Susan, Lucy, the beavers and I were all being rushed up a tall oak tree. The wolves soon appeared out of the tunnel and circled the fox, who was chasing his tail innocently in the snow.

"Greetings gents, lost something have we?" he said cunningly, with a hint of mockery.

"Don't patronize me," Maugrim growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the fox chuckled, slowly backing away. "That's a bit of valuable information don't you think?"

Maugrim signaled to one of his apprentices behind the fox, and he lodged the fox's body in his teeth. The fox whimpered and cowered in agony. Peter covered Lucy's mouth just in time, and it was all she could do not to scream.

_Peter_, I mouthed. He looked at me with yearning in his eyes, then looked down again.

"Your reward is your life," I was sure the fox could feel Maugrim's icy breath on his tongue. "It's not much. But still, where are the fugitives?" his eyes seemed as though they were made of stone.

The fox hesitated, then sighed. "North," he panted. "They ran north."

"Smell them out," Maugrim commanded, cantering off into the forest, disappearing without a trace.

"Peter," I asked, breaking the silence. "Is he…"

Peter's eyes shone anguish and downfall. "I don't know what to do," he whispered. Hearing his voice was an accomplishment for me, since it seemed like we were growing apart from each other. The sky suddenly began to spin around me.

"We need to get down," Mr. Beaver whispered, looking at my expression.

Peter began to ease each of us down from the tree. I closed my eyes, for fear the world would tip over. Peter steadied his hand on the small of my back, and I shuddered inwardly at his touch. It alighted a fire, yet cautioned something in my soul. Finally setting my feet straight on solid ground again, we ran to the fox, who had collapsed into the quilt of snow. His soft nutmeg eyes were just barely open and his breathing was slow and hollow. His fiery colored back was beaded with crimson blood, adorning the bite marks of the wolf.

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked, her cautious, angelic nature resurfacing again.

"As good as I can make him," Mrs. Beaver proceeded to clean the wound. The fox moaned, then suddenly jerked up.

"Ay!" He yelled at the stinging sensation of the bar of soap. He nudged his nose at the wound, hoping the pain would subside.

"Oh, stop it!" Mrs. Beaver scolded, shrinking back, "you're worse than Mr. Beaver on bath day!"

Mr. Beaver turned to us and a smug grin spread across his face. "Worst day of the year."

We laughed, probably the first time in a long time.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox got up, his back side disheveled, yet clean. "I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving us?" I asked, a bit startled. "

"It has been a pleasure, _My Queen_, and an honor," he bowed slightly, "the time is short, and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." At our gasps and looks of awe he replied, as if he read our faces, "Aslan is like everything we've ever heard. He's a courageous and just lion. You'll be lucky to have him by your side, fighting against the Witch."

"What?" Susan inquired, cocking her head to the side, "we're not planning on fighting any witch."

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" the fox's eyes became anxious.

Peter glanced at me; my expression one of hope. His eyes seemed to smile, the way they did when he intended to set wrong to right. "We just want our brother back."

* * *

Because the dam was ram sacked, and in no state of guests, or anyone for that matter, the Beavers made camp for everyone outside that night, under a rock ledge, just above the creek on which their home sat. The wind bit our skin and our fingers tingled from lack of warmth, but we stood our ground. Gathering all the blankets and provisions we could—that weren't destroyed by the wolves—Mrs. Beaver, Susan, Lucy and I all made beds. They were very close together, so we'd all stay warm.

After eating the last few bits of Mrs. Beaver toast and marmalade jam, we nestled down in our make shift beds for the night. I snuggled down on the end, with Peter beside me. I didn't dare to look at him at first, but seeing the others immediately fall asleep, I decided it was a good chance to talk to him, to…find the Peter who was lost among the shadows…to get the one I loved back.

"Peter," I whispered, cautious not to wake the others. He was facing me, and his eyelids opened just a crack; just enough for me to see the slits of his pupils. His eyelashes were adorned with snowflakes and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"What is it, Charlotte?" his tone was grave, very unlike the Peter I'd always known.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. "What's happened to you? You've changed. I find you not believing in Narnia, and now that we're here, you've made no move to set things right again, not for the family, for us."

"Charlotte," he whispered, his eyes finally meeting mine. They were slightly pink from what looked like crying, and I saw a tear that was nearly frozen along his nose.

"I want the Peter that was headstrong, and decisive, and impulsive. The one that was first to start a rival or impose upon others. Yet now you're quiet, and secretive, as if you're pushing yourself away from me, and you know it, but you deny it as you do!" I blinked the tears back from my eyes, the hot sensation stinging against the cold.

"Why did you believe Lucy in the first place?" his tone was solemn.

"I honestly don't know. It's like there was a voice inside of me saying 'she's telling the truth', something speaking through me, something I wouldn't have known in the natural. I love Lucy and I support her in everything. Yet I wonder why _I'm_ here. Like I was meant to be in Narnia for a reason; like I was part of the prophecy, but no one else knows."

His eyes sparkled, in a way that I'd never seen before. Then changed back again. "When we go home, if we _ever _get home, I don't know what I'll do. If I can't win this battle for Narnia, or for this _Aslan_, then I'll win the battle where I can."

"Stop saying that!" I shot up, my hands clutching my hair. "It's all you care about! I hate this damn war, and sometimes I hate you for the longing to be in it. Like life doesn't matter, like the _people _ in your life don't matter. Well, if promises were meant to be broken then maybe _we _will be with it."

His eyes shot up into mine, they were full of shock and turmoil. "Charlotte, I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean _us_, either," I whispered, shrinking back when he reached for my hand.

Peter choked back the heated tears that threatened the freeze on his face, and lied back down again, as I did, too. I was nearly asleep, when I felt two familiar arms encircle around my waist. Peter's breath was icy, yet somehow, warm against my neck as he pulled me to him. My eyes were pink from the cold and from silent tears, and I pondered on myself as to if I should have pushed myself away from him. My thoughts were interrupted as he planted a chaste kiss on my cheek and whispered, "I love you."

I shook inwardly at the sensation of his warm touch, and relaxed my tense body. _Just leave it for now_, I thought. It was all I could ask for.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to find the fire burnt out, and to find the same to arms around me. I felt a certain pain in my soul, like something was happening, something I'd known was going to happen, but I had no feeling of it before.

_Edmund… _The boy's figure raced across my mind. _He is in remorse; a mourning. He will pay a great price for what he has done—_

"Charlotte?" Lucy asked, breaking me out of my reverie. My emerald eyes cut down to thin slits as I looked at her. "Are you alright?" her voice was soft, and her expression was one of worry. I shook my head.

"I—I'm fine," I sufficed, removing Peter arms from my body and standing up. The clouds were of a milky color, and the sky was just donning blue above the blaze of bright orange and pink. We packed up camp and prepared for the journey ahead. Mr. Beaver led us to a rocky cliff, some ways away from the dam, and he pointed across an immense bed of ice, to a similar cliff, with a sharpened peak and what seemed to be a table on top of it.

"Aslan's camp is near the _Stone Table_, just across the Frozen River." Mr. Beaver peered at our surroundings, shielding his darkened eyes from the rising sun.

"River?" Peter asked, looking again at the sheet of ice.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for one hundred years!" Mrs. Beaver nodded quickly in her gracious manner, "It'll be safe."

"Safe?" I whispered the words back to myself. "It's so far."

"It's the world, dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver cocked her head to the side.

Susan scowled, rolling her eyes. "_Smaller_," she said primly.

The beavers led us off of the cliff and back to the dam, packing up our few things and beginning the journey across the river. We trudged miles on plains covered in crystal-like snow, as the sun moved to it's highest peak in the sky, and then bedded down into the earth again. Each day was tiresome, and everlasting, but the purpose in which we had helped us persevere.

On day two of the journey, we'd been walking on such a wide stretch of open, flat ground, it seemed as though Aslan himself was disappearing into the mountains. Susan and I walked just behind the Beavers, while Peter and Lucy plodded on behind.

"C'mon humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver chided, quickening his pace.

Peter sighed, "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"

"Hurry up, c'mon!" the Beaver said as if he'd heard us.

"He _is _getting to be a bit bossy," I whispered in Susan's ear.

"No, behind you! It's _her_!" Mrs. Beaver tone sliced into the air as a white sleigh with silver bells came into view. It seemed to canter across the field, and the air seemed to get colder.

We began running to the forest which just came into view, and the Beavers were ahead of us galloping on all fours. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her with all his strength to keep up with him. The trees were closer than we'd thought and we ran into it, trying to keep out of view. I heard the sleigh bells even nearer, and the Beavers rushed us into a small ledge, under what seemed to be a makeshift bridge.

The sleigh stopped right above us, and nothing was heard except the slow tones of our breath. I turned to Peter, realizing my hands were gripping his arm.

"It's strange," I whispered, so quietly he didn't hear me at first. "The air is cold, yet on the inside, I feel…fire blazing in my soul. I can see, images, blurred in the streams of smoke. Like I know something's going to happen. But I don't know…what." I gasped suddenly, wrenching my hands back.

"Are you alright?" Peter barely mouthed. His eyes were full on true concern.

I nodded absent-mindedly. Suddenly a pile of snow crashed down onto the ground just out of the ledge. A tall shadowed figure made its way across the bridge. I held my breath, for fear the world would explode. Mr. Beaver sniffed the air.

"I'm going to take a look," Peter started to get up.

"No!" the Beaver hissed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." He proceeded to search the outdoors.

"But neither are _you_!" Mrs. Beaver said, reaching for her husband.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He disappeared from the ledge. We waited for what seemed to be a lifetime. Suddenly the Beaver's head popped down from the bridge. "Come here, humans! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see you!"

We smiled to each other and piled out of our temporary shelter, into the open air. We arrived to see an older man, with a very bushy beard and a burgundy leather coat. He drove a sleigh, with several reindeer in front, and a large crimson sack in behind. He resembled Santa Claus, in many ways, and Mr. Beaver whispered to us that he was "Father Christmas".

"Merry Christmas, Sir," Lucy grinned, stepping forward.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you've arrived," his expression was gay, and a bit mischievous.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I've gotten here, but this," Susan began, but Peter cut her off.

"We thought you were the Witch," he said.

"Yes," the man proceeded to take off his gloves, "but in my defense, I've been driving this sleigh longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," I mused.

"Not for a long time," Father Christmas aid, his tone grave. "But the hope you've brought, Your Majesties, has finally started to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay that you could do with these." He turned to the sack. Lucy squealed and ran forward. The old man bent down and looked directly into the young girl's eyes, giving her a small flask in which held a what seemed to be a cordial. "The juice of the Fireflower; one drop can cure any jury. And this," he retrieved a small dagger. "I hope you'll never have to use it."

"Thank you sir," she whispered, "but I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could," his eyes twinkled, "but battles are ugly affairs. Susan," he retrieved an ivory quiver that held a bow and several arrows. "Trust in this bow, it cannot easily miss."

She looked up timidly. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

He chuckled. "Though you have no trouble making yourself heard, blow on this," he gave her an ivory horn. "Wherever you are, help will come. Peter," he retrieved a sword and shield. "The time to use these may be near at hand."

"Thank you sir," he said, examining the sword.

"Charlotte," he looked at me.

"Sir?" I asked, stepping forward. "How do you know my name?"

"You too, have a purpose here in Narnia." He handed me a larger quiver with several ivory carved spears. "They have blades on both top and bottom, and like Susan's bow and arrows, they will not easily miss."

"But, I'm just Peter's beau!" I said.

"You're more than that," he whispered. "These are tools. Not toys. Bear them well." He put the sack back into the sleigh and began to drive off. "Well, I must be off, since winter is almost over. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he disappeared into the forest.

"Told you he was real," Lucy glared at Susan.

"Wait," Peter mused. "He said winter was almost over." His eyes grew wide. "You know what that means: _no more ice._"

I gasped. A sharp pain and the same blaze of fire awakened in my soul. _Did I know this was going to happen? _It was all too soon to tell.

**_A/N: Please review, and I do hope you liked this chapter, since Charlotte has supposedly shown Peter what is truly happening in her own life. Next chapter coming up soon! :)_**


	12. Your Words Have Power

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...OMG really? I didn't notice!**

_**A/N: So I decided that I should make it a New Years Resolution, to update this story more often. Well, here I am again! And I'm very excited to say that this is my longest chapter yet! I'd like you to pay very close attention to this chapter, since there are somethings that will be used later on, and I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited. And to those who read, but don't review: thank you sooo much for taking the time to read this story! But I'd love to know what you think. Anyone? Enjoy, and please do realize, your words have power... :)**_

Your Words Have Power…

Mr. Beaver followed the roaring sounds of ice breaking, and soon we reached what was known as the Great Waterfall—until, the one hundred year winter came into being. The waterfall itself was covered in immense icicles, each of them threatening to break at any moment. Peter grew fidgety.

"We need to cross, now!" he exclaimed.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not _that _fast, dear," Mr. Beaver reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the issue here!" I snapped everyone back into reality and began to step down the rocky cliff leading to the ice.

"Will you just _think _about this for a minute?" Susan's voice rang out.

"We don't have a minute." Peter gritted his teeth.

"I was just trying to be realistic," she retorted.

"No, you're trying to be _smart_ as usual!" He turned away from her aghast look and started descending the cliff carefully. Suddenly a wolf's howl sang out into the skies.

Susan quickly began climbing down realizing it wasn't any use. She grabbed ahold of my coat, and I gasped, knowing neither of us were unstable. "If you want to live, I suggest you don't make _me_ fall." I whispered heatedly. The same sharp pain circulated through me again. _She's nearer. They're nearer. _I thought.

We finally reached the bottom of the cliff, with the beavers in front and Peter, Susan, Lucy and I in back. The ice was crumbling right before our very eyes, and another pain moved inside of me. _What was happening?_ Peter's eyes were wide with fright, but he took the plunge and put one foot onto the ice, grasping Lucy's hand. Water spurted out of the crack and I shrieked, grabbing ahold of him.

"Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver reasoned.

"Maybe you should," Peter replied.

The beaver set out onto the ice, padding each step he took with his wide tail. Mrs. Beaver put her hands on her hips.

"You've been sneaking second helping haven't you?" she accused.

"Well, you never know which meals going to be your last," he said, before whispering, "especially with _your _cooking." The lady beaver gasped as the rest of us set out slowly onto the ice.

"If mother knew what we were doing…" Susan trailed off.

"Mum's not here!" Peter was on the verge of losing his temper. But atleast they had the heart of thinking of their mum…atleast they knew she was alive and well…

"Oh no!" Lucy's childish cries broke me out of my evident reverie. A few icicles crashed down as Maugrim and his apprentices made their way down onto the ice, blocking our path. We turned back to run, but we were surrounded. Was death our only option?

Mr. Beaver sprang forward, and a wolf lodged its teeth into his body, pulling him back. Mrs. Beaver's piercing shriek echoed in the trees.

"Peter," I whispered. He pulled the rest of us back behind him and drew his sword.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim's tone was saucy. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver said, "Run him through."

"Leave now, and your brother leaves with you," the wolf's eyes were deceiving.

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan looked Peter directly into the eyes.

The wolf chuckled. "_Smart _girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now." The beaver grew weaker.

"C'mon, this isn't your war," the wolf stepped closer to us. "All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you're a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan's eyes were desperate.

"Shut up!" I glared at her. "You're always the smart and logical one but that doesn't mean you're always _right._ For all I know if we were still at home we would he in hell from this bloody war! If we can't win it at home we'll win it here!" The wolf's eyes turned to me with a sense of astonishment, and mockery.

"Your tongue will get you in hot water, my lady," his sarcastic tone made my cheeks grow hot. "I suggest you quiet down, before head in severed from the rest of your body." He hissed, turning back to Peter, "What will it be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river." At that moment the waterfall began to give way, water sprang through the cracks and the icicles crashed down in defeat.

Peter looked around frantically. "Hold onto me!" he yelled over the waterfall. He thrust his sword with all his might into a block of ice, and it broke off of the rest of what was left of the frozen river. I held onto him with all I had left in me, and the rest of the icicles crashed down, sending a wall of water on top of us. The beavers and wolves disappeared from sight, and I nearly lost my hold of Peter in the water. I opened my eyes, trying to see. The river itself was unnaturally deep, and I looked down, not being able to see the bottom. The water was a sapphire blue until a certain point, then it melted into a sea of black. I tightened my hold onto Peter just as we reached the surface again, and I gasped for air pressing myself against the block of ice.

The beavers appeared and the chopping waves tossed us around, finally leading us to the snowy bank. We set ourselves onto solid ground again, and we were all slightly nostalgic realizing we could've died in the river.

"Lucy?" I called out. The little girl wasn't there. "Lucy!" I screamed. "Oh God, Peter."

"I'm here!" the young girl yelped before I could scream again. Peter held her drenched coat in his hands, welcoming her into his arms.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver smiled, "your brother's got you well look after. And I think you won't be needing those coats anymore." He turned to the forest. Winter was beginning to disappear right before our eyes. The trees, once coated in white snow, we replaced by light pink buds. The snow itself seemed the melt into the grass, as though it wasn't even there, and the world we now beheld was a marvelous sight.

We left our fur coats on an old tree stump, knowing we wouldn't need them anymore, and resumed the journey to Aslan's camp. After walking in the forest for what seemed centuries, we finally reached an open plain, where the winter had completely disappeared, and once snow-capped mountains were now anew, their peaks surrounded in a crown of clouds.

The camp soon came into view and I grasped Lucy's hand excitedly. Just as I did the same pain fluttered through me. _Edmund's in danger._ Snapping myself back into reality, I pondered on my many thoughts. _Where do these things come from? _I asked myself. _Why do I know all these things?_

A horn sounded as the Beavers, Peter, Susan, Lucy and I entered the camp. There were several tents in crimson and gold, and ivory, and several creatures outside, making weapons. All became quiet as we entered in, and suddenly a sea of whispers found its wake.

"Who's she?" Several centaurs whispered gravely, pointing to me. "There were only two girls in the prophecy."

Fauns and Satyrs, and Cheetahs and even Boars looked at us in awe and we strode through the center of the camp. And several of them began to follow us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked, shielding her face for a moment.

"Maybe they think you look funny!" Lucy giggled like the child she was. Peter took my free hand in his and kissed it, looking at me with twinkling eyes. I smiled back, yet at the same time, I wondered, why is he being so…like himself again?

"Hey, stop your fussing! You look lovely," Mr. Beaver told his wife, giving her a quick hug.

We stopped at the last tent, which was the most spectacular of all. It was made of a crimson and gold fabric, with several designs adorning it. The flap made for a door was fluttering in the wind, and all seemed still. A centaur greeted us gravely. Peter let go of my hand and drew his sword.

"We've come to see Aslan!" he said triumphantly, but I could hear the anxiety in his voice. The centaur didn't speak but just turned to the tent. The creatures around us began to kneel down, and eventually we did the same. The tent flap moved once more, revealing the most beautiful lion I'd ever seen. His coat was gold, as was his mane, and he walked majestically, and his soft nutmeg eyes shown compassion.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Charlotte, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the _fifth_?"

"That's why we're here, Sir," Peter put his sword into its sheath. "We need your help."

"We ran into a bit of trouble along the way," Susan said. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

"Captured?" Aslan's voice was concerned, "how could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver explained.

"Then he has betrayed us all," the centaur said heatedly.

The lion let out a growl. "Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault really, I was too hard on him." Peter confessed.

I ran my hand up his shoulder. "We all were."

"But, Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said solemnly.

"I know, Dear One, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

"But, Sir, if it comes to war, and we're fighting our own war in our own world—" I began.

"The war has already begun," Aslan said. "Do not be afraid of what hinders you, Charlotte. Conquer it. You are highly favored above many."

I was taken aback. _How did he know my feelings?_ I thought. Well, for one thing, he _is_, after all, the Great Lion.

"But for now, we must make provisions for the King and Queens." Aslan announced, and at that very moment three dryads appeared, taking Susan, Lucy and I to a tent, and beginning to fit us with Narnian clothing. A faun appeared for Peter, and he was taken to a different tent, fitted with armor for the battle, no doubt.

Later on that day, Susan, Lucy and I were beside a small creek, in our new Narnian clothes; our weapons set aside next to the tent. Susan was dressed in an emerald green frock, with ivory designs of leaves on the shoulders. Lucy, was dressed in a sapphire blue gown, that matched Susan's in design, but the color seemed to match Peter's eyes. Their hair was let down, with a garland made of budding flowers pulling back some of their hair. I was still being fitted in my gown, when I heard them talking outside.

"We look like mum. She hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan mused.

"We should bring her one back!" Lucy piped up. "A whole trunk full!"

"If we ever get back," Susan's voice was grave. I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming out! And don't you dare laugh," I warned, stepping out of the tent as majestically as I could. My hair was completely let loose, except for a few strands that were held back by an ivory pin. My frock was the color of amethyst, ivory designs all around the bodice and a few rubies in the center.

"Oh, Charlotte!" Lucy gasped, coming to me. "Peter's going to like this," she smiled.

"Shut up," I snapped with a hint of mockery. "Besides," I smoothed the dress out, "Peter doesn't notice me anymore. It's like I'm nothing."

"That's not true," Susan came to my side. "I heard him tell you he loves you, that night after the fox helped us, and didn't he hold your hand earlier today?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything," I shook my head. "If only you knew… I'm sorry I'm being so pensive today. We used to have lots of fun together, didn't we?" I asked them both.

"Yes," Lucy answered solemnly. "Before you two got boring!"

"Oh, really?" Susan's eyes were mischievous. She bent down into the creek, and a split second later Lucy and I were covered in water. We gasped at the cold sensation and were quick to return the favor. We played for what seemed hours, and eventually went to dry off, getting our towels from a tree. A Susan retrieved hers, a growl sounded. Lucy let out a piercing scream.

"Please don't try to run," Maugrim whispered stealthily, coming towards us. "We're tired, and prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan threw her towel in the wolf's face, just as another appeared. Lucy and I began to climb a tree while she blew her horn, and was eventually climbing with us with the wolves nipping at her heels.

"Peter!" I screamed. He suddenly appeared, with his sword already drawn.

"Get back!" He ran toward the wolves. They retreated from the tree and began to circle Peter.

"C'mon!" Maugrim growled. "We've already been through this before, and we both know you haven't got it in you!"

A roar sounded and Aslan appeared holding Maugrim's apprentice down with his paw. Oreius and several Fauns and Satyrs came, but Aslan held them back. "Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die," the wolf leaned back. "Like a dog!" he pounced, knocking Peter onto the ground.

"Peter!" Susan, Lucy and I screamed. We leapt down from the tree and ran to him. I pushed the wolf out of the way and Peter captured us all in his arms.

"Peter," Aslan stopped him. "Clean your sword."

Peter did as he was told, then knelt down into the grass, his sword in hand. Aslan touched his shoulder with his right paw. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at us excitedly. I felt a joy that I'd never felt before. Aslan smiled, of course, if Lions smiled. Another pain shot through me, fiercer this time. Peter came to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"He's coming…" I whispered, looking in Aslan's direction, but not looking _at_ him. Peter's arm encircled round my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear, and I smiled, looking into his eyes with contentment and…confusion.

* * *

That night, when the moon was nearly full, and the stars had reached their peak, had found me walking the camp grounds, finally lying down in the grass near our tents. I heard footsteps near me, and I sat up, finding Peter sit down in the grass next to me, his sword put away, as well as my spears.

"It seems as though the outdoors always help you to clear your head," he nudged my neck with his nose. I chuckled, and paused for a moment.

"If you hadn't come to kill Maugrim he would've killed all of us," I said solemnly. He laughed softly.

"I suppose that's just the way it is," he turned towards me, the back of his hand caressing my cheek. "I often wonder…what your purpose is here in Narnia. You always have this…way with yourself. And I've heard the dryads say you're an exquisite creature, that will one day rule as their great queen."

"I don't think I'll be any queen," I mused.

"You're my queen," he kissed the palm of my hand.

"If we live to see it…" I whispered. "But Aslan will tell me my purpose soon enough."

"I also wonder," his fingers ran through my hair. "When was the last time I kissed you—"

"Peter, don't! It's not time for romance, besides—" I began.

"Besides, what?" he asked, becoming fidgety.

"Nothing," I breathed in slowly, "nothing."

He smiled and his hand ran down my arm and moved to my back, holding me up. Several thoughts flashed through my mind as his lips softly moved against mine for an affectionate kiss, one we hadn't shared in a long time. My hair fell back into the grass and I found myself fisting into his shirt, and realizing the anguish that we'd been experiencing recently, I wondered why he'd become himself so suddenly again. This kiss was slow and tender, nothing like the heated desire that we'd had for each other before, it was more of…yearning, and comfort. Something I couldn't quite understand.

Finally drawing back for air, he looked into my eyes and said with deep longing, "I love you, and I always will."

I smiled, not really knowing what to say. He helped me up, and walked me back to our tent, before leaving himself.

"Goodnight," he whispered, grazing my nose with his lips.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, opening the flap to the tent, and nestling down in the small bed next to Lucy. My expression suddenly became one of uncertainty, and I ran my thoughts over the last few days.

_How is it that one day we're at each other's throats and the next, it's completely resolved, as if nothing happened. _I thought. _I haven't forgotten about it, and if he thinks he can take my mind off of turmoil and get back to romance so easily he's wrong. _I shook my thoughts out of my head for the night, and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

Morning dawned quicker than I'd thought, and the camp was just rustling, preparing for the events of the day. The sky was a soft peach, with bright patches of blue, and when Peter, Susan, Lucy and I emerged from our tents, we immediately saw Aslan on a nearby hill, with _Edmund. _

"Edmund!" Lucy squealed, but Peter held her back.

Aslan and Edmund eventually made their way down to us; both of their expressions grave. Edmund walked down timidly, his hands in his pockets, with a small cut on his lip.

"What's done is done." Aslan said firmly. "There's no need to talk to Edmund about what has passed."

Edmund just barely looked into our eyes. "Hullo," he whispered, very timidly.

Lucy embraced him, and he welcomed it with a smile. Peter's expression was grave, with a bit of sadness, and concern. Susan and I both hugged him, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a bit tired," he answered, his eyes no longer had that leering mockery to them.

"Get some sleep," Peter voice didn't change, "And, Edmund," the boy turned around. "Try not to wander off." Peter smiled.

Edmund's eyes danced as he entered the tent. "Thanks, Peter."

* * *

Later on that morning, when the sun was beginning to reach its peak, the younger boy had awoken, and we ate our breakfast just outside the tent. Edmund quickly ate everything that was set before him, and we all realized his last meal was more than likely before we'd entered Narnia.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy smiled.

"We'll pack some up for the journey back," Peter leaned against a rock, sipping his goblet of wine.

"We're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"You are," he came to the table, sitting down next to me. "I promised mum I'd keep you four safe, but that doesn't mean _I _can't stay behind and help!"

"But they need us," Lucy's eyes were pleading, "all _five _of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter countered. "You almost drowned, and Ed was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke up. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped to do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." His voice was determined.

"Well, I guess that's it then," I got up, retrieving my spears.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

I turned. "To get in some practice." I walked to a clear field, with several targets around. Lucy and Susan followed at my heels, and they practiced with the targets while I threw my spears for range. I held it in the air, spinning it about like a baton, and let it fly, landing just beside a large cliff. I smiled to myself. "Maybe they _will_ need you, Charlotte." I said to myself.

I walked over to Susan and Lucy, and Susan was practicing intently to hit the target with her arrow. Lucy gasped in awe, then retrieved her own dagger. She flung it towards the target, hitting it dead in the center. Suddenly a sharp gust of wind rushed by us, and just beyond a large rock, Peter and Edmund came into view, riding horses with swords in hand. Edmund's horse was the color of cinnamon, and he rode it with skill, yet somehow the horse still had a mind of its own. Peter was on the bareback of a unicorn, its crystal white mane glistening in the sunshine.

"C'mon, Ed, sword-weight up, like Oreius showed us!" Peter said.

"En Garde!" Edmund said triumphantly, countering Peter's every move.

Susan, Lucy and I laughed to ourselves. Suddenly a cry of urgency froze us.

"Peter, Edmund!" Mr. Beaver ran to the two boys frantically.

Edmund's horse reared itself up. "Whoa, horsey!" Edmund said.

"My name is Phillip," the horse said stoutly.

"Oh, sorry," Edmund winced.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" The beaver's words flew out, "She's on her way here."

I froze in my tracks. The same pain darted into my heart, twisting and turning. _A white crown made of ice…it's melting, but still has some power…_ "We have to go!" I ran back to the camp.

"Charlotte, don't!" Peter's voice rang out. I ignored his worried voice, stopping again near Aslan's tent. The lion had descended from it, his eyes showing defeat. I didn't know _he_ of all rulers could be this way.

I stopped looking in horror and the sight I beheld. The others caught up to me and Peter grasped my shoulder, pulling me back.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia," a dwarf announced, preceding what seemed to be an ark, carried by several Cyclops.

"_Jadis_," I murmured to myself.

"And empress of the Lone Islands!" He continued. The Witch's icy glare didn't waver. You could feel a sense of cold circulated through you.

Aslan stood, as did the Witch, and his expression was cold, almost of malice. The woman walked forward majestically, glancing at Edmund with disgust.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," her voice was as cold as her expression. Her eyes shone mockery, and her composure never faltered.

"His offense wasn't against you," his tone was just.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to _me, _Witch!" Aslan growled, lowering his head. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you remember well, that every traitor belongs to me." The witch glanced at Edmund. "His blood is my property."

Peter drew his sword. "Come and take it, then!" His eyes were menacingly.

"Do you _really _think mere force is going to deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she pointed to Edmund, "will die, on the Stone Table. As is tradition. You dare not refuse me—"

"You have no right to speak like this," I spoke calmly at first. "You're just making threats like anyone would, if your reign on a throne was dying. You have no more power, and the only thing that's keeping you alive, is your wand! The crown of icicles is melting and your power is with it. The hundred year winter was a dominion. It was created to hinder those who had a purpose in this country, those who were easily killed," I pulled my shoulders back, "but this, Jadis, is your last battle, one that you will lose, for no one has made it this far, in the journey to retrieve the kingdom of Narnia. Your life is in our hands. And we _will_ choose to destroy it."

"Enough!" Aslan cut me off, yet there was something different in his eyes. "I shall talk with you alone." The Lion and the Witch disappeared in the great tent, and all noises ceased.

I awoke back into reality after hearing what I had just said. _Where did that come from? Those weren't my words. I didn't have any right to say that, especially against a Witch! _I sighed deeply, as Peter pulled me back into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Your words have power."

It was probably the wisest thing he ever said.

**_A/N: So something's wrong with Charlotte (and I refuse to say what), and something's wrong with Peter as well...Hmm...interesting! *evil laugh*. Please review, update shall be soon :)_**


	13. The Destruction of Fire: Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...feeling the enthusiasm here?**

_**A/N: So, I hope I'm not going against my New Years Resolution posting the chapter five days after the last (I think it's still pretty good), but the downer is, this chapter is clearly not as long as "Your Words Have Power". I would've posted sooner but I had a VERY busy weekend, and I'm just now getting time to relax. I'm excited about this chapter, and I do hope I'm not going to fast into Narnia. (If I am, please tell me!) I've taken some time to look up ways to improve my writing, and I hope I have done well. So enjoy :)**_

_Again, this chapter was named by the spectacular gumfrog! Really, look at her stories she's great!_

The Destruction of Fire: Part II

War was no easy thing to come by, and I then realized the great integrity and patience it took to call a meeting with your own enemy. I suddenly felt lightheaded against Peter, and when he guided me to rest on the grass, and the other Pevensies soon followed, I began to realize that the Witch very emotions—if she possessed any, anyway—were settling themselves into my soul. I decided then that if it killed me I wouldn't express these feelings, but I took the opportunity to ponder upon them, and maybe find some meaning.

The first observation was the Witch's seething desire to kill Aslan, and the second was the great resentment in not bringing her wand, though it was requested by the lion. The third, and probably most disturbing of all was the realization that the Witch _did _have dominion over Edmund, yet something told me Aslan would do what he could to change the scenario.

Feeling her emotions suddenly leave me, I began to inquire upon myself the reason why I was feeling this way. Why was it I was having full, lacerating pains in my being, and why did I have someone else's words come out of my mouth, and why could I feel the emotions of someone that was around me? I turned to find Peter's eyes on me, their expression full of sincere concern. I began to fist several blades of grass though my fingers, and crumpled them back into the ground realizing distraction wasn't any use.

"What do you think will happen to Edmund?" Lucy's inquisitive nature had nearly gotten the best of her. Edmund's eyes were plagued with discomfort, and Lucy took his shaking hand in her plump one.

"We don't know," I whispered, trying to produce and small smile, but the corners of my mouth twitched into a wince. At that very moment a rapid ache swirled into me, and I saw something…something I'd seen before. "_And it will perish in fire and water…" _the Witch's words echoed in my head. _Chanting, fire…_ I saw a dark night, and what looked like marching up a hill. The picture was fogged, but I could just barely make it out. There were torches of fire swirling about, and several creatures were holding them. I couldn't see their features, but the fog subsided for a moment and I saw their eyes, their greedy, crude eyes. The fogs lining surfaced again, and everything became blurry. I heard a loud cry, and chanting. The speech was slurred and muffled, but I heard these words. "_Did you honestly think you could save the human traitor?"_ And all became black. It was gone.

* * *

After waiting for what seemed a lifetime, Peter pulled me up, and the Witch exited the tent, triumph in her eyes. She looked over us and sneered at Edmund, then ascended into her ark. Aslan followed, much slower, and his eyes were those of a deep sadness. Of a battle lost. We looked into his eyes hopefully. Not a sound was heard. The Great Feline opened his mouth.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he declared, yet no emotion came from him.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch dared to speak.

Aslan eyes shone a certain mockery, and defense. He let out an earsplitting roar, and Jadis nearly fell into her seat. The entire camp cheered, and we showered Edmund with hugs and words of hope. The ark was lifted and the Witch was carried away. Lucy and I turned, showing our same expressions of happiness. The lion's head was hung, and his eyes met ours for a single second, and in that time they shone pity, and… worry. Turning his back on our celebration, he disappeared back into the tent.

* * *

The sunset was just beginning its descend into the earth, and I climbed a small hill, observing the skyline; my eyes finally ended on Cair Paravel. The immense, marble stoned palace glistened in the last embers of the fiery sun. It was the place where the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would sit as kings and queens, when Narnia was restored to peace. I wondered if I would have a place on a fifth throne. _No, it's impossible! This is just a dream, you'll wake up soon. _Another pain shot through me before I could counter myself.

"_How do I know your promise will be kept?" _A ball of fire darted past me. _The Stone Table…_ _She's not finished yet… _Several creatures flashed before me. I couldn't quite make out their features, but they were dark. Very, very dark. Suddenly, Aslan's face coursed through my mind. His eyes were closed, and he was bound. The pictures became black, and a sensation that felt like swords jabbing into me caused me to fall the ground.

I gasped, clutching myself, breathing heavily. "Do you really think mere force is going to deny me my right, little _queen_." The Witch's words rang out of nowhere.

"Your reign is ending," I whispered, my eyes wide in terror.

"Are you alright?" Peter's voice sounded behind me. I turned sharply, brushing my dress.

"I'm fine, what are you doing out here?" I smoothed my hair and tried to seem as though nothing was wrong.

"I suppose the sight of Cair Paravel brings me comfort," he sat down next to me. "It gives me hope that maybe we _will _win this war. Here and back at—"

"Damn it, Peter, home doesn't matter right now." I sighed, sweeping a few strands of hair away from my eyes.

He turned to me and ran his thumb down my shoulder. I pushed his hand away. "Don't," I whispered. He moved closer to me, planting a soft kiss on the nape of my neck. His eyes moved to mine, and he captured my lips into his. I began pushing against his chest, trying to get free. "It's not the time for—"

"Yes it is," he cut me off, "we've been avoiding it too long." His hands grasped mine and his tongue traced my mouth. To my own surprise, I opened my mouth, and his tongue caressed mine. I tried to resist, but no matter how strong I wanted to become, he was always stronger. I let myself give in, and I was drawn into him. His hand ran up to the small of my back and drew circles into it, and I heard a moan, and I shuddered inside realizing that was me. I was nearly submerged into paradise when suddenly an image flashed inside my head, along with a throbbing pain.

"_Perish, in fire and water…water…water…" _I gasped, pulling back quickly, and Peter's eyes mirrored his anger.

"Why do you resist me?" He asked, part of his old nature coming back to him. "When I try to make things right with you, you look upon me as though I'm an outcast!"

"I didn't want to resist you!" I retorted, tears springing to my eyes. "You pushed me away, and suddenly returning to your old self; Peter, it's not like you. You've turned into some creature that I can't fathom, and I'm afraid of it," I stepped back, my eyes showing the fear I felt. "One moment you turn away from me, the next you want to be as romantic as we were in England, and I don't want to know where you'll go next." I began walking back to the camp, since the daylight had left, and the moon was just beginning to show among the stars.

"If there _is _a next!" Peter strode to me, grasping my arm firmly just as we reached the tent. "Sometimes, what I'd been holding in inside of me made its way out, and I can't control it. I don't know whether or not we'll win this war, in either world, and if we die here…" he looked deeply into my eyes, "tonight just might be the last night I spend with you, if our paths lead to death soon enough." And he was gone.

I ascended into my shelter for the time being and lied down in my bed. I was still in shock from Peter's unannounced outburst. But I did my best to compose myself, turning my thoughts once again. _Something stirs… _I thought. _In both the heart of evil, and the heart that might soon be broken._

* * *

Aslan was quiet the next few days, as was Peter, and I knew something was churning in each of them. Yet I didn't know what. Peter's emotions had gotten the best of him once again, and he confessed he didn't know how to stop it, but he did. His words had power. Like he had foretold, he didn't spend any time with me after that last night, and I knew, though he said he was the same, actions spoke louder than words.

Since Edmund had changed—for the better, of course—he had taken some of his time to console me in my pain, and told me that Peter loved me, and he was just going through a difficult period.

"It's more than that, Edmund," I said. "Peter didn't believe Lucy, and therefore he took it out on me for 'indulging in her childhood fantasies', knowing that her world would disappear soon enough. We're in Narnia, about to go to war with a Witch, and he's made no move to set things from the wrong, to the right. He has with Lucy, and you, too. But not me. I'm losing him. And he's letting himself be pulled away from me, not even making the slightest move to stop it. Yet suddenly he's himself again, but I can't drop the fact that we're both different people. Not who we _were_, it's who we are now."

"It's only because Peter has a strong burden on his shoulders, but it'll be lifted soon," the younger boy assured me. "I know him. He'll come around, and even if he doesn't. I am glad you've been my 'mum' ever since we arrived at the professors." He embraced me tightly, and I couldn't help but hug him back. He _had _changed, and I wished Peter could be like him.

But, no, it was too good to be true.

* * *

The night was peaceful, as were my dreams, until I awoke seeing Lucy sitting up, motioning to the outside of the tent. I observed its shape, and realized Aslan was leaving. But, where and why?

"Susan!" I whispered heatedly. The older sister awoke, seeing Aslan's silhouette, and she quickly retrieved her weapons, and her cloak. I retrieved my spears, and Lucy her dagger and cordial, and we set out, following the lion as quick as we could. I questioned myself.

She quickly retrieved her weapons, and her cloak. I retrieved my spears, and Lucy her dagger and cordial, and we set out, following the lion as quick as we could. I questioned myself.

_I didn't know this was going to happen, _I thought. _I didn't see images of this. Where is he going? _We followed ducking behind large trees, deeper and deeper into the forest. The lion stopped, and barely glanced over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" he asked, his head down.

"We couldn't sleep," I persisted, "please Aslan, can't we come with you?"

"I would be glad of the company for awhile, thank you." We each took some of his mane into our hands and he led us through the deepening woods for some time. We had come to a point where each of the trees looked the same, as did the rocks. "It is time. You must leave me to go on alone."

"But Aslan—" Susan began.

"You have to trust me." His voice didn't waver. "This must be done. Thank you Charlotte, Susan and Lucy, and farewell." The lion ascended a cliff, leaving us.

I knew we weren't meant to leave, and I led the two sisters up a different side of the hill, and we crouched down in a secluded spot, so we could see everything, but no one could see us. We heard howling, and cackling, and I saw torches lighted all around the stone steps on which Aslan was climbing. Several hideous creatures surrounded him, creatures that I knew at once served the White Witch. Hags, Cyclops, Wolves and Ankle Slicers bowed to him in a mocking manner, sneering and jabbing at his sides. Aslan reached the top, and the Witch appeared, stepping onto the Stone Table, wearing a darkened gown with a dead hawk on her shoulder. She held an onyx colored dagger, and her face was one of triumph, and amusement.

"Behold, the Great Lion," she declared, and all her subjects laughed. A Minotaur approached him, and knocked him onto his side. I was amazed at how vulnerable the lion was.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy asked me. I gasped, feeling the same feeling I'd felt before. I realized, I knew this was going to happen. This is what I had seen images of, and I didn't do anything to stop it.

"Bind him!" the woman ordered. "Wait, let him first be shaved." Several creatures gasped excitedly and proceeded to sheer the fur off of Aslan's body. We watched in horror as our protector, our savior was bound and gagged, and being beaten and shaved, before his very own…_death. _

_That's what the Aslan and the Witch were conversing about!_ I marveled. _She renounced her claim on Edmund, because Aslan gave himself in his stead. _Several tears adorned my eyelashes and splashed heatedly onto my cheeks. The lion was pulled onto the Stone Table. The White Witch held up her hand, and all sounds ceased. Her gaze never left the lion. The torches were clattered onto the ground, and a chant began. Jadis knelt down onto Aslan level, and stroked his fur. He twitched at her touch.

"Now, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you." The lion made no sound. "Did you _honestly _think by all this, you could save the human traitor?"

_I heard those words before…_ I thought.

"You're giving me your life, and saving no one. So much for love," the Witch chuckled. She stood again. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased. But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" she decreed. Her subjects sneered and laughed uncontrollably. "In that knowledge," she continued, raising her knife. Aslan's eyes were full of remorse as they met ours. "Despair, and die!" She plunged the dagger into Aslan's skin. The lion's eyes grew wide with shock. Then they slowed closed, as he released his last breath.

Lucy buried her head in my chest, and I consoled her quietly.

"The Great Cat is dead!" Jadis declared, and the creatures howled in triumph. "General," she turned to the Minotaur. "Prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be." The Witch descended from the table, and led her creatures away, leaving Susan, Lucy and I, and the dead lion. We ran to the Stone Table, and Lucy buried her head in Aslan's mane, now bare, and cold. She gave him a few drops of her cordial.

"Oh, darling," I whispered, coming to her side. "It won't work now. But, he must've known what he was doing." We cried into his silky skin, now tousled by the rummaging of the Witch's army, when suddenly we heard noises nipping into the air. We arose to see several mice nipping at the lion.

"Get away!" Susan swung at them.

"Wait," I said, "they're unbinding him." I removed the last of the ropes, and Susan sighed.

"We have to tell the others," she said.

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy, there's no time! They need to know."

Lucy looked around her at the brightening sky. "The trees."

I instantly felt a sharp awakening. I gasped. The two sisters turned to me, their eyes wide. "They're telling Peter," I whispered. "The army is assembling. They'll fight at the clearing near Beruna."

Dawn broke, and the sun was soon climbing to its peak. I sat down onto the Stone Table, and whispered in Aslan's ear. "War has begun." I could feel Peter's presence inside of me. "For Narnia, and for Aslan."

I was sure he was saying the same words.

* * *

Susan and Lucy had fallen asleep on the lion's mane, and when the sun began to reach above the tree tops they awoke. Aslan's body was now cold, and Susan went to me. "We should go," she said.

As we began to descend the stairs, an earsplitting crash sounded, and we turned to find Aslan's body gone, and the Stone Table broken. We ran to the top again. The sun reached its full peak, and we were blind by its glare. But suddenly the glare was blocked by…_Aslan_!

"Aslan!" we exclaimed, running to the lion, capturing him in our embrace.

"But, we saw the knife, and the Witch!" Susan said.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might've interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim has committed no treachery, is killed is a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack, and even death itself would turn backward."

"We sent a message you were dead," I said. "Peter and Edmund have gone to war." Lucy drew her dagger.

"We have to help them!" she said.

"We will, Dear One, but not alone. Climb on my back, we have far to go, but little time to get there, and you may want to cover your ears." Aslan instructed. We climbed on his back, and just then he let out a great roar, one of triumph, one that said the battle wasn't over yet.

Another wrenching pain seared into me, causing my body to become weak. _The Witch isn't dead yet, _I thought. _She has one last helper. _

Her wand.

**_A/N: I do hope you enjoyed! We learned some more about Charlotte's words here, and it will peak into something very new. Please review! :)_**


	14. Stirring Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I own original characters...okay...I think this is getting old...**

_**A/N: So it's been an entire week since I last posted, but I think this chapter will make up for it! We'll find out more about Charlotte's words (to the satisfaction of some of my readers) and a slight twist may ensue. So enjoy :) **_

Stirring Hearts

Aslan ran swiftly through the brightening forest. Susan, Lucy and I held on with what we were worth, for fear we'd fall off. The lions speed never faltered, as he raced up a large hill. Susan looked puzzled.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking around.

The area seemed familiar, yet more welcoming since the winter had ended. Aslan greatened his speed. "Hang on!" he panted. He growled with determination and the Witch's castle came into view. I was surprised it hadn't melted by now, but I realized it was probably dependent on the Witch's wand. I gasped realizing the river that surrounded the ice palace was no longer frozen, and I tightened my grip in Aslan's fur, as did Susan and Lucy. The lion galloped towards the teal blue water, and leapt across it. I was sure we were going to fall to our death, but a sudden gust of wind seemed to give Aslan the final push, and we landed safely on the other side of the river. My eyes widened, realizing how far we'd jumped, but I set that aside knowing more important things were at hand.

We entered the palace with Lucy in front and ran up a wide, ice sculpted staircase. Inside, the Witch's domain had begun to crumble, and several statues adorned the grounds.

_This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch…_ The fox's words rang through my mind.

Lucy looked frantically around the room, which looked as though it was made only for the Witch's prisoners. She stopped towards a certain statue; his hands were in front of him and his solid expression was one of terror. The young girl broke into tears and I ran to her, cradling her in my arms. I looked up, seeing Aslan approach, and he took a deep breath, and let it out on the stone creature.

A sensation that sounded like cracking ice filled the air, and before our very eyes, the faun's stone body was replaced, by his own free being, he was no longer stone. He let out a cry and collapsed into Lucy's arms, and she looked him directly into the eyes, gaiety and thankfulness adorning her expression.

"Susan, Charlotte—" she began, turning to the two of us.

"So, this is Mr. Tumnus!" Susan finished, wrapping her arms around the creature, and I followed.

Aslan appeared again, with many re-born creatures at his heels. "Come, we must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone he can find."

We quickly broke our celebration and followed the lion, giving life to every stone creature that had been wronged. We set out again back to the ford of Beruna, just crossing the river, when suddenly a ghastly pain ran through me once more. I steadied myself on the lion. He turned to me, concern and trust in his eyes.

"_Peter's not king yet…"_ I heard Edmund's determined voice. I saw several members of the Narnia army lying dead on the bloodstained grass. And several creatures of stone were frozen among them.

"Peter," I whispered, seeing blurred images of him fighting a Minotaur. "_Edmund_," I whispered again, and suddenly a sharp crack sounded, and the Witch's palace collapsed. The world seemed to become brighter, as if a realm had been broken through. I saw the Witch's wand, broken, lying on the ground next to… A sharp sensation pierced my side and I fell to my knees, seeing Edmund's conflicted face, but his eyes were closed. "Edmund!" I screamed, letting a few tears fall. "We have to go to them," I said, returning to my feet after some help from Susan and Lucy. "Our very lives depend on it."

The two sisters and I mounted onto Aslan's back again, and we set out again, with greater speed than before, racing for our lives. I closed my eyes, tightening my hold, making sure I wouldn't fall. I saw flashes and blurred images. _Peter's fighting her. _I thought. _Oh, God, please don't let him die, I love him. __I love him…_

I suddenly broke out of my reverie, as we reached a tall cliff. We dismounted off the lion and he roared triumphantly. He galloped with all the speed he had left in him, with the new members of our army following close behind. Susan, Lucy and I stood at the top of the cliff, and I saw Peter and Jadis. I read her lips.

"Impossible." She breathed. She suddenly lunged at Peter who blocked her with his sword, they tossed swings at each other, and I realized the Witch was skilled in what she was doing. My spear was at the ready, and I wanted to lodge it inside the Witch's chest, ending her reign in Narnia forever. But I knew she wasn't a part of my battle.

She was finally able to trip Peter, and she stabbed his shoulder with his own sword.

"Peter," I whispered, unable to scream. He yelped out in pain, and Jadis was about to finish him off. I realized at that very moment that she was wearing what was Aslan's mane, and a new crown adorned the top of her head. She hesitated, just about to give Peter one last blow, when Aslan appeared, pouncing on top of her, knocking the weapons out of her hands.

I closed my eyes. I saw the Witch's face. She was stunned, and her eyes shone surprise, and a hint of fear. Aslan's features softened for a moment, and his nutmeg brown eyes met her sage eyes. Her expression shone slight mockery, and at that very moment, the Lion's eyes grew menacing. He let out a growl, and all turned black. I opened my eyes. She was gone. The rest of our army seemed to have faded into a mirage, the sounds of their cries and cantering vanishing into the sun, driving away the Witch's creatures. Aslan turned to us, his expression solemn, one of peace. The battle was won.

"It is finished." Aslan said gravely. But I could feel the triumph in his being.

I grinned, feeling a sensation of comfort encircling me, as if a burden was lifted off of my shoulders. I took a deep breath, taking in all of my surroundings, then snapped myself back into reality realizing Edmund was lying on the battle grounds, hurt or… dead.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy ran to the eldest brother, and Lucy collapsed into his arms. I ran to Susan, looking around me frantically.

"Where's Edmund?" My voice sliced through the air. Peter broke away from Lucy and looked at me with saddened eyes. Just then Edmund came into view, and we ran to his limp body. The Witch's dwarf was edging towards him, with an axe in hand. "Don't you dare!" I said, lodging one of my spears in his chest. He fell to the ground, and death overtook him.

"Ed?" Susan asked, kneeling down next to him. She held up his head and Lucy opened her flask and let one drop of her cordial fall into his mouth. His rushed breathing stopped, and he let out a breath, his face now peaceful.

My throat was constricted, and I did my best not to cry. I held Peter's hand tightly and kissed it, and he buried his head in my shoulder. "I promised mum," he whispered, letting silent tears fall, "I didn't keep my promise." I cradled him in my arms, when suddenly we heard someone coughing. We turned to find Edmund, with his eyes fluttering open. We smiled and Peter grasped his younger brother in an embrace.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he asked, chuckling.

Lucy, Susan and I joined the celebration, as Aslan chuckled, breathing upon a statue, and bringing a Satyr back to life. Lucy stood up, with her cordial in hand, and began to heal all the wounded, as Aslan brought back those who were frozen by the Witch's wand. I closed my eyes and a presence swirled into me. I gasped, hearing Aslan's words, "_It is finished."_

And it was.

* * *

The journey back to camp was greatly celebrated, and we were greeted with shouts and cries of triumph. Aslan stood majestically, with Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I at his right side.

"The prophecy is nearly fulfilled," he announced, looking upon the immense crowd. "Two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve have restored peace and justice to the land of Narnia, and they will be crowned kings and queens." Several joyous exclamations sounded. "But a new daughter of Eve has journeyed with us, and her purpose here, was as great as the others," he turned to me. "Dear One, you are highly favored above many."

"But what does that mean, Aslan?" I asked. "I thought I was here by chance, though I _did _believe Lucy."

"No son of Adam or daughter of Eve could journey with the four chosen ones by chance, Dear One," Aslan stated, "You believed in what was the impossible, your heart was pure, and therefore you stepped into a realm no ordinary human could imagine."

"Ordinary?" Lucy inquired.

"The words you spoke, the emotions you feel, and the sharp pains and images that you see in your mind," The lion turned out to the Narnian people once more. "Charlotte has a gift. Upon coming to Narnia she was granted with the ability to prophecy words of the Emperor Over the Sea, see visions of what would happen ahead, and feel the emotions of the people or creatures around her. You were brought here to prepare Narnia for difficult times such as what we have experienced, yet we will know now how to deal with what lies ahead."

I gasped. The words… "_Your life is in our hands, and we will choose to destroy it."_ The emotions… _Her seething desire to kill the lion. _The images… Aslan's sacrifice at the Stone Table. It was coming to me now.

"Aslan," I whispered.

"You have conquered what has hindered you, and it has prepared you for the task that will be brought to you in the days to come." He said, his eyes full of triumph.

"What task?" I asked.

"That, you will find out for yourself," the lion faced the crowd. "We will be journeying to Cair Paravel for the coronation of the two sons of Adam and daughters of Eve."

* * *

The Narnians began to pack up camp, and we set out again to Cair Paravel. The journey was to take at the most two days, and we set up shelter for the night. I walked out onto a large hill, and overlooked the land of Narnia, though the sky was dark and the stars had reached their peak. The marble stone palace was closer than before, and I imagined what it would be like to finally set foot onto the large terrace.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Peter's voice sounded through the crisp, cool air.

I grinned, "It brings me comfort." I sat down onto the slightly damp forest green grass, and Peter's arm brushed up against my skin as he sat down next to me. "This time we have nothing to worry about," I said, "No wars to fight, or witches to defeat. It's all said and done, and now you'll be a king."

"A king of a world that I didn't think existed," he nodded, nudging my cheek with his nose. "Lucy was right."

"I told you she wouldn't lie," I whispered, wondering something inside.

"I wonder if Aslan will make you a duchess, or a lady of Narnia, since you have the gift of prophecy and foresight." Peter turned to me.

"I don't know, he said I have a task ahead, but I have to find out for myself." I shrugged, my hair brushing the blades of grass.

"Whatever it will be, I'll love you just as I do now," he gently pushed my shoulder down, and began pressing kisses to my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, but still, something wasn't right…

"Peter," I stopped him. "Ever since we came to Narnia you've been a different person. Then you turn into your old self again, and back into a stranger I don't know. You're going on as if the conflict in our relationship never happened, but I haven't forgotten. It can't be resolved so easily."

He sighed, sitting up completely, and looking into my eyes, a grave expression on his features. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But I felt like an outcast when you were cold to me."

"War changes people," I sighed. "We've both changed in such ways, that we sometimes didn't know who we were anymore."

"You say that as if you're feeling the same thing I am," he said, his eyes widening.

"I can feel your emotions," I smiled, reminding him of my gift.

He chuckled, then his eyes became solemn, a slightly remorseful. "After seeing what a war—in two worlds, nonetheless—can do to someone, I've decided that once and for all, I'll do what I can to keep my family safe, to be with them at all times, and not leap into a place of tragedy and no turning back, just because of my hatred. As a king I'll fight for my country, but as Peter Pevensie, the war in our world won't have my name on a casualty list."

Tears stirred up into my eyes, and fell silently. "You're almost the same Peter I met eight years ago, with the mischievous nature and the same lightning blue eyes that spark rebellion."

The back of his hand caressed my cheek, and I hadn't realized until now how I'd longed for him to touch me again. He captured my lips into his, and it seemed as though all broken hearts were mended, and renewed with new life. I pulled back and smiled gaily, his arms encircling around my waist and pulling me backwards, so we were lying completely on the grass looking up at the stars. I turned onto my side, tracing the designs in Peter's tunic.

Our hearts stirred into something new. A new, brighter love, and hope for what would lie ahead.

"Peter," I whispered, my eyelids drooping low, "I wonder what Cair Paravel will be like…" That was all I could remember. I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning began in a rush. Peter awoke me hurriedly, realizing we'd slept outside that night, and we made our way down the hill and back to camp, preparing for the last leg of the journey.

"Where were you two? We've been looking for you all morning!" Edmund said, finishing up the last of his toast.

"We were caught up in the stars," I said, glancing at Peter with a twinkle in my eye. He returned the same look, his eyes dancing flirtatiously.

"I wonder," Lucy said, tugging at my dress. "Will you become a queen like Susan and I will?"

"I don't know," I said, feeling a sudden jolt of worry. "It would be nice, but I haven't found out yet what Aslan has called me to be."

She nodded, pulling me to her level and kissing my cheek. "I hope you will, besides that Peter loves you. More than you will ever know."

I blushed, embracing the young girl tightly, and taking her hand, setting out again towards the palace. We rode on horses to Cair Paravel, and after several questions from both Edmund and Lucy, we arrived at the castle. Several rose garlands were hung and a gate opened, revealing several hundred Fauns, Satyrs, Centaurs and more, celebrating our arrival. We dismounted from our horses and Peter took my hand, as we entered the palace itself, gasping in awe at the marble floors and tapestries and arches and pillars. Several Dryads whispered excitedly, and eventually guided us to our rooms, each spacious and bright, opening out onto a balcony, my own chambers facing the sea.

I turned about, taking in my surroundings, and stopped suddenly, seeing a dove land on the ledge. I smiled, running my finger down its soft fur.

"Hello, there!" I said bending down onto its level. "I thought I was alone, what's your name?" I quickly corrected myself. "Birds can't talk, even if it _is _Narnia."

"That's where you are wrong," The dove said, purring at my touch. "Narnia is a magical land, and nearly every creature that lives in it can talk, as can I. I'm Ripple, I was named for the way I rippled through the clouds," she said, hopping onto my finger

"I'm Charlotte," I giggled, patting her head gently.

"I've heard the Dryads talk about you," Ripple cooed, nestling on my shoulder, "they say you have spectacular beauty, and it will never be surpassed by anyone who lives after you."

I felt my cheeks grow a dark shade of red. "Thank you," I whispered. "I do think, Ripple, dove who ripples through the clouds, that we will make very good friends."

The dove smiled, that is, if doves did smile. And from then on, I knew anything was possible.

* * *

The next few days were spent in joyous preparation for the coronation, and the eve before the glorious day found Susan, Lucy and I being fitted in our gowns one last time.

"Charlotte," Susan breathed, as I twirled in the mirror, toying with my gown. "You're exquisite! Peter's going to drop dead at the sight of you."

I blushed, running my hand down the silken fabric of the ivory and golden bodice, which was off the shoulders, with a ruby red full skirt flowing below. "I do love it! Thank you, Naramay," I turned to the Dryad.

"You are welcome, the gold color accents your emerald green eyes, I haven't seen any eyes so vivid as yours." Naramay curtsied. "You would make a magnificent queen."

"If Aslan grants me the pleasure," I smiled, twirling once more.

I found myself unable to sleep that night, and I tossed and turned in anticipation for the following day. I hadn't realized the night could last such a long time, and I was thankful for the few hours of sleep I was granted before dawn came.

The Grand Hall was decorated splendidly, and I was fitted into my gown, letting my curled hair fall loosely about my shoulders. There was no breakfast to be eaten that day, since a great ball was to be held immediately after the coronation. I entered the grand hall, standing off to the side next to Mr. Tumnus, and the Trumpets sounded. _It's time. _I thought.

Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund walked the middle isle, with Aslan in between them, and they were wearing capes of different colored silk. Several centaurs were at their sides, with swords in their hands. Their faces were alighted and triumphant, and they stood in front of their thrones, looking out into the hall. Aslan faced the crowd.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant," He said solemnly.

Lucy gasped, as Mr. and Mrs. Beavers appeared, with Mr. Tumnus. The beavers each held two crowns, made of pure gold and silver, and Mr. Tumnus took the smallest crown, adorned with pearls and silver leaves and placed it on Lucy's head.

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Mr. Tumnus placed a larger, silver crown with several emerald jewels onto Edmund's head. He rose, his face beaming.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan crown was golden, with small sunflowers around it, and it glistened as though it had a light of its own.

"And to the clear, northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." I held my breath, and the largest crown made of gold with sapphires, rubies, and emeralds encircling it was placed on Peter's head. His expression was grave, and majestic as the four Pevensies sat down on their thrones. "Once a king of queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, and long live Queen Lucy!" several voices rang out through the hall.

"Long live," I whispered to myself.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Aslan said, and several Dryads escorted the new kings and queens to the ballroom. Peter looked back at me with hopeful yet somehow, apologetic eyes.

_I'll save a dance for you, _he mouthed.

I smiled, following close behind. Several dining tables with crimson red cloths were covered in nearly mountains of food. More food than you could imagine, Narnian food, nonetheless. Everyone ate heartily, and Peter and Edmund marveled at the spiced wine. Susan, Lucy and I giggled at their boyishness, and knew they would never cease to be the boys they were now, though they'd soon journey to manhood. The dancing began soon enough, and I was asked to dance by several fauns, and satyrs, and even Mr. Tumnus. I'd waltzed so many times I couldn't count them all, and I walked off to the terrace, taking in the salty air from the sea. I felt someone's eyes on me and nearly jumped when a hand touched my shoulder.

"I promised you a dance," Peter's breath tickled my earlobe. I blushed, letting him take my hand. He led me through the ballroom, being careful to avoid his siblings and Aslan.

"We're not in the ballroom, Peter," I said, as we entered the courtyard, the sun sinking into the ocean.

"I'd rather be alone with you than in a room with a nearly drunk Edmund," he chuckled, pulling me into his arms.

I giggled as we began dancing with the muffled sounds of music. I let my head fall into his shoulder and he picked me up and twirled me around. Before we both knew it, the sun had disappeared, and the sounds of dancing and chattering had stopped.

"We'd better go," I said, looking around me. Peter smiled, intertwining my hands in his.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," his eyes widened. I tried not to notice him looking at my bare shoulders. "You'd make an amazing queen."

"It would just put more weight on my shoulders, with mum at home and the war—"

"We're in Narnia, and the war has no effect on us anymore," he said, beginning to kiss my right shoulder.

I let myself fall back into his arms. But my thoughts were elsewhere. _What was Aslan's plan for me?_

I hoped I would know soon.

**_A/N: Ooohh what's gonna happen next? It may seem as though this story has atleast two more chapters until the ending, but I want you to know that the plot isn't over yet! I'm sooo excited! *laughs excitedly* Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter!_**


	15. Inquiries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original characters...anybody wanna break into public song?**

_**A/N: Update was soon, yay! And there are a few new characters that will play a very important role as this story progresses, that's right, "Saga of My Heart" is not over yet! Party Time! Although I must admit: writing this chapter was a pain. On Aslan's part, and a few others. It's definitely not my favorite in the book, but it's a very important chapter, nonetheless, so enjoy :)**_

Inquiries of the Flesh, Warnings of the Spirit

Celebrations of the new kings and queens lasted for days on end. But after nearly a week of food that was never exhausted, and endless jars of spiced wine—to Edmund's own delight—the last waltz was played and the festivities had ended. The following day had found Susan, Lucy and I with sore heels, and Edmund with a rather prominent hangover.

I awoke at nearly noon, realizing I'd slept in my clothes that night, and did my best to appear presentable for the events that day. Though the peace had been restored to Narnia—which made ruling a country much less complex—several elements were required to maintain a kingdom, other than learning how to handle a blade.

After dressing in my new Narnian attire, I exited my chambers to find a stumbling Edmund holding some ice to his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

"Aslan's taking Peter to meet his council," Edmund grumbled, his speech slightly slurred. "I must go, too."

"No you won't, you had too much spiced wine. Come now, let's get you back to bed," I reasoned, putting his arm around my shoulder holding him up, and leading him back to his room. His expression was sulky, much like the old Edmund, and I was having some difficulty, when Lucy appeared out of a corridor and immediately began holding the young king up as well. Finally reaching Edmund's chambers, Lucy and I helped him into bed, and Lucy drew out her cordial.

"Lucy, dear," I said, lowering her hand, "I don't think it cures hangovers. Just a good days rest and ice will do the trick!" I put a cool, damp cloth to his head. The boy moaned and resisted, and after unreasonable coaxing, Edmund had given in and let me tend to him.

I hadn't realized we left the door open and I was startled by Susan's unannounced presence. Her arms were crossed and her expression questionable.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning to Edmund, "I say, Ed, you've had quite a load of fun at the ball last night."

"I do believe, Susan, that your brother has turned into a lover of spiced wine." I said, wringing the cloth out and pressing it into his forehead. "He and Peter were to be introduced to their council members today."

"I'll go inform him of Edmund's handicap," Susan turned to leave.

"No, I'll go!" I stopped her, a bit too quickly. "You watch over Ed, besides that It'll give me a chance to see Peter anyway," a smirk formed across my features.

The two sisters began discussing possible remedies for the young king, as I disappeared into the vast halls of the palace, venturing to find the High King and the Great Lion. After looking to no avail in several areas—though finding other treasures of my own—I stopped, hearing the soothing voice of the mystical lion. I opened the door, just a crack, to see a dimly lit room, rather uninviting compared to the other halls of Cair Paravel, with throne-like seats on each side, with several men filling them, now standing at attention.

"And this is Lord Sosorion—" Aslan ceased to speak as I entered the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but I have news." I bowed, slightly, never ceasing to look Peter in the eyes.

"What is it?" Peter's expression was soft, yet slightly tense, and Aslan's grave. I looked around for a moment, seeing the man who was introduced as Lord Sosorion staring at me rather intently.

"King Edmund will not be able to join you today, he is ill and will be recovering over time." I regained my composure.

"My King," Lord Sosorion's heavy accent flared, and I realized then that he was of Calormen descent, after hearing several reports of the different kingdoms of the new world. "Is it in any way proper, for a woman to present herself in the King's Council? A woman who is not queen, no less."

I was taken aback. _Who was this man?_ "I was merely informing you of the young king's predicament—"

"Where are the two Queens at this moment?" the man persisted.

"They are tending to their brother," I felt my cheeks grow a dark shade of crimson.

"You are a Lady of the court, are you not?" he said, his speech increasing speed.

"Yes sir, until Aslan's has revealed his task for me." I glanced over by Peter's right side to look at the lion. He was gone. "Where is…" I trailed off.

"Well then, Lady Charlotte, it is—" the Lord began.

"That is quite enough," Peter stated firmly, his expression softening when he looked at me. "You may go now, Charlotte." His eyes shone a hint of sympathy and hope.

I curtsied quickly and hurried to leave the room, but after closing the door I stopped and leaned my head against it.

"Your majesty it does not seem right for a woman who wasn't apart of the original prophecy to hold herself as if she was a queen!" the Lord spoke again, and this time several other voices were heard.

"She will soon be what Aslan appoints her to be, and we don't have any say in it," I could feel Peter getting livid.

"But you treat her as though she was a queen, and we all know your fondness toward her. She is very beautiful, but shouldn't be treated as a favorite, Your Majesty," A different voice spoke this time, much gruffer, who I later learned was Lord Palamore of Archenland, "You are High King, and may not have time for such matters."

I gasped inwardly and chose that moment to leave, taking quick steps as the sounds of conversation melted into the interior of the castle. My head was down so no one could see my budding tears, and I barely noticed when Ripple appeared, landing on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright, _Your Majesty_?" Ripple cooed, her voice somewhat soothing, I slowed my pace, grinning at the usage of my name.

"Yes, Ripple, I'm just more eager to learn Aslan's task for me," my throat was slightly constricted, and I my cheeks grew pink.

"I heard what they said," the dove whispered.

I stopped, the dove releasing its hold on my shoulder, steading its wings so it could look me directly in the eyes. "How did you—"

"The Lords of the Council who have come from different countries of this world—since in Narnia the Kings and Queens and of course you are the only humans—pay no attention to a little birdy who's perched on the back of a chair. No Lord from Calormen, especially."

I nodded, feeling a small smile spread across my face. I turned and began walking again; Ripple resuming her perch on my being.

"I do consider you a Queen, a High Queen, and await Aslan's task for you excitedly with every breath I breathe." The dove said contently.

I blushed, journeying back to the younger king's room, and helping him with his minor injury. On the outside I was poised, and aware of what may ensue, but on the inside, I was lost, and nearly corrupted. _Aslan, _I thought. _Whatever your plan is, tell me soon._

* * *

The light of the sun was nearly gone, when Edmund had finally fallen asleep, and Lucy and Susan had taken to retire for the night, though it was still early. I roamed around the castle, retrieving my shawl after some time, and stopped at the same courtyard Peter and I had danced in the night of the coronation. Several floral garlands hadn't been taken down, and it seemed as though the flowers themselves hadn't faded in the least since they'd been hung. The moon's light reflected off of the flowing fountain, and danced onto the pillars of the courtyard, and barely into the palace itself. My thoughts drifted out into the stars, and I breathed deeply, taking in all my surroundings.

"Enjoying yourself?" Peter asked, planting a chaste kiss to my hair. I turned seeing the high king. He wore a white linen shirt—that was partly unbuttoned—with navy blue breeches and black shiny boots, the shirt with sapphire blue buttons that seemed to match his eyes.

"The outdoors seem to call to me now, with a clear night sky; nothing like what we had in England." I whispered.

He smiled, leaning back on a statue. "You're happy here?" he asked, and I nodded eagerly. His expression grew solemn. "I'm sorry about earlier today, the Lords of the Council had no right to speak of you in such a way."

"They were wondering about my task as much as I, and I don't really see the harm in it." I managed not to wince.

"They recommended that I shouldn't spend so much time with you, thinking that you will become an object of favoritism." He nearly scoffed. "But it was just a recommendation, I don't intend to follow it."

"They are your Council," I said, "it was wise for Aslan to bring in several Lords of Calormen and Archenland. We do have allies with both, now, I suppose."

"How did you know that?" he asked, standing up straight again. I paused for a moment, I didn't want to tell him of Ripple's discovery.

"Vision," I sufficed, "and Edmund told Susan, Lucy and I that Aslan was to take you two to meet your council."

He nodded. "Well, it doesn't really matter what my council says, I am the king of course, and I'll do as I please."

"As long as it helps your country," I said, squinting at his words.

"Of course," Peter said, taking my hand in his and kissing it, "come with me," he began to lead me out of the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" I asked, then gasped suddenly as Peter pulled me back into a corridor as one of his Lords passed by. I was thankful we were unnoticed.

Peter placed his hand on the small of my back and led me through the halls of Cair Paravel, finally stopping at a door very similar to the doors of his sibling's chambers. He opened it, ushering me in, quickly, and closing the door just as close footsteps passed by. I gasped at what my eyes beheld. Yet, mentally cursed myself, knowing it all came to this.

Peter's chambers were large, with arched doors opening out onto a balcony, like his siblings, but his view of the ocean was larger, as was the scent of the salt sea air. A marble stone statue of himself was placed next to a large wardrobe, much like the Professor's in design, and his sword and shield lay across the open arms of the statue. The bed itself was covered in a sea of velvet comforters, colored in amethyst and sapphire blue. I turned to the high king, who was still standing at the door, his eyes dancing quite mischievously.

"I should've known," I said, feeling my echo courser around the room.

"But this time Edmund's things aren't piled in every corner," Peter came to my side, putting one arm around my waist.

I chuckled, daring to lie down on the immense bed. Turning to face the king, who lied down beside me, I whispered, "Since you're king, you can do whatever pleases you."

He took on a look of full curiosity, brushing a few strands of my hair away from my eyes. "My council will not approve," he arched his eyebrows.

"I thought that didn't matter," my eyes were hopeful.

He stifled a laugh and pressed a kiss to my lips. My eyes closed on their own accord and I let him pull me closer. His thumbs ran down my sides and I could feel our hearts beating rapidly. I felt myself aching for more. His hands trailed from the small of my back to my lower waist, and I gasped, both inside and out, as he drew back and planted tender kisses from my chin, down my neck.

"Maybe the Lords are right about favoritism," Peter said, pulling back. I smiled, and collapsed into his arms, burying my nose in his chest.

Leaning back, I stared up at the ceiling, and it seemed as though I could see the stars. The room was darkened now, and I hadn't realized until then how late it was.

"Peter," I whispered, sitting up. "The bell tower will strike the hour soon, I have to get to my own chambers." I started to leave.

"Stay!" Peter's voice said urgently, and rather quickly. I faced him once again, his eyes pleading. "Please," he whispered.

_Always stronger…_ I thought. I lied back down in the sea of velvet and soon two familiar, comforting arms encircled me. "Not for long, mind you," I closed my eyes.

"I promise," he murmured against my mouth.

I took a deep breath, and relaxed. I knew I'd be staying the whole night.

* * *

The next morning began peacefully, and I felt Peter gently graze my eyelids with his lips as an awakening.

"Good morning, my Queen," he whispered so softly I thought it was a dream. My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings. "Breakfast is on the balcony, just us two," his voice was flirtatious, and I could feel his hands moving slightly up my body.

Arising from the bed, I opened the doors of the balcony, instantly hit by the fresh scent of sea air. Peter was already dressed for the day, wearing similar clothing as before, and he entered the balcony and held out my chair for me. Sitting down, we began to eat our Narnia toast that Edmund adored, though not as a much as the spiced wine. There was no need for speech; the sound of crashing waves on the white crystal sand was enough. The sound of a knock at the chamber door brought us back into reality, and Peter turned sharply, almost afraid to answer it.

"My king," the voice was none other than Lord Sosorion's.

Peter's eyes were remorseful. "Is this the way it will be every morning?" he asked.

"Go, Peter, I'll be fine." I assured him, and he got up, answering the call.

"Your Majesty, a matter must be settled with the Lords of Archenland at once," the older man paused, catching my eye.

"Thank you, Lord Sosorion," Peter sufficed a nod, and disappeared into the hall.

The lord looked after him, and turned back to me, entering the chambers and stepping out onto the balcony. He set himself down in Peter's place, and his features twisted into a forced smile.

"I would like to apologize for my words the other day," his tone was rather rough, and I had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes. His skin was dark, a trademark of the Calormene race, and his eyes were a bitter chocolate color, that demanded respect, and he seemed to have very little tolerance.

"No need for apology, I overstepped my boundaries," I sufficed an apologetic smile.

"I suppose we got off on the wrong foot," he nodded, glancing at my neck. He reached over and retrieved the locket, coursing over its contents. "This is beautiful," he whispered.

"My father gave it to me, back in my own world." I tried to maintain my composure.

"It is a marvel how you came to be in Narnia, though you were not in the prophecy. Your beauty is envied all throughout the land." His hand ventured to move my hair away from my face, but he stopped, as I arose.

"Thank you sir, for your time, but I must go now." I smiled, leaving the balcony, not daring to look back. "Aslan?" I searched frantically, but the lion was nowhere to be found. Journeying down the endless flights of stairs, I exited the palace and found myself on the beach, the sound of the rushing waters calling to me.

"Charlotte," Aslan's voice was near. I turned, finding the mystical lion in the orchard alongside the beach, and I ran to him, burying my head in his mane. The tears I held back fell freely.

"Tell me your plan for me," I whispered urgently, "I can't wait any longer and a great deal of expectation is on my shoulders."

"The obstacles you face will soon pass," the lion's voice was soothing, "you must except them as a challenge, you will face more predicaments in the future. In both this world, and your own."

"My own world?" I repeated, taking a deep breath. I turned away from him. "Aslan what does that—"

The lion was gone. As if he dissolved into the air. I sighed, turning back into the castle. As I did, another searing pain circulated through my soul. _I thought the pain would leave, _I thought. I closed my eyes, clutched myself.

_Your beauty is envied all throughout the land…" _I heard Lord Sosorion's voice in a darkened room. "_You are marvelous."_ I felt a presence encircle itself into me.

"Please don't," I whispered, feeling two unfamiliar hands caress my face. I opened my eyes quickly, and it was gone. The feelings, the presence. It was gone.

_Tell me your plan, Aslan. Please, it may save my life. _

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in peace, yet in solitude. I entered my own chambers to find my nightgown laid out on my bed. It was a sheer white, with amethyst ribbons on the sleeves. It was a bit revealing, with a rather low cut bodice and drawstrings in the back.

With the Dryad's help I was fitted into my nightgown, and I lied down in my own bed, snuggling under the covers. I was nearly asleep when I heard a door open, and I gasped feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Lucy, and I smiled as well, as I could, though on the inside I was uncertain.

"What's wrong, Lu?" I asked, seeing the young girl's concerned face.

"I wanted to see you, since you've been out of my reach for most of the day," she said, toying with my hair.

"Mr. Tumnus wasn't good company?" I asked.

Lucy sighed, sitting down on the bed. "The Dryads and Centaurs were talking today," she began, "they said you were in Peter's chambers last night."

I hesitated, turning away from her for a moment. _They must've delivered breakfast this morning... _"Do the Lords of the Council know?"

"I'm not sure, they're not any of my concern," she said.

"Of course it is, you're a queen, I'm just the lady of the court."

"A very special lady of the court. You have Peter's heart in the palm of your hand and everyone's suspecting favoritism."

I chuckled, though on the inside she was right.

"Is Edmund better?" I asked, changing my thoughts.

"Much better, he will meet the Council tomorrow afternoon," Lucy stated.

"Thank you for checking on me, Lucy," I took the girl's hand in mine. "Tell Peter goodnight for me."

"I will, sister," she whispered, kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

I was left alone to think upon the events of the day, and my thoughts kept running over Lord Sosorion. He was forward, and demanding, but there was something else. Something was wrong.

I prayed it was only my imagination.

**_A/N: Please review, and tell me if it was a bit cliche (I'm afraid it was) or just plain old boring. I'm trying to make it better as we speak. Update shall be soon!_**


	16. An Ally's Trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...OMG REALLY? I DIDN'T NOTICE!**

**_A/N: I uploaded this chapter in just a few days! But I'm kind of confused. Since this is chapter 16, I've hit my "document limit" and I had to delete a document in order to fit this in. How do I fix this? If anyone has an ideas, let me know (since I'm still kinda new to fanfiction). Anyway, we're introduced to a few more new characters in this chapter, which happens to be very dark. Spoookyyy :) There are some things in this chapter that I will ask you to pay attention to, since it may have something to do with the later chapters. So, please enjoy this chapter and please review, I'm loving it! Enjoy :)_**

An Ally's Trust

The next week was spent nearly in solitude, though I had some company in Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. Susan spent most of her time in the palace's library, indulging in Narnia's history, though I assumed it was to become more _logical. _Edmund had met the council the following day as predicted, and Peter spent the majority of his days with his council, to the satisfaction of several of the lords.

After eating breakfast, and dressing in a rather revealing gown, I began my search for something to occupy my time, knowing this day, much like every other I'd spent at Cair Paravel, would be dreary and uninviting. After reading several journals and novels of royal life, other than attending galas and jousting tournaments and such, the kings and queens would have very little to do with their subjects. I let my hair fall loosely about my shoulders, not even bothering to pull it back with a single pin.

Traveling below the palace grounds, I ventured into the orchards, retrieving a glistening crimson apple from a tall tree and rubbing it against my bodice before sinking my teeth into its tangy texture. I rested my side against the bark, and was about to rest my full body on it, when I heard the trickling sounds of water rushing just beyond me. I stood up straight again, and walked through what seemed like endless rows of flowering trees and emerald colored vines of grapes until I reached an ending, and I looked above me, realizing the shaded area of the orchard was now replaced by the beaming light of the sun, hovering above a garden, with flowering trees and bushes and garlands, and in the middle was a large stone fountain. It was engraved to resemble a Naiad, and it was as though she was a mirage among the background.

Her features were soft, as were mine, and her hair seemed to be blowing in a gust of wind. She was clothed in sheer rags, aside from the fact that they were stone, and she was holding a clay pot atop her head that was overflowing, falling into her hands, and into the small pool that surrounded her. Lilies of all different colors swirled about in the clear water, and the glow of the sun upon it seemed to mirror several crystals at the bottom. I dared to run my hand through the cool water, but when I retrieved my hand, there was nothing.

I smiled to myself, and from then on decided to call the garden, "Mirrors of Crystal". Roaming the garden, I leaned against the stone pillars that marked the garden's territory and closed my eyes. The sun's tangerine glow bounced off of my eyelids, and I let out a sigh.

"It's as though my troubles are only a dream here," I murmured to the Naiad. "Everything's so—"

I quickly turned the corner of the pillar and pressed my body against it, hearing footsteps approach. I moved my head around the edge of the pillar, though it was round in shape, and saw Lord Sosorion's figure circling the fountain. I slowed my breathing, feeling the same unfamiliar hands moving up my body.

"You are marvelous," the Lord caressed the statue's features, and at that very moment the hands did the same to me.

I realized then, that what actions he took with the statue, were the same actions he took with me, whether he was aware of it or not. _The statue was made in the image of me. _I marveled. I closed my eyes, trying to maintain my composure, but the sensation wasn't comforting in the least.

_Please, sir, if you have any dignity, leave me be. _I thought.

I suddenly sat up in bed, looking over my surroundings. "It was all a dream!" I gasped, running my hands over my nightgown, the presence gone. "How could it be?" I asked myself. _It was as though I was in the garden moments ago! But, is there really a garden after all?_ I thought. I supposed I would just have to find out.

"Majesty?" Naramay entered the room, holding a tray in her hands. "Would you like to eat in bed, or on the balcony?"

"The balcony, thank you," I whispered, not used to speaking much in the morning. Stepping out onto the marble stoned terrace, I looked to my left, seeing the orchards. I peered out into the sky, and tried to see the garden. It was nowhere to be found.

I heaved out a sigh, giving up, and slumping in my chair. _Lord Sosorion is not what he seems, _A voice whispered in my head. _Watch your surroundings. _

I nodded, at what seemed to be thin air. _Better to be cautious now, than to find an arrow in your side later._

* * *

Immediately after dressing—in the same gown as my dream—I journeyed into the orchards to find the _Mirrors of Crystal _garden. I walked alongside the rows of vines, hoping to find a break in the shade of the trees. There was nothing. It didn't exist.

Sulking in my defeat, I slumped down against a tall oak tree that was rather out of place among the fruit trees. "I knew it was all my imagination," I whispered. I closed my eyes. The sun's glow faded into the cherry blossoms. _I'll just lie here for awhile, _I thought, relaxing my body and sinking my legs into the lush, slightly damp grass. _No one will miss me. _

I wasn't sure if I'd fallen asleep, or if I'd dreamt, but I aroused with a start when I felt someone's icy fingers gently scrape against my shoulders. I let out a sigh after adjusting my eyes to the light, realizing who my visitor was.

"I was able to escape my council for a few moments," Peter grinned, lying down on the grass beside me, his tone alluring. "Though they are against our relationship you are quite a popular topic at our meetings, to Edmund's own amusement."

I giggled a bit child-like, and rested my left palm on Peter's chest. His eyes turned from playful to apologetic; though they moved down to observe my dress.

"I'm sorry for not taking the time to see you in the past week," he murmured, "being a High King has its downfalls."

"Are you sure Lord Sosorion and Lord Palamore won't miss you?" I asked, feeling a sudden pang of worry.

"They don't have full control over me, so why should it matter?" Peter's eyes induced something in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't decipher. "You're beautiful," his eyes trailed to my gown once again.

I propped myself up slightly, feeling my cheeks color themselves involuntarily. He rose to his knees so he was hovering over me, and he ran his hands through my hair, leaning in, his lips lingering above mine for a moment, then planting themselves onto mine. I accepted this kiss immediately, and I couldn't help but ponder upon why he was so enchanting, as though he'd cast a spell on me. I knew the way I felt when I was around him; the slightest flutter of anxiety coursed through me, and when I focused my eyes on his lips it was as though an invisible cocoon incased itself around me, giving me no choice but to fall into a trance. His lips were the lightest shade of pink, and were slightly plump as well. His breath tingled the senses, and his lips were supple and warm, causing the faintest spark to alight inside.

I set those thoughts aside as he drew away, looking into my eyes playfully for a moment, then proceeding to draw the strings of my bodice, slowly, until my navel was exposed, and he began pressing kisses to my stomach.

"Peter!" I whispered heatedly, tensing my body quickly, then slumping against the tree realizing it wasn't any use.

Peter didn't reply, but moved his hands under the sheer fabric of the gown, caressing the smooth curves of my sides, and eventually resting on my hips. His hair, richly golden with a hint of darkness, brushed up against my skin, and I murmured something I couldn't understand. His slender, yet firm hand moved up to my ribs, and I knew he wouldn't dare go any higher.

I purred softly, and he sat up again, only to graze my neck with his lips. He pulled back eventually, though the feeling of aching desire hadn't left me, and I was sure it hadn't left him.

"The council informed Susan, Ed, Lucy and I that we'll be journeying into the town, meeting a few of our subjects." Peter's tone was firm now.

"Why?" I asked, feeling his sudden change in nature.

"They say it will give us a chance to show our new kingdom that we are trustworthy," his eyes traveled to the tree tops.

"You've already done that," I shrugged.

"You're coming with us of course," he rose, pulling me up with him.

"Is it necessary?" I asked, as I began to lace up my dress.

"I can't be alone with my council and siblings," his eyes pleaded. "You're coming, and that's an order from your king." His eyes were half-stern, yet his voice was sturdy. To my own surprise he pushed me against the tree and crushed his lips against mine, his tongue sweeping over my lower lip.

I shuddered inwardly, but kept my poise as I drew back. "It appears the king shows a sign of weakness," I said sarcastically.

He smiled, kissing the palm of my hand and leading me out of the orchards, to be confronted with Lord Palamore and Lord Hakim, who journeyed from Calormen.

"We suspected to find _her_ with you," Lord Hakim's voice was subtle, yet stern.

"I shall spend time with _Charlotte_ if I wish to, and she will be accompanying us into the village," Peter's eyes were menacing towards the two lords.

"We were merely suggesting that—" Lord Palamore's gruff voice startled me.

"I've heard your suggestion, Lord Palamore." Peter cut him off, grasping my hand.

"We're traveling into the village as royals," Lord Hakim turned to me, "you will have to dress in something… more appropriate than…" he trailed off, circling me and eyeing my gown.

"We will meet you when the horses are ready," Peter led me up the several flights of stairs to the palace, and I immediately went to my chambers, rummaging through my clothes.

I choked back the tears that threatened to overflow and chose an ivory silk gown with amethyst beads on the shoulders. Pinning my hair back, I descended the castle stairs once more and mounted Copper. I began stroking her copper colored mane.

The horse purred, and nodded her head. "It is a pleasure to serve you, Your Majesty," Copper murmured humbly.

I felt several of the Lord's eyes on both me and Copper. "Thank you, Copper, but I'm just—" I began, Lord Palamore interrupted me.

"Let's be on our way!" he declared, the four kings and queens riding in the front, with the lords behind, my horse level with theirs.

I sighed deeply. _Maybe it'll be better this time._

* * *

After what seemed like countless hours of traveling, an iron gate opened, and several exclamations of joy sounded. Though no one in the village was human, they celebrated our arrival with genuine enthusiasm. Several Fauns, Satyrs, Deers, Centaurs, Dryads and countless animals approached the center of the road, acknowledging the kings and queens. Suddenly all became quiet, and I realized every creature was looking at me.

"She's beautiful," I heard a faun whisper.

"Majesty," a satyr kneeled. Every other creature followed, and soon every living thing in the village was bowing to me as…their queen.

_Why is this so? _I thought. _I'm not queen. I'm not meant to be… _I stopped. _Is this my purpose? Am I meant to be queen of Narnia? But how? Aslan hasn't told me his plan. I guess I'll have to wait—_

My thoughts were interrupted by a gruff snort from Lord Sosorion, and everyone rose again, and the march through the village resumed. Nearing the end of the main road, we dismounted our horses, and were greeted by a family of Fauns.

"Hello," Lucy chortled, kneeling to a small faun's level. "What's your name?"

"Cirrus," The faun's cheeks blazed red.

"Your majesty?" an older faun pulled me aside. "You are…an excellent example for the Narnian Empire. Though you are considered a queen, will you become a true royal?"

"I don't know," the words came out a whisper. "Only if Aslan wants me to."

"I await his decision excitedly, and please," she looked at me with admiration. "You are welcome in this village at all times."

_Thank you, _I mouthed. I turned into a small tunnel leading to a courtyard and I saw every lord's eyes on me. They were disapproving, yet, somehow they shone fear. I couldn't comprehend it.

"She is weakening the reign of the kings and queens," Lord Sosorion whispered. "She will pay. _They _will pay."

He never took his eyes off of me.

* * *

Arriving at Cair Paravel once more, I immediately went into my bedchambers and bolted the door shut. I dressed in my nightgown, crawling into the immense bed, stringing the fabric through my fingers. I closed my eyes and tugged at the drawstrings of the gown.

Why was it the Lords of the Council were against me? They were followers of the original prophecy, yes, but they wouldn't welcome a newcomer into their world? I heaved a sigh, letting the flame of my candle flicker into the walls before blowing it away.

The dark seemed to encircle me, and wrap its arms around my being. I could feel it overtaking me. My eyelids grew heavy, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

"_She's ruining the reign of the kings and queens, she'll pay. They'll pay." I saw several men wearing grey cloaks, their faces hooded, and each of them carried a torch. _

"_And it will perish in fire and water…" the Witch's word coursed around me. _

_A large building was ablaze, several creatures alighted with fire scattering about, eventually falling, and corrupting themselves into ashes. I gasped, covering my eyes from the flame. _

_Why is this happening? What building is burning?_

_A sudden wave of water washed over the flames, and a building, that looked as though it was once marble stoned, was now blackened with ashes._

_It was Cair Paravel._

My eyes were wide as I leaped out of bed, lighting a candle as quickly as I could. Not bothering to drape a robe over my shoulders, I cracked the door open and entered the halls of the palace. I didn't realize how dark it had become, and I steadied myself alongside the wall, feeling for the doors of the Pevensie's chambers.

I stopped at the last door I came to, just barely opening it and entering, hoping none had seen my silhouette. Closing the door as quietly as it had been opened, I neared the bed hesitantly, just making out Peter's shadowed figure.

"Peter?" I whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping the high king's shoulder.

He moaned, rolling over and waving me away. I shook him gently, slightly alarmed to feel his bare skin.

"Peter, I had a bad dream," I persisted, raising my voice.

Peter sat up in his bed, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the dark, and seeing my silhouette, he gently caressed my face. "Come here," he whispered, so softly I could barely hear him.

He raised the covers and I joined him under, feeling relief wash over me. In his sturdy arms I knew I was safe, and contented. I placed the palm of my hand on his chest, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"What was your dream about?" Peter asked, his hands unconsciously moving to my drawstrings, untying and retying them.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I gazed out onto the balcony, seeing the ever so dim navy blue color of the midnight sky.

He shrugged his reply, and put his arms on either side of me, resting his head on my chest. I drew designs in Peter's shoulders, grazing his hair with my lips.

"Goodnight, my queen," he whispered against my mouth.

That was all I could remember.

* * *

The following day began quietly, and I exited Peter's chambers just before dawn, though he protested greatly. After dressing quickly and venturing to find the eldest sister of the Pevensie family, I walked the corridors of the palace, coming across the arched doors of the council hall. I stopped suddenly, hearing several voices talking heatedly. Aslan hadn't been anywhere to be found for the last few days, and I wondered if the council was already beginning to fall apart.

"Your majesty, she must not be treated as though she were queen!" Lord Hakim stomped on the marble flooring.

"The people admire her, and she's a Lady of the Court!" Peter countered, I knew his body was tense, and his hands were more likely clenched.

"She's your _mistress_," Lord Palamore's footsteps sounded near the door. I stepped back. "Lady Charlotte is no royalty."

"The people bow to her as if she was queen," another Lord from Archenland proclaimed, "it is not customary, nor is it proper."

"I suggest a penalty, My King," Lord Sosorion's voice sounded, "those who treat _Charlotte _as though she is someone she's not, will stand trial for treason to his Majesty, and his siblings."

"That's not right!" Edmund declared, I heard a Lord's staff make a sharp noise.

"As your king, I will not allow this!" Peter's tone was livid, and I could feel his eyes ablaze with fire and lightning. "I will do as I please with her, and decide how she is treated. This meeting is adjourned."

I scattered around the corner of the hall and walked back around as innocently as I could, and several of the lords eyed me cautiously. I stopped in my tracks, letting them pass, and proceeded again, when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Lady Charlotte," I realized now that Lord Sosorion had a prominent lisp. "it is an honor, to have a new human in the prophecy, and we adore your presence here."

"Thank you, Lord Sosorion," I said as poised as I could, though I realized his words were more flattering than his touch.

"I want you to know, that you have my trust in _everything, _my lady," he bowed, and disappeared as quickly as he had come.

His words contradicted the ones I just heard.

**_A/N: So, how was it? Writing this chapter was a true pain, and I do hope it turned out alright. There's some more Peter/Charlotte steamy romance, yes, but was is good enough overall? Also, Charlotte's bad dream, and going to see Peter was an actual dream I had around the time Prince Caspian came out, and I its been in my head for years now and I had to put it in this story. It turned out just as I'd planned, yay! Please review :))_**


	17. The Lady of the Court

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...it's a stale saying**

_**A/N: A quick update, yay! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I appreciate them! This chapter doesn't have as much romance, but it's important nonetheless. So please enjoy! :)**_

The Lady of the Court

The following days were completely solitary, and not even Ripple made any gesture to comfort my pain. Every day after another had the Pevensie children missing in action, and not even Lucy or Mr. Tumnus's whereabouts were known. Aslan's absence had begun the day after Edmund's first meeting of the Council, and it was as though he had abandoned us all together. Each passing sun had found me roaming the palace, walking alongside the orchards, or wading in the sea, and each of those days were quiet; the sound of a bird's call wasn't heard. It was as though every living creature in this world had died off, and no one had made the slightest move to stop it.

I suddenly snapped out of my musings and found myself walking along the sea, the edge of the crystal sand moving deeper into the sapphire blue water. I wore a crystal white sheer gown that barely reached my ankles that was lined with a pastel green ribbon, a large straw hat accompanying it that shielded me from the blazing sun.

Setting myself down on the sand, I hugged my knees and let the cool water weave through my toes, my gown grow wet from the miniature waves. I didn't care if I soiled my dress, after all, I was only a Lady of the Court, who would give anything?

I set my straw hat aside and a sharp gust of crisp, cool wind blew it into the water, the ocean's spray dampening my hair, and soon, the hat was well out into the sea, bobbing above and beneath the waves. I was about to lie down, when suddenly a pair of hands shook me gently.

"Charlotte!" Lucy chortled excitedly, making me rise. "We've been looking all over for you."

_The same goes for you, _I thought, glancing at the youngest queen, then the oldest.

"We were informed that the Lords of the Council are throwing a gala, and several of their people from Archenland and Calormen will be joining us!" Susan's eyes beamed.

"Peter, Su, Ed and I are to have our portraits painted, and they will be unveiled at the ball!" Lucy squealed, causing me to jump up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, starting to feel some enthusiasm in my being.

"Because, we just found out today, besides that, we've been terribly busy, you wouldn't understand," Susan said, rather logically, and I shot a fierce glare at her.

Lucy took my hand and the three of us waltzed up the flight of stairs; a great improvement, since I had trudged down. Appearing in the great hall of the castle, we were greeted by Lord Palamore. Susan and Lucy curtsied gracefully, as did I, but stayed on my knees, since I was not a royal, and was to pay greater respect to the superiors.

"Lady Charlotte, you're quite filthy!" the Lord exclaimed, eyeing me down with disgust. "no Lady of the Court should be seen in such… off with you!" he waved me away, and Susan and Lucy followed, leading me to my chambers, finding Naramay preparing a bath for me.

"You didn't have to—" I began, recovering from the Lord's outburst.

"You must always look your best, your majesty," the Dryad bowed, and proceeded to pour several gallons of water into an ivory tub.

"Thank you," I murmured, undressing and entering the spacious vanity area, sinking into the tub of water. Susan, Lucy and Naramay had disappeared, and I was left in heated water, with foam circling around me.

Why did it matter so much how I looked? I was a Lady of the Court, yes, but other than that who would give anything? The Lord's wouldn't, to be sure. But sometimes I wished I _did _matter. I let myself fall under the glassy water, and my blood began to simmer because of its warm sensation. When I was below the surface it seemed as though I was in a whole new world. The merciless and dissatisfactory life of all faded away, as though it was a mirage.

_God, let me drown here. _I thought. _Atleast it wouldn't be in…vain. _

My eyes were closed, and I let myself become immobile in the water's contents. The tub itself was rather deep, unlike the ones in my own world, and the glassy film that broke water from air was high above me. Taking the plunge, I opened my eyes, narrowing them at first, feeling a sharp sensation, then shot them open wide, seeing I wasn't in the bathtub anymore.

Everything was dark blue, the sky seemed far above me, and I pulled towards the surface of what seemed an endless ocean. I flailed my limbs about, trying to get free from a sort of weight that was pulling me down, down, down—

I sat upright in the tub, my eyes seemed bloodshot, and my breath was raspy among my constricted throat. Exiting the water, I wrapped a towel around myself, and entered my main chambers once again, to find Susan sitting on the bed.

"Are you alright?" she stirred from what seemed to be a faraway place. I examined myself in the golden rimmed mirror.

"I'm fine," I managed to say, and to my own surprise I sounded like my mother. _Her frail body, her silvery sweet voice…father missing in action, it was all in vain… _I found that I looked rather lurid, and took a few deep breaths before choosing my new attire, with Susan's help.

"I saw Peter today," she murmured, beginning to lace up my corset, "he was venting out his anger about something…the Lords of the Council, I believe."

_You really know how to pick a topic, don't you?_ I thought menacingly.

"I'm not sure what about, Lucy and I have our own ladies in waiting—though they are Dryads, and you of course—but I sure Peter's matter will be cleared up soon, after all, his council is to guide him to become a better king."

_Better king…_ the words echoed through me. "_She is your mistress!" _I shuddered involuntarily feeling the words sear through me, and I closed my eyelids, feeling the sun's bright orange rays bounce off of them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, snapping me out of my reverie, "you've barely spoken since Lucy and I found you. Was it something Lord Palamore said?"

"No," I chuckled vacantly. The girl's expression was skeptical, but she waved it off as I examined my dress. The bodice was golden, with a sapphire blue skirt, leading to the ivory slippers. My hair was naturally wavy after being dried, and I pinned it back with ivory clips that resembled the head of a lion.

"Susan? Are you in there?" Edmund's voice sounded just beyond the door. Susan opened the chamber door rather impatiently, and the young king entered, glancing at Susan and then me.

"Peter's called an audience, you and Lucy must come," he said gravely, leading his sister out of the room, with only a nod in my direction.

Smiling to myself, though feeling remorse overtaking me, I lied down on the spacious bed, and coiled my arms around my knees.

"Take me away," I whispered, closing my eyes once more.

_My eyes were closed, and I let myself become immobile in the water's contents. The tub itself was rather deep, unlike the ones in my own world, and the glassy film that broke water from air was high above me. Taking the plunge, I opened my eyes, narrowing them at first, feeling a sharp sensation, then shot them open wide, seeing I wasn't in the bathtub anymore. _

_Everything was dark blue, the sky seemed far above me, and I pulled towards the surface of what seemed an endless ocean. I flailed my limbs about, trying to get free from a sort of weight that was pulling me down, down, down. I finally hit the bottom, the coarse sand weaving through me. _

_I ventured to detach the weight off of my foot, but when I looked frantically, nothing was there. The pressure began to claw around my throat. My eyes stung from the saltwater, and I fell limp on the sand. It was as though…I watched myself die. _

I awoke, seeing Lord Sosorion's face lingering just above mine. My eyes were wide as he gently kissed my lips, and I gasped, not knowing what to do. I blinked, and realized it was Peter who kissed me. Sighing deeply as he pulled back, I fell onto the bed, slightly stunned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face one of concern.

"Nothing," I weaved my hands through his hair. "Is the audience complete?"

"Yes," His eyes trailed to the ceiling, "Sometimes I hate my Lords of the Council."

I laughed, probably the first time in a long time. Peter moved closer to me, coiling his arms around my waist.

"Have you seen Aslan recently? It seems he disappeared into thin air."

"That's what the audience was about," he said, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "We can't find him, and though the council doesn't know this, when Aslan's gone, they seem to take over kingdom."

"But _you're_ the high king, you're in full authority." I said, my eyes growing wide.

"But they have the right to be heard, and are taking full advantage over it, I don't know what to do," he buried his head in my shoulder, and I smiled apologetically.

"Not every king is the perfect king," I whispered.

"But you're the perfect queen," he countered. "Aslan won't leave indefinitely until your purpose is fulfilled, but we don't know when it will be."

"Until then, promise me you'll take care of the council."

"I promise."

After spending some time in my chambers, Peter and I emerged from the room, to find the Lords of the Council walking by cautiously. Peter and I stopped in our tracks.

"Your majesty, time is of the essence," Lord Hakim seethed out, "there is no time to be spent with your mistress."

"She is _not_ my mistress!" Peter's eyes thinned into tiny slits. I blushed, looking down.

"We advised you—" Lord Palamore countered.

"I know what you advised me! It's my decision to follow it, or not." He swallowed deeply, regaining his composure.

"Yes, my king," the Lords bowed, and began to walk away, only Lord Sosorion stayed.

I followed Peter in the other direction, and my foot caught on something, and I felt Lord Sosorion's grasp on my arms.

"Watch your step, my lady," he said, in a tone of slight mockery.

I smiled as gaily as I could, and ran to catch up with Peter, my eyes budding a well of tears.

_Bloody damn, _I thought. _What was my purpose?_

* * *

The next few days were filled with endless preparations for the ball, and the day our visitors arrived dawned.

Dressing in formal attire after rising just before the sun, I journeyed with the four kings and queens and the Council to greet our new guests. Several royals from Archenland and Calormen arrived, several ladies in waiting among them. Lucy ran forward and greeted them all cordially, and the ladies giggled with delight in there new found friend.

After they'd greeted the council, and Peter, Susan and Edmund, the visitors turned to me, and several of them kneeled gracefully in awe.

"My lady," they murmured, "We've heard so many lovely things about you, you're beauty is only one of them."

I blushed greeting each of them graciously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Council's disapproving eyes. Swallowing through the ball that moved into my throat, I kept my poise and led them into the castle, since I was assigned the duty.

Each of them had been settled into their rooms, and I saw that the ladies of Archenland had gathered and begun a conversation that was very prominent, and bubbled with life. Every once in awhile they glanced in my direction, some taking upon looks of awe, to some others disgust.

"She's beautiful," one whispered.

"She's the High King's mistress," another said. "do you know what they've been doing behind closed doors? From what I've heard…" The ladies began another animated chat, and I turned the corner, biting my lip furiously.

_Word gets around, _I thought.

The ball was to be held in two days, and in those two days portraits were painted, and several audiences had been called, to the satisfaction of the Lords. I saw nothing of the four Pevensies in that time frame. And Mr. Tumnus and Ripple had taken to be my only company.

"I've heard them speak foul language over you," Ripple said stoutly, nestling in her usual perch on my shoulder. "they say things of—" The dove ceased her speech, seeing the guests bustle by. It was very few who knew of the dove's privilege to speak, and all of the few had decided to keep it a closely watched secret. "Perhaps it is unsafe to speak of such things." She whispered.

Mr. Tumnus laughed. "Who would speak foul words in Lady Charlotte's name? She's done not even a fly any harm, quite the contrary I saw her healing one with a broken wing, since Queen Lucy's been absent and her cordial is always with her."

I smiled, remembering the little fly. Suddenly, several pairs of arms grasped mine, and I was nearly hauled away by some of the guests from Archenland. Mr. Tumnus stopped in his tracks, and Ripple ceased her hold on me. Several conversations began at once, and most of them included the word, "Peter". I tried to answer every question I was asked, but it became all too difficult for me.

"Thank you for your…concern, ladies and gentlemen," I said cordially, yet slowly backing away, "but I have a matter I must see to."

They bowed and curtsied, leaving me at my chamber door. I smiled until I was sure I was alone, then sunk into a heated flow of tears.

_Will it ever stop?_

* * *

The evening of the ball arrived, and it found Susan, Lucy, Naramay and I struggling to lace my corset.

"It must be tight, it's custom," Susan said.

"But, I can't breathe." I persisted.

"It's necessary," the older sister countered, pulling tighter.

After several arguments tossed back and forth, I complied, and we proceeded to button the dress itself.

Its bodice was a crystal white that was off the shoulders and was quite revealing, with a golden rim about the waist that led to an emerald green full skirt that was made to match my eyes.

"Thank you, Naramay, for taking the time to do this," I said, marveling at the Dryad.

"Anything for your majesty," she curtsied, pinning up my hair, letting only a few single curls hang down.

Lucy gasped. "You're exquisite! Peter's going to die!"

I blushed. "If I see him tonight."

We journeyed into the grand hall, and with Susan and Lucy's arrival, the festivities began. Endless mountains of food where atop the immense dining table, and we sat down, awaiting our feast.

"I would like to propose a toast," Lord Sosorion stood, raising his goblet of spiced wine. "To the kings and queens of Narnia, long live!" he proclaimed.

"Long live," the hall echoed his words, and the music began to play.

Peter swept me out of my chair and led me onto the dance floor. "I'm not going to lose a dance with you tonight."

I joined him in a waltz, and several other couples joined in, too. I laughed inwardly at Lucy and Mr. Tumnus; Lucy had to stand on her toes to reach the faun's chin.

After what seemed nights of dancing, my heels grew sore and my head began to spin. Peter noticed this and led me to my seat again, and was soon dragged off by several of the ladies from Archenland and Calormen. I took several deep breaths to adjust, when it seemed a large gust of wind blew into the hall, carrying me away. I landed on my feet and looked at my surroundings, and realized, I was in the Mirrors of Crystal Garden. Footsteps approached me, and I turned, to see Aslan standing before me, looking at me contentedly.

"Charlotte," was all he said, and he looking at the fountain, the Naiad in the center of it just as before.

"I thought the garden didn't exist!" I said, marveling.

"It exists only in your dreams, and your fantasies," the Lion said. "here, you're troubles seem to die, until a certain man steps into the garden."

"Lord Sosorion," I mused.

"Yes," the lion's nutmeg eyes were grave. "this garden is a sanctuary, but can also be a very dangerous place. One moment it's there, and the next, it's gone. Just as was experienced in your own world, with the wardrobe."

I sighed, looking down.

"You doubt something?" he asked, as if he read my thoughts.

"What's your plan for me, Aslan," I said, taking the plunge, "it's as though I'm being used as other people's pleasure, and they all say that I'm not fit to be…what others say I should be."

"Your plan will appear blissful, and it will be," the lion said, "but it will cause uncertainty, and cause mistrust in some ways, ways you've already experienced."

"But what does that—" the garden and Aslan disappeared, and I was in the Grand Hall again. "Mean…" I finished, looking at my surroundings.

I would just have to wait.

The music had stopped playing some time ago, and the four Pevensies took their places on their thrones and faced the immense crowd. The back on their ivory thrones were engraved with unique portraits, each one different for each person. I almost wished I had one as well. Lord Palamore stood on the platform that was level with the kings and queens, and raised his glass.

"We've been brought here on this special occasion, to celebrate the new rulers of Narnia, with the new tradition of painting their portraits, with great thanks to the Dryads," he gestured to the four canvases, each draped over with a velvet cloth. "And now, they will be unveiled. Behold!" he raised his glass higher in the air to signal four fauns to remove the velvet.

Several shouts of triumph and awe were heard, and the was amazed to see that the portraits looked exactly like Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. It was as though someone had taken a photograph, and colorized it, making it as vivid as anyone could imagine. Each of the four Pevensies were holding their gifts from Father Christmas, saving Edmund of course, and the background was the main courtyard, that happened to resemble the Mirrors of Crystal garden.

I smiled to myself, meeting eyes with Peter for a moment, then looked away quickly, seeing Lord Palamore's eyes on us.

"And now," he declared, after saluting to the kings and queens, "let us resume the celebration!"

Everyone cheered momentously, save one. I remained silent, feeling conflicted; my thoughts flickered upon Aslan's words. A wisp of cold wind circled about my shoulders, and I found myself walking into the courtyard, resting my arms on ledge. The sea was just below me, and I drank in the soft salt air, letting myself become encased in the beauty of the rising moon.

Atleast I would have some comfort out here.

**_A/N: This chapter wasn't really a pain to write, though a slight twist did kind of ensue and I can't wait to reveal what it is! We learned some more about Charlotte's purpose, and I do think you'll like what's going to happen next :) The bar is now open for reviews, they keep me going, so please do so! :)_**


	18. Visible Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...because I love bubbles...**

_**A/N: I know! I've been a bad girl for not updating in over a week :( I've been really busy, and I had a bit of writer's block, but I finally got it done! There is more Peter/Charlotte romance in this chapter as well as some conflict, and it'll add some suspense for the chapters to come! Yay! I can't wait. By the way...did I mention I'm a bad girl? Oh, yeah. Just making sure ;) Also, this chapter is DEFINITELY not very long. I am very sorry for that. But I hope you'll like it all the same. Enjoy :)**_

Visible Secrets

My eyes were closed and I tightened my hold on the ledge. I hadn't realized that the sounds of music had stopped, and I shivered when I felt a hand move on top of mine. I shot open my eyes, and turned.

"It's only me," Lucy said, giving me a sisterly hug. "We haven't seen you for hours!"

"I know, Lu," I whispered. "I just got tired."

"Well, the guests have gone to bed, and the Lords of the Council are leaving as well," the young girl said, her tone grave. I knew she enjoyed the gaiety of parties.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I kissed her forehead, and entered the indoors again.

I saw Edmund walking sulkily back to his chambers. _They must've ran out of spiced wine. _I thought with a smirk. I met eyes with Peter, who smiled gently, and made his way to me, linking arms with mine.

"Too much dancing?" he asked, his eyes were mischievous.

"I'm afraid so," I returned the smile, and was willingly led back to my chambers, not even a maid in sight.

Opening the door silently, with Peter at my heels, I stifled a yawn not realizing until then how tired I had become. I plopped down on the bed, letting Peter remove my slippers and begin to gently rub my feet. I barely let out a moan, and let myself lean back. He chuckled softly, as he moved from the right foot, to the left.

I leaned forward, stopping him, and I moved my lips against his. His hands weaved through my hair, releasing it from the ivory pin's hold. He pushed me backwards onto the bed, and I fisted my hands into his shirt, gasping to feel the hot sensation of his manila colored skin. He parted my mouth with his tongue, and I allowed him admission to explore the deep caverns of my mouth.

Pulling back, he buried deep kisses into my bare shoulder; his hands moving to the back of my gown, gently caressing the laces that held it together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gasped at his touch, kissing his cheek gently.

"Peter," I whispered, suddenly remembering the Lords of the Council.

"What is it?" he asked, taking my hands in his.

"You're a king, and I'm a Lady of the Court, and if the Council finds out what we're doing…" His eyes shone slight astonishment. "We have to keep ourselves in order."

He sighed, getting up, only to bend down and press a lingering kiss on my lips. "Goodnight, Charlotte." He left the room.

I dressed in my nightgown, and lied down in the bed, feeling where Peter had touched. Something flashed across my mind. _I love him, _I thought. _But there's something more…._

I hoped it would make its way into my dreams.

* * *

Awakening rather late that next morning, I dressed in a sheer white and pastel green gown and began to plan my day. Breakfast was spent in solitude that morning, saving the fact that I had Ripple for company, and she was as quiet as I, though at times she spoke of spying on the Lords of the Council and our guests from Archenland and Calormen. She disliked the ladies. She said their noses were "pointed out like a sore thumb", and that they gossiped uncontrollably, though the gossip would keep me occupied.

Entering the vast hallways of the palace, I walked with my head down; not of sadness, of loneliness. I jerked up with a start when I felt two hands grasp my shoulders.

"Lady Charlotte!" Mr. Tumnus said, his cheeks pink. "I almost ran into you, are you alright?"

I smiled, standing up straight and changing my expression to one of gaiety. "I'm fine, thank you." I turned to the wall, my eyes moving to the four portraits of Pevensies, each one seemed to be glistening in the sun's radiant glow. "They're beautiful," I whispered, though my eyes had ventured toward Peter.

"Yes," the faun agreed, stepping forward. "I was there when Edmund had his portrait painted. He, unfortunately, had a very difficult time sitting still. Eventually, the artist and I had to coax him with some spiced wine." The faun chuckled.

I hid a snicker, and my eyes roamed over the paintings once again.

"Where is Susan and Lucy?" I asked, knowing Peter and Edmund's daily Council meeting was currently in session.

"They're playing a game of croquet with our guests," he said rather absent-mindedly.

"Why didn't they tell me? A lady of the court is supposed to attend games like that," I mused.

"Queen Susan assumed you were tired and needed rest," Mr. Tumnus turned in my direction, "she said you'd been looking bleak lately."

I sighed. _It's because of the lack of company. Like she'd ever know, anyway._

"But now, I must be going," the faun broke me out of my slight reverie. "Your majesty," he bowed graciously and strode away.

I lingered among the paintings for a moment, and left myself, walking past the Council doors. I heard several gruff voices talking heatedly, and each voice cut into the other. I stopped, and pressed my ear to the door.

"They _must _be punished!" I heard Lord Palamore's staff clatter on the stone flooring.

"It is the people's choice what they do!" Peter countered. "Edmund and I are kings over all of Narnia and we will not turn into tyrants!"

"We wanted merely to suggest that whoever treats Lady Charlotte out of order—" Lord Sosorion began.

"Out of order meaning like a queen," Lord Hakim said, enunciating every word, "she must not be treated at a higher authority then where she is placed, and we suggest that there be a severe penalty for those who mistreat this law."

"You are mistreating the grounds of your own race!" Edmund stated. "She's a human, as are we, and you can't accept the fact that the prophecy didn't happen completely as predicted?"

"We suggest that those who mistreat this law are immediately sent to the dungeons, for treason to their kings and queens, and be put to death after a thirty day period." Lord Palamore barely whispered.

"That's wrong!" I burst through the doors and confronted the group. All stared at me with round eyes. "He's a liar!" I looked into the eyes of Lord Sosorion. "He wants me in his grasp; to be in control of me," I breathed in, the emotions of the Lord swirling into me. "They want nothing more than to be in control of this kingdom. It is not the kings and queens that matter, it is your status in this court."

"Charlotte," Peter began, his facing turning a prominent shade of red.

"Listen to me! We can't kill the people of our newfound land, we must cherish them! We should hold them up, and _never _let them go. We don't know what Aslan's plan for me will be, but we can't overthrow his judgment with hatred towards someone we barely know." I looked around me. The expressions of the men whose eyes I beheld had turned from astonishment, to hatred itself.

"Lady Charlotte," Lord Palamore proceeded to remove me from the room. Lord Sosorion's emotions left.

"Peter, don't let them do this!" I screamed, reaching for him. He stood stock still for a moment then ran to me, his hands reaching my shoulders.

His expression was one of true apology and he whispered against my mouth, "We'll talk about this later."

My eyes took on an expression of horror, and I was aghast. Would he make any move to stop them? Lord Palamore's grasp tightened around my wrist. I didn't dare cry out in pain, and he removed his wrenching hold just outside the door. My eyes flew to my left wrist and it seemed nearly crushed. It wasn't broken, no, but the rim of my skin had turned a crimson red; a sharp, gnashing pain seared through it. It was as though I could see the blood trickle through my skin, though no skin had been broken. I held my newfound injury in my other hand and bit my lip, standing tall and entering my chambers once more.

I doubted Lucy's cordial could heal something so small as a sore wrist, so I bathed it in ice water and lied down in my bed.

_A sudden wave of water washed over the flames, and a building, that looked as though it was once marble stoned, was now blackened with ashes. _

_It was Cair Paravel._

"Charlotte?" Peter's voice sounded, and I aroused, realizing then that I'd fallen asleep. I went to the door and opened it, turning sharply in the other direction as though I didn't see Peter. "Don't be sore at me," he said, closing the door behind him.

"You didn't make any move to stop them," I murmured, setting myself down on the bed again, and hiding my fresh well of tears.

"I couldn't," the volume of his voice matched mine, "I wanted to…"

"But you didn't. I thought you didn't care what they think or say about me," I shook my head. He took my injured hand in his. I wrenched it back, feeling the stinging sensation.

"I'm sorry," he barely whispered. He took my hand again, gentler this time, and kissed it, sitting down beside me. "I want to change them, but they're older, and more experienced…"

"So you don't believe me?" I looked into his eyes, and fell into a trance.

"I don't know what to believe." His eyes met mine, and the back of his hand moved against my face.

"You shouldn't—" I began.

"I thought you didn't care what they said," his tone grew mischievous, and he leaned in, grazing his lips against mine.

He asked for entry into my mouth, and I accepted, as his hand ran up my shoulder, and ran back down, causing part of my sleeve to fall. I gasped inwardly as his hands traced my skin, and I grew goosebumps at his touch. Pulling back, I lied down on the bed, and he knelt over me, pressing kisses down my neck.

The light had gone from the sky and I just then realized how late it had become. Peter I lay in my chambers, his arm around my waist. I pressed myself against him, and closed my eyes.

"It's getting late," Peter's voice echoed throughout the room. "I'd better go." He got up to leave.

"Stay with me," I tugged at his arm. I was nearly surprised the words came out. He turned and looked at me, an expression of curiosity coursing through his face. "Please," I whispered.

He smiled, and took my injured hand in his; this time it didn't hurt. I lied down again, and he resumed his hold on my waist. "I love you, Charlotte," he murmured against my mouth, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Peter." I couldn't remember the last time I said the words.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, Peter wasn't there. Ripple had flown into my chambers with such an expression of astonishment, that I wasn't sure if all the world was coming to an end or the Lords of the Council had died in their sleep. She began talking at such a fast pace, I was nearly sure she was chirping. After stopping her, and calming her down, she began to explain.

"Aslan's back," Ripple said, after taking several deep breaths. "He had a word with the kings and queens, I expect he'll come for you, next."

I felt myself flush. _It's time. _I thought triumphantly. _He'll tell me. _

"Majesty?" Naramay entered, carrying an ivory gown in her hands. I turned, smiling graciously.

"Naramay, Aslan's returned!" I ran to the Dryad and wrapped my arms around her. The Dryad was stunned, but returned the embrace with just as much joy.

After dressing in the ivory silken gown, I ventured to find the Great Lion, and eventually saw him lingering at the paintings of the kings and queens.

"Aslan!" I ran to him, just barely running my hands through his mane. "You've come back! Did you want to speak with me?"

"If I was to speak with you, I would've called you," the lion's tone was grave, though he let out a soft chuckle. "What you seek, Dear One, will not be revealed by me."

"Then who will reveal it?" I asked, knowing it wasn't any use to argue.

"You will see in due time," Aslan nodded, and turned, walking away slowly.

_Damn the suspense! _I thought, shaking my head.

Walking the in other direction, I saw Peter emerge from the council room, and I ran to him, gently kissing his shoulder. He spun around quickly, and slightly relaxed, realizing it was me.

"Charlotte," he spoke in rushed tones, "I can't be with you now, I have something to…" he trailed off, and his cheeks colored.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my smile fading.

"I can't right now, I just can't." he said, his eyes pleading, as though he was begging me to let him alone.

I released my hold on his shoulder, and he strode away briskly, as though he wasn't even there. I peered into the council doors, and saw Lord Palamore sneer at me triumphantly. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and shutting the door silently.

"Lucy?" I asked, seeing the young girl pass by. She turned to me, her eyes bright. "Is there something wrong?" I took her hands in mine and bent down to her level. "In the kingdom? Anywhere?"

"No…" she trailed off, cocking her head to the side. "Are _you _alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…it's just…" I shook my head. "Nevermind." I stood up and walked away.

_Nevermind._

_

* * *

_

Peter had become unnaturally distant over the next few days, and I confided in each of his siblings for answers. They each had no knowledge of what I was talking about. I sighed, stepping onto the balcony just off of my chambers and sat down. Naramay entered my chambers so silently I jumped when she whispered to me.

"Majesty," she said, smiling gently, "the kings and queens have sat down to dinner, will you join them?"

"Yes, Naramay, thank you," I said, getting up and entering the Grand Hall with the Dryad leading me. I sat down at Peter's right side, and smiled at him, and was surprised when he sufficed with a small smirk. The Lords of the Council hadn't joined us for dinner that evening, and I sighed in relief.

"Did Aslan talk to each of you when he returned?" I asked, breaking the silence. Peter shot up and looked at me, and I side glanced at him.

"Yes," Susan replied slowly.

"What did he say? If I might ask," I lowered my voice, seeing the sibling's silent response.

"Nothing really, just…words of guidance," Edmund whispered.

I nodded, returning to my plate once more.

The dinner itself carried on in silence after that, and I didn't know what to think.

_What's wrong with them? Are they in remorse? What do I not know…_ I got up from the table and exited the room, realizing Peter had gotten up as well.

"Charlotte?" he asked, gently retrieving my wrist, turning me to him.

I sighed, looking down.

"I want to tell you, but I can't," he whispered, lifting my chin, and caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You _can _tell me. I love you and I don't keep any secrets from you," I regretted it just as I said it. But why?

"It's more than love, Charlotte," he said, looking deeply into my eyes, as though he was searching for something.

"What?" I asked, the look on my face one of near astonishment.

He smiled vacantly, taking my hand and leading me to his chambers. I felt someone's eyes on us, but paid it no mind. He stood in front of the bed, and I closed to door and strode to him. He ran his hands down my side and eventually settled them on my waist. I chuckled.

"I'm not going to break, you know," I said, peering at his expression.

"I don't want you to," his voice threatened to crack, and he gently pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my shoulder.

I pressed a kiss into his golden hair, but something was wrong.

"_I love you and I don't keep any secrets from you…" _It was as though I was saying the words again.

"_You are marvelous," The same actions Lord Sosorion took with the statue, he took with me, whether he was aware of it or not. _

"_Perish in fire and water…water…water…" _I could feel the Witch's echo in the room.

"_What you seek, Dear One, will not be revealed by me…"_

"_The plot thickens," _Lord Palamore's voice rang out unannounced.

"_Conquer it, you are highly favored above many."_

"_She'll pay, they'll pay," _I shuddered at the words.

_A sudden wave of water washed over the flames, and a building, that looked as though it was once marble stoned, was now blackened with ashes. _

It was Cair Paravel.

**_A/N: What's wrong with Peter? Did I tell you there would be some conflict in the story, or did I tell you? *Evil laugh* Well, you'll find out soon enough. Maybe. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter sooner, so please review and tell me what you think! This chapter was by far the most difficult to write, and I don't think it turned out very good. Was it okay? I hope so :) Update shall be soon!_**


	19. Mirrors of Crystal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...*Imperial March starts to play* dun dun dun dun dundun dun dundunnnnnnnnnnnn**

_**A/N: I know. I'm a worser person then before! I told myself "Okay, if you just work on this today, you can update before dinner." Yeah, right. I'm so sorry for the late chapter! It has...eeh...more or less conflict than before, but I had to try and keep myself from rambling on with this story, no, the plot is not over yet, and some of the big action takes place in the next chapter! I can't wait for that one! This chapter was fairly easy to write, after I got over my writer's block, of course. But then I watch the movie again, and bam, my muse is back. Besides, everything seems to go slower when I don't update. Weird...okay, I'm not going to talk anymore. Enjoy :)**_

Mirrors of Crystal

To my own dismay, my wrist took a great deal of time to heal, and in that time Peter had become more distant to me. Our foreign guests were to stay another month or so, yet Ripple and I knew they'd overstayed their welcome.

The Council meetings had been postponed for a period of time, since a gala was to be held, celebrating the beginning of summer. The days were spent attending endless jousting tournaments, croquet matches, and dinners, all leading up to the grand affair. Yet, during that time, several mysterious things were happening in my being. I kept seeing images flashing in my head, of swords and cloaked men, and the same wall of water washing the burnt building.

_It was Cair Paravel…Cair Paravel…Paravel…._ The words echoed in my mind. I couldn't stop them. It was as though a darkness was overtaking me, something I couldn't comprehend.

_The Witch's reign is over!_ I thought to myself, searching for every possible reason for these feelings. _Why is this happening? More visions, more lacerating pains... More prophecies. _The memory of my misadventure in the Council came back to me, and at that moment a sharp pain darted around my wrist. Its colored turned from the creamy manila, to a crimson red, and it seemed to twist and turn, just as though Lord Palamore was gripping me again.

"Words of comfort, Charlotte," I said to myself, breathing deeply, "That will make the pain go away."

"_I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" _I smiled as the words flickered across my head.

"_That might!" _It seemed as though a mirage of Lucy danced across my chambers, beaning a snowball at Peter.

"_The artist and I eventually had to coax Edmund to stay still with spiced wine,"_ I giggled childishly at the memory of Edmund's hangover.

"_It's more than love, Charlotte. Love…Love…"_ Suddenly, the pain went away and my skin's natural color surfaced again.

I hadn't thought about Peter's words that night, until now. Was there something more that I couldn't see? I couldn't control my visions, or the emotions of other people. But I wanted to feel Peter's. What was going on inside of him? I needed to know. But how?

* * *

The afternoon found me observing a game of croquet in the courtyard. The guests trailed behind Susan and Lucy, snickering and chatting uncontrollably. I stood off to the side, smiling softly and clasping my hands together. Edmund and Peter were whispering to each other near the Lords of the Council, and to Lucy's disappointment, they refused to play croquet, saying it was a "girl's game". The two siblings promised they'd play cricket with their brothers after the game, if they attended and acted as though they were enjoying themselves.

I laughed to myself, seeing Edmund force a smile at his younger sister, and I knew inside, he was aching for a good game of cricket. And maybe some spiced wine, to boot.

"My darling," I jumped feeling two hands grasp my shoulders.

I turned sharply on my heel seeing Peter facing me. "You promised your siblings you would act like you were enjoying yourselves, like proper kings," I half-whispered, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I would rather enjoy myself with you," he pressed a small kiss to the nape of my neck, and I felt my cheeks grow a slight red. I found several eyes resting on me, and I looked down quickly, mentally cursing myself.

_What are you doing? You can't be yourself with Peter in public, don't you have any sense?_ I thought to myself.

Gently pulling Peter down to my level, I barely whispered in his ear, "Meet me in my chambers after the game." And I began to walk away, and was stopped abruptly by Lord Sosorion at the ivory gate.

"A Lady of the Court must always stay for the kings and queens tournaments, you can't leave," he said, his voice stern.

"Tell them I'm not feeling well, Lord Sosorion, I must go," I pleaded, leaving the courtyard, just barely making it out of his grasp.

"As you wish, my lady," his words slid out stealthily, and he bowed slightly.

"Cheap flattery," I muttered to myself as I reached the indoors again. Entering my chambers and setting myself down on the bed, my eyes found the wardrobe that rested just beyond me.

Standing once again, I ventured towards the large wooden object, and opened the door, running my eyes over my things that hung inside. _This is a very large wardrobe…_ I mused, stepping inside. I braced my arms in front of me, so I would feel the back of the wardrobe, but instead, it got deeper and deeper. Instead of hearing my footsteps on the solid oak wood, I heard soft steps against marble, and I gasped, realizing I was in the Mirrors of Crystal garden!

_This must be a dream, _I thought, _Aslan said the garden only existed in our dreams…_ I walked around, seeing the fountain flowing abundantly as before, and I sat down at the edge, running my hands through the water once more. Hearing a voice seem to call out my name, I stood again, and walked back into the wardrobe, stepping out to find Peter in front of me.

"Charlotte?" he asked, "what were you doing?"

I turned to the wardrobe and looked for the garden. It was gone. "_Exists only in your dreams and fantasies…"_ Aslan's words returned to me.

"Fantasies," I repeated softly, and snapped out of my reverie quickly finding Peter turn my chin to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he eyes mirroring his concern.

"Yes," I put my hands on his shoulders, kissing his cheek, "I'm fine, just…taking the advantage of being alone."

"You don't like all the tournaments either?" he asked, chuckling, "it's better than being cooped up with your Council all day, with them arguing over petty matters…" he trailed off. "I barely get a word in edgewise."

"You're the king, you _need _to stop them," my eyes pleaded. "You can't let them go on like this, controlling the kingdom."

"I should let you rule, and put them back in line, but I'm afraid that would cause a large fuss," he mused, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"I thought you didn't care what they said," I countered, looking deeply into his eyes.

He sighed, pulling me to him by my waist, and running his hands through my hair, that was soon let down from the several ivory pins that held it up. He pressed a kiss into my forehead and his hands moved down my back, hesitating for a moment then moving to my waist again.

"Peter," I said, pulling away from him gently, "that time when you said, 'it's more than love, Charlotte', what did you mean?" my eyes were searching through his, and his expression became one of uncertainty.

"I—" his voice cracked, and he smiled vacantly. "I can't say, I wish I could…but…it's not that simple."

"Nothing's simple anymore, Peter," I chuckled, "We can make it simple, though, if you try."

"I can't. Aslan… You'll know in due time." He nodded, taking my hands in his.

I grinned to myself and stood on the tips of my toes, reaching Peter's eyes. My lips met his, softly, and he deepened the kiss, grasping my waist tightly.

"Peter," I murmured, pulling back from him once again. "I have to show you…" I led him to the wardrobe, opening the door and stepping inside, with a rather cautious king at my heels.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

"There's a garden, one that only exists in your fantasies, and your wildest dreams. It has mirrors of crystal, and a fountain, made in the image of me. Come see! Just imagine it," I breathed in deeply, and just then a voice sounded outside the chamber door.

"I have to go," he sighed, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek and running out of the wardrobe. The chamber door opened and closed in what seemed like a split-second, and I was alone again.

"Damn!" I clenched my fists, leaving the wardrobe myself and shutting the wooden door with a thud.

"_Patience, Dear One,"_ Aslan's soothing voice cooed out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"It's hard, Aslan," I shook my head, sitting onto the floor.

"_I know, but it will be resolved in due time. Until then, you must be strong. The weight that will appear on your shoulders will not be easy to carry, but it will be a necessary weight, nonetheless…less…less…" _The lion's echo faded into the walls of the room.

"Alone again," I whispered, throwing a stray acorn out of the open window. "If my life changes by this task, and everyone says it will, I'll make sure it for the better…because it's a necessary weight, nonetheless."

* * *

The following days were filled with endless preparations for the gala, but to my own disappointment, the Council meetings resumed at their regular pace. It seemed as though life at the palace had returned to the way it was before. I didn't know whether or not I should've regretted trying to show Peter the Mirrors of Crystal garden. It only existed in your dreams and fantasies, but at first, wasn't Narnia a fantasy? To me, and even to Lucy in a way. How could he not believe it? I wouldn't be like him.

I awoke from my slumber rather late, and dressed quickly, knowing I would be given several duties for the days ahead. Leaving my chambers, I noticed a small cluster of women gathered just outside my door. They stopped their prominent chatting abruptly, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good morning, ladies," I said, nodding to them, "I trust you slept well."

"Yes, my lady," they curtsied in such a manner, that appeared to be rehearsed. "Queen Susan had instructed us to inform you to meet them in the bakery when you awoke."

"Thank you," I curtsied to them, and began walking in the opposite direction, passing by the Council doors. I heard voices, and new immediately they were in session.

I leant against the door, and I heard several voices, much calmer than the times before, and I felt Peter's being; an emotion of peace coursing through him.

"We only wish to please your majesty," Lord Hakim said, trying to conceal his fear.

"I understand, as does King Edmund," Peter's voice sounded, "but in this kingdom, we will do what's best for our country, and do it in a way that pleases Narnia."

I nodded, feeling a smile edge across my face.

"Yes, your majesty," the simultaneous voices of the Lords rang throughout the room, giving a slight echo.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction, and I gasped feeling Lord Sosorion's grip on my wrist.

"You have no right to disturb the King's Council," he said, looking down upon me with a type of rage.

"Let her alone!" Aslan growled, and everyone turned, seeing the lion in the room. He hadn't been there before; he appeared out of…nowhere. "She is no concern of yours, and she is no instigator to the plans you've tried to conceive," the mystical lion's voice calmed some, but his eyes didn't waver from the startled Lord's faces.

"She is who I've called her to be, and there's no other say in it," Aslan said, nodding to Peter, who ran to me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"We're playing another game of cricket today," he said, a triumphant sparkle in his eyes, "come with us?"

I smiled, pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, and whispered, "Anything for my king."

I wasn't nearly as afraid of the Lords of the Council as before, but I knew they would try to go against Aslan's word…if he disappeared again. Peter winked playfully, and shut the door, and I heard several raised voices all saying at once, "Where's Aslan?"

I strode down the hallway, with Ripple landing her usual perch on my shoulder. She cooed peacefully.

"I've heard and seen," she said, rubbing her skin against my neck, "many are joyed that you are here, and others plan to rid the people of that joy."

"Unless Narnia perishes in fire and water, first," I grinned. But a low growl brought me to a halt.

I turned in every direction, expecting to see Aslan's disappointed eyes, but there was nothing. I began walking again, with a very confused dove on my shoulder. She tapped her foot a few times and shook her head.

I didn't know then what I was getting into.

* * *

The Council session ended when the clock struck four, and Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I piled onto the beach excitedly. Peter and Edmund set up the wickets, and Edmund batted first. Our guests were nowhere to be found, and inside we were all thankful for some small privacy.

We dressed in our more informal attire; Peter in Edmund were wearing cloth white shirts with drawstrings in the front, with dark blue breeches and boots, and Susan, Lucy and I were dressed in simple white gowns, that stopped some ways above the ankles, with ivory slippers.

"Ed, try not to break window this time," I snickered, standing next to Susan, "if there are any more worlds in wardrobes, I don't want to discover them."

"But, we're the Kings and Queens, we'd get in trouble with ourselves," Susan mused, smiling at her realization.

"Or the Lords of the Council would scold us girls for it," Lucy rolled her eyes, setting herself down into the sand with a book. She didn't fancy cricket like the rest of us, though we tried to coax her several times to join in.

_They'd scold me, _I thought. _They're slightly afraid of the Pevensies…for reasons I have yet to find out. _

"Come on, Ed, just bat it!" Peter said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just not in the direction of the palace though," I pleaded once more.

Peter ran up, and bowled the ball. Edmund let it fall into Susan's hands, and we smirked.

"Too afraid?" Peter asked, snickering.

"No!" Edmund's childish tone surfaced, "Just throw it right."

Susan passed the ball back to her older sibling, and he flung it at Edmund again, and this time he hit it, letting the ball get caught by the wind, landing the sea just beyond us.

"Who's going to get that?" Lucy stood up, brushing her dress.

I rolled my eyes and started out towards the sea, and Peter came after me. "Don't go in there alone!" his voice was concerned.

"I can fend for myself," I said stoutly, wading into the water, when a mermaid, nearly transparent in color, appeared, holding the ball in her hand.

"You must be more careful, your majesty," she said, handing me the sphere, "you could get caught under these waters."

"Thank you," I said, marveling at her. "What's your name?"

"Lily," she said coolly, her voice soothing, "for the way the white lilies trail near Aslan's Country."

"Thank you, Lily," I nodded my head, and suddenly the mermaid's expression became one of fear.

"I've heard what they said," she swallowed, beginning the step back. "They do not wish for you to become the great lady everyone expects you to be. They want you to be in their grasp…their control. You must watch your surroundings…" she disappeared into the water, as though she was never there.

I exited the shallow waves, not caring about my dress, and handed the ball back to Peter.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I feared what my expression appeared to be.

"Nothing," I touched his arm, but didn't look at him. "Just a few words of admiration."

He nodded but peered at me for a moment, and I went back to my post, resuming the game, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

_Who is "they"?_ I mused, running over the mermaid's words. _In their control? _

I suddenly saw a large ship, under a darkened sky, the waves rolling over each other. Several mermen and women were at the surface, they arms raised, and their expressions were ones of fear. Several men were standing on the ship, each holding a harpoon. They were cloaked in dark colors, and I couldn't see their faces, but I saw the beginnings of a cruel, twisted smile.

They raised their harpoons, and at that moment everything grew black, and several blood curdling screams filled the air.

"_You must watch your surroundings…"_ Lily's echo filled the area.

I only hoped I wouldn't have the same fate as them.

**_A/N: Please review, how was this chapter? I managed to put all the Pevensies and Charlotte in one scene, all with...more or less equal dialogue. Okay that was weird, but still. Was it okay? Please, please please please review and let me know! Update will be sooner, hopefully :)) (No promises, but I'm trying)_**


	20. A Purpose Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...WE KNOW THIS! Seriously, people. **

_**A/N: Yay! A quicker update! And a longg juicy one, too. This chapter is by far my favorite, and I do hope you'll enjoy it. It does kind of add a twist to the story, like I've said, and yay I'm so excited! *squee* Okay, read this. Like, now. Enjoy :))**_

A Purpose Unveiled

The days passed quickly, and so began summer. The gala was to be held that week, and everyone was bustling around doing last minute preparations for the grand affair. The Lords of the Council created a well-drawn distance from me, one that I was thankful for. Since Aslan's appearance in the Council meeting, there seemed to be no turmoil concerning the king's advisors.

To my sincere happiness, the days leading up to the gala were spent with Susan, Lucy, Naramay and Ripple; the Dryad making endless measuring for new ball gowns for the three of us. Lucy's gown was to be ivory, and a ruby red, that glistened against her mesmerizing blue-green eyes. It was slightly revealing for a girl as young as Lucy, but it suited her perfectly. Susan's gown was a wintry blue, that matched her own icy blue eyes, that was slightly off the shoulders, with a golden rim around the bodice. My own gown was completely ivory, with sheer sleeves that hung loosely about my shoulders, with golden designs that resembled diamonds running down the full skirt.

Naramay had worked night and day since the moment we were informed of the gala, and we were all thankful for her dedication to us, including myself, since very few people were courteous toward me in this time.

The gowns were finished during the early evening hours, and Susan, Lucy and I departed from the Dryad's dressmaking quarters, preparing for our slumber. I found the young queen tagging along at my heels, and I welcomed her into my chambers, and we plopped onto the bed squealing uncontrollably.

"It was fun seeing our gowns made," Lucy giggled, her eyes twinkling, "it was the most fun I've had recently. The croquet games and teas with our foreign guests; it's not pleasurable anymore, it's more mandatory."

I sighed, taking her hand. "I do agree, though I haven't been to nearly as many occasions as you."

She sighed, her expression growing solemn, and she weaved her fingers through mine. "Susan says you don't want to be with us anymore. She thinks you are growing apart from us, and that you've become different since we were made kings and queens at Cair Paravel."

"It's something that I cannot comprehend," I said, a sudden pain wrenching inside my heart, "if I could stop it, I would, but…life as a Lady of the Court just isn't…easy. Actually, that would be the understatement. But I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused, and…" I hesitated for a moment, lifting the girl's chin to meet eyes with her, "can I tell you something?"

"Yes, we're like sisters, you can tell me anything," Lucy sat up straight, her eyes now mirroring her concern.

"For some time now, I've been having visions, and more pain. I see things. Cair Paravel burning in fire, cloaked men saying evil things; the same men in a large ship harpooning the mermen and women. I've prophesied, things that I didn't dare think the Emperor over the sea would give me the permission to say. My place in this country is weakening, and those who know I came to Narnia for a purpose are losing their faith in it." I shifted my eyes to and from the young queen's eyes, searching for acceptance of my confession, then retreating them quickly thinking that even the girl who introduced my eyes to this very land wouldn't understand the events that had occurred in the past weeks.

She hesitated at first, then leaned in, her eyes grazing over my features before finally resting on mine. "_He_ must know what he's doing."

"If he knows, then why is he letting this happen?" I asked, feeling a sudden rush of tears prepare to spill over my eyelids.

"Nothing is revealed before its time," she nodded eagerly, her words somewhat comforting.

"You sound like Aslan," I said, finding a small smile curve around my lips.

"Well, we all have a bit of him in our hearts," she said softly.

"That has been shone by you, Lucy," I said, as she stood, and made her way towards the door.

"You should know," Lucy opened the door, but turned back to me for a moment, "they are many who adore your presence. You're here for a purpose. That purpose will not be discouraged, but fulfilled." She was gone.

I let myself fall back onto the bed, and I shut my eyes, drinking in Lucy's words.

"_You're here for a purpose. That purpose will not be discouraged, but fulfilled."_

Words of wisdom, and words of power. I silently thanked the girl, and found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The day of the ball arrived, and the only silence that occurred was nearly an hour before dawn. A hearty breakfast was to be served, and I dressed informally, making my way to the Grand Hall. A commotion of voices rose and fell as I entered the room, and I was escorted into my chair by Mr. Tumnus, seating myself between Susan and Peter. Peter's hand trailed over the white cloth and rested upon mine, and I glanced at him, noticing a very different look in his eyes.

"My queen," he nodded, pressing a kiss into the palm of my hand. "Before I'm swept away by some sort of quest or task, promise me dance at the ball."

"Your wish is my command," I answered his plea with just as coy a voice as his, "my king."

The corners of his mouth twisted into a smile, and he dropped my hand just as quickly as he had taken it, passing me a tray of pastries and waffles and delicacies. I took the tray and filled my plate with several pastries and waffles, passing it to the right of me. I took a boat of maple syrup and let it drizzle in what seemed to be a heart over my waffles, and passed it to the right of me, beginning to cut them into pieces and let them fall into my mouth.

The bread tasted light and sweet, and I nearly closed my eyes in delight when it melted in my mouth. I was slightly started to see that Peter hadn't taken his eyes off of me, and I tried not blush, but I found that no matter what I did, a bright pink color seemed to flood against my cheeks.

"Such a lovely breakfast at an early hour," I mused, in between the bites of food.

"Until the ball, I fear this will be our only meal," Susan said, running her eyes over the silver trays of pastries and picking up a few. "The rest of the days shall be consumed in last minute preparations for the ball, I'm afraid, Charlotte, you won't see us again until the evening hours. Of course, you find comfort in solitude. That's what your actions have been implying the last few weeks."

I shuddered involuntarily. _Solitude that was forced upon me, _I was dying to say it. But I held my tongue, and instead, teased a bite of a waffle into my mouth.

"Have you seen Aslan recently?" it was the first time Edmund had spoken that morning, "his expression seems to be different than before. It's as though he's holding a secret inside of him, that will soon be revealed, yes, and there's much excitement held within that secret, excitement, and a silent hint of mourning."

"Mourning?" I asked. _Could this be of my purpose? _

"_Your plan will appear blissful, and it will be," _the lion had said, "_but it will cause uncertainty, and cause mistrust in some ways, ways you've already experienced."_

But what did that have to do with mourning? I thought. My mind ran over my visions. Cair Paravel's fire, the cloaked men, the harpoons…

"Charlotte?" Peter's voice gently awoke me from my reverie. "Are you alright? You seemed to be in a different world a few moments ago."

"A 'different world', Peter?" Edmund asked, and his eyes were amused. "You say that as if we're back on earth."

Several tones of laughter rang out through the hall, and quieted down just as quickly as they had begun. Peter lifted his eyes to ceiling and shook his head.

"It's just…I'm anxious for tonight," I nodded, noticing a heavy sigh of relief from Peter.

_Why is he acting like this? One moment he's distant, and the other…_ My thoughts trailed away.

"_Nothing is revealed before its time…"_ I heard both Aslan and Lucy speaking the words.

Then the time must be soon.

* * *

As Susan had predicted, the rest of the day was spent in endless last minute preparations for the ball, though it was now just hours away. Naramay had made me a bath, and I let myself soak in the crystal water, that became slightly murky from the soap used. My hair was washed and dried, and pinned up, only a few soft curls draped loosely over my neck. The pins that held my hair together were amethyst, and were designed to resemble the shape of a rose.

After my hair was finished, Naramay began lacing my corset together, and finally the gown itself was lace up as well. Soft white slippers accompanied the gown, as well as golden earrings and the locket my father had given me. I breathed in deeply, spinning in the life sized mirror, and I blushed at Naramay's praises.

"You're exquisite, your majesty," the clasped her hands together in delight. "No one would _dare _hold a candle to you!"

"Thank you, Naramay." I nodded to the Dryad, turning once more. "I do hope tonight will meet my expectations." _Every other affair hasn't. _

"It will, your grace," she said eagerly, leading me out onto the balcony, where a small plate was set, with toast and jam, and a cup of tea. "Though the kings and queens said there was no time for more than one meal before the gala, you need your strength."

I opened my mouth, attempting to protest, but the words didn't rise, and I began to eat.

After finishing my light snack, I left my chambers and went to the Grand Hall, with several people and creatures at my heels, waiting for the kings and queens. The Lords of the Council were there, and though their distance was prominent, they eyed me suspiciously, almost as though they were drinking in my presence.

Standing to the side of the marble platform that led to the four thrones, I watch with excitement as the Great Lion appeared, with the kings and queens following close behind. They ascended the steps, and I saw Peter's eyes dancing as he stole a look at me. The Pevensies stood in front of their thrones, and set themselves down, a look of content gleaming in their eyes.

The entire room was silent, and every human being, every creature, every specimen of life in that grand hall, bowed in allegiance to the monarchs. A soft rumble from Aslan instructed us to rise again.

"Welcome native Narnians, and welcome to our guests from Archenland and Calormen," Aslan said, his voice low, and solemn, but its glory faded not in the least. "Many of you have journeyed far to celebrate the first summer of the kings and queen's reign. The prophecy has now been fulfilled, and the White Witch is defeated." Several shouts rang throughout the hall. "Now, eat, drink, and be merry in our triumph. Joyous happenings will come."

Peter instantly rose from his throne and took my hand, leading me to his right side at the large dining table. Aslan chuckled softly, and walked out onto the balcony. I turned my head for a moment, and when I looked back, he was gone.

The conversations of many rose swiftly, and soon the hall was filled with loud chattering. Peter and I glanced at each other, knowing we didn't need words to express how we felt. Each plate that had been filled with delicacies of all sorts were soon bare, and the music began, and I was whisked away by several men, from both our neighboring countries. I was startled when Lord Sosorion had cut into a waltz I was dancing with a Calormene guest, and he smiled; a twisted smile, one of which that contained contents I couldn't comprehend.

"You're looking well, Lady Charlotte," he attempted to talk over the crowd.

"Thank you, Lord Sosorion," I acknowledged his compliment with a nod, "as are you."

His smile turned to what seemed like a sneer, and though it disappeared quickly, there was a look of rage in his eyes. I silently thanked the heavens when Peter gripped the lord's arm a bit firmly, wordlessly instructing him to move on.

I sighed deeply when Peter's hands were in mine, and he chuckled, seeing the relief in my eyes. "I do agree with your thoughts, Charlotte."

We danced for an unknown amount of time, and I gasped when Peter took my hand and led me from the room.

"Come with me," were his only words.

With Peter's hand still attached to mine as we descended the long flights of stairs, eventually finding ourselves on the beach. I breathed in deeply, noticing the sun had begun to set. The waves crashed delicately onto the white crystal sand, and I let go of Peter's hand, walking ahead of him, drinking in my surroundings.

"I'm not quite sure what it is about the beach," Peter said, turning to the sun. "I felt a great deal of expectation and uncertainty on my shoulders, and here, it all seems to fade away."

_Mirrors of crystal…_ I thought.

"I wasn't certain about many things, and I even wished I could go back to our world, where everything seemed so much simpler; where I was a boy, and…not a king."

I stopped in my tracks, but didn't turn around. He stopped as I did, and his voice changed. As though his throat became constricted, and I squinted, not knowing what he was going to say next.

"But I do know this," his voice threatened to crack, and I sensed tears in his eyes. "I can't take another day being king, without you as my queen."

I turned sharply, finding him now on one knee, with a ring in his hands. The ring was made in rose gold, with two diamonds encrusted in the sides, and a single red ruby in the center. Peter's eyes were glazed with the colorless film that eventually turned into tears.

"That day, when Aslan returned from his long absence, he told me your purpose. You're to be the fifth ruler of Narnia. And my queen." He paused for a moment, and the tears in my own eyes began to flow. "I suppose I should do this the proper, 'worldly' way. Charlotte Isabella Dawson…"

I smiled at the usage of my full name.

"You were brought to me for a purpose and that purpose is now unveiled. I cannot deny that I've fallen in love with you, and I hope you feel the same for me. I've been through pain with you, ecstasy with you, and joy with you…" he stopped once more, clearing his throat, and his eyes meeting mine. "Will you marry me, and be my queen, my love, and my only?"

I gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth, stifling several sobs. "But, we're so young," I said, finally regaining my composure.

"We're ready for whatever lies ahead," he rose, taking my hands in his. "I'm a high king, among my brothers and sisters, and I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way." He began to slip the ring onto my wedding finger.

"Hang on," I smiled through the tears, "you haven't given me a chance to say 'yes' yet."

He stopped, looking into my eyes with an unashamed plea.

I bit my lip, but couldn't contain myself any longer. "Yes, you dolt!" I screamed excitedly, throwing my arms around him, and I gasped in delight as he swept me up into his arms, spinning me around and pressing kisses into my face and neck.

I didn't know then, that the Lords of the Council were watching.

* * *

Peter and I spent the rest of the evening hours on the sand, when we saw the guests had begun to retire to their chambers. We ascended the staircase once more, and were surprised to see we were alone in the palace hallway. I opened door to my chambers, and walked in, and was half-surprised when Peter followed me.

I turned, seeing a glint of mischief in his eyes. I let a laugh ring out, and I planted a light kiss on his chin. "I should grow to expect this."

"You should, after all, in a matter of time…" Peter trailed off, and I knew he didn't need to finish the sentence.

I sighed, hiding a blush. I heard his footsteps making their way to me, and I looked up into his eyes, not realizing until then how tall he had become.

He kissed my forehead and my cheeks, and ran his hands through my hair, eventually removing the amethyst pins that held it up.

"Why do you wear your hair up?" he asked, throwing the pins onto the bed. "It's more beautiful down, and I want to remember you this way in fifty years."

I blushed again, this time not bothering to hide it. He moved against me, pressing his lips to mine, softly at first, and began to deepen the kiss, and I immediately felt his desire. His tongue traced over my lower lip, and he bit down gently, drawing it out.

I moaned out, and felt myself being laid gently onto the bed. Peter pressed deep kisses into my neck and shoulders, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Laying back onto the pillows, I closed my eyes contentedly, opening them again to see moonlight dancing on my ring. I ran my fingers over it, and smiled, feeling my eyelids grow heavy.

I felt safety in his arms. I felt Aslan smile, softly, if lions _do _smile.

I closed my eyes, this time not bothering to open them again.

A purpose has been unveiled. And a great purpose it is_._

**_A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me you did. The proposal came out 100 million percent like I imagined, and I'm so happy! Please please please please review, update shall be soon :))_**


	21. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...so...um...who else likes cupcakes?**

_**A/N: I was going to post this chapter yesterday, and I'm mad since I left you all hanging for a week after the proposal! It was cruel of me, and I hope this chapter will somehow make up for that. It's not that long, but then again, it's not that short, so I hope you'll likee. And thank you all for the reviews! I got so many saying the proposal was amazing, I'm soooo sooooo glad you liked it. Enjoy :)**_

Reactions

Peter stayed in my chambers until the late hours of the morning. Breakfast was served in the grand hall, and we hardly realized we still wore our attire from last night. We entered the hall, and seated ourselves at the dining table, seeing Susan, Edmund and Lucy eyeing us suspiciously.

"We rarely saw you two last night," Susan asked, glancing at our attire, "what happened?"

I stifled a giggle and Peter placed his hand on top of mine.

"Why are you so happy?" Edmund asked, sulkily, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Why do _you _have a hangover?" I asked with enthusiasm, laughing at his predicament.

"Something's going on that we don't…know…" Lucy trailed off, hitting Susan's arm, and their eyes immediately rested on my left hand.

I looked up at them and rolled my eyes at their responses, but a smile grew.

"Aslan told me of my purpose through Peter, last night," I said, biting into a pastry.

"You're to become the fifth ruler of Narnia?" Susan nodded, her eyes didn't waver.

"How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

"Girl's instinct," she shrugged, then smiled. "And Peter's sudden distance from you."

Edmund was puzzled, "I didn't know about this!" he snapped, then groaned.

"That's because you had a hangover from spiced wine nearly half the time we've been here." Peter said, narrowing his eyes playfully at his younger brother.

"Oh, get off!" Edmund said, standing, "I'm going to rest." He attempted to walk back to his room, but nearly tripped at the arched doors.

"I got it, I got it," He said, turning. "Don't worry!" he stumbled off.

I chuckled, and Lucy came to my side, burying her head in my shoulder and grasping me tightly. "You're finally going to be my sister, and now I won't be stuck with Susan all the time. I'm so excited!"

Susan shook her head at her sister's words, but came over to my side as well, embracing me.

"We all are." She said contentedly. "But now, we have to prepare! When's a good date, an engagement party…" She chirped on, and my thoughts flew to her words.

"_An engagement party," _she had said. _Announcing our engagement? _I thought. _The Lords of the Council will know…_ I sighed, shaking my head.

"They don't matter anymore," I barely whispered, so softly that the other didn't hear me. "They've kept a distance from me since Aslan's return, and I believe they'll withhold it; soon, I'll be the High Queen."

_Soon, maybe we can set things to the right with them. Once and for all._

_

* * *

_

The morning hours ended peacefully, and the second hour of the afternoon found Peter and Edmund in their council meeting. Since Peter's proposal, Susan and Lucy had begun to spend more time with me, and requested that I attend more croquet matches and teas, since I, after all, was going to become a High Queen.

The third hour of the afternoon came swiftly, and Susan, Lucy and the foreign guests were playing a game of croquet in the courtyard. The game itself was hardly played, and instead the time was spent chirping like birds. I stood off to the side, observing the scene before my eyes, smiling to myself.

_If they wanted me to become accustomed the tournaments then why am I not included… _I thought, edging towards the gate. _The Lords of the Council aren't here, no one can tell whether I'm to go or stay. _

I opened the gate, and exited the courtyard silently, making sure no one saw me. I made my way to the Council doors, and took a deep breath before stepping inside. I stood to the side, with my back to the arched doors, hid my wrist behind me.

Lord Palamore was speaking, and stopped abruptly as I entered, but began again slowly, not taking his gaze off of me.

"With peace over all of Narnia and each of the bordering countries, I suggest a treaty that should be signed, creating an ally of Narnia, Calormen, and Archenland, ensuring eternal peace and loyalty for us all."

_They wouldn't…this is a plot to…_I fought to keep my composure, and closed my eyes, steadying my hand against the doorknob.

"It is King Edmund's and my own decision," Peter said, nodding, "we will resume this matter in due time. This council meeting is adjourned."

The doors opened and the Lords filed of the room, leaving Edmund, Peter and I.

"Is this something we should trust?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know," Peter replied, shrugging, "is your hangover better?" his tone grew mischievous.

"Go jump off of a cliff!" Edmund said, pressing a hand to his head, then removing it swiftly, striding away.

Peter walked briskly to me and took my hands in his, motioning to the centaurs for the doors to be closed and for them to leave their posts.

"Now I don't have to speak 'properly' like a High King would," he shook his head, imitating Lord Palamore's gruff voice. "To hell with them all!" he proclaimed.

_You have no idea… _I thought.

"Why did you come?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I wanted you to join me in orchard," I said, my tone flirtatious.

Peter looked down, and I noticed his face growing a slight red. He buried his head in the crease of my neck, and his hands moved up to the drawstrings of my dress.

"You're beautiful, you know," he murmured against my skin, "I don't remember the last time I said it."

"You're beautiful as well," I ran my hands through his golden hair, kissing it, and taking his hand and leading him out of the council room.

We scurried down the flight of steps and ran swiftly into the orchard, falling into the lush green grass, and scooting up against a tree. He kissed the ring on my left hand, moving up my arm and breathing deeply into my shoulder. His eyes moved to mine before he pressed his lips to mine, and I sensed a bit of aggression in his being. His tongue swept out over my lips, and I allowed him inside, resting my hands on his waist. He pulled away, and nudged my drawstrings with his nose. I clasped his hands and let out a soft moan, letting my eyes flutter closed.

_Crystal…_ the words suddenly echoed in my mind.

I was startled when Peter suddenly pulled away and stood, taking my hand and pulling me up as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked, staggering to keep up with him.

"I don't know," he said, barely whispering. "I just feel…" he stopped, and I gasped, seeing a sudden break in the trees.

What was before me was marble stoned ground, which was bare, but it was unexpected after being in the shaded grounds of the orchard.

_I searched and I couldn't find it…_ I mused, marveling at this discovery.

"This seems…barren, I wonder what we can make of it." Peter said, releasing my hand from his hold and roaming around the area. "I know! We can build a garden. With arches pillars, and a fountain in the center…"

His words created an ear-splitting echo in my head, and my eyes widened realizing what had just happened. The garden I found in my wardrobe didn't exist…but it was now going to be created. I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't find the words. I closed my eyes and saw the same marble flooring, and the garden was now finished. I was cowering behind a pillar, while the same hands moved up my body.

It couldn't happen. Aslan couldn't let it.

* * *

The moon has risen to its full peak, and I lay in my bed, letting my eyelids become droopy. My thoughts coursed over the events of that day, and I let a single tear fall down my cheek. The wardrobe door was closed, and though it was only a reverie, I didn't want to try to return to the garden again, for fear a new plot would surface. I heard a low rumble and aroused with a start, finding the shadow of a lion just beyond my bed.

"Aslan," I said, "you said the garden only existed in dreams and fantasies."

"Now that the garden is being created, the plot that has begun will rise with greatening speed."

"But, what does that mean?" I asked, feeling a sudden force of gravity push me backwards onto the bed.

"_You will see in due time…"_ the words faded away, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning began in silence, and I was thankful for awaking in peace, and not in a searing pain. I emerged from my chambers, deciding not to join the Pevensies for breakfast, and found Mr. Tumnus skipping in the vast hallway. I laughed at his happiness and gasped when he grasped my hands and spun around in a circle.

"What's this?" I asked, stopping the faun.

"You're going to be a queen, just as Narnia has hoped!" the faun said gaily, not ceasing to jump up and down.

I was aghast. "How did you know?"

He sighed. "Our instincts." He gazed at the ruby ring on my finger. "It's beautiful."

"I think so, too," I whispered, running my fingers along the golden band.

"My best wishes for you and the High King," he nodded, "but now, I must find Queen Lucy! It seems we're to have tea this fine day."

I laughed at his bliss, and continued my walk down the hall, intending to find Peter. I assumed that he was in the Grand Hall, and I began to venture in that direction, but was cut off sharply by Lord Sosorion.

"My lady," he said slowly, sufficing a bow. "I congratulate you on your engagement to the High King."

"Thank you, Lord Sosorion," I had a hard time catching my breath. "It seems everyone knows of the engagement."

His lips curved into a smile, one that was short-lived.

"Yes," was all he said, before taking my slender hand in his and kissing it. He walked away, grumbling to himself.

I looked down at my left hand, and saw my wrist was enflamed again, and a sudden sharp feeling circulated throughout.

My eyes sealed themselves closed, and all was black. I heard my heart beating.

"_Only in your dreams and fantasies…" _Aslan's voice whispered.

_The same unfamiliar hands began to move up my body…_

"_Please, sir, if you have any dignity, let me be."_

"_The baby!" _I hadn't heard those words before.

"_No!" _I heard myself scream. Images of a misty wood flashed before me.

Several men lay on the ground, dead. The armor of Narnians were scattered, as was the armor of many other countries. I found myself kneeling on the ground, which was stained in blood. I cradled someone's head in my hands. Someone who's face was blurred. I was crying. But why? The body I held began to move, and a white hand reached up and caressed my face.

"I…" he began. I couldn't see his face, but his voice was familiar. His hand fell to the ground, limp.

"_Do not fear what hinders you, Charlotte. Conquer it. You are highly favored above many…" _Aslan's words were the last I wanted to hear right now.

My eyes shot open, and the pain in my wrist was gone. I swallowed, and walked back to my chambers, bathing my hand in cold water.

_What is this plot against us?_ I thought. _If a death will be the result, whose death will it be? _

I prayed for the safety of the kings and queens. My life didn't seem to matter at that moment.

* * *

The Pevensie's seemed to have disappeared, and I spent the early hours of the afternoon in my chambers. The daylight shone through the windows, and I lay against the wardrobe, resting my left wrist in my other hand.

"Is it true?" Ripple's words aroused me.

"Yes, it's true," I said softly, breathing in.

"You don't seem very excited," she sat on my shoulder.

"Everyone seems to know," I shook my head. "But what is it to me? Why do I care?"

"Hold your head up high, and walk with poise. You are a queen. And you rule above all." Her voice cooed; it soothed me some.

"Thank you, Ripple." I murmured, gazing out into the sky.

"You are most welcome, your grace." She flew off my shoulder, and rippled through the wind.

The Council meeting had begun, and I'd just finished a tea party with Lucy and Mr. Tumnus. Like Edmund's habit of drinking spiced wine, I thought Lucy had begun doing the same thing, only with tea. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have a "tea hangover".

I walked down the hall, with my head high as Ripple had told me. My hands tapped absentmindedly around my day dress, and I let my hair flow down my back in wavy chestnut curls.

Stopping at the Council doors—since it had become a habit of my own to listen in on their conversations—I pressed myself against it, trying to hear what the Council had to say. I was nearly sure I wasn't the only one who thought the Lords of the Council were too forward in their topics, in more ways than one. Though Aslan had chosen these Lords, I was sure he didn't intend for them to carry on the way they did.

I hushed my breathing, knowing I could be discovered, and pushed my ear against the door, hearing the gruff voice of Lord Palamore echo inside the dimly lit hall.

"You are engaged to your mistress!" Lord Palamore scolded, and I could feel Peter's blood begin to boil. "Though it would be the proper thing to do, considering the circumstances that could have ensued, it's in no way right to marry a commoner, one who wasn't in the prophecy to begin with."

"It wasn't your decision!" Edmund clattered his hands upon his throne, and I knew his wrist would begin to throb soon, "It was Aslan's, and he chose her for a reason."

"Maybe not the right reason," Lord Hakim contradicted, "or maybe the Great lion made a mistake."

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that!" Peter spat, "Aslan has done all things for a reason, and even if it is possible for him to make mistakes, I'm sure it's a very rare occasion."

"It's tradition for the king to marry a royal, and if I may say, Lady Charlotte is _no _royal," Lord Palamore persisted; his words stabbed me in the heart.

"You may _not _say, sir!" Peter's voice had risen to what very well might have been its full peak. "Edmund and I are the kings of this land, and you are overstepping your boundaries! I suggest, you watch your words, or they will get you in very hot water." I knew Peter's finger was pointed directly at the Lord, who seemed to be taken aback.

I began to walk away briskly, and I heard Peter's footsteps descending out of the Council hall.

"I apologize, your grace," Lord Palamore's words echoed as the doors opened. I breathed in deeply, and heard the man mutter to himself. "Very hot water, indeed."

"This meeting in adjourned," Edmund's voice faded back into the walls of the palace.

"Charlotte?" I gasped inwardly hearing Peter call my name.

The tears that I tried to control spilled in great amounts over my cheeks, and I pressed my back against a corridor, hoping Peter wouldn't find me.

"Oh, Charlotte," Peter breathed, appearing in front of me and taking me into his arms. He shushed me softly and stroked my hair, and I clung to him with all I was worth. "

"How did you know I was there?" I asked, muffling my sobs in his shirt.

"I could hear you breathing," he chuckled, burying his head in my crease of my neck and kissing it. "They don't know what they're saying about you. They can't see your purpose in its true value."

"They can't see my purpose in any value," I said.

"I see your value," he lifted my chin, and I saw my tears stained on his face. "You're my queen, you're my only, and I love you." He captured his lips into mine; and it was a comforting moment. One of peace, and assurance. One of safety.

He pulled away, and brushed the tears away from my eyes. His lips caressed my hair, and he bent down; I felt his breath tingling on my ear.

"I love you unconditionally, until forever ends." He murmured.

Though I tried to hold them back, and new well of tears surfaced and ran over my eyelids.

'_Until forever ends', _I thought. _That means everlasting. It's eternal love._

**_A/N: Alot of visions of Charlotte's part, don't you think? Well, if you can't wait for all of them to be revealed, you'll have to wait. Some of them are foreshadowing events in the sequels of this series. Note: I said most of her visions. Not all, some of those will be revealed in this story :D So, yes, I'll be writing a sequel for this story, and like, two more! I can't wait! So pay attention now, your questions will be answered later on. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Please, please please review! :))_**


	22. Unlacing My Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...I got it, I got it. DON'T WORRY!**

**_A/N: Yay! A lovely happy quick update! Okay, maybe not really "lovely happy" but still, I updated soon! I do apologize for the extremely short chapter, I just couldn't write any more. Darn you, Writer's Block. I hope it'll be resolved soon. I realized that I might have to cut this story short, meaning Charlotte and Peter's wedding might come sooner than planned, and the plot will be unfolded, that way I can get on with my sequel. I'm still not really sure, but I don't want this story to drag on, you know? And I feel it has been. I will say though, that in this chapter some of the plot will be revealed, and I ask that you pay extra close attention. (The reward will be cupcakes! I'm kidding, please just pay attention) So, I won't hold you up any longer, enjoy :)_**

Unlacing My Heart

The weeks went by, and the wedding preparations were flowing at a vigorous pace. The wedding itself was to be held in August, and since July had already begun, we had very little time to plan. Both Peter and I were stolen away from each other by endless fittings, and it seemed the wedding was never to happen.

By now nearly every resident of Cair Paravel had heard of the engagement, and I was showered with many congratulations. I had taken to spend the majority of my free time in the orchard, and occasionally I ventured into the garden, where several fauns, centaurs and such were hard at work, creating the fantasy that had haunted my days and nights.

I wasn't sure why I let Peter carry on this way, but I knew I couldn't stop him now. The workers stopped and bowed to me as I scanned the area, and I acknowledged them with a nod.

_It was coming true, _I thought. _What would it bring?_

_

* * *

_

I hadn't eves dropped on the Council meetings since I'd heard there last words of treachery, but each day as I passed by the arched doors I was nearly sure they were persuading Peter to annul his engagement to me. But their pleas had gone by unnoticed, and I knew Peter loathed his Lords all together.

On one occasion I couldn't stop myself, and I pressed myself against the arched door once more.

"Though the High King and his brother are absent today for a fitting," Lord Palamore stated, "I believe it is no reason to cancel the Council meeting all together. Besides, it will give us a rare chance to discuss matters of this country, _without_ being interrupted by his royal highness."

I could feel the sarcasm in his tone.

"Lady Charlotte is no royalty, and she has wormed her way into the royal family, and we must not let her destroy the kingdom, since her presence is distracting the High King at a great level." Lord Palamore continued.

_He's trying to convince the Council I am unworthy!_ I gasped inwardly.

"We must find a way to remove her from the crown," Lord Hakim seethed out.

"No," Lord Sosorion's voice cut in. "Let her be."

_Something's not right about this. _I murmured.

"I trust you, my Lord," Lord Anoris nodded, his accent just as thick as the other Calormene lords. "But Lord Palamore was threatened by his majesty. Something about thin ice, I recall."

"Yes," I could feel the lord from Archenland's tone deepen. "We'll have to do something about the high king."

I stepped back, my breath coming out in hoarse, rushed tones. I clutched myself.

"Please don't," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"_His own reign is on thin ice, he wouldn't dare dismember me."_ Lord Palamore's finger was pointed firmly; it didn't waver.

"_He must be weakened," _Lord Hakim rubbed his hands together.

"_But how?" _Lord Anoris inquired.

A different voice spoke this time. One that was very familiar, but its sinister tone didn't give any indication to who it was.

"_There is only one way. And we shall succeed."_

I raced to Peter chambers and burst through the doors. I paid no mind that he was being fitted for his wedding attire, or to Mr. Tumnus and Edmund's astonished expressions. I didn't look at Peter, and the faun and the youngest kind left the room, as if they knew what I was to say before I said it.

I took deep breaths, and after they left I collapsed in Peter's arms, letting my tears flow freely, since I wouldn't cry in front of the others.

"What's this?" he asked, drawing small circles into the small of my back and pressing his supple lips to my forehead.

I realized then that he was wearing no shirt, and his manila skin that was lightly sun kissed was hot to the touch. I dug my fingers into his back, and wept. I wept for many reasons, several of them I didn't know.

"Charlotte?" Peter was puzzled, as he pulled my hands from his back; I was sure I left a mark. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, and instead sat down onto the bed.

_How could I tell him? _I thought frantically.

"Charlotte, is it…something about me? The wedding?" he came to me, caressing my shoulders with his thumbs.

"No!" I couldn't let him think that. "Just…" I trailed off. "Make me forget. About the war and…about sickness and disease, and everything that's wrong in this world."

"What are you talking about?" he said, "We're in Narnia there's no war, only peace."

"Let me forget it all! About my gift and, your being High King, and the Lords of the Council, I don't want to remember any of it. Please."

"Charlotte," his thumb gently rubbed against my lower lip, and he removed my hair away from my eyes, as he softly pushed me down onto the bed.

He looked deeply into my eyes before he grazed his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, quickly, and forced myself to become lost. His hands were itching towards my hips and I blurred away the vision that was coming to me. It overpowered my efforts, and I saw something. Something I hadn't seen before.

"_The baby!" _It was my voice. Why was I saying that?

I saw myself clawing against the walls of…my bedroom in London.

"_Until the last rose dies…" _What did that mean?

"_I…" His hand fell to the ground, limp._

"_Damn you!" _I heard myself scream.

Aslan's roar suddenly sounded, and I sat up, startling Peter.

"You have to tell me what's going on," he said, his eyes wide, and a fresh well of tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"If I tell you it'll cause—" I began, my throat was constricted and I couldn't continue.

"We can't keep secrets from one another!" he raised his voice, but his eyes mirrored his pain.

"Peter, it's for your own good. Both of us," my eyes pleaded, and I grasped his shoulders. The tears increased rapidly, and Peter proceeded to dry them, but didn't prevail.

He pulled me into his arms, and if I didn't know better I would say he was crying, too. But no, Peter never cried.

I laid back onto the bed next to him, and closed my eyes.

_It's alright for now…_I thought. _The calm before the storm._

* * *

Peter and I didn't leave the bed chambers until the next morning. I awoke finding myself looking very disheveled. Sneaking past the Dryads and foreign guests, I made my way to my own chambers and settled myself in a bath.

I felt my skin sting lightly from the sensation of the hot water, and let myself sink slowly under the ivory foam. I let my eyelids flutter closed, and I filled my lungs with air.

My fingers tapped onto the ivory tub, yet under the water I couldn't hear anything. I eventually let my arms fall under, and I felt a sudden need to open my eyes. Giving into the temptation, I steadied my hands along the sides of the tub and let my emerald green eyes pop open. I gasped at my surroundings, shocked at the sudden intake of water.

Everything was dark blue, the sky seemed far above me, and I pulled towards the surface of what seemed an endless ocean.

"No, don't!" I tried to scream, but the words came out a muffled sentence that was clogged by the water.

I flailed my limbs about, trying to get free from a sort of weight that was pulling me down, down, down. I finally hit the bottom, the coarse sand weaving through me.

I ventured to detach the weight off of my body, but when I looked frantically, nothing was there. The pressure began to claw around my throat. My eyes stung from the saltwater, and I fell limp on the sand. It was as though…I watched myself die.

I found myself underwater, standing next to…_myself_, lying in the sand, dead.

_Two of me? _I mused.

"_Only for this vision," _I heard a still, small voice whispering inside my soul. "_You will not have the same fate as them."_

_Them? What does—_I turned about me, my eye widening at the sight I beheld.

Mermaids and mermen were all around me, each of them dead, with a harpoon sticking out of their bodies. I noticed then the same happened to my other self.

"_It is ours." _I heard a sinister voice murmur.

I rose to the top of the ocean, seeing the same men with cloaked figures standing majestically on a large ship.

"_And no one shall take it away." _The man continued, his accent flared.

"_What's this?" _Another said, pointing to me.

_They can see me! _I marveled, trying to move back, but it was as if something restricted my movement.

The black sky was the last thing I saw, before a harpoon lodged itself into my body.

I shot up out of the bath tub, retrieving a towel and drying myself as quickly as I could.

"They were going to die," I mused aloud. "The mermen and maids are going to die."

But only one question remained unspoken, but it coursed into my thoughts.

_Would I be able to stop it?_

* * *

Dressing in a sheer white gown with a lavender colored sash, I emerged from my chambers and took in a fresh breath of air. I had nearly choked while bathing, from the shock of the vision. My hair was let down, and I held a pale white straw hat in my right hand. It was rimmed with yellow satin; the ribbon hanging loosely against me.

The Council meeting had just come to a close, and I began to wonder how long I'd been bathing. The arched doors opened, and the lords filed out, in a perfect straight line, and each of them held a smug disposition on their faces. Lastly, Peter and Edmund exited the hall, and the high king's face was flushed, while the youngest king's expression was quite blank.

"I'm going to kill them one day," Peter whispered menacingly.

I chuckled softly and embraced him, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Will you two stop being so…" Edmund trailed off, waving a hand at us. "I'm going to go deliver myself." He began to walk away.

"Ed!" I called after him. "Eat some bread, please? It will soak up most of the wine, and we don't need a drunken king staggering through the halls of Cair Paravel."

He rolled his eyes, mumbling a "We'll see," and began to walk alongside the walls of the palace.

"Where've you been?" Peter asked, turning me towards him by my chin, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Just…wandering around," I didn't look at him as I said the lie, "nothing of importance."

He nodded, kissing my cheek. "Did you know? You're having your portrait painted, since you are becoming my High Queen."

"Really?" My face brightened. "When?"

"I was informed it would be today, in the wild flower meadow behind the palace," he winced, "but Susan requested your presence at a tea with our lady guests."

"Bloody hell," I whispered, biting my nail. "This will be a good excuse to miss it."

He let out a laugh, and caressed my cheek softly. "I shall be waiting for your return, my angel."

"You're not coming with me?" I began to plead.

"Mr. Tumnus forbade me to, and Naramay came at me with my own scepter," Peter described the scene shortly, and I stifled several giggles under my breath.

"Stay then, if it keeps you unharmed," I winked at him, proceeding to descend the several flights of stairs, and I made my way across the beach.

Peter's words suddenly came back to me, and I saw the Lord's smug faces.

"_I'm going to kill them one day," Peter whispered menacingly. _

_Not if they kill you first._

**_A/N: So did you like it? I hope you liked it. Again, I'm sorry for the really short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be much longer! And, guess what? I'm three reviews away from getting 100 lovely happy reviews! Thank you all so sooooo much! Hugs and cupcakes for everyone! Now, go review...go, Go! _**


	23. The Wonders of Ecstasy: Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...wa wonk, wawawawa wonk. (that's Charlie Brown talk if you haven't noticed)**

_**A/N: So, I know I probably should've put more chapters between the proposal and now, but I couldn't think of anything else to put down. I really hate Writer's Block. It shouldn't deserve to be capitalized. Anyway, this is a two part chapter, starting at the beginning of August, and ending...well, I'll just let you read and see. Let's just say I kinda left you on a slight cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter! And thanks do all my reviewers! I got to over 100 reviews! THANK YOU! I love you all, so, so much. And a special thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 who was my 100th reviewer! Thank you for reading my story! And now, read. Now, seriously. Enjoy :))**_

The Wonders of Ecstasy: Part I

The month of August had just begun, and several last minute preparations were wrapping up. The wedding date itself was set for August eighteenth, and nearly every resident at Cair Paravel was bubbling with excitement. _Nearly. _I had kept a close, but distant eye on the Lords of the Council, and could nearly feel them seething with anticipation. Whatever their plot was, I didn't know how to stop it. Even if I did know, how could I?

With the wedding nearing, both Peter and I were either together or apart; there was no in between. Several galas had been held celebrating our engagement, but during that time we rarely had some time to see each other, _really _see each other. Dancing was mandatory for the betrothed couple, but it only lasted for a few minutes before one of us was stolen away.

My portrait had been finished and was to be revealed at the wedding reception, and a very poor Peter Pevensie was sulking in agony in his predicament.

"Let me see a glimpse of the painting!" He pleaded, trying to push past me.

"No, Peter, you can wait," I persisted, blocking his path.

"I'm the High King, I shouldn't have to listen to you," he grumbled.

"And, I will soon be your equal. You are _not _going to see the painting before it's time."

"Why am I bound by you?" he muttered, knowing it wasn't any use.

"I think you should know the answer to the question," I steadied my hands on his back, and pressed a light kiss into his shoulder. I could feel him shiver involuntarily.

"I think you should know that I can say it without words," he turned his head to the side, and glanced at me through the corners of his eyes. "But may I see the painting?" he went back to his pleading self.

"No!" I grinned as the argument resurfaced, "you may not—"

"His majesty may do as he pleases, you are in no control of him," Lord Palamore was walking by, and he stopped us with his tone. "High Queen or not," I heard him mutter as he proceeded to leave.

Peter was about to stop him, but I pulled him back. "Don't," I whispered feverishly. "It's beyond you."

"What?" he asked, his expression puzzled.

"Nothing," I shook my head solemnly, "nothing."

* * *

The two kings were attending their council meeting, and Susan and Lucy were being fitted for their wedding attire. I had taken the free time to spend in my chambers, and I sat on the balcony; wisps of a cool, fresh wind fluttered through strands of my hair.

I ran my thoughts over the visions from the previous days, and I tried to make sense of them.

"_Until the last rose dies…"_

"_The baby!"_

"_I…" his hand fell to the ground, limp._

"_Damn you!" I found myself clawing the walls of…my bedroom in London._

What were they? What did they mean? I couldn't make myself concentrate, and instead, my thoughts ventured to the fate of the mermen, and the plot against Peter.

"_Peter_…" I whispered softly. What would the Council do to him? If they weakened his reign, what would happen?

There were so many visions that I had seen; a vision was a glance, a door to step into the future, no matter how little the time. I had seen so many futures, and all of which would come to pass, no matter how they would. They would just happen. But the future could be changed.

_I wasn't made to see the future and not act upon it, _I thought determinedly, _if I can't save everyone, I might as well save the people who I can. _

"Hard times are ahead," I heard Aslan's voice, but I couldn't see him. "You were not brought here to let the future pass by unnoted. You are highly favored above many, and for that reason, you were selected to journey into a realm, much bigger than any mind could conjure. Do not waste your time here, Dear One, however little time it will be…" his voice faded away.

"_However little time it will be…" _I silently repeated those words.

"What do you mean, Aslan?" I said aloud. Suddenly a gnashing pain seared around my waist, and closed my eyes, trying to endure it.

"_However little time it will be, Aslan?" _I heard myself say, my words were slightly muffled from sobs. "_If I was highly favored above many, then why am I here? Why aren't I where I should be? I should be in my country, in my home, and instead I'm stuck in this world of war, with a dying family, and no way to stop it. If I was chosen for a purpose, then it is broken. Where are you? Why have you abandoned me?"_

I opened my eyes slowly, and several tears coursed down my cheeks. I didn't know what I said, I didn't know what it meant, but my world had begun to close in on me. The words I had seen myself say…I didn't want to live them.

_I thought there was peace in Narnia,_ I mused.

Getting up from the balcony, I journeyed back to the indoors, where I found Naramay waiting for me with my unfinished wedding dress in her hands.

"It is almost finished," she said, a warm smile etched across her face, "I just need to fit it on you again."

"It seems endless," I murmured, removing my day dress and beginning to step into the fragile white gown.

"But in the end it will be worth it." The Dryad said contentedly.

I grinned, seeing Ripple fly in, landing on the frame of the immense mirror I stood in front of.

"You look absolutely radiant," she breathed, cooing softly.

"She will be a marvelous queen," Naramay examined her work, and held up several bolts of satin to the dress. "Has there been any talk of producing an heir? I know it will be a great asset to the kingdom."

"Her majesty is not chattel that's only used for birthing babies," Ripple said stoutly, puffing out her chest. "The High King loves her, therefore they will marry in the name of love, _not _the kingdom's expectations."

"I have thought about having a little girl, I murmured, "but that was before Narnia. I wanted to have the family my mother could not, and I still intend to."

"You have never spoken about your mother," Ripple said, "Where is she? What is she like?"

"She's in my own world, where I came from. She's…" I stopped, choking back the pool of tears that surfaced on my eyelids. "She's caring, and kind, and her voice is soothing, much like yours, Ripple. She's strong…and…I don't know how she is."

"You must miss her," Naramay mused.

"Dearly," I nodded, letting a single sob escape. "If I have a little girl, I want to name her Leah Rose."

"That means 'weary rose'," Naramay said.

"Yes," I nodded. "I want her to know that when the rose grows weary, and its beauty begins to fade, it doesn't mean it's the end. I want her to surpass her meaning; to be strong, and unwavering, even if she does become weary."

"That's a lovely way of putting it," Ripple murmured.

I smiled, drying my tears and putting a hand to my locket. "If my parents knew where I was, I hope they would be proud."

"_They are, Dear One," _Aslan's voice rang out through my head. "_They are."_

* * *

The weeks had passed by peacefully, and August seventeenth dawned, the day before the wedding. The gown was finished, and so were the preparations for the reception. A hearty breakfast was held in the Grand Hall, and I sat at Peter's right hand, drinking in the new day.

The High King and I had exchanged several knowing glances, and we both knew we could hardly wait for the days to come. Several conversations were held between the three Pevensie siblings, as well as the foreign guests. Soon, the room was filled with enormous chatter and I couldn't help but smile at the situation Peter and I were in.

Peter squeezed my hand lightly and rose from the table, coming around to my chair and bending down to my level.

He didn't need to speak—but then again, speaking was no use during all the chatter—for his eyes were words enough. I arose as well, accepting his arm and traveling from the Grand Hall, to his own chambers.

We entered and closed the door as we did, and he faced me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, peering at his expression.

"I finally get to spend more than one minute with you, in silence," he said, taking my hands in his and kissing them.

"And tomorrow will begin our first day of being united in marriage, the first of many days," I said, resting my head on his chest.

He ran his thumbs down my sides, and lifted my chin to his. "I can't wait until tomorrow," he whispered.

"Neither can I…" I let out a rushed sigh as his hands moved to the drawstrings at the back of my gown.

I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, still looking into his eyes, and they eventually closed on their own accord. The kiss was tender, and everlasting, and Peter's tongue probed my lip, and I allowed him full access into the caverns of my mouth.

His hands intertwined with mine, and I realized then that he was guiding me back towards the bed. I let out a gasp when my back collided with the mattress, and just as I did, Peter feverishly deepened the kiss. His weight was pressing into me, and I loved the sensation of it. He drew away and left several kisses on my neck and shoulders, and stopped at my lower neck; his nose gently brushing against my skin, and I found he was breathing heavily.

Goosebumps spread over me and I tightened my grasp on Peter's hands. I let out a moan and he chuckled softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked, not moving from his position.

"No," I stifled a laugh, "I'll stay with you tomorrow night, though."

"If you loved me, you would stay tonight, as well," he looked up, his eyes matching mine.

"It's for your own good," I said, proceeding to sit up.

"Let it all be damned," he said, running his hands through my hair. He moved towards me until our nosed touched, just barely, and he planted a kiss on my chin. "I love you."

"And I love you," I murmured, leaning to him and breathing on his earlobe. "I promise I'll stay with you tomorrow night." I bit down softly and he hissed out.

He let out a laugh, and wrapped his arms around my waist, embracing me. I drank in his aroma, and pulled him closer to me, my hands slightly ruffling his hair. He stood and pulled me up with him, beginning to lace up the strings of my dress that had been undone.

We went to the door after doing a thorough check of our appearance, and opened it, seeing Mr. Tumnus's hand raised as though to knock.

"Your majesties," he bowed, and turned to Peter. "Aslan has requested your presence in the council room."

He nodded, and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before setting off.

"I do believe the High King is smitten," the faun said, winking, and he skipped away, with a joyous expression on his face.

I smiled to myself, and decided that I would go to the orchard to see how the garden was progressing. Running down the flights of stairs, I made my way through the rows of trees and vines, and stopped at the garden's steps. I let out a soft gasp at what I saw.

The garden was nearly finished, and it was exactly what I had seen in my dreams. The fountain, its reflection capturing the sun, the garlands and the pillars; it was all here.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Lord Sosorion's voice broke me out of my slight reverie.

"Yes," I agreed, stepping onto the marble platform. _Be careful, _I cautioned myself.

"This fountain is spectacular," he marveled, commending the satyrs and fauns who were finishing the structure.

The lord caressed her features softly, and the same hands began to move around my shoulders. I looked around me, but saw nothing.

_It is happening, _I thought. _Breathe, don't give him any indication…_

As silently as I had come, I left, and was thankful the lord didn't see me.

"_You are marvelous," _The words sounded like a bomb.

"_Please, sir, if you have any dignity, let me be."_

Let me be.

* * *

The sunset had just begun, and every resident at Cair Paravel was in the Grand Hall for dinner. Everyone was dressed in formal attire, and there was dancing and music, though I knew it would be nothing compared to tomorrow's festivities.

The dinner itself was lovely, with several meats and breads and desserts, and spiced wine to Edmund's own delight. He had promised not to get drunk after several attempts from Peter, Susan, Lucy and I, and he was living up to it, from what we saw.

Lord Sosorion stood, and tapped his goblet, calling everyone to attention.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the royal couple," he said, forcing a smile at us, "may several joyous and bountiful times come."

Everyone rose there glasses and drank, and I saw Edmund drink down a tad more than he knew he should. I giggled under my breath, and the dancing had begun. Peter and I had managed to escape the dancing for tonight, and we ventured out onto the courtyard, gazing at the rising moon.

"It's beautiful," I said, breathing in the cool air.

"Yes you are," he murmured, kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around my waist.

My cheeks grew pink, and I laced my hands in his.

The dancing had slowed to a halt, and midnight found everyone retiring to their chambers, since the wedding was to be held in the early afternoon.

Peter escorted me to my chambers, and his eyes pleaded his wish.

"You've been patient enough these last months, you can wait one more day," I assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips and closing the door.

After dressing in my nightgown, I nestled in bed, welcoming the dreams of what was the come into my being.

_May slumber overtake me, and may light arouse me. _I thought.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

**_A/N: Did I cliff hanger you? Sorry :P Part two should be up soon, and I hope you liked this chapter! Did it drag on? I hope it didn't drag on. I think the Peter/Charlotte fluffiness was cute, and I know I can't wait for the next chapter! Now, go review, GO GO GO! *Darth Vader voice* You. Must. Review. *normal voice* They keep me going :)) Update shall be soon :)_**


	24. The Wonders of Ecstasy: Part II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...I could so go Darth Vader right now.**

**_A/N: I'm back! I wrote the chapter! Yay, but I'm a bad girl. You can throw a spear in me if you want. But I wouldn't do that because I want to finish this story, so, please don't. I was actually going to post this chapter last night, but I ran out of time and goshdarn it! But, I made it today, so, I hope you enjoy it. It's a nice long chapter with a little bonus. I wrote this chapter in more than one point of view so you could see what some of the others were thinking at the time of the wedding. And also so I wouldn't ramble on. It didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but I hope you'll like it anyway. So, please enjoy! (And don't worry, this is a happier chapter. I wouldn't leave you for almost two weeks to post something depressing) Now. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! :)_**

The Wonders of Ecstasy: Part II

I awoke just before dawn to the sound of the sparrow's song. I shot up in my bed and my eyes widened.

"I'm getting married today," the words tasted like honey on my tongue. Suddenly a flood of anxiety fluttered in my stomach.

_What if the dress isn't ready? What if the palace collapses? What if the Lords of the Council step in?_

"Relax, Charlotte," I shook my head, releasing my fears. "He loves you, he'll protect you."

I lied in my bed, waiting for the sun to rise. All the world seemed to slow down. The day I'd been waiting for had finally come, but the moment itself still hadn't reached its final destination.

The hour struck seven, and at the sound of the bell tower Ripple flew through the open window; her chorus of chirps echoing throughout the room. She landed on the nightstand, and stopped her singing.

"You're getting married today," she said, her voice sending another wave of anxiety through me.

"Yes," I nodded, trying to maintain my composure. "I'm afraid, Ripple."

"I can understand it. Wedding jitters; it will all pass in due time." I could've sworn the dove winked.

A soft wrap sounded at the chamber door, and Naramay entered, carrying a tray in her hands. She motioned to the balcony, and opened the doors, setting the tray down on the table; a stream of sunlight flashed through the room.

I arose from the bed and draped my robe around my shoulders. Stepping onto the balcony, I sat down at the small table, and began to eat the breakfast laid out on the tray.

"This will be your last meal in this room," Naramay said, her voice was soft. "You're getting married today."

"I know." The fluttering didn't come this time. "It's too good to be true."

"I saw the lights were on in his majesty's chambers," the Dryad stifled a giggle. "I'm afraid High King Peter didn't get much sleep last night, if any."

Adorning my cheeks was a red glow that I fought to conceal. The rest of the hour went on in silence, and after what seemed like years later, another knock was heard at the door. I arose quickly to answer, and Susan and Lucy appeared, a rosy color glowing on their cheeks. I couldn't help but smile back at them, and in their hands were their gowns.

"You're getting married today," they said in unison, their smiles never fading.

"Bloody hell, stop saying that!" my voice didn't change my expression. "Have you seen Peter?"

"Yes, he's ecstatic with anxiety," Susan rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," I mused. "I cannot wait until that moment."

"I can assure you," Susan grinned. "Neither can he."

* * *

_No POV_

"In Aslan's name, when are you going to be finished?" Peter's voice rang out through his chambers. "I'll never get to marry her."

"Patience is a virtue, Peter, try to use it." Edmund was struggling to fit his own silver crown onto his head.

"You're only in this for the spiced wine," Peter snapped, and wriggled free of his brother's grasp.

"If you both will stop bickering maybe this wedding will take place," Mr. Tumnus's voice was soft, and calm. He proceeded to fit him in his wedding attire; his tunic was snow white, with a golden design in the center, and his breeches were a slight ivory.

The faun trailed off into a symphony of speech that consisted of wedding dances and endless receptions. But the High King paid no attention. His thoughts were only on one. _Her._

_Why is it that she fills my every waking hour, my last image of the day; my heart is bursting… _Peter thought. _I am intoxicated by her presence. I want her. I need her. _

"Have you ever been in love, Edmund?" he blurted, he was staring ahead of him, but looking at nothing.

"Several times," the younger king nodded his head. "You didn't know?"

"I suppose I was too engrossed in your endless hangover's to notice." Peter shrugged.

"You were too engrossed in her majesty to notice," Mr. Tumnus chuckled. "You are very much in love, your highness. I do wish the best for you two."

"Thank you, Tumnus," the High King once again became aware of his surroundings.

"I do wish the best, also," Edmund said, "I hope the Lords of the Council won't intervene with your marriage."

"If they even try it they will _all _be hanged," he declared, his finger pointed straight upward.

"A bloody good idea," Edmund nodded, "I don't like them. They're so…mysterious; secretive."

"Controlling is more like it," Peter agreed.

"Then why not set some boundaries for the Lords of the Council?" the faun cut in, his eyes full of curiosity.

Peter sighed. "It's not as simple as it sounds."

"Like putting a camel through the eye of a needle," Tumnus though aloud. "Well, some tasks must be done, whether easy or not."

"True," Peter mused, "but it is not a day of worries. I'm going to marry Charlotte today, that's all that matters."

_She's all that matters._

The rest of their preparation was spent in a chorus of cries of mild pain, contradictions, and agreements, and no matter what the High King said, his thoughts were elsewhere.

To hell with all politics, gossip and boundaries! It was a day of celebration. It would be the best day of Peter's life.

* * *

_Charlotte's POV_

"You're beautiful," Susan murmured, her arms clasped the fabric in her own sheer white gown tightly.

"Do you really think so?" I twirled in front of the mirror, watching my every move.

"Yes," Lucy nodded; her voice was fully of awe.

A soft clawing at the door snapped me back into reality, and a purring voice spoke.

"May I come in?" it said; the sound soothing.

"If you're Peter Pevensie, I'm going to kill you with your own sword!" Susan's voice sliced through the air.

"Would you permit a kindly lion into your chambers?" it was Aslan.

Lucy ran to the door and opened it, smiling apologetically. "We're sorry, Aslan. Susan hasn't been peaceful since the day we arrived in Narnia."

The lion chuckled, "Being a gentle queen, I'm surprised. Come, Dear One. The wedding is about to begin." He stood outside the door, and the music began.

Walking alongside Aslan, I ventured down the vast hallway of the palace, finally reaching the Grand Hall. Susan and Lucy were standing on the marble platform, their gowns were made of the same white fabric as mine, and a golden sash was draped around their waists; their hair was pinned up in ivory combs. My own gown was sheer white, with an emerald green sash just above my waist. My curly chestnut hair was cascading down my back, and it barely touched the tops of the short sleeves that hung loosely about my shoulders. Peter stood at the bottom of the platform, and his eyes widened.

Aslan walked beside me down the aisle, and tears sprang into my eyes at the sight of Peter.

_He's beautiful…_I thought.

We reached the marble stoned platform, and Peter took my hands in his. Taking a deep breath, I faced him, and a single tear splashed down my cheek.

"Marriage is a union between a man and a woman, it is a union that binds two people together; makes them one. Today, we are here to join High King Peter and Lady Charlotte in the bounds of matrimony."

Lord Palamore tried to conceal a cough, but it sounded throughout the hall.

_Please don't…_I whispered silently. _You must be beyond this._

"I love you," Peter mouthed.

"I love you, too."

Aslan's words were spoken but I wasn't listening. My thoughts were only on the man I was standing before. His azure blue eyes burned deeply into mine, and our fingers were intertwined. A burning sensation seared through my heart and I welcomed it, knowing it was of ecstasy, not pain.

_Desire. _

We had said our wedding vows, and Peter slipped a golden band around my finger. I placed a gold and ruby ring around his, that was similar to mine, but larger in size.

"To the clear northern sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent." I breathed in deeply at Aslan's words. "And to the pure heart that lies in the gate of the heavens, I give you High Queen Charlotte, the Radiant Braveheart."

A golden crown was placed upon my head, with several rubies and diamonds, but with one single emerald in the center. A fresh well of tears pooled down my face and a smile grew.

"Can I kiss her now?" I let out a laugh as Peter's pleading blue eyes turned to the lion's sage ones.

"I pronounce you man and wife. Yes, you can kiss her now." He chuckled.

I captured my lips into Peter's, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Several shouts rang out, when suddenly a pain shot around my waist.

_I won't let them see my pain, _I though determinedly.

I saw the Lords of the Council. They were in the midst of the rejoicing Narnians, but they were not celebrating. Their faces where stone white, and their expressions were hard. Like stone.

_I am protected, _I smiled in my triumph. _You cannot hurt me. I am above you. I am a high queen._

Peter and I were led to the reception and seated at the head of the immense long table. The music began to play and Peter and I were swept to the dance floor. I joined him in a waltz, my hands clasped in his, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

We danced, ate, drank and were merry, and laughed at Edmund's constant flirting with the dryad's and lady guests.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Lady Charlotte. But you are High Queen now, I must call you 'your majesty'," Lord Sosorion bowed, and the rest of the Council followed.

I nodded. "Thank you, my lords. It is an honor."

They nodded, and ventured off into the courtyards.

"I'm afraid they're not happy with this marriage," I said solemnly, and was barely heard over the loud music.

"Let's not focus on them. It is our day." Peter lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly, but tenderly.

His arms coiled around my shoulders, eventually moving down, slowly, his thumbs gently caressing as they went, and they itched towards my waist. He buried soft kisses down the crease of my neck, and I felt a furious blush grow.

"Can you two do that somewhere else?" I turned to see Edmund, whose face was flushed and his speech slurred.

I could see Susan and Lucy giggling at my shocked expression, and I couldn't help but laugh seeing Peter's face grow a crimson red.

"And please, try not to hurry. I only want to become an uncle when I'm ready," the drunken king winked, and swung his arm around a dryad, carrying her off to dance.

"I suppose we _should _retire for the night," I turned to the High King, whose blush grew deeper.

I stood, stifling a giggle, and I was surprised when Peter took my hand and swiftly led me to his chambers, without a single goodbye to his siblings, or Aslan, or the guests, or anyone!

He ushered me inside, and shut the door, his back to it.

"Are you nervous?" I dared to ask, and regretted it the moment it slipped out.

He let out a laugh full of anxiety, and turned beet red; I was nearly sure he was about to burst.

The same feeling I'd felt earlier flashed through me once again.

_Desire._

I stepped towards him, and when my face was directly under his, I let my hands roam through the tresses of his golden hair, and my eyes were searing themselves into his.

"Charlotte, before we…" he coughed slightly, and motioned to the bed. I fought to control the sea of giggles that surfaced in my throat. "I want you to know I don't want to hurt you in any way, and I don't intend to. This life is a hard one, and I want tonight to be full of ecstasy, not hurt."

I intertwined my hands in his and laid my head in his chest, and was slightly surprised to find his heart throbbing out of its cage. He removed his hands from mine and ran them down my sides, moving up again to the small of my back. His fingers entangled themselves in the drawstrings of my gown, and I shivered involuntarily at the sensation of hot to cold.

I lifted my chin to his and placed a soft kiss on his lips and my eyes closed on their own. He swept me up into his arms and parted my lips with his tongue. I soon found we were lying on the bed, and his hands roamed around my sides; I blushed at his endless caresses.

My own hands trailed to his shirt, and nearly as soon as I'd begun to unlace its strings it was taken off, and thrown to the side. His skin was hot to the touch, and a flaming sensation encircled 'round me as he pressed lingering kisses down my neck; his hands were running down my shoulders, and my dress seemed to slip off with it.

The High King gasped and looked deeply into my eyes, before gently planting a kiss on my chin.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice aching with passion.

All my nerves and conscious thoughts seemed to leave at that moment. I ran my hands down his own sides and returned the compliment with just as much passion.

"So are you."

* * *

_No POV_

Lucy and Susan sat solemnly in the Grand Hall; the guests had left, and all was quiet.

"It was a marvelous wedding, don't you think?" Lucy asked her older sister, perking up.

"Edmund needs to stop drinking so much spiced wine, or we'll have to remove him from the crown," Susan said absentmindedly, her hands perched under her chin, and her expression blank.

"But did you like the wedding, Susan?" Lucy asked again, only to receive no answer. "This is why you're so dull; you never have time for me anymore."

"Why do you think I'm so…queenly?" Susan asked, "I don't mean to be…boring, as you say, but having to juggle several gossiping foreign guests in your hands; it's not an easy task."

"You say that as though you're the only one," Lucy muttered.

"You're lucky you were the maid of honor," Susan smiled vacantly to herself. "I suppose I was too _boring _to be honorable."

"Charlotte said she chose me because I was the reason she came to Narnia," Lucy shrugged.

"I'm sorry for being so…uninteresting," the older queen said. "I was fighting between jealousy, and…trying to keep the family together."

"Jealousy?" the younger sibling asked.

"I was—and possibly still am—jealous of Charlotte…and you. Charlotte's so beautiful, and kind and graceful, and you're innocent, and you have favor with Aslan."

"We all do," Lucy sat up straight.

"I haven't really been living up to my name," Susan whispered.

"You are now," Lucy smiled.

Her older sibling smiled with her. "I can't wait until my wedding. I've had my eye on a visitor from Archenland; I do hope he fancies me…."

The two girls trailed off into a frenzy of giggles, wedding plans, galas, and such, and throughout the remainder of their time in the Grand Hall, they became the best of friends.

* * *

_Charlotte's POV_

Peter and I lay under the velvet covers, our hands tracing each other's sides.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "When was the last time I said it?"

"Five seconds ago," I giggled, taking a deep, contented breath. "you are spectacular."

"How did you feel?" he asked, his eyes glinting with pleasure.

"Better than I've felt in my whole life, but that's not a surprise. And you?"

"The same." He sufficed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. "You are beautiful. I'm glad I married you. Now we can spend the rest of our lives in 'holy matrimony'." He laughed at the old phrase.

"I have to ask," I began, tracing his chest, "if I had a child would you want a boy or a girl?"

He pulled away from me slightly and his eyes took on a curious look. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"I don't know. Everyone says the king would want a boy, but I want a girl, though I suppose we must produce an heir to the throne."

He blushed, and took my hands in his. "I want whatever you want." His voice was rich and deep. "And I love you. More than you will ever know."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in a long time, I felt completely safe.

* * *

"Charlotte? Charlotte," a soft tapping on my shoulder awoke me from my slumber.

I fluttered my eyes open, and shut them again quickly feeling the light against my eyelids.

"My darling," Peter's figure shielded me from the sun, and I opened one eye, smiling at him. "Where you would like to go for our honeymoon? I am sorry for not discussing it earlier."

I moaned softly, and rolled over. "Away from the Lords of the Council." My voice was hazy, and my speech muffled.

He chuckled, and encircled his arms around my waist. "I do believe that's the ultimate goal," he winked. "But we can figure that out later, my queen."

_My queen…._ I whispered inwardly. I was his queen. I was a High Queen. I was Peter's equal, and wouldn't have to bow to anyone.

A sudden rush of relief swept over me, and I kissed Peter's cheeks.

All seemed to be calm. The world had become untangled, and the visions I'd had seemed to fade away, like it was all a dream.

_The wonders of ecstasy…_I thought. _Hopefully it will stay that way._

**_A/N: Did you like it? I hope you liked it. Please say you liked it! So, hurry, goo review now! Go, go, go! The next chapter will come soon :))_**


	25. War and Peace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...Good grief! *facepalm***

_**A/N: I KNOW! I haven't updated in two weeks! I'm horrible! *cries* BUT, this chapter is really long AND it has a bonus. It's written in Charlotte's point of view, but also written in different points of view, so I wouldn't ramble on (same strategy as before). So, when you see this: **Lord Palamore **or something like that, that means he's the person the segment of the chapter is centered around. Point of view. Yep, I think you got it! Now, I must say a HUGE part of the plot will be revealed in this chapter and by huge I mean HUGE. So huge the whole world would be shocked. Okay, maybe not THAT huge but you know what I mean! Enjoy :)**_

War and Peace

Peter and I hadn't even bothered to have breakfast with the others in the grand hall that next morning, so the first meal of the day was held in bed. We nestled up against each other laying the tray of food onto the sea of covers, and the breakfast itself was nearly forgotten. The morning hours were spent playing childish games and deciding on a honeymoon spot, and after endless sessions of giggles and kisses, we dressed ourselves and set out into the long halls of the palace.

"Your majesties," we were confronted by Lord Hakim, who seethed out the words and bowed to us. "We are bubbling with excitement Queen Charlotte, since your task has finally been revealed."

"Thank you, Lord Hakim; I will do my best to please Narnia." I forced a small smile, and spoke as confidently as I could.

"I am here to inform you that there is a council meeting in the afternoon." The Calormene lord's eyes shone a small hint of triumph.

"Thank you for the information, Lord Hakim," Peter nodded, "but today I will be leaving for my honeymoon, therefore there is no need for politics on this day."

"All the more reason for a council meeting," the lord persisted, "to settle several matters that will be at peace during your time away from the palace."

"There will be _no _meeting today, Lord Hakim," Peter fought to control his emotions, "you may tell the other Lords of the Council.

Lord Hakim nodded, and continued his walk down the hall; I could swear I heard him mumbling to himself. I let out a sigh of relief, and Peter's arm slipped around my waist, squeezing lightly.

"There's no need to be afraid," he murmured against my hair.

I looked up at him, my eyes searching for assurance. His expression was calm, and unwavering, and we were broken out of our reverie seeing Susan, Edmund and Lucy walk towards us.

"You're leaving today?" Susan asked softly. I nodded.

"So soon?" Lucy's eyes were pleading.

"We'll be back, dear," I bent down to kiss the young girl's forehead. "Peter and I are taking a ship to a newly discovered island called Tara."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Susan asked.

"An entire army surveyed it and labeled it free of all danger." Peter said. "We'll be leaving this evening."

"You're going to leave me alone with the Lords of the Council?" Edmund whined. "I wish I was married…just to get away from politics and rules and regulations."

"Why would you name the island Tara?" Susan shrugged.

"Tara, meaning earth," Peter explained slowly, then turned to his younger brother. "And what do you mean leave you alone with the Lords of the Council?"

"Lord Hakim told me there was a council meeting today. Why?" Edmund was puzzled.

"I told them there _wasn't _to be a council meeting today! They disobeyed me." Peter's face turned red. Crimson, if you will. His fists clenched and his jaw set.

"Peter don't," I whispered frantically. I looked around the hall. "Naramay!" The Dryad appeared.

"Yes, majesty," She curtsied gracefully.

"Is everything packed for the honeymoon?" I asked, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him back.

"Yes, your highness," she nodded, her smile never wavering.

"Peter, I want to go now," I turned back to the High King. He relaxed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I guess we say goodbye now, then." He turned to his siblings.

They each in turn came and said their goodbyes, and Lucy clung to me tightly. "

"I will miss you, sister," she smiled, her eyes shining.

"And I will miss you," I kissed her cheek, took Peter's hand, and turned away.

_This is the beginning of the rest of my life here, _I thought. _I won't let anything stand in the way of my happiness._

_

* * *

_

Peter and I had boarded the ship—which was called _Braveheart_; named after my title—and bid the foreign guests and the Lords of the Council farewell. We were now surrounded by water, nothing else was in sight, and I felt anxious for the events of the following days. The sun was beginning to bed into the ocean, and I gazed at the sky, which was turning peach and gray and azure before my eyes. I was dressed in a silken white gown, with short sleeves made of sheer fabric and a sash that matched the color of the sun.

Leaning against the ship's wooden rails, I let the sea air travel through my dark brown tresses. A small smile escaped my lips, and I breathed in deeply.

"Enjoying yourself?" Two hands squeezed my shoulders lightly and pulled me back. I let out a sigh when I felt Peter lips gently graze my neck; I heard myself moan.

"Yes," I murmured, turning and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Where were you?"

"With Captain Garner, checking to see when we'd sight the island. We should see it tomorrow, around noon," Peter was dressed an ivory shirt with drawstrings that were unlaced at the top, and he wore dark brown breeches with ivory buttons that matched the pins that were in my hair. He fixed his gaze at the sea; the water glistening against the sun's rays. "Don't you think we should retire for the day?"

I studied his expression. "The stars haven't even begun to come out! Why must we go to bed now?"

"Because tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and we need our strength." His eyes extinguished my temper.

I let him lead me below the ship's deck, and we settled into our quarters. There were tables and chairs made of the finest wood, and our gifts from Father Christmas were inside a glass case that was accessible if needed. A large bed was set near the window of the cabin, and the window was large itself.

I fell against the bed and pulled Peter beside me, and I nestled up against him, placing my right hand onto his chest.

"May I ask you something?" his voice broke the silence.

"Anything," I murmured, feeling his heartbeat against my palm.

"Why did you ask if we could leave earlier than planned?" my thoughts turned to the events earlier that day.

"I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret," Was my simple answer. I fought to keep my voice calm.

"Concerning the Lords of the Council, I wouldn't regret _anything_," he scoffed.

"I didn't want politics or war to get in the way of our first day bound in matrimony," I said the last three words rather dramatically.

"War?" he asked. "What do you mean 'war'?"

"It seems as though there's an endless war going on between you and your council," I shrugged, wrapping my arms around him.

He sighed before speaking. "They don't matter now. This is our honeymoon. It's supposed you be about _us_, not _them_."

"You asked the question first," I giggled.

"And now I'm ending the conversation." He pressed a kiss to my lips and sat up, pushing me down by my shoulder.

"Will this happen at the end of every conversation?" I asked in between kisses.

"If you want it to," his eyes pleaded.

I nodded, letting myself fall weak into his arms. "I want it to."

We made love deep into the night, and I had assurance. I was truly happy.

* * *

_Lord Palamore_

The lord from Archenland paced in his chambers. When would that blasted king listen? Yes, a council meeting on this day would be productive, but it would also give the council some time with the High King, time that they could so easily manipulate. If only he had agreed to have a council meeting, maybe the honeymoon would be postponed until tomorrow. But, no, he _had _to leave with his precious Charlotte for some peace and quiet. Peace and quiet be damned! She had wormed her way into the royal family, and stolen King Peter's heart, and he was so vigorously engrossed in her, that he'd just have to ride himself of the both of them. But how? The words Peter had told the Lord of the Council flashed through his mind once again.

_"You are engaged to your mistress! Though it would be the proper thing to do, considering the circumstances that could have ensued, it's in no way right to marry a commoner, one who wasn't in the prophecy to begin with."_

_"It wasn't your decision!" _King Edmund had said. _"It was Aslan's, and he chose her for a reason."_

_"Maybe not the right reason," _Lord Hakim contradicted, _"or maybe the Great lion made a mistake."_

_"Don't you dare suggest that!"_ The High King spat_, "Aslan has done all things for a reason, and even if it is possible for him to make mistakes, I'm sure it's a very rare occasion."_

_"It's tradition for the king to marry a royal, and if I may say, Lady Charlotte is no royal," _Lord Palamore persisted; he was only trying to make a point.

_"You may not say, sir!" _The eldest king's voice had risen to what very well might have been its full peak. _"Edmund and I are the kings of this land, and you are overstepping your boundaries! I suggest, you watch your words, or they will get you in very hot water…."_

He was only trying to make a point. But now, since his royal high-and-mightiness had threatened him, the tables were turned. For he, Peter Pevensie, High King of all Narnia would soon be in hot water.

"Yes," Lord Palamore rubbed his hands together before nestling down in his own bed. "Very hot water, indeed."

He had finally fallen asleep, and his dreams were filled with triumph. But not triumph for all.

* * *

_Charlotte_

I lay in the immense bed, covered in the silken shelter that kept me warm. My head was on Peter's bare chest, and I occasionally traced lines into it, feeling the familiar features of his skin. The night had been peaceful, and I was just now drifting off into the land called sleep. Peter had long since journeyed off into that land, and I enjoyed the sound of his soft heartbeat rumbling against my fingers.

I eventually rolled off of Peter's chest, and fell into my own position, steadying my eyes at the window, where several small fish swam through the sapphire blue water eagerly, and though I could've watched them all night, I found myself drifting off into peaceful sleep.

I found myself in a large bedroom; the lamp was on, and I found a man pacing uncontrollably about the chambers. It was Lord Palamore! But what was _I _doing here? I was supposed to be on a ship headed to Tara!

"What is this place?" I murmured softly, roaming around the chambers.

Several artifacts were placed around the room, an immense book case with popular Narnian titles and the like, ruby rings and emeralds and sapphires placed in wooden boxes, and the drawing of a crown hung just over his bed. I was taken aback.

"That looks exactly like Peter's crown!" I exclaimed, then shut myself up knowing I'd given myself away. But I hadn't. The lord went on pacing and grumbling to himself…as though I wasn't there. He couldn't see me! This was a dream. A vision…I suddenly heard voices inside my head. I stopped and listened.

_"You are engaged to your mistress! Though it would be the proper thing to do, considering the circumstances that could have ensued, it's in no way right to marry a commoner, one who wasn't in the prophecy to begin with."_

_"It wasn't your decision!" _King Edmund had said. _"It was Aslan's, and he chose her for a reason."_

_"Maybe not the right reason," _Lord Hakim contradicted, _"or maybe the Great lion made a mistake."_

_"Don't you dare suggest that!"_ The High King spat_, "Aslan has done all things for a reason, and even if it is possible for him to make mistakes, I'm sure it's a very rare occasion."_

_"It's tradition for the king to marry a royal, and if I may say, Lady Charlotte is no royal," _Lord Palamore persisted; he was only trying to make a point.

_"You may not say, sir!" _The eldest king's voice had risen to what very well might have been its full peak. _"Edmund and I are the kings of this land, and you are overstepping your boundaries! I suggest, you watch your words, or they will get you in very hot water…."_

I opened my eyes again, knowing the words had ceased. Lord Palamore's pacing had slowed, but hadn't stopped. He was thinking, mumbling to himself.

_I was only trying to make a point!_ I could nearly feel him say the words. _But now, since his royal high-and-mightiness had threatened me, the tables were turned. For he, Peter Pevensie, High King of all __Narnia would soon be in hot water. _

"Yes," Lord Palamore rubbed his hands together before nestling down in his own bed. "Very hot water, indeed."

I glanced at the crown once again, and soon all became black. It was as though I had fallen into an abyss, with no help getting out—

My eyes had opened as wide as they could and I sat up in the bed. Looking out the glass window pane, I saw the fish still swimming as calmly as could be. I was breathing heavily, and I suddenly felt two arms encase themselves around my waist.

"Sshh," Peter whispered, pulling me down again next to him. He planted a tender kiss on my bare back and settled his hands on my hips. "It was only a dream. I can't wait until tomorrow…" he was asleep again, and the feeling of fear had ceased.

_Safety; assurance. _

I couldn't wait for tomorrow either.

* * *

When I awoke again, a stream of sunlight shot through the ocean and made it way to the window, and the little sea creatures were scurrying at a greater speed that they were last night. Peter and I were in the same position as before, and I wriggled around some, finally taking his hands off of my hips and turning, giving him a tender kiss.

His lips twisted into a smile, and his eyes opened, revealing his azure blue irises. I returned the smile, twirling a lock of his hair into my fingers.

"Good morning," I whispered, stretching my legs and feet. "Are we almost at the island?"

"I don't know, since I just awoke, myself," He sat up and stretched his arms; I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful he really was. "I do believe Captain Garner will be yelling 'land ho!' sometime soon, though." He imitated a sailor's call, and I let myself fall into a sea of giggles.

"Well, we should probably dress now," I said, putting on my robe before getting out of the bed and walking to the wardrobe that held all of our attire.

"I would suggest," Peter stood, coming to me, "That you were some of my things. After all, you are a queen, and I do believe your gowns will become a bit soiled after walking along the beach."

After dressing and eating breakfast in the four walls of our cabin, we went to the deck and eyed the sights before us. No land was in sight yet, but the sun was ascending to its peek. The sky was a bright blue, several shades lighter than Peter's eyes, but it was beautiful nonetheless. I was dressed in Peter's white linen shirt, with navy blue breeches and amethyst colored buttons along the sides. I also wore his boots, and the whole outfit looked rather large on my feminine features, but Peter delighted the way they looked.

"It's nearly high noon, your majesties," Captain Garner bowed; I was surprised to find that he didn't sound like the pirates I'd read about in storybooks. He was tall, with curly brown hair and playful nutmeg brown eyes, and he wore pale yellow shirt with a tan colored belt, and black breeches and boots. It was nearly like what Peter and I were wearing.

"…we just might hit the island a little later than planned, but in plenty of time," he was saying. "I must say, Queen Charlotte, you will like what you see there. The High King has labored many nights to make Tara into a beautiful place, and it is." He smiled gaily and genuinely, and I returned the smile with just as much pleasure.

We spoke for another hour or so, until our conversation was interrupted by the familiar call, "Land ho!" and the crew set about to work.

The ship was anchored a ways from the shore, and a boat was lowered with Peter, Captain Garner and I all inside. The king and the captain rowed until we reached try land, and then I realized why the island was called 'Tara'.

The beach was glistening with white sand, with each crystal reflecting the sun's light, and just beyond it, was earth. Grass. Emerald green grass that matched the color of my eyes, or maybe it was slightly darker. The vivid colors of trees captivated my attention, and a fresh wind wisped across my face, letting my hair loose.

"Do you like it?" I turned to see Peter walking towards me, happiness etched into his face.

"Yes!" I said thank you by running into his arms and showering him with hugs and kisses, and while the crew had set up there camp, Peter led me into what seemed like a small woods.

"It's alright, there's nothing here to hurt you, I'm sure of it." I grasped his hand, taking in my surroundings, and eventually there was a break in the woods, and a glorious mansion was set before us. It was the color of mahogany and cherry wood, and several trees and bushes surrounded it; the sun's glow seemed to rest on the whole area.

"Oh, Peter!" I breathed, following an impulse and running to the house, opening the door in one motion. The inside was even better than the outside. There were pillars towering high above us, and marble stone floors and portraits on every wall. There were artifacts and a library and a vast staircase covered with a velvet carpet.

"It is to my liking," I turned to Peter who had followed at my heels.

"I am glad." He swept me up into a passionate kiss, one that I would remember for a lifetime.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

"Thank you for attending this council meeting," Lord Sosorion announced, forcing a grin to those whose eyes he beheld. "The High King and Queen have left for their honeymoon, and King Edmund will not be joining us today, since he has no knowledge of this gathering."

"Which will give us a chance to discuss things without being interrupted by their royal highnesses," Lord Palamore said, mockery in his voice.

_Yes, very high indeed,_ Lord Sosorion thought, stifling a chuckle.

"We have come to discuss a matter that has much to do with our fellow man. Lord Palamore was threatened by his majesty, and he does not like it. Not one bit." The lord from Calormen nodded in Lord Palamore's direction.

The lord from Archenland fought to control his emotions before he spoke. "His majesty High King Peter said something about me being put into hot water. Very hot water. Well, it's time to put the shoe on the other foot. Seeing as we're more experienced in matters than a mere boy, I propose a way to…get back at the High King."

"Get back at him, my lord?" Lord Anoris asked.

"Yes," Lord Palamore continued, "if Narnia is going to continue to be run by a boy with no backbone or mind to make decisions with, and a brother who's a drunk—" Several laughs rang out in the room. "—I suggest we put an end to it, and put someone on the throne who is more capable of running a country. Of course, it will not be easy, so we must go to the heart of the beast."

"Overthrow the king?" Lord Anoris asked again, "but they were apart of the original prophecy! How would we do that?"

"By crushing his spirit," Lord Sosorion stepped in. "_Lady_ Charlotte is quite beautiful and if anything happened to her, then…" he trailed off, not even bothering to stifle the laugh that rose in his throat.

"King Edmund will be very easily dealt with. Details and plans will be discussed in later time," Lord Palamore nodded, "thank you for being here."

The Lords of the Council filed out of the room and eventually disappeared, save Lord Sosorion. The council doors were still open and a woman had passed by.

_Let's see what I can make of this…_ he thought, and left the room, catching up with her.

"Lady Calloway," he could be flirtatious if he wanted to. "I just wanted to say how lovely you look, you seemed to have blossomed overnight."

The woman, more like a girl, whose hair was auburn and her eyes gray, blushed furiously and scampered away more quickly than she had come.

The Calormene lord smiled to himself, and walked in the other direction, descending the flight of stairs that led to the beach. He entered the orchard and walked briskly until he reached the garden, and he stopped, smiling to himself at the sight.

It was finished, it was beautiful. There were four stone pillars marking the garden's territory, and the path was made of marble. There were flowers and garlands and bushes and ivies, and a statue resembling a Naiad in the center. He stepped towards it and caressed the stone woman's features.

"You are marvelous," he whispered, and pulled back suddenly, feeling a shock jolt through him. Rubbing his hand, he touched the statue again, feeling the same sensation, but seeing some flash before him as well.

He trailed his hands around the statue's torso, and he saw…_Charlotte! _She was in Tara, sitting on the balcony at the mansion, and her eyes were closed, and her face was conflicted. She was holding herself tightly, as though something was touching her…

It suddenly clicked in the lord's mind. Whenever he touched the statue, he was touching Charlotte! What a marvel! The Naiad was made in the image of Charlotte. Both were very beautiful.

"This just adds to the victory," Lord Sosorion chuckled, pulling his hands away clapping them excitedly. "There is only one way to weaken the High King. And we shall succeed."

* * *

_Charlotte_

The sun had begun it's descended into the ocean sometime ago, and I had settled myself in a bath. Earlier that day I had felt the same hands moving around me, and a filthy feeling had risen. I had to stay strong for Peter; I couldn't let this get in the way of our honeymoon! Or our marriage…

I sunk below the water's surface but kept my eyes open. My hair was flowing around me, and the water's warmth gave me a feeling of peace. But then again I had been feeling a lot of peace lately. I welcomed it with open arms. Sitting up once again, I gasped to see Peter sitting on the floor next to me.

"What are you doing here? You frightened me!" I scolded, but couldn't help but giggle.

"I couldn't stand being away from my queen too long," he pressed a kiss to my lips, and I deepened it, running my wet hands through his hair. Pulling back, he said. "Do you really like it here?"

"I would live here if it was possible!" I exclaimed.

"I made it as perfect as I could, but it cannot surpass you." He smiled. "And now it's time for us to retire."

"Will we be retiring so early on our honeymoon?" I asked, rising from the tub.

"I'm afraid so," his eyes were mischievous, and I shook my head.

"You are a needy king!" I said, ruffling his hair. "But I love you for it."

Wrapping my arms around him, he lifted me out of the tub, and captured my lips into his.

_I will not let him know about earlier today. _I promised myself. _It is a peaceful time. And I intend to keep in that way._

_Whatever it takes…_

**_A/N: Did you like it? Oh, I HOPE you liked it! And yes, A TON of the plot has been revealed, but not the whole thing believe it or not! Haha there's still some things I know that you don't! I hope you liked the Peter/Charlotte romance. I didn't want to go into extreme honeymoon details or anything like that, and I hope it turned out good. So, please, PLEASE review!_**


	26. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Good grief! Okay!**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been busy with school, swimming, life and more, and I just didn't have much time to write. But NOW the chapter is up! Yay! There are more different points of view (yay) and as one reader requested, there will be a Peter POV. Who's excited? I am. By the way, a VERY important character will be revealed in this chapter, and I ask you pay special attention. It will help for the chapters to come. So, read on, and enjoy :))**_

The Plot Thickens

The next few days were spent in glorious exploration. Though Peter had protested, I spent those days in my gowns, yet he proved himself right when we returned to the mansion with my dress soiled in some way or another. I had tried my best to conceal the happenings that had occurred over the past days, but something inside told me that it would be better for Peter to know what was going on. Not all of it, no! I debated with myself. Some of it…I wouldn't want to worry him. He couldn't do anything rash. What if…what if this was Aslan's plan? No, it couldn't be. When he appointed the Lords of the Council I'm sure he didn't intend for them to act the way they do, but why would they act out in the first place?

It was a question I'd have to find the answer to on my own.

The sun's morning glow crept through the window pane and delicately bounced onto the bed where I lay. I had awoken just as dawn began, and I embraced the opportunity to watch the sun make its ascend through the clouds. My hair was flowing about my shoulders, and Peter was nestled up against my back; his nose buried in the crease of my shoulder. I was content at his soft, full breathing, and I placed my hands on my waist, where his arms were encircled.

I had enjoyed these peaceful days in Tara; the sun glistening down upon my every step, the cooling sensation of the teal colored ocean. I wouldn't mind living out the rest of my days here, but as High Queen, it was my duty to my country to stand by it, to serve it, and to die for it if necessary. But I didn't want to die. More importantly I didn't want to be alone. The Lords of the Council came into my mind. What would they do? Why had they come to harm our well being? Narnia was a peaceful inhabitance until they arrived, and since they did all they seemed to cause was strife. They didn't help Peter or Edmund in any way, the happenings of the last several months only benefitted themselves. It wasn't right. Why would they do this?

I knew I couldn't keep my mind on subjects like politics on my own honeymoon, so I ended my thoughts and closed my eyes, a soft breeze nestled against me. I heard a soft moan escape from Peter's lips, and when I tried to turn in his direction, he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me against him.

"Let's just stay in bed today, Charlotte," he said groggily, "I'm afraid I'm not up for countless adventures right now."

I wriggled around, trying to free myself from his grasp. "Well, I'm up for it," I protested.

He muttered something between a cry of exasperation and a pleading moan, though I am almost sure those are the same thing.

"C'mon," I sat up, removing his arms from my waist. "Maybe breakfast on the balcony will give you strength."

"Who's going to cook it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his robe.

"We are!" I smiled gaily, putting on my own bathrobe. I flung open the double doors of the chamber and scurried down the hall.

"Charlotte!" Peter called out, and soon he was in the hall as well.

I nearly flew down the vast staircase and disappeared into the kitchen, with the High King racing to keep up. Hiding behind the door, I could hear his footsteps come closer…closer.

"Charlotte?" his voice was softer now, he was in the room. I hushed my breathing considerably, though I was flushed from running. "I suppose I'll have to cook breakfast by myself." He said, I could see his shadow move towards the immense stove, and I heard several bowls clatter upon the marble stone counter.

I fought to stifle a laugh.

"She'll want waffles," he mused, taking out a whisk and several eggs, placing them to the right side of a large metal bowl.

I took the plunge and slowly came out from behind the door, sneaking up behind him, and wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned sharply, and a split second later I was pressed against the wall.

A sea of giggles rose in my throat. "You knew I was there all along?"

"No, actually," his eyes and tone were mischievous, "but I could hear something rustling behind me."

"But you admit you were startled when I touched you?" I asked, arching my slender, dark brown eyebrows.

"I admit you are beautiful," he inched closer to me, his breath tingling against mine. "But I admit nothing else." He leaned in for a kiss, but I pressed my palm against his chest, stopping him. Squinting my eyes, I studied his expression.

"Admit it," my tone was slightly firm, and the signature smirk I knew so well appeared on Peter's face.

"No," he leaned in again, but this time I let his lips graze softly against mine.

"I thought you were a High King," I whispered in between kisses, "Don't you have a backbone?"

He stepped back, his eyes were defiant. "I _do _have a backbone!" his voice was raised.

"Then admit it," though I was a bit startled by his sudden change in voice I didn't show it in my face.

His only answer was his lips crushing themselves into mine. His tongue traced over them and I began to wonder if I had struck a nerve questioning his status as High King. Placing my hands on his chest, I pulled away; my expression apologetic.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"So, that means I don't have to admit it?" Peter's tone was hopeful, as was his eyes.

I shook my head, and ran my hands through his hair. "We'll see."

The rest of the morning was spent making each other's breakfast, and enjoying each other's company. Our thoughts never rested on the people back at Cair Paravel, they were only on our time here in Tara. I welcomed the bliss, and wished it to stay for the rest of my days. But it was a wish. That didn't mean it would come true.

* * *

_Edmund_

Blast, blast, blast! The young king thought, slumping onto his throne in the Council room. Why must _he _of all people have to stand weeks, or maybe even months will the Lords of the Council? Peter was off on his honeymoon, Charlotte was with him, and Lucy and Susan were gallivanting off with the foreign guests, who had most surely overstayed their welcome.

He sipped his tumbler of spiced wine. The only thing that the Lords of the Council did well was talk. Yes, talk. Talk about matters that had nothing to do with the kingdom, and even if they did they weren't important matters, anyway. But the last few weeks had been a blur to Edmund. He remembered the balls and galas, yes, but when he tried to think of anything of mere importance a throbbing pain came crashing into his head.

What the devil was that? He asked himself, putting a hand to it. He heard a soft rumble. It sounded like Aslan's purr. Maybe it was the spiced wine. He came to a realization.

"If I'm to be a Just king," he said, standing, "then I must be Just. Not _drunk_, Just." He stared longingly at the silver tumbler, but held his ground.

"I do suppose, that everything will work out for…" Edmund heard voices and footsteps coming towards the council door, and he scurried around, trying to look for a place to hide. Though there was a council meeting in store for that day, the Just king didn't want anything to do with it. Or _them _for that matter.

He scrambled behind his throne and crouched down, just as the arched doors opened, and the lords came in. He hushed and slowed his breathing; no Lord would catch him now.

"I would've suspected as much," he heard Lord Palamore mutter. "King Edmund should have known that there was a council meeting today. I suppose he was too drunk to attend. Well, this gives us another opportunity to discuss the matters of the future—" there was a sudden change in his voice as he said those last few words, "—once again, without the interruption, of his majesty."

"Yes…" another lord said slowly, whose name was unknown to Edmund.

"Well, it will be much easier to attack now, more than ever." Lord Palamore continued. "Gentleman of the council, I give you King Edmund!" he shouted, his voice billowing towards the ivory throne. Edmund scrunched up against it. "He is a boy from another world, and his somehow his boyish ways have resulted in his becoming king. I do believe Narnia would be in a better state, had the Witch succeeded."

Several laughs rang out around the room.

"Still, he is a drunk, and though 'Just' was his assigned title, he is no more than a lover with a double affair with women and spiced wine."

_He's talking bad about me! _Edmund's blood began to boil. _I'll ram him through! _

"This—" The Lord from Archenland suddenly cut himself off. Edmund could hear his footsteps coming closer, until he stepped onto the marble platform, where the thrones were. Edmund held his breath.

The lord's hand ventured to the side table, and Edmund saw him pick up the tumbler of wine. A low chuckle was heard.

"The king was here." He said, sloshing the wine around in the silver cup. "He must've mistaken the Council room for someplace else…" the lord laughed heartily. "High King Peter may have his neck in the noose already," his voice rose, "but King Edmund is setting himself up to be hanged. There is no doubt in my mind. We shall succeed."

_What the hell is he talking about? _Edmund asked himself, pondering the words. There was one thing known for sure.

The Lords of the Council were up to something. And it wasn't good.

* * *

_Charlotte_

Peter and I waded in the clear blue sea; the ship was at our left side, and the crew was nowhere in sight. We strolled hand-in-hand across the beach, and eventually sat alongside the edge, weaving the coarse crystal rocks through our fingers. I laid my head on his shoulder, and placed his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath. _He needs to know. _I thought.

"Peter," I murmured, lifting my eyes to look at his. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything. You don't have to ask. You are my equal." The volume of his voice matched mine.

"I know. But, I just wanted to make sure…" I shifted uncomfortably. I could feel a change in him. He was worried. Slightly, but worried.

"What is it?" he asked, loosening his grip on my waist and looking deeply into my eyes.

I took a deep breath before going on. "I've been having visions. Pains. I see…people dying. Cair Paravel burning in fire. Men in hooded cloaks. I see it all."

"They're probably just bad dreams." He said, I could swear his voice cracked. "Maybe they won't happen."

"Peter, the last visions happened. They all did. I don't know what do." I tried to choke back the tears that pooled in my eyes. "When the Lords of the Council came, everything seemed to fall apart. I'm sorry to say such sad things on a day of happiness. I just thought I should tell you. No secrets, remember?"

He chuckled lightly. "No secrets."

If only he knew I was keeping secrets from him…

But he wouldn't know. He wouldn't.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

The Calormene lord strode down the halls of Cair Paravel. It was night now, and his face was aglow in the dark. He was retiring to his chambers for the night; the lanterns were just being hung.

Just as he arrived at his chamber door, Lady Calloway passed by him, and he followed a sudden impulse to grab her hand and kiss it. She turned to him, startled, and blushed deeply.

"Your lordship," she curtsied gracefully, yet quickly.

"You're looking lovely tonight, Lady Calloway," he murmured in his thick accent, eying her.

"Thank you," she curtsied again.

"Would you like to sit on the balcony, and watch the stars for a little while?" he asked, motioning to his chambers and opening the door. He tried to conceal the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

The young woman followed closely behind, and couldn't help but gasp lightly at her surroundings. The room was immense, with knick-knacks from Calormen in nearly every corner, and the bedspread was colored in the deepest amethyst.

Opening the doors onto the balcony, the Calormene lord and the red-headed Lady of the Court sat at the small table, surveying the sky above them, pointing out several constellations and marveling at the eastern sea. Lord Sosorion intertwined his fingers together, fixing his gaze on the woman before him.

_She is marvelous… _he thought.

"I heard there was a tea out in the courtyard with Queen Susan and Queen Lucy," he began to make conversation.

"Yes," she nodded, resting her chin in her hands. "It appears as though several teas and croquet matches have been held lately. I think it's their excuse to pass time, since they don't have many duties."

"Are you not satisfied with the King's and Queen's rule?" he inquired, squinting his eyes.

"I am not discontent, but I am not satisfied," she admitted, running a hand through her auburn colored hair. "It's as though King Peter takes too much time to dote on Queen Charlotte, and he doesn't spend as much time running the country. The others seem to be bystanders of the other's laziness."

"I see," he nodded. "What would you think if there was a different king?"

"It all depends on who that king would be. It seems the Lords of the Council are the ones holding this country together. I'm sure you would make a great caretaker of the throne, since being king is not at all possible."

He chuckled lightly, and stood, coming around to the lady, bending down and tracing his fingers along her neck. She tensed at the sudden sensation, but kept her wits about her as he kissed her hair, then her arms, and her fingers. He took her hand and led her back into the chamber, and turned to face her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

For a man of Calormene descent, he was surprisingly gentle, atleast, when he wanted to be. He leaned in, gently grazing her lips with his, eventually wrapping his arms around her waist. Though the Lady of the Court knew propriety should be in order, she responded, letting herself give in.

It was going to be a good night.

_Yes, _he thought. _A good night, indeed._

* * *

_Peter_

The High King lay in the bed next to his queen. The door to the terrace was slightly open, and a calm breeze floated through. But the king wasn't calm. His coverlet was scattered on the bed, and a few beads of sweat trickled on his brow. He started at the ceiling. Why did ruling a country have to be so hard? Charlotte was doing a fantastic job, and she hadn't had the crown on her head for more than a few hours! She'd won the people over with her beauty, her grace, and her kindness; Peter wished it was that simple for him, but it wasn't.

Ever since he'd been named High King over Narnia, there was always some conflict. Yes, there were periods of happiness, but conflict always towered over the former. Why was that? Why couldn't Narnia be peaceful again? But then again, who said it wasn't?

He sighed deeply, turning towards Charlotte, who was curled up in her own position; sleep had overtaken her hours ago. He subconsciously ran his hand through the tresses of her dark hair, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She was beautiful. She was his. He was determined to make their marriage a happy one, and to make it stay that way for the rest of their natural born days. But one thing stood in the way of their true happiness.

_Damn those Lords of the Council! _Peter clenched his teeth, and his fist was soon in a ball. Ever since they arrived there was some sort of strife that occurred here and there, and no matter what he tried to do, it wouldn't stop. His mind traveled to his wife once again.

She was having visions. Dreams. Images that flashed through her mind telling her something wasn't right, and she had just now told him. Apparently, she was good at keeping secrets. A little _too _good.

"_Peter," Charlotte had murmured, lifting her eyes to look at his. "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Anything. You don't have to ask. You are my equal." The volume of Peter's voice matched hers. _

"_I know. But, I just wanted to make sure…" She shifted uncomfortably. He was worried. Slightly, but worried. _

"_What is it?" he asked, loosening his grip on her waist and looking deeply into her eyes._

_She took a deep breath before going on. "I've been having visions. Pains. I see…people dying. Cair Paravel burning in fire. Men in hooded cloaks. I see it all."_

"_They're probably just bad dreams." He said, trying to conceal the crack in his voice. "Maybe they won't happen."_

"_Peter, the last visions happened. They all did. I don't know what do." She tried to choke back the tears that pooled in her eyes. "When the Lords of the Council came, everything seemed to fall apart. I'm sorry to say such sad things on a day of happiness. I just thought I should tell you. No secrets, remember?"_

_He chuckled lightly. "No secrets."_

No secrets, Charlotte? Why had she kept this from him for so long? Atleast it was all out in the open now.

Peter put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him; he smiled softly feeling the steady beat of her heart against his chest. He smoothed out the coverlet and laid it over them, and buried his nose in her neck, drinking in her vanilla scent.

He whispered something in her ear before settling down against the pillows and closing his eyes.

"You don't have to keep things from me."

His only hope was that somehow, she heard him.

* * *

_Charlotte_

The next day was spent picnicking in the gardens, and swimming in the sea, and the sun's gaze was fixed upon Peter and I as it bedded down to rest below the sapphire colored waves. I laid in the sand with Peter placing shells all around me; the tips of my pale yellow gown were glazed with droplets of water. I let out a laugh as one shell upset and the legs of a hermit crab peeped out, and I turned it right-side-up and it began to waddle away.

Peter's stalwart figure stood above me. His hair was set aglow by the sun, and his eyes sparkled in awe. He surveyed his work.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Are you referring to me or the seashells?" I arched my eyebrows.

"You, of course," He chuckled, "always you."

He bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling me up and brushing the sand out of my hair. He strolled hand-in-hand to the mansion again, and settled in a bath for two, just as the stars began to come out.

I rested my head on Peter's shoulder, and tucked several strands of wet hair behind my ears. The warm water was soothing, and I relaxed against my husband. My king.

"Did you hear what I told you last night?" he asked solemnly.

"No," was my simple, true answer. "What did you say?"

"I said that you don't have to keep things from me. Charlotte, you don't have to keep things from me." I felt a soft fluttering in my stomach.

"I thought I came clean," I fought not to clear my throat.

"I'm just saying for the future, Char." He whispered before pressing a tender kiss to my neck.

Nodding, I turned to him and kissed him passionately. "I will, sweetheart."

Those were the words I said aloud…but not the words I said inside of me.

_I will try, sweetheart. _

Try, and will. They were two different words that had two different meanings. I sighed, running a hand through Peter's hair.

_I will try, sweetheart._

I will try.

**_A/N: Please review! The bar is now open! I also have one little quick announcement. I'm going to have to do a time skip of a few years in this story, that way we can get on with the plot and not have to drag everything on. I will say that I think you'll be SHOCKED by the end of this story, but I'm writing a sequel, so Charlotte's story won't be over yet. Enough of my rambling. Go review! Hope you liked this chapter :))_**


	27. Return to the Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...I love the ABC's, don't you? Without them there'd be no Narnia, and without Narnia I'd cease to exist. See, we all need letter in our life!**

**_A/N: I'm SO SORRY for leaving you all hanging for almost a month! I had this story saved in my drafts and I didn't get to it mostly because of writer's block, but school and some procrastination was the cause, too. But now I'm back! With a brand new chapter. I hope you'll like it, and alot of the reviews helped me get back on my feet with this story. No, I haven't forgotten about it, and I will hopefully update the next chapter soon. Enjoy! :)_**

Return to the Kingdom

After several glorious weeks in Tara, the time came for Peter and I to sail home to Cair Paravel. I was very reluctant in doing so, and even shed a few tears at we boarded our ship, _Braveheart, _once more. I didn't want to go back to rules and regulations. My honeymoon was spectacular. I could do nearly whatever I wanted to do. But back at home, things were different. I was expected to run my country alongside Peter, and the only thing that seemed good about it was the fact that we shared a bed every night. Yes, being Peter's wife was a privilege, but being queen sent a weight crashing down onto my shoulders.

_Oh, come off it, Charlotte! _I thought. _The world will not come to an end, and even if it did, atleast I'd die for my country. _

The night held restless winds and scattered rain, and Peter and I were nestled against each other in our quarters. I enjoyed rain. I loved the pitter-patter on the paved rooftops of Cair Paravel, but on a ship, that was a different story. The bold sound of thunder and the thrash of lightning frightened me, as well as the unsteady rocking of the ship's floor. Yes, I'd been in innumerable air raids, but the sound of a crash still sent a wave of uncertainty though me. Even though Peter's arms were firmly encased around my waist, I didn't feel completely safe. Something was missing…it was the assurance that everything would be alright.

I fixed my eyes on the picture window, and observed the way the fish swam rather hurridly to and from the ship. They had no assurance, either. Though each storm passed at some point of time, during the most difficult part of it, there seemed as though there was no end. The palm of my hand ran subconsciously over Peter's chest, and I felt his steady, sure heartbeat tap against the walls of his skin.

How could he be sleeping at a time like this? I thought. Maybe he had gotten used to the feeling of uncertainty. After all, back in England he was caring for his family, with his father off in the war. A sudden feeling of remembrance fluttered inside of my stomach.

Where was my father? How was he? When would he come home? I pursed the golden locket close to my heart. A sharp sensation jabbed against my heart and several thoughts scattered across my head.

How was my mother? Was she holding out? Was she…alive?

I decided not to think about such things. Instead, I turned my eyes to Peter, and scooted under the coverlet, sighing deeply.

"Peter, are you awake?" I dared to ask. My voice was muffled against the sounds of crashing rain.

The only response was a moan and a clearing throat.

"Peter," I tried again, and this time I was answered with a gentle kiss on the forehead and a light squeeze.

"It's alright, Char. The storm will be over soon." Peter managed to get the words out, no matter how tired he was.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Don't all storms end?" he chuckled, opening his eyes slightly.

"I suppose…" I whispered.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," he sat up in the darkness, "You're nervous about being High Queen."

"That's hardly half of it," I replied, taking a deep breath. "It's hard for me to believe."

"You're in Narnia, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but, I mean _believe_. There are so many storms, both here and on earth, and it's hard for me to believe that they'll pass on. After all we've been through, will the sun shine down upon us again?"

"It already is," he murmured in my ear, lying down and pulling me against him. "I promise."

The feeling of uncertainty rose within me as I let myself relax. Closing my eyes, I inwardly whispered a prayer.

_Aslan, I need assurance. Help me believe. I need assurance that the sun will shine again. I need faith._

* * *

I awoke the next day to find Peter gone, and I spent a small period of times lounging in the immense bed. The time alone had given me some time to survey my duties at Cair Paravel as High Queen. I wouldn't have to attend Peter and Edmund's council meetings, thank God, but I would have to be involved in the politics of my country. I was expected to appear at teas, galas, and all the like, and I knew this would be the end of peace and quiet. It would be a necessary weight to carry. I was nearly afraid to carry it.

"Hello, my darling," Peter voice brought me back into reality, "don't you think you should dress? Captain Garner spotted Narnia some time ago."

"I should, shouldn't I?" my voice sounded almost wistful, and I rose, drawing my garments out of the wardrobe.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming to my side, looking deeply into my eyes

"I'm just afraid that I'll fail." I said, moving my gaze elsewhere. "There are so many people who anticipated my becoming High Queen, and there are also many who despised the event. I can't balance my rule on what's right and the rest of the kingdom expects. But I can't help but feel scared."

He rubbed my shoulders and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "It will be fine. We're still alive, aren't we?"

I chuckled, and began to dress.

Wearing an ivory sheer gown with a lilac satin sash circling about my waist, I stepped onto the deck and welcomed the crisp cool air. Narnia was indeed in sight now, and the sun had just barely reached its peak.

A crowd had gathered just at the rim of the beach, and three familiar faces appeared among them. I waved anxiously at Susan, Lucy and Edmund, and Peter almost had to hold me back for fear I'd jump into the sea and swim to them. _Braveheart _had finally landed, and the plank was lowered. I ran to the three Pevensies and held them in a tight embrace.

"I missed you all," I breathed, turning to each other them. "How did you all fare while Peter and I were gone?"

"If it weren't for the Lords of the Council's help, I'm sure the kings and queens would've had their hands full," I was slightly startled to hear another voice.

Peter was now standing alongside me and I turned to see a young woman, with auburn red hair and light gray eyes. She had a fair complexion, and she wore a gown of lace, holding a straw hat in her left hand.

"I don't believe we've met," I said, smiling softly, but inwardly I was surveying her words.

"Lady Calloway, your majesty," she curtsied deeply; her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance," I said in a pleasant voice that didn't hint any force.

She nodded, and stepped back, and I was startled to see Lord Sosorion stand beside her, grinning contentedly. Turning away, I found Edmund's expression was hard.

"Ed," I whispered, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." His gaze was fixed upon Peter, and the Lords of the Council.

"Your majesties," each Council member said in turn, breaking the silence and stepping forward. "We are pleased you returned home safely."

"As are we," Peter bowed in acknowledgement, and the others did the same.

We began our ascend up the flight of stairs into the palace, and the foreign guests had eventually ventured back to their activities for the time being. Walking past the Council doors, I stopped, seeing the portraits of the four Pevensies.

"Everyone is marveling at your portrait," I heard a familiar voice say, and I turned to see Naramay standing behind me.

"Naramay!" I gasped, running to the Dryad and holding her tightly. "I missed you."

"As did I," she beamed, "you'll have to tell me everything about your trip."

"I undoubtedly will, along with Susan and Lucy," I smiled gaily, and genuinely.

"I know their majesties would love to hear your many adventures with the High King." She nodded.

"What's this about my portrait?" I asked, changing the subject of conversation.

She pointed to the portraits mounted on the wall. They were each life size, and I gasped lightly seeing the splendor of their faces. The artist had captured the greatest features of the kings and queens, and finally I turned to my portrait, which hung next to Peter's, and the air I breathed in caught in my throat.

I wore the same gown in the portrait as I was wearing at the current moment, and a golden straw hat with a snow white ribbon around it was held in my left hand. The painting showed me strolling in the meadow behind Cair Paravel, bending down to pick some wild flowers. It was as though the artist had taken a photograph of me, and put it inside a frame! Of course, that wouldn't be possible, since the inventions of earth didn't exist in Narnia.

"It _is _beautiful," I admitted, still gazing at it.

"Yes you are," I turned to see Peter, and he winked at the Dryad, who giggled girlishly and left the two of us alone. "Are you ready to assume your duty as High Queen?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nodded, my eyes traveling back to the portrait again.

"No matter what happens, I'm proud of you." He kissed my hair and put his arms around my waist.

"And I you."

We stood there for what seemed a lifetime, until a gruff voice interrupted our reverie. Peter and I quickly pulled away and forced an innocent smile, turning to our unexpected visitor.

"Don't let me interrupt you," we found the voice was Lord Sosorion's. "I came to say there will be no council meeting on this day, since you have just returned and rest is eminent. Of course our guests, the council, and your majesties will meet in the Grand Hall for a dinner celebrating your return."

I knew Peter was inwardly jumping with relief.

"Thank you for informing us, Lord Sosorion," I spoke for the High King, who was fighting to keep his expression neutral.

"Excuse me," he said, walking past us and disappearing around the corner.

I caught a glimpse of auburn hair just before he was out of sight. Lady Calloway? I thought. Does she spend much time with him?

I disregarded the thought and began walking in the opposite direction, with Peter alongside me. Atleast we'd have this day all to ourselves.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

"Sosorion, please. Surely your council can wait a few more minutes." Lady Calloway pleaded, taking Lord Sosorion's hands and pulling him back into the corridor.

"Woman, control yourself!" he said exasperatedly, then calm himself down quickly. "It is a matter that will benefit the both of us, and whether you like it or not, I must go."

The auburn haired woman pouted, her gray eyes trailing to the ground. The Calormene lord lifted her chin and moved closer; soon his face was barely an inch from hers. Taking her other hand in his, he squeezed it tightly, and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"In time, all will be settled. I promise." He left the woman, or girl rather, in the shaded areas of the corridor and walked briskly to the Council room. He thanked his lucky stars no one had seen him. No stubborn High King, that is.

He was slightly embarrassed to find each Council member sat before him, and all eyes were locked on his as he took his assigned seat in the dimly lit hall. Straightening his posture, his expression was blank, and he turned to Lord Palamore.

"What have I missed?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, we were just noting your absence of the past few days." The lord from Archenland spoke in his usual gruff voice. "We have noted that you are spending time with a young woman. One named Lady Calloway, am I correct?"

"You are, my lord," he nodded, and stood. "Do not jump to conclusions, my fellow members of the council. Lady Calloway is a lovely young woman—"

"In more ways than one, I supposed," one lord murmured, which sparked several tones of laughter throughout the room.

"—and she may be able to help us set Narnia to the right. Though, now, she is unknowing."

"Yes, I noticed she has an…infatuation towards you. And an admiration." Lord Hakim nodded.

Lord Sosorion fought to hide a blush, though it probably didn't show against his dark skin. He cleared his throat and continued. "She is very beautiful, and if the High King Peter did anything to lose the High Queen's trust, there would be chaos in the kingdom."

"What are you suggesting, my Lord?" Lord Anoris asked, his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Something dark. With so many things going wrong in the kingdom, well, the kings and queens will be emotionally, mentally, and physically compromised, which will make it easier for us altogether."

"If we killed them in their sleep then this wouldn't be necessary," Lord Mabry shrugged, offering up his point.

"No," Lord Palamore said quickly. "This will take time. Much time. But in the end, all will be set to the right. I do not want a mere boy on a higher level than me for the rest of my days."

"And it will not happen, my Lord," Sosorion continued. "The High King Peter must've thought the council meeting was postponed until tomorrow for a chance to recuperate from his travels. He was mistaken, as he always is. We are gathered here once more to discuss the things that we've been wronged of. His majesty would of course object, but he's not here is he?" mockery was sound in his voice.

"No!" the other Lords spoke in unison.

"We will not stand for this," The lord from Archenland stepped forward. "We shall set Narnia to the right, and it will be right, once and for all."

* * *

_Charlotte _

Peter and I lay in our bed, facing each other, but not looking into each other's eyes. His fingers brushed against mine, and I knew his gaze was focused on me, but I couldn't look at him. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed my body, and removed the pins from my hair. It fell down my shoulders in wavy curls; it had gotten longer since we'd arrived in Narnia.

"It begins tomorrow," I said softly, clasping my hands together.

"Will you stop thinking about that?" he asked, propping himself up and running a hand through my long locks. "Being a ruler isn't all bad, you know."

"I know. But there is some unhappiness isn't there?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"It doesn't matter. We have the rest of our lives together here. We can't spend them focusing on the bad days. If we do, it won't make the good days go away, but it _will _make them harder to enjoy."

"I know…" those were the words I spoke, but I couldn't help but feel something else.

"You should know I married you because I loved you. And I'll never stop." He murmured, his lips grazed against my neck.

I giggled feeling the tickling sensation. "I know you won't."

He stopped, and suddenly pulled back. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" What is he getting at?

"Don't you love me too?" he said hopefully.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "Peter, have you noticed something?" The subject changed.

"No." he shook his head, resting his eyes on the ceiling and folding his arms.

"Lord Sosorion and Lady Calloway seem to be spending alot of time together. It may be they are related or are good friends, but I can't help but be slightly suspicious. Maybe it's just me, but something's not in order."

"Nothing's in order with Lord Sosorion," Peter muttered.

"I suppose," I murmured.

We were silent from that point on, and eventually left for the Grand Hall. We dressed in formal attire and made our way to the dining table hand in hand. All eyes were turned on Peter and I, and suddenly a low rumble sounded from just behind us.

"Welcome home, High King and Queen of Narnia," Aslan's familiar tone sent waves of peace throughout me. "We have awaited your return with great excitement, and we are most anxious for your rule in this country for the many years to come. Most anxious for the High Queen Charlotte, that is. Radiant Braveheart, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live!" Naramay exclaimed, and soon everyone else joined in.

* * *

_Edmund_

The night was filled with endless conversation and Edmund thought it would never end. He was tense since he'd overheard the Lords of the Council's conversation. He had to tell Peter. When would the damn people ever stop talking?

He closed his eyes and propped his head onto his elbows.

_It's probably not very kingly, _he mused silently, though he stayed in the same position.

Another hour or so went by and finally the council and guests filed to their chambers for the night. The Just king had refrained from drinking spiced wine that evening; he wasn't in the mood to get drunk. He sat dazed for a moment, then jerked up, giving his siblings a start.

"Peter, I need to tell you something," he began gravely, but firmly.

"What is it?" a smile faded on the High King's face.

"The Lords of the Council are up to something. They were speaking of 'Edmund's a drunk' and 'we shall succeed'."

Peter's face began to turn beet red. Charlotte was white. Susan and Lucy were speechless.

"Those bloody—" Edmund's eldest sibling began.

"Peter," Charlotte gently admonished.

"We'll just have to watch them closely then, and see what happens in the near future." Susan said.

"Yes, that's the _logical_ suggestion, Susan. Good one," Edmund lifted his eyes upwards.

"I was just trying to help!" she retorted.

"It doesn't matter! We'll each keep an eye on them and see what happens." Charlotte said. Maybe she was right. She always was, after all.

"It felt as though this country was slipping through my fingers while you were gone. I don't want it to fall through completely." Edmund rose, and left the hall.

He pushed past two drunken Ladies of the Court and stormed into his chambers, pacing.

_What will they do? What if our "keeping an eye of them" backfires?_

He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

_Peter_

The moon had long been at its peak in the night sky. Charlotte was asleep, and he held her in his arms, shielding her against his bare skin. His thoughts ran over their honeymoon in Tara.

"_I thought you were a High King," Charlotte had whispered playfully, "don't you have a backbone?"_

"_I do have a backbone!" he had retorted._

Did I? He thought to himself. He hadn't really been standing up to the Lords of the Council. After all, he was the king. They were just his advisors! If he was to be High King Peter the Magnificent, he'd truly be magnificent.

"Those bloody little—" he said aloud, but stopped, feeling Charlotte rustle.

"Peter, are you alright?" she said drowsily.

"Everything's fine. Trust me." He breathed.

She nodded and dozed off into deep sleep.

_I will stand up to them. _He thought. _I am their ruler. I am High King._

_I will not let them take control of me any longer._

**_A/N: And there it is! Did you like it? Am I rambling along? I hope not. I am going to say that there will be a few year time skip, and this story will tie-in with "The Horse and His Boy" a little. It will have some major things in it that will matter for future stories, and I hope you enjoy it. And now, go review! I hope you liked it :))_**


	28. Close Calls

**Disclaimer: That awkward moment when you say that nothing is yours. Except for my main characters! Ha! So maybe it's not so much of an awkward moment.**

_**A/N: I'm so sorry! *breaks down and cries* I know, it's been nearly another month since I've updated. You can call me horrible. You can call me sad, pitiful and tired. But I didn't forget about this story! (As I claimed in the last chapter, but seriously, I didn't) I had the flu (in May, yes) twice last week and then my little sister was sick and I'm finishing up school and I have swim practice and I just finished one of my extra curricular activities for the year and I have another story I'm working on (four, actually) and I need to stop making excuses and I'm very sorry I haven't updated. The reviews have dropped considerably, and I feel like all of you have given up on this story. Have you? I hope you haven't. I ask for you to pay special attention in this chapter. I didn't say too much but boy has something been revealed. Also, another slight twist has come into the picture. I hope you will enjoy. Please, please review. Will you? I hope so. Plus, this is the longest chapter ever! I'm so glad. I know that I'm not going to write 12,000 word spectacular chapters, but I think this is a momentous occasion for me. Anyway, without any further ado: Enjoy :))**_

Close Calls

A few weeks had passed since Peter and I returned to Narnia. In that time frame, nothing of importance occurred. Atleast, nothing that was told, anyway. The Lords of the Council were quiet. Very quiet, and I was curious to hear what went on behind closed doors. Peter had been keeping a close eye on them as soon as Edmund had told him they were up to something. I was afraid. I couldn't help but be afraid.

Since our return, King Lune of Archenland had taken a sudden interest in the new rulers of Narnia and had begun writing letters to Peter. Lord Sosorion and Lord Hakim had sent small portraits of us to the royals in Calormen, and rumors began to circulate that a certain Prince—_Rabadash_—had taken an interest in Susan.

The days were getting longer, and early October found the leaves beginning to fall. Without the fact that autumn was taking its course, the days were slow, and the tasks of being High Queen were turning into a routine. All my time was spent holding teas with Susan and Lucy and trying not to succumb to the gossip our foreign guests exchanged. On some days a simple "hello" from Peter was out of the question. The Lords of the Council found countless ways of keeping Peter and I apart, and at times he didn't get a chance to rest.

Yes, my task from Aslan was a necessary weight no matter what it would bring, but I couldn't help but feel I wasn't worthy. Why did I have to go through all of this? I didn't know. But I'd have to find a way to fix it.

"Good morning," Peter's soothing voice aroused me.

A soft moan was my only answer. Nestling under the velvet coverlets, I rested against Peter's chest. I moved some hair away from my eyes and let out a sharp gasp feeling the sunlight that instantly shone its gazed upon my lids. Another moan was heard, louder this time, and I pulled the comforter completely over my head.

"Hiding isn't going to help you, Charlotte," I could feel Peter's breath blowing softly into my ear.

"It will temporarily." I said stoutly.

"Temporary is not permanent," he countered, and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Stop being so prim and proper!" I sat up, ushering Peter out of the bed and beginning to restore it to its daily appearance. "That's Susan's job."

He let out a great laugh, and kissed my cheek before tossing his robe over his shoulders and opening the doors to the balcony. The air sailed quickly through the open door, and the light shone boldly through the window panes. I breathed in deeply, marveling at its perfect sea scent.

"I've decided there needs to be a change of pace. Instead of entertaining our foreign guests day after day with tea parties and festivities and the like, why not socialize with the people of the village? We could make new friends, and I'm sure they haven't heard from their rulers in quite some time. Who knows what lies the Lords of the Council could be telling them." The last few words were said in a whisper, but I'm sure Peter sensed the same thing.

"That is a jolly good idea." He stroked his chin. "Speaking of tea parties, aren't you hosting one in the courtyard this afternoon?"

I sighed heavily, and uttered a curse word utter my breath. The sudden urge to strike Peter's shoulder rose within me, but I held back, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but tomorrow, the people of Narnia will receive an unexpected visit from their High Queen," I said softly, going to the wardrobe and choosing my attire for the day.

"You will be spectacular," he whispered against my back, letting his head fall into my shoulder, where he began to breathe contentedly.

"You're not coming with me?" I turned to him, sudden alarm in my eyes.

"You're not a Lady of the Court anymore, Charlotte! How many times do I have to keep reminding you? You don't have to answer to anyone. And don't let anyone question your authority."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there are some people who are beginning to question mine."

* * *

_Lady Calloway_

The Lady of the Court lay in Lord Sosorion's bedchambers. Her auburn hair was let down and she was dressed in her night clothing. She propped her head up on her elbow, and traced invisible constellations into the Calormene lord's bare shoulder. Daylight had broken hours ago, and they both knew they should've been out and about by now.

"Don't you think breakfast is being held in the grand hall by now, Sosorion?" she spoke softly, finally meeting eyes with his after sometime.

"We could have breakfast served here in my chambers if you'd like," his tone was flirtatious, and a low chuckle sounded.

"But we're not the kings and queens. We can't lounge about and do whatever we please." She shrugged.

"What if we were?" she could hear him mutter, a sense of stealth in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Before speaking, he let his head rest on his elbow in imitation to her and his chocolate eyes burned deeply into hers. Lady Calloway loved the attention. She wasn't sure of the sudden attraction that he expressed towards her, but she loved the way he cooed her name, and lured her into him, with words that should never be repeated whispered in her ear.

She had thought about love. She had thought about the many men that would come racing after her as soon as a sign came that her maiden years were compromised. But no, that never happened. She'd never imagined Sosorion as the one who would take interest in her. Seeing as he was occupied with matters of the kingdom for the majority of the day, she couldn't see how he'd fit her into his life.

"Callie," the young woman erased all thoughts from her mind and focused on her suitor, "do you love me? Would you do anything for me?"

She was slightly taken aback by his words. Letting herself fall from her current position, she pushed all imposing thoughts aside and placed a smile upon her peach colored lips.

"Of course I love you," she breathed, feeling a blush grow as she said the words. "And I would do anything for you; anything to help you."

He pressed a tender kiss upon her lips. "I am glad."

Leaving the bed, she began to dress, and ponder on his words.

"_I am glad." _He had said. But didn't he love her, too? Maybe he was just afraid to say it. Maybe one day he'd come out in the open.

_Yes, yes Callie, that was it,_ she thought to herself. _He's just afraid to say it. But you know he does._

The Lady of the Court marveled in her newfound realization, and dressed in a gown that had a neutral shade of green covering it, with a white sash flowing around her waist.

"I am attending a tea with the Narnian queens today," she said, fitting several pins into her hair.

"Again? Why must you?" he asked, not failing to show the exasperation in his voice.

"I am not sure. They do not commend you for the generous work you do in this country. They should. Without the Lords of the Council, Narnia might as well be lost."

She heard a low laugh sound from the man, and turned away from him; a sudden rush of red coloring flew to her cheeks.

She loved him. And he loved her.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

The lord danced in his triumph. She loved him! She'd do anything for him! She'd jump off cliffs and swim through a sea of snakes for him. This made everything all the more easier.

Lady Calloway had left his chambers sometime earlier, and he was alone to explore his own thoughts.

It was all so marvelous! We the kings and queens were defeated—he'd have to conjure up some sappy death tale to cover for it—the Lords of the Council would take their place as the caretakers of the throne, and one day they'd eventually have to choose a king. Lord Palamore had his heart set on it.

_Blast him! _Lord Sosorion roared inwardly, pounding his fists on his mahogany dresser. Of course, the lord from Archenland was threatened by his majesty. But did that give him any reason to automatically assume he was the right choice for the throne? After all, with the kings _and _queens soon to be gone, he'd have to marry, and in his older age, Lord Palamore was in no position to do so. A sudden realization darted through Lord Sosorion's mind.

Callie loved him. She loved him. But did he love her? Absolutely not! It was absurd. But by taking the soon-to-be empty throne into consideration, he could grow to love her. Was she not constantly saying he was an excellent caretaker of the coveted seat's wellbeing while the rulers were away? She had boosted his confidence, and maybe…maybe he could be a good king.

Yes, he thought, twisting the curls of his beard through his fingers. Maybe he could grow to love her after all.

* * *

_Charlotte_

_Please, Aslan, make it stop. _I tried to maintain composure, but the constant sounds of chattering women sent boulders crashing into my head. The last time I had any recollection of their conversation was some time ago, and I could swear I felt myself aging rapidly.

"You know, the kingdom probably wouldn't be in the wondrous state it is in, if it weren't for Lord Sosorion," Lady Calloway was saying; I turned my attention to her words. She continued. "Politically speaking, since the kings and queens seem to be wrapped up in personal matters, the Lords of the Council have taken charge of the Narnian Empire, and I do believe they'd make excellent rulers—"

"What makes you think so, Lady Calloway?" I asked, and several heads turned towards me. I softened my expression and a pleading smile grew on my face. "Do continue, I'd like to be enlightened."

"They would make excellent rulers if the prophecy had been…say…redirected," she pondered upon her words before saying them, her cheeks colored immensely from embarrassment.

"I understand. Tell me, what would make this kingdom grow? The empire, and the people who reside in it?"

"If you don't mind my saying so, we don't have to hold this many teas. Yes, it does give the ladies a chance to catch up with each other, but it seems as though we're hiding behind walls and not doing anything for our country." The auburn girl's voice was reduced down to a whisper by now, and several eyes alternated their gaze between herself and I.

"I've already thought about that, and speaking of which, I have an announcement to make." I stood, and I had everyone's full attention. "I have decided that starting tomorrow, I will begin paying visits to the people of Narnia. Instead of them hearing stories of their rulers, why not have them tell stories of their relationships with their rulers. We'll make new friends, which can help keep this country standing. Not that it's falling apart, of course."

"That's a lovely idea, Charlotte!" Lucy piped up, putting her hand on mine. "I'd love to make some new friends."

"It does sound nice," Susan murmured.

Sitting down again, I surveyed the response from the guests. There were many nods of agreement, and a few joyous exclamations. I was sure that after I had disappeared they'd take it upon themselves to speculate and find any speck of wrongdoing I had committed. Hoping this wouldn't be another case, I crossed my fingers and set that thought aside.

Yes, maybe they'd keep their mouths shut tonight.

The remainder of my time at the tea was spent listening to Lady Calloway's marvels about Lord Sosorion, and my conclusion was only the most logical of them all.

"She loves him, Peter," I turned down the coverlets of the bed. The sheer fabric of my nightgown fluttered loosely in the wind, which was allowed inside by the balcony door. "She can't stop marveling about him."

"It's just an infatuation. I doubt it's actually…love." Peter fought to voice the last word.

"What harm could it do? Other than the fact she quotes his every word and supports every motion he makes."

"It won't last long, trust me," he pulled me onto the bed, and laid the covers over my body.

Closing my eyes, I nestled up against him, and relaxed. It seemed the night was my only escape. But maybe tomorrow would be different.

* * *

_Lord Palamore_

Lord Palamore and Lord Sosorion were in the council room. The lights were dark, and the only thing that kept them company were two tumblers of spiced wine.

"Lady Calloway has told me that Queen Charlotte plans to visit some of the people in the village," Lord Sosorion was saying, but Lord Palamore was paying little attention.

His thoughts were focused on only one thing. Success. Yes, one day, the Lords of the Council would succeed, and the Pevensie's would soon be pushing up daisies. He couldn't help but think of the fun he'd have, prancing around the castle as _king _doing whatever he pleased and drinking, and flirting with women, and the like.

He had thought about leaving Susan and Lucy alive, but had realized, if anything should happen to High King Peter, Charlotte would take his place. And if anything happened to her, then Edmund would take her place. There was a line of successors, and the lord from Archenland would just have to rid himself of all of them. One was enough to deal with, after all.

Another thought crossed its path along his mind. Who really was this "Lady Calloway"? Why did Lord Sosorion speak so highly of her?

"Callie is always saying the kings and queens are always stalling for time, and that if _I _was king that maybe—"

"Stop!" Palamore said suddenly, holding up a finger. "Did you say 'Callie'? You call this woman 'Callie'?"

"She loves me, Palamore! She'll do anything for me," The Calormene lord was simply as giddy as a child. Lord Palamore waved it off.

"How did she come about this…loving you?" he asked, and a Lord Sosorion's silent answer, he nodded, and sufficed with a chuckle. "You share each other's chambers." A small cough was heard.

"Well…yes, but she'll do anything for me! It's delightful!" Sosorion flashed a wide smile. Caught.

"What do you mean: 'anything for you'?"

"She'll jump off cliffs for me, she'll drown and rise to the surface again for me. She'd let herself die a thousand deaths, but all _for me. _We can't just crush King Peter's spirit anymore, Palamore! We much dispose of Charlotte's as well. They will betray each other's trust, and eventually, with them at each other's throats the kingdom will fall apart. Then, we can swoop in and lift it back onto its feet."

"How do you plan for them to betray each other's trust?" Palamore leaned in, obviously intrigued by the words he'd just heard.

"That, my friend, is where Callie comes in."

As he listened to the words his fellow council member was speaking, a faint smile appeared on his face. It grew wider, and wider. Eventually they were both grinning from ear to ear, and they touched their tumblers together in delight.

"Excellent work, my lord," Palamore nodded, in between sips of the wine. "Most excellent."

They went their separate ways and the lord from Archenland entered his bedchambers. He sighed, gazing at the painting of the most coveted object in Narnia (to him, atleast): High King Peter's crown. The structure bound in gold, with several jewels adorning it almost mesmerized Lord Palamore, not for its beauty, but for the power that it held.

The words that Lord Sosorion spoke came back to him. He had pretended to let them slip away, but on the contrary, they created a seal in his mind. One that could not be so easily broken.

"_Callie is always saying the kings and queens are always stalling for time, and that if I was king…"_

"Yes, if I was king…" he said, beginning to dress himself in his nightly attire. "Well, that's just it, Lord Sosorion, you are _not _king. And you never will be. I was meant for the title. I was the one who was threatened. You're just off gallivanting with your special 'Callie', eating, drinking, and _sleeping_. When the kings and queens are overthrown only one person shall sit upon the throne as a ruler, and that ruler will be me. You were meant to be a council member, and a lord, and I will appoint you as my caretaker of the throne, but nothing more. The power you think you see lighted around you will be extinguished, and you _will _see it surrounding me." He chuckled. "Quite the contrary, dear friend, the words she spoke towards you were '_if you were king'. _That does not mean you will be. No, not at all."

Instead of settling himself in his bed, he decided to sit on the balcony and admire the painting from afar. It was far from him now, but soon, power would be his. And he would not let anyone stand in the way of it.

No. Absolutely no one.

* * *

_Charlotte_

Daybreak had come and gone, and I was awake and dressed when the bell tower struck nine. Peter was just stirring, and I tried to stifle a laugh as he groggily emerged from the bed and staggered towards the balcony, where I was eating my breakfast. His hair was tousled and his shirt rather wrinkled, and the buttons that were sewed upon it were all loose.

"Good morning, my darling," he whispered, pressing a kiss into my hair. He sat down. "Are you ready for your visit to the village?" He poured himself some tea and placed several waffles onto his plate.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"May I come with you?" he asked playfully.

"No, I have Susan, Lucy and the Ladies of the Court for company. Besides, you said you weren't coming anyway. But thank you for your kind offer, dear sir." I feigned a high-pitched, dramatic voice, which happened to belong to one of the foreign guests.

"Then you must except my offer for a picnic, by the light of the moon on this night, in the Mirrors of Crystal garden—which is a lovely name, I might add—which resides in the Orchard of Abundance."

"I do except," a small blush grew around my cheeks.

"Good." He rose, came around the table to me and kissed my lips tenderly. Leaving the balcony, he began to dress, and left me to imagine the events of the day.

A sudden thought arose in my mind, and I pondered upon it. It had been sometime since the last pain I had received, bringing a vision with it, and I was very thankful. Maybe the world would be peaceful after all.

Just as that thought subsided, a sharp feeling announced its presence within me. No matter how many times I had experienced this, it always managed to hurt. I'd have to learn to control it.

"_She's still stalling for time." _Lady Calloway was saying.

She and several other Ladies of the Court were huddled together in small groups, and I wondered how they didn't seem conspicuous to the other people who resided at Cair Paravel.

"_She's not sure what duties she must assume as high queen and honestly, I can't take any more of it. If Lord Sosorion was on the throne then maybe things would be different!"_

"_Hold your tongue, Callie! Who would suggest such a thing?"_ An older woman said stoutly, pinching the young girl's arm.

All of this Lord Sosorion talk! I couldn't take it. She was obviously infatuated with him. There was no question about it. Maybe one day she'd see it was a little childish crush and she'd move on. But her actions said the opposite.

"_She's very beautiful, and—" _another Lady of the Court broke in.

"_Beauty does not run a kingdom!" _Lady Calloway cut her off, arching her eyebrows and tilting her nose in the air.

"_But she's kind, and courageous. Surely you cannot mean such things…"_ A different voice—which I recognized as Naramay's—sounded, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_You're under her spell, Naramay. You're only her handmaid."_ Lady Calloway had surely crossed the line.

Suddenly the vision left, and I was alone, to speculate upon what just happened. Lady Calloway had been turned from her shy, delicate being, to a hard woman, whose eyes could only see Lord Sosorion. I couldn't believe that. Not one of my own Ladies of the Court! She'd turn back eventually. I knew she would.

Several carriages were waiting when I descended the great staircase, and we'd journey through the meadow to the village. I found the Ladies of the Court in the same small groups I'd seen earlier, and I could hear Lady Calloway's voice clearly.

"This is a waste of time," she was saying, "we wouldn't even be here if Sosorion was king."

"What was that, Lady Calloway?" I asked, and the young girl froze, turning slowly to meet my gaze. She quickly dropped her eyes to the ground, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Nothing…your majesty," she stammered.

I nodded, trying to suppress the smile that rose within me. Turning away, I was helped into the carriage, and after nearly a minute of silence, the chatting began again.

"You're on a first name basis now?" someone asked.

"Your majesty." It was Naramay. "I was wondering if I could journey with you. Some of my friends live in the village, and I haven't seen them in so long."

"Of course, Naramay!" I said gaily. "Ride with me." After some coaxing, the dryad took a seat beside me.

Susan and Lucy sat opposite us, and eventually the procession began. The ride in my carriage was silent, but I could hear the sounds of conversation ringing through the air from the other carriages.

The familiar iron gate swung open, and the procession stopped. Several satyrs and dryads and even some humans turned to us in astonishment. Stepping out of the carriage, with Naramay at my heels, I made my way to a young faun, whose eyes were a soft blue, and his hair was a fiery red. I knelt down to his level.

"Hello there," I murmured, taking his hand in mine. "Remember me?"

"Lady Charlotte," he nodded, putting his index finger to my nose.

"Queen Charlotte," an older faun, of whom I assumed to be his mother, hissed.

"Cirrus," he pointed to himself.

"Yes, I remember you, Cirrus. And you can call me plain-old 'Charlotte'. I could do without some formalities for once."

"Plain-old Charlotte," he put his finger to my nose again.

"Plain-old Charlotte," I nodded, my eyes sparkling.

At that moment, Susan and Naramay went to find there old friends, and Lucy joined Cirrus and I. The Ladies of the Court gingerly stepped out of their carriages, and began to mingle, sharing their thoughts with the villagers, but mostly with each other.

_I suppose they cannot help it._

But I'm sure they could. If they tried.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

"I told them that you'd make a much better ruler on the Narnian throne that the kings and queens," Lady Calloway was saying, as she brushed her long, auburn locks of hair.

Would that woman ever stop talking? Lord Sosorion thought. He was propped up against some pillows, reading a book on Narnian politics he had found in the library. Callie was almost ready for bed; she just had to change into her nightgown.

"Queen Charlotte had interrupted me once, asking what I had said. It was a very close call," she continued.

"I'm sure it was, Callie," his eyes never left his book.

She eventually came to his side and turned so she wasn't facing him. "Help me with this?" she asked.

He uttered a curse word so softly, that he wasn't sure he said it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoyed Lady Calloway's presence. No, he enjoyed it greatly; it was the fact that she just couldn't keep her mouth shut at times. But it could be an asset to him.

Sosorion stood and began to unbutton her gown. He pressed kisses into the nape of her neck and into her hair and he smiled softly when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He liked the fact that he could be in control of her. She would do whatever he asked of her. And after his talk with Lord Palamore the day before, she would be of great importance to the task at hand. Yes, maybe her incessant talk about him would pay off in the end. Maybe it would.

"Callie," he murmured, turning her to him and capturing her lips into his. "Do you love me? Would you do anything for me?"

"Of course, Sosorion," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good," he laid her onto the bed. "Because there is something I need you to do."

* * *

_Charlotte_

Peter and I walked along the beach. The moonlight set its glow upon us, and in my left hand was the picnic basket and in Peter's was the velvet blanket. We laid everything out near a large peace tree near the garden, and began picking peaches and apples to eat. We brought some bread and cheese with us, and a tumbler of spiced wine.

"It's a good thing we took this from Edmund, otherwise he would've had another hangover," Peter chuckled.

"Quite the contrary, Edmund has actually refrained from drinking any wine. I'm not sure why."

"I believe he wants to be alert when the Lords of the Council are around..." he mused.

"I'm afraid to see what they're going to do," I shook my head, "they've always been so secretive. I can't understand it. The visions I've been happening don't seem to make much sense right now. I try to make it seem logical, but it never does."

"Don't strain yourself, darling," he let a hand rest on my hip. "Besides, this was supposed to be a romantic night." he moved against me and kissing planting kisses down my neck.

I let myself relax against the large tree, and he began to draw the strings on the front of my gown.

"No, Peter, not here, not now..." I whispered somewhat heatedly.

"Why not?" he asked, the light in his eyes was slightly faded.

"You needy king," I sat up, beginning to tie the strings.

"Can I help it if I love and want my wife?" he drew my hands away and kissed them tenderly.

"You're very forward," I couldn't help but blush.

"You're very beautiful," he murmured, slightly awestruck.

After some time of laying in the glory of the stars, Peter and I packed up, and headed back to the palace.

"After a long day in the village, I will be glad for some rest," I said, taking the pins out of my hair, that had begun to ache some time ago.

"How did it go, by the way?" Peter asked. I had been in bed for quite a while now, and he was just preparing to enter himself and turn out the light.

"I think it went very well," I admitted, "of course, I found out something about Lady Calloway." He sighed heavily, and I hit his arm. "It's important! She feels that Lord Sosorion would make a good king. She says that I just stall for time, and that looks can't run a kingdom."

"It's true, beauty cannot run a kingdom," Peter said, and at my wide eyed expression, he quickly added, "but, it does help." He kissed my cheek. "Still, it is not her place in saying so. Did you reprimand her?"

"I only asked her what she said, and she became her usual shy self again. Lord Sosorion is doing something do her. It's as if she's under a spell. It's as if…Peter, do you think they're having an affair?" It struck me now.

"He's from Calormen. I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm surprised I'm not getting a different reaction from you!" I set the book I had been reading aside and laid my head down onto the pillows.

"With Calormene men, they usually go from one woman to the next," Peter said, failing to stifle a yawn. "I'm sure it will pass. Maybe one day, every Lady of the Court will be turned against him." He blew out the candle.

"Maybe," I whispered, closing my eyes.

He murmured a "yes" and encircled his arms around my waist. I felt his lips atop my forehead for a moment, and eventually I heard the steady pattern of his breathing against my back.

There were a lot of "maybes" in this time. Maybe…just maybe…they would all disappear.

Maybe.

**_A/N: Yes, alot of maybes it this chapter. But there were a few close calls (hence the chapter title) and overall I hope you liked it. You didn't think Lady Calloway would be so important, did you? No, I don't think you did. Oh, well. I can't promise much on when I'll post again, but I'll try to make it soon. Scones and iced tea to all who review! Thanks for reading :))_**


	29. A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...is it just me, or is this getting really old?**

_**A/N: Excuse me while I go cry in the corner and slap myself repeatedly *goes to the corner*. I know, it's been almost a month (again) since I last updated. I'm sorry, all! Life has been extremely busy (I have an extremely busy summer going on) and I've been suffering from the dreaded writer's block. I've also been re-reading the Chronicles of Narnia series-more specifically **The Horse and His Boy **-and I've been making note of several things that I want to mention (since this book is going to take a turn into **The Horse and His Boy** soon). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! They make my entire day. No joke :)**_

A Sudden Change

I walked through the halls of Cair Paravel rather determinedly. The stress of being a monarch was overtaking me, and I decided to replenish my strength with a walk along the seashore. My fingertips ever-so-slightly gripped the silken fabric slippers, and they rested at my side; I let the coarse, cool sand weave through my toes.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been alone. Truly alone. Most of the time there were Ladies of the Court scurrying on behind me, thinking they wouldn't send any alarm to me, but their giggles and footsteps gave themselves away. But now I was alone. _Truly _alone, with only the rustling sounds of the sea whispering at my side.

At times like this I could block everything out of my mind. No distractions would take their hold of me, no matter what they were.

Strolling into the orchard, I walked alongside the several rows of trees, surveying the fruit that they held. No matter the time of year, the orchard was full of nourishment, and that's how it earned its name: _The Orchard of Abundance_. A fresh breeze flew against my face and I welcomed it with a smile.

I almost didn't realize the fact that I walked into the garden. The sun beamed down upon me as I sat against the edge of the fountain; I looked up at the naiad in the center.

"How could a simple garden hold so many secrets, and so little joy?" I said aloud. "To the people who behold this sight, it is a beautiful place, but to me, it's an abyss of hurt. And to someone else, it's a sanctuary of triumph—" I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Lord Sosorion.

"Your highness," she smiled, bowing slightly.

"Lord Sosorion," I nodded, not even bothering to rise.

"Is your day satisfactory?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and slowly walking in circles about the fountain.

_It was, _I thought. "Yes," I smiled softly. "And yours?"

"Most satisfactory." He sufficed. "The High King Peter must love you dearly, for I have not seen any man give his woman a gift as great as this."

"The garden is beautiful," I tried to stay as calm as I could.

"Yes," he agreed, "most beautiful." His footsteps stopped directly in front of the fountain, and I shuddered inwardly as his hand rose to caress the statue's shoulder.

I tried not to flinch as Lord Sosorion's cold fingers created goosebumps on _my_ shoulder. Looking down, I sought to occupy my hands, and I lifted a water lily out of the fountain. I rubbed my thumb against its smooth, ivory petals and vigorously fought to conceal the fear I felt.

"Marvelous," he whispered, letting a finger trail down the statue's back, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see his expression one of triumph. The glint in his chocolate brown eyes caused a realization to arise.

_He knows what he's doing. And he knows I can feel it. _I had to get away from him. I had to leave.

"Excuse me, Lord Sosorion," I stood, letting the flower fall back into the fountain. "I'm afraid I am late for an appointment." I left the garden and the orchard quickly, slipping on my shoes and running up the flight of stairs into the palace.

I closed my eyes and felt the Lord chuckle loudly, and opened them again, walking briskly into my chambers, seeing Peter there, dressing into a lavender colored tunic and dark blue breeches; informal attire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You hardly have time to rest, let alone be in your chambers during the day."

"Somehow Susan convinced the Lords of the Council to postpone the political events until later today. She may be a gentle queen, but she can be firm at times." He began to lace up the black boots he put onto his feet.

"And the time usually spent at the council meeting will be replaced by what?" I asked, beginning to toy with my wedding ring.

"Lunch in the back courtyard," he replied, "just Susan, Edmund, Lucy and you and I. No council members, no foreign guests. Just the five of us." He came to me and put an arm around my waist.

"I love that girl." I took a straw hat from on top of the wardrobe and left the chambers, hand-in-hand with Peter. We strolled slowly out onto the back courtyard, to find Susan, Edmund and Lucy already at the small dining table before us.

"Three cheers to Susan for ridding us of council and foreign guests!" Edmund raised a tumbler and gestured to his older sister. "Now all the spiced wine can be mine."

"Ed, please don't get drunk," Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I've made Edmund promise he'll eat atleast half a loaf of bread before drinking. It will soak up most of the wine, and save us a great deal of trouble." Susan said, helping herself to several pastries and biscuits and the like.

"It will also save several others from a great deal of trouble," Peter snickered under his breath.

Sitting at the ivory table, plates of meat and delicacies were passed to Peter and I, and soon five plates were filled, and five conversations began. I hadn't remembered the last time Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I were alone at Cair Paravel. Alone meaning the only humans. Since the Lords of the Council _and _the Foreign Guests arrived, the us _five _Pevensies didn't get a chance to catch up on our own lives. But now, we were here, and now, we could be ourselves. It felt as though sometimes we hid behind the walls of which were called "king" and "queen" when really, we were just people, who fell into a world that didn't exist. We still remembered where we came from, and what we'd been through, but the people who resided in Narnia didn't know any of this.

Our midday meal was long since finished and the five of us were getting ready to leave the courtyard. The sounds of laughing interrupted our conversation and all sounds ceased. Soon, several women came into view, wearing dresses of ivory, gold, amethyst and such. Their laughing stopped and their eyes soon met ours. They immediately curtsied, but Lady Calloway, who was among the women, stepped forward.

"I am sorry, your majesties," she curtsied once again, "we did not know you were here." When she lifted her gray eyes, they rested on Peter. "You look quite handsome today, High King." Her voice was soft and her cheeks glowed red.

"Thank you, Lady Calloway," Peter nodded with a smile, but his eyes shone slight confusion. Edmund tried to hold back a laugh.

"You look lovely as well, Queen Charlotte," she added quickly.

I sufficed with a nod—like Peter—and the women left us silently, but as soon as they were out of sight their laughs surfaced again, quite loudly this time. I turned to Peter and winked.

"She likes you!" I marveled. "She's developed a girlish crush on you."

"Didn't I tell you that she'd get over Lord Sosorion at some time?" he said.

"Yes, but I didn't expect she'd come swooning over _you_," I admitted. Edmund nearly fell over with laughter.

"Are you saying I am not good enough for her love?" He locked his eyes with mine, the beginnings of a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"I'm saying nothing of the sort!" I retorted. "Besides, it's only an infatuation. It's nothing to be alarmed about."

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy began to leave the courtyard, but I held Peter back. I put my lips to his ear and whispered softly, "Besides, I'm your wife."

He turned to me and winked, leaving the courtyard, with me soon following behind.

* * *

_Lady Calloway_

"It worked like a charm," Callie was saying; she and Lord Sosorion were in his chambers for the time being. "I had him blushing."

"Good," Lord Sosorion rubbed his hands together anxiously. "You have done very well, Callie." He stood and planted a kiss on his mistress's left cheek.

"Why am I really doing this, anyway?" she asked, setting herself into the chair that Lord Sosorion usually sat in and read his books deeply into the night.

"You want to be queen, don't you?" he answered her question a bit too quickly, and several thoughts came plummeting into her head.

_Why does this matter to him so much? _She asked herself. After pondering and pondering, she finally came up with a solution. _It's because he loves you and wants the best for you. Sosorion wants you to become his queen… _She beamed at the thought. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in a white gown, with silver and gold jewels glistening atop her auburn hair.

"_Long live Callie! High queen over all of Narnia! May her wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." _She was standing in the Grand Hall, wearing a gown of gold and lace, with a crown on her head and a scepter in her right hand. The whole palace was cheering, and turned to see the man she loved most.

"_Long live Sosorion! High King over all of Narnia! May his wisdom grace us until the stars reign down from the heavens." _He wore a cloak of an amethyst purple color, and his crown was made to match hers, and it showed a great deal of resemblance to King Peter's crown. But that's because it was. He wore the power that had previously belonged to a boy from another world, and she wore the power of a girl who had just tagged along for the ride.

Callie looked over the crowds of people. The kings and queens weren't there. She opened her eyes. Didn't this seem wrong? She would take the crown of another, and wear it as though it was hers in the first place. But it _was _right. Narnia was going into an abyss of strife and pain, and it needed someone to bring it out. And she was helping to do that. But most of all, she'd rule with the man whom she loved; with the man who loved her.

Callie turned to Sosorion and grasped his hands, looking intently into his dark brown eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I want to be queen."

* * *

_Edmund_

The Just king was preparing himself for the council meeting. He had changed out of his informal attire from the midday meal and dressed in a royal blue tunic, with ivory colored breeches and beige colored boots. The expression on his face was quite serious, and his jaw was set. Only one thing was on his mind right now…

_The Lords of the Council are up to something, and we must find a way to stop them. Besides, I have been looking for an excuse to slit their throats for some time now…_

Stepping onto the balcony that was located just beyond his chambers, he took in a deep breath, examining the sky, and the sea that rustled just below it. Everything seemed so peaceful; so serene. Narnia was a beautiful place, filled with loving creatures, and it had five monarchs that sought to bring out the best in the country. Who would want to harm its wellbeing? And why?

He'd just have to find out for himself.

Leaving his chambers, he made his way to the council room and entered, setting himself down onto his throne. He was the only one there, except for a small dove that was perched on one of the chandeliers. He gazed up at it, and sighed heavily.

"You're lucky, you know," he murmured, "you don't have to deal with people who think they know more than you do every day." The dove didn't answer, but then again, he didn't expect it to. He continued. "You can do whatever you like. You don't have to answer to anyone. You just fly high above the world, seeing it through an entirely different view. I wish I was like you sometimes."

The dove squirmed slightly but remained on its perch. Suddenly the arched door was being pushed open and Peter entered, with the Lords of the Council filing on behind. Peter seated himself on his throne and nodded, just as the others were seated.

"The Council will now come to order," Peter spoke solemnly yet with authority, and he held his head high. "Anyone who wishes to speak may do so now."

Lord Palamore stood, and Edmund tensed slightly, but held his ground as the older man began pacing slowly.

"With your majesties permission," he began, "I would suggest we begin taking several excursions into the village to visit your subjects."

"We have already begun doing so; Charlotte, Susan and Lucy have been journeying there is Edmund's and my own place." Peter said.

"I mean more frequent trips, your majesty," the Archenlander said. "Though meetings of the council are a must, we do not have to meet everyday, and the days we do not meet can be spent with the people of Narnia, or can be used with personal matters."

Edmund was dumbstruck. This was the first time Lord Palamore had suggested something worth considering in the council! Was he wrong about them, after all? He didn't know what to think of any of this.

"All those in favor of this?" Peter asked, looking down upon the lords.

Lord Palamore returned to his seat, and each one of them raised their right hand in turn. Peter turned to his brother.

"I think it's a good idea," he said, shrugging.

Edmund nodded, and he swore he could see a small smile creep up on Lord Palamore's face.

* * *

The Council meeting had long since ended, and Edmund was alone again in the large, dimly lighted room. He looked up at the ceiling, searching for the dove he found earlier.

"Did you hear anything interesting?" He asked, retrieving a pear and a small knife from the pocket of his tunic. He began to slice it.

"Yes, your majesty," was the answer.

Edmund dropped his knife on the marble stoned floor, just narrowly missing his foot. Looking around him, he could see no one, but when he looked up, he saw the dove. The pear slice he had put into his mouth a moment earlier had fallen out, and he didn't even think about picking it up again.

"Excuse me?" he cocked his head to the side.

"You're excused," the dove replied.

"I should've known you're a _talking _dove," Edmund shrugged.

"You've lived in Narnia for over a year now, you should expect as much," the white bird flew down from its perch and set itself onto the armrest of a lord's chair.

"Why didn't you answer me when I spoke to you earlier?" He asked, becoming slightly agitated.

"I didn't want to be heard." The answer was simple. "The foreign guests and the Lords of the Council—especially the Calormene lords—have resided in Narnia for nearly the same time as you and your siblings, and have become a bit used to talking animals. But where they were brought up shows their true ways and beliefs, and a few may be somewhat startled to find me a talking creature. Considering the fact that the Calormene people believe that beasts are dumb and only useful for pack work and personal gain, it would be much safer to conceal my identity as a true Narnian dove around them."

"What's your name?" Edmund asked, walking towards the dove.

"Ripple," she nodded.

"You're Charlotte's friend! She told me all about you, but I am afraid I have forgotten." He marveled.

"No harm has been done," she chuckled, "the High Queen is a tremendous friend to me. Most definitely one of the best I have made in Narnia, or any land for that matter."

"Tell me Ripple," he seated himself at his throne once again, picking up the knife from the ground and cleaning it with a hankerchief, "you said you heard something interesting in the council meeting. May I ask: what?"

The dove shifted before answering. "In the times that I have listened in on the council sessions before, the lords only seemed to want to do things for their own good, and now they want to do things for the good of others, not just themselves."

"Isn't strange how they suddenly changed like that…" Edmund mused aloud.

"It is very strange," Ripple echoed.

Very strange indeed.

* * *

_Charlotte_

I scurried across the halls of Cair Paravel, trying to find someone to tell my news to. I had just come from a joyous visit with Copper, my mare, and an expression of gaiety was etched into my features. The sun danced on the walls and it brightened my mood greatly.

Wrapping softly on the door of Susan's bedchambers, I cracked it open to find her on the balcony; her nose buried in a rather large book. I lifted my eyes, as a thought drifted across my head.

_Just like Susan…_

And it was. It was exactly like Susan to be sitting in her own little corner indulging herself in some sort of knowledge, because it seemed as though she always had to know everything, and she always had to be right. She had changed from her "strictly logical" ways since we'd come to Narnia, but it didn't diminish her thirst for education.

Opening the door fully, I walked out onto the balcony and cleared my throat. No response. After several tries, I finally lost my patience and shut the leather bound book, just barely missing Susan's nose.

"You could announce your presence, you know," she sniffed, opening the book again.

"I did," I answered stiffly, "but you didn't acknowledge it." I took the book out of her hands and held it high so she couldn't reach it.

Susan tried to trip me, trying to retrieve her work of education, but it was to no avail, and she let out an exasperated sigh. "I can see nothing will help getting my book back. What is it?"

"I just came from a visit with Copper—"

"Your mare?" she asked.

"Yes, my mare now let me get to my point!" I took a deep breath. "I just came from a visit with Copper and she told me she is expecting a foal!"

"A foal? Oh, that's wonderful!" Susan stood, a smile growing on her face.

"Of course, that means I'll have to get another horse, but no matter. I'll just postpone a few trips out of the palace for awhile."

Susan had gone into a frenzy of sentences that consisted of names, a new stable and the like, and it gave me an opportunity to set the book down and leave her chambers.

Going some ways down the hall, I ventured to my own chambers, and ran to the bed, collapsing on top of it.

"Char?" I heard Peter calling my name. He came into my view as I sat up, and he was undoing the buttons on his tunic.

I let the news of Copper burst out before he could say another word. He sat down next to me and took my hand. "Of course that means you'll have to get another horse," he said.

"I know," I lied back onto the pillows, "but until then I think I'll postpone some trips away from Cair Paravel."

"Postpone some trips? You mean to the village?" Peter asked, suddenly perking up.

"Yes, for the time being. I'm sure everyone would understand."

"The Lords of the Council suggested that we begin taking several trips to the village. All of us. Not just you, Susan and Lucy." He became rather fidgety.

"And you're following their suggestion?" This didn't quite sound like Peter.

"I know it seems impossible, but Lord Palamore suggested something worth following this time."

"Really…" I rested my eyes and smiled softly as Peter curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and prepared to let myself drift off to the island of my dreams, but something withheld that action.

The events of the day were somewhat questionable. Lord Sosorion at the garden, Lady Calloway in the courtyard, and now the lords at the council meeting.

There was a sudden change in the air, and I was anxious to know what it would bring.

**_A/N: And now it's review time! Those who review get scones and Earl Grey tea ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

**_*extended Author's Note*: If you are reading this, then I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story in almost two months. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, and to those of you who have seemed to have given up on this story: I hope you come back soon. The truth is, I've been dealing with severe writer's block, and it's gotten so bad that I can't write at all! Not just this story, but all of my stories! I have re-read _**_The Horse and His Boy **countless times in this past month, and have made notes of points in the story that I need to mention. I hit a few roadblocks along the way, but in the end is will all turn out well. I have started the 30th chapter sometime ago, and I intend to upload it soon. So to those of you who have left reviews telling for me to update: It's coming. I promise it's coming. **_


	30. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters...I've missed this. Have you missed this? Because I have missed this.**

_**A/N: Finally. I know. It's been such a long time. I've missed you all, I really have. The writer's block was after me, and it finally got me, if you read the author's note in the previous chapter that I had added around a week ago. But now I've finally finished chapter thirty, and I'm extremely proud of myself for pushing through. I had a long talk and some lunches with my characters and they told me things that I never would've found out had I not taken them to Starbucks and gotten them that mocha latte (with extra foam). So, to celebrate, there's a character's ball currently taking place. I must return to my job as hostess. While I go do that, why do you all enjoy this chapter? I think that's a great idea ;) Enjoy :)**_

The Letter

There was no moon on this night, and the sheer, ivory curtains were the only objects that stood between indoors and open air. I had settled myself in bed sometime earlier, and a small, leather-bound journal rested comfortably in my hands. Two large, scented candles were lit of either side of the bed, and though it gave sufficient light for my reading, the bedroom itself was partially illuminated.

"What are you reading?" Peter asked while munching on the leftover cookies that Susan and Lucy made earlier that day.

"It's an account of the first few years of Narnia's existence," I replied, slowly moving away from him and his continuous chewing.

"And," he inched closer to me, "what are some of the events that took place in those first few years?"

"There's talk of Narnia's creation, and of two children who were there at the time. There are no names given, but there was a king and queen appointed to the country soon after it was created. The Witch was there, too."

"Jadis?" Peter asked, perking up, "The White Witch was there when Narnia was created?"

"She wasn't _The White Witch _yet. But it says that she threw a cast iron bar at Aslan's head, and after it hit him square between the eyes it fell, and grew into a lamppost."

"Was it the same lamppost that—"

"We found when we first entered Narnia? Yes!" Peter and I finished the sentence together.

He took another bite of the cookie. "That _is _remarkable! Absolutely remarkable! You're going to have to loan me that book sometime."

"I suppose so," I suppressed a laugh that fought to voice itself, but it was with great difficulty that I remained calm. A giggle found its way to my mouth and made its way out.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, as a stray crumb fell from the cookie and into my hands.

"You and your constant cookie eating!" I sat up and let the fest of giggles arise.

"Do you want to be a part of my constant cookie eating?" He raised the remaining piece and twirled it through his fingers.

"No, thank you, I think I'll nestle down and get some rest." Setting the journal aside, I extinguished the light and let my head fall against the lace bordered pillow.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out," he began to eat the last bit of the cookie, and I felt a few crumbs brushing against my skin. I chose to ignore this action and closed my eyes, turning away from him.

_No, Peter, I don't think I am 'missing out'. _I noiselessly spoke the words.

Suddenly a hand reached over my waist and retrieved the journal, and I slightly turned my head to see Peter flipping through the tattered pages. I turned away again and closed my eyes, only to be disturbed again by a sound escaping Peter's lips.

"This really is fascinating!" He said, along with several other exclamations of the sort.

"You know I have nothing against acquiring knowledge, but really, Peter, it's time to rest!" I said exasperatedly.

"Just one more page!" He pleaded.

"Goodnight," I lowered my voice down to a whisper, and sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just one more kiss?" The volume of his voice matched mine, and I leaned forward to kiss him again.

This kiss was more passionate. His arms encircled around my waist and his teeth slowly sank into my bottom lip. I moaned softly and welcomed the embrace, and after sometime I began to pull away. He made this difficult, and let out a muffled sound of disappointment.

I broke the kiss and laid my head onto the pillow again, when he began to move the locks of my hair away from my neck. I slapped his hand away.

"No," I said, very firmly.

"But—" He started.

"Can't you go to sleep at all? I'm sure it's possible, if you try hard enough."

"I can't sleep. Your beauty is causing me to grow restless," he said, planting a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Peter it's late and—"

"Never too late to be in love," he said, just barely lifting me up by my waist. "Besides," he continued, "I know you like this."

I laughed somewhat, then calmed myself down quickly. "Not at some dreaded hour of the night. And we have duties to attend to tomorrow."

"Duties that won't be done until the rest period is over," he reasoned.

"Tomorrow is the day where you decided to let Susan, Lucy and I sit in on your council meeting with Edmund, and don't you have a letter from King Lune of Archenland?"

"I can always finish that tomorrow night," he murmured.

"And how do you know you'll have a chance to do that, tomorrow night? You may have to stay out late and discuss some things with Edmund," I persuaded.

"Will you stop trying to change the subject?" His tone was becoming rather exasperated, and he looked up at me with slight sorrow in his eyes.

"Only if you wipe that sorry expression off of your face and get some sleep." I said.

He sighed, and whispered softly, "Just one more kiss?"

"No…" I rolled my eyes.

"Just…one…more…" he murmured while laying kisses down my neck. His right hand ventured to the drawstrings of my nightgown. I removed them, and placed my hand on his chest.

"Have a good rest," I closed my eyes once more, "and please, promise me you'll sleep some."

"Promise." He let out a deep breath.

"And you better not be crossing your fingers," Sleep began to overtake me. I welcomed it.

* * *

_Susan_

An ivory letter with an amethyst colored seal accompanied the bright morning. Susan had just dressed and eaten, and she sat on her bed with the letter in hand; the walls of the bedroom reflected the sun's light. Upon opening the letter, she realized the seal had the Calormene insignia, and she scrolled down the letter's contents to find Prince Rabadash's signature. Smiling slightly, she moved her eyes up to the top of the letter again, and read from the very beginning.

"_My gentle queen,_

_I am sorry my response couldn't come sooner. Each letter that is sent to you is written and rewritten to match your skilled writings. My father, the Lord Tisroc—may he live forever—has asked me time and time again when you and your fellow rulers of Narnia would visit our country and palace at Tashbaan. Each time I respond: 'I do not know, Oh my father.' And each time, the bar that holds my curiosity raises its height._

_I'd love to see the way your hair, sleek as a Raven's back, catches the wind and whips around your gentle features. I'd love to see your graceful walk. Your shoulders back, your head held high; never looking at what's beneath you, but always keeping your gaze at level, or above you._

_Enclosed is a portrait of myself. Consider it a small token. I cannot gaze at your face no more knowing you haven't seen mine. Though I'm sure my—"_

A soft knock interrupted Susan.

"May I enter the presence of Queen Susan the Gentle, the Negotiable, the Logical?" Charlotte's head peeped through the arched doorway.

A giggle escaped Susan's lips. Charlotte joined her laughter.

"So I'm negotiable now?" She nodded. "How?"

"Well, you convinced the Lords of the Council to let us eat lunch in peace," Charlotte said. "And I can't thank you enough for that." She came over to the gentle queen and looked over her shoulder, taking the letter from her hands.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from Prince Rabadash of Calormen." Susan sufficed. She couldn't help but blush.

"Ah," she murmured, coursing through its contents. "He's quite the romantic."

"I find it quite like poetry," she said, taking the letter from her hands. "He also gave me a small token of his affection."

She looked at the portrait. "Affection?" She asked.

"Well, he didn't put it quite like that." She cocked her head to the side.

"You'd like a person with such a pointed beard?" She almost laughed.

"It's not pointed," she raised her voice slightly but couldn't help but smile, "It's just…you know…excessively straightened."

"And formed into a perfect triangle?" She rolled her eyes. "Face it, my dear Susan. You are smitten with this man!"

"And why shouldn't I be?" She asked. "You're smitten with Peter."

"Yes," Charlotte got up and went to the door, "but Peter's no Calormene. I'll see you at the council meeting." The door opened and closed, and she was gone.

Susan pondered on those last few words that Charlotte had spoken. _But Peter's no Calormene. _What's that supposed to mean? Oh well. She shrugged it off and took the letter into her hands again, and soon she was immersed in the words that Prince Rabadash had written.

* * *

_Peter_

"The time has come," he mused aloud.

The midday meal had been served and eaten, and it came time for the council meeting, the one that included all of the Pevensie children. Peter was undoubtedly nervous. He couldn't help but wonder if the council would go back to their old ways, stirring up strife in any way they could. Edmund had told Peter of Ripple's frequent visits to the council, and on this day she would make her perch high above all the Lord's sight, and listen for anything that she found questionable. Or out of the ordinary. In his hands was a letter from King Lune, and he would read it to the Lords of the Council and his siblings. He was now looking himself over in the immense mirror, and he placed his crown on his head. Took a deep breath.

Finally, he left his chambers. He strode with his head high to the arched doors that led to the council room, and two centaurs that stood at either end of each door bowed their heads to him before opening them.

Everyone in the room stood. The council members, his siblings, and Charlotte. The five thrones that usually sat in the Grand Hall were moved to the council room, and Edmund and Charlotte's were on one side, Susan and Lucy's were on the other, and Peter's in the middle.

A single nod from Peter led everyone to sit down once again, and he walked to his own throne and sat down.

"The council meeting will come to order," Peter said solemnly. "I would like to thank my wife and siblings for being here as well as all the lords."

"It is always an honor to serve your majesty," Lord Anoris flashed a smile then nodded to his right hand, "but may I ask, what is that object you're holding?"

"It's a letter that was sent to me by King Lune of Archenland, and I wanted to read it aloud." He replied.

"May I ask why?" Lucy asked innocently.

"There are some events announced in this letter that may slightly alter the future of Narnia and Archenland. In a good way, of course," a small smile formed on Peter's lips.

"How so?" Edmund perked up slightly.

Peter opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear Peter,_

_I hope all is well with your reign, and I hope all is peaceful in your country. All is well in Archenland, and in fact, several joyous occasions are set to occur in the next year. I just found that my wife and queen, Adelaide, is with child, and is expected to give birth in six months or so. Since September is coming to a close, I'd say she will deliver in March. She has asked if you would consider letting your dear wife visit in early January. Since she has no sisters, she feels that it would fair her well to have another woman around._

_I have sat down at my desk many a time to write this letter, but other matters have driven me away. There is one question that I wanted to ask you, but I hadn't gotten the chance to, and I admit I had forgotten, since there are so many duties that you can barely hold your head up at times. My inquiry is: Have you appointed a Lord Chancellor in your kingdom? I was speaking to Lord Bar, the Lord Chancellor of Archenland, and the thought suddenly sparked in my mind. You have been ruling Narnia for over a year now, and I would think that you have. But if you haven't, consider this your first suggestion. It will help you with financial matters and foreign matters as well._

_I wish this letter could have been longer, but alas, I have important matters to attend to. I await your reply with excitement._

_Your friend,_

_Lune."_

"The agenda for this council meeting is to appoint a Lord Chancellor," Peter turned to his wife and siblings, "have you anything to add?"

"One of the Lords of the Council will be made Lord Chancellor, am I correct?" Charlotte asked.

"You are," Peter fought the sudden urge to wink.

"We must be sure to appoint someone who proves himself worthy of the task," Edmund said.

"I appoint Lord Sosorion," Lord Mabry stood and nodded to the Calormene lord, who appeared slightly shocked. "He has after all done several things that have helped the Narnian Empire, and has been an excellent Lord of the Council."

"Does anyone second this?" Peter asked.

Every Lord of the Council raised his hand in turn, save Lord Sosorion of course.

"It is unanimous. Lord Sosorion," the High King turned to the lord, "I now appoint you as Lord Chancellor of Narnia. You are subject to very important matters, and I expect you to do your job well."

"Yes sir," Lord Sosorion stood and bowed. "I will be the best Lord Chancellor Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen has ever seen."

The council discussed matters of less importance after Sosorion was named Chancellor, and the council meeting was adjourned at exactly four 'o' clock. Ripple flew down from her perch and landed on Peter's shoulder.

"Nothing was out of the ordinary today, my king," Ripple said. "Atleast, nothing that _I _could tell. King Edmund?"

"Nothing," Edmund shrugged. "It's nice to have a normal blood temperature for once."

Charlotte chuckled and turned to Peter. "Well, I suppose today was a success, then?"

"A success and a bonus, my dear," he kissed my forehead. Lucy giggled.

"A bonus?" She asked.

"This way, we get to keep a better eye on Lord Sosorion."

"That _is _a bonus!" She exclaimed, and then turned to Susan, Edmund and Lucy, "Well, I suppose we'll see you at dinner."

They nodded, and Peter and Charlotte left arm-in-arm for their chambers.

* * *

_Charlotte_

"It wasn't as scary as you thought it would be, was it?" I asked, as Peter and I walked out onto the balcony.

"No it wasn't," He chuckled softly.

"See? A good night's rest always does the trick," I nodded my head decidedly, stilling my gaze at the sea.

"Actually, after you fell asleep, I read some more of that journal. It's really quite fascinating! It _really_ is!" He said, partly to me and partly to himself.

"You lied to me?" I faced him, daring him to look directly into my eyes. "Peter you _promised_—"

"I'm sorry. Curiosity killed the cat," He shrugged.

"You're dead, alright," I murmured.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Nothing. So I'm to visit the queen of Archenland in January? It sounds exciting, since I've never been away from Narnia since we came, excluding our honeymoon of course. But I want to see a woman. I mean, someone who's not Susan or Lucy or a Lady of the Court. A real woman that I can be friends with and tell my secrets to and—"

"You have secrets?" Peter interrupted.

"No, no…" The question caught me off guard, and the events in the Mirrors of Crystal Garden came flooding back.

_"Where are we going?" I asked, staggering to keep up with Peter._

_"I don't know," he said, barely whispering. "I just feel…" he stopped, and I gasped, seeing a sudden break in the trees._

_What was before me was marble stoned ground, which was bare, but it was unexpected after being in the shaded grounds of the orchard._

_I searched and I couldn't find it…_

_Mirrors of crystal._

"Char?" Peter asked. I turned to him; he sighed. "For a moment there I thought you'd left me."

"Sorry," I said, "Just caught up in my mind."

"Obviously," he shook his head a little, "I asked if you wanted to talk a walk before dinner."

"Yes, of course!" He offered his arm and I took it, and we left our chambers and exited the palace.

A few eyes turned towards us as we left, but I hardly paid it any attention. We were High King and Queen and we could do as we pleased—Hullo, what's that?

A Lady of the Court, with honey blonde hair that had begun to fade to gray, cast a disapproving glance at me. What was that for? Could the people of Narnia—or foreign guests for that matter—be against the marriage oath Peter and I had taken? I put my head down and moved a stray lock of hair away from my eyes, pretending not to notice her. This cannot be. If they didn't agree with the path that Aslan had decided to make, then they didn't have to stay in Narnia anymore. They could go back to the countries they came from. I didn't need any more stress. I already had enough.

* * *

Dinner was peaceful, as it was only the kings and queens, the Lords of the Council, and some People of the Court. Few conversations took place, but some snickering and whispering was heard from some.

"…he seems almost like a god…" Lady Calloway was saying to the same woman I had seen earlier.

Susan and Lucy were talking amongst themselves and Edmund was devouring the fresh bread and butter—in a Kingly way, of course—that Naramay and some of her friends had made. The evening was young and the sky was beginning to turn a light peach in color. I held Peter's hand tightly under the table. I could hear disguised laugh escape his lips. It seemed as though everyone was too engrossed in themselves and their partaking of the food that they didn't seem to notice us.

"King Peter," Lady Calloway interrupted my thoughts. I smiled to myself.

"Yes?" He responded. Edmund went into a fit of giggles. Susan pinched him.

The Lady of the Court stopped and thought for a moment before going on. She blushed before looking at him directly. "I have been wondering; what is it like to be from another world? Another universe for that matter! It is clearly unimaginable for someone of my standing, but you have such knowledge, I thought you were the best person to ask."

Peter chuckled. "Believe it or not, when I lived on earth I had the same reasoning as you do now. Had it not been for Lucy and Charlotte, I might still have that reasoning today. I wouldn't even be a king for that matter. I'd probably make the rash decision to fight in the war." He finished the last sentence in a whisper.

Lady Calloway acknowledged both Lucy and I with a girlish smile and turned back to Peter. "I have seen your _Terra_—" She called earth by its Latin name "—and it's mostly a dark blue, with patches of green scattered here and there."

"You've seen the earth?" He asked; a shocked expression grew on his face.

"Pardon me, your majesty," Oreius stood at the open doorway that led to the balcony, not too far from Peter. Another centaur stood at the opposite side. "On most nights if you journey into the tower of Cair Paravel, you can see your world turning. It is a remarkable sight."

"Most things that cannot be seen or heard of on earth can be so in Narnia," I nodded, smiling gaily at him.

"I'll have to see the tower sometime. Thank you, Lady Calloway," Peter said with genuine gratitude.

The young woman smiled looked down, beginning to fiddle her thumbs silently, as a red glow began to adorn her cheeks.

"She likes you," I dared to whisper in his ear, and he couldn't help but laugh some—softly, of course.

"You think I haven't noticed?" He whispered back, almost in an exasperated tone.

"You know how I like to tease you," I took a cream puff that sat in a row on a china platter rimmed with gold and took a bite.

"Believe me. I know."

* * *

_Lord Palamore_

The Archenlander stood in the tower, gazing up at the foreign star that hung in the night sky; the star was called '_Earth_'. He much preferred to call it '_Terra_' like Lady Calloway had. But it wasn't the multiple names of a planet that was not Narnia's own that concerned him.

"That rascal!" He muttered softly to himself. And those words were among the nicer things that he had spoken about Lord Sosorion that night.

The curly haired, bearded lord from Calormen had landed himself the role of Lord Chancellor, the role that Lord Palamore thought he had should've gotten in a landslide. In fact, the only reason he had raised his hand in agreement with the other lords was to mimic their motions. He didn't feel that Lord Sosorion deserved the task in the least. After all, he began to reason with himself, he _had _been threatened by the High King Peter, and assuming the role of chancellor would help him get closer to Peter. He would feed him his own special blend of manure and it would be washed down with kind words and useless visitations to the village in order to disguise the revolting taste. It was what have should've happened. But it didn't, and Palamore was nearly foaming at the mouth.

He knew that he couldn't wait much longer to rid the world of the Pevensies. But he'd have to. What he didn't know, was that he'd have to wait more than a decade.

When the High King of Narnia and the king of his birth country started to send messages to each other, Palamore couldn't be even more disgusted. The truth was that when King Lune of Archenland decided that he should sit on the council of Narnia, he was undoubtedly overjoyed. He couldn't take any more of the overweight, rosy cheeked king's constant happiness and gaiety, and thought that if he just killed him in his sleep, the world would be a better place.

But now that his wife was expecting a child—maybe a son, if God hated Palamore as much as he'd thought—there would be someone who'd surpass King Lune in lifeline, which meant that Archenland's monarchy wouldn't have taken a single scratch. Unless, of course, someone put an end to all of their lives. An act that he would love to fulfill, but unfortunately another might have the privilege. Damn it.

The sapphire blue waters of Terra almost seemed to glisten, and Lord Palamore wondered if the planet would look any more attractive if the water was colored red. Crimson, even. The color of blood. Really, Lord Palamore loved to kill. When he was a young man, he enjoyed hunting and the like, and if a stray animal ventured across the deserts of Calormen—which was a rare treat, because however dumb the animals may be they still had the sense to wander on home to their master—it would be dead before it had a blade of fresh grass. Something of that sort was now a luxury to the poor, useless creature after journeying through coarse sand and blinding sunlight.

So maybe the Lord from Archenland had no right to be involved in politics at all. Sure, he'd killed many a man, and he most likely wasn't finished yet. If he was Lord Chancellor he could twist the Narnian Empire so it could surely break. But Lord Sosorion had deprived him of that privilege. Something he'd regret.

Most definitely.

* * *

_Charlotte_

The next day was spent with the young centaurs, fauns, satyrs, and other creatures that resided in the village. Lucy and I agreed that we'd invite them to the meadow for a picnic and conversation, as well as many games including catching butterflies, and picking wildflowers. It was enjoyable, yet tiresome, and I was dressing in my night attire; about to settle down to sleep.

"Is this the letter you are going to send to King Lune?" I asked Peter, taking a piece of paper from his hands.

"It is," he replied, suppressing a yawn, "I just finished it."

I held the paper close to the light, and began to read aloud:

"_Dear Lune,_

_All is well in the reign of my wife and siblings, as well as mine, and all is well in my country (thank you for your concern). Upon reading your question that involved appointing a Lord Chancellor, the thought hadn't come into my head, whatsoever. My brother is my right hand man, and, with the help of Aslan, things seem to be going smoothly here in Narnia. But, I took what you said into account, and named Lord Sosorion of Calormen as my chancellor._

_And I would like to offer up my finest congratulations for your wife. It will be thrilling to have the sounds of girlish laughter and the perfect pitter-patter rhythm around your palace halls. Not that we don't have that here, of course. It's just that those who make that noise are centaurs and fauns. So the pitter-pattering feet would sound more like a derby at its biggest climax._

_Charlotte has decided she would enjoy the company of your wife, and cannot wait until she arrives in Archenland this January. She speaks of staying until your little one comes along. I think she misses the sounds of children, since the last one she's been around was my youngest sister, Lucy, and that was many years ago. I told her that it was a possibility, but only a possibility since she's High Queen and is needed in Narnia, too._

_Well, my friend, I'm afraid I have run out of words to say. I hope your reply will be swift. I must admit I enjoy our correspondence._

_Peter."_

"Very good," I nodded.

"Thank you," Peter took the letter from me and set it on his nightstand, on top of an ivory envelope.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked, carefully taking the black pins out of my hair and setting them aside.

"I'm going to observe the work of the new ship that Captain Garner and his crew are building. I'm afraid I won't get to see you most of the say."

"I had forgotten all about that!" I said to myself.

"Garner and I have decided that _Braveheart _will be used only for leisurely trips. This ship will be more sturdy, and will most likely be a war ship."

"What is she going to be called?" I asked.

"I don't know. Tumnus suggested we call it the _Splendor Hyaline._"

"_Splendor Hyaline_," I repeated. "It's different. I quite like it."

"I had no other names, so I suppose that one will have to do," he shrugged.

"By the way," I returned to the previous subject, "I'm staying until Adelaide has her baby." There was determination in my voice.

"I said, 'maybe'," he sighed.

"Yes, well, 'maybe' isn't good enough. Please, Peter! You told me yourself that I'm your equal and I didn't have to ask for anything!" I persisted, sitting up.

"I'm still your husband, though. And that means I'm the man of the house."

"But if your sweet, loving, wife asks you for something with her whole heart then you have to say yes, right?" I pleaded.

He sighed. A deep, lasting, heaving sigh. "What is it you really want?"

"I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feet. Whether or not it's accompanied by the sound of a roaring derby. I want to hear girlish screams and boyish cackles of satisfaction. I want one, Peter."

"Do you? You want a baby?" He asked, taking both my hands in his.

"Is that so bad?" I took on a look of alarm.

"No," he pressed a tender kiss to my lips. "Not at all."

I let out a relieved sigh and returned his kiss. "Good."

He blew out both lights and I laughed, and the conversation of the letter was both finished, and forgotten.

**_A/N: Did you like it? I hope you liked it, because I admit that I liked it. Starbucks for everyone who reviews! And if you don't like coffee there's always hot chocolate ;) Thanks for reading. I will post chapter thirty-one as soon as I can, hopefully in less than a month. Hopefully. You should probably pray._**

**_Oct. 9th A/N: Hi, guys. Long time no post, huh? This is the second time I've done this. I am so, so sorry. My life has caught up with me, you could say. I have school, and an entire orchestral score I'm composing for a competition that's due this November. I'm doing PSAT stuff, and swimming, and I have a brand new laptop, so I'm kind of busy. So by now you may be thinking "is she quitting?" and the answer is, no, I am not. I am still writing _**_Saga of My Heart **and even though I can't put a date on when the next chapter will be posted, or any promises, just know, that I'm still alive. Thanks, you guys. **_**:))**


	31. Christenings and New Births

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. In other news, happy new year!**

**_A/N: Yeah. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Six months or so. This is definitely too much. I am so, so sorry. Apart from the fact that this was a result of laziness, I got caught up in a million other things and just didn't have the time to really write in general. But I have remedied that. I reward you with almost 10,000 words of loveliness {the longest yet, I suppose it's nice to let it sit and brew for awhile, eh?} and I do hope you enjoy. So, read, devour, or whatever you like. This is Christenings and New Births. _  
**

Christenings and New Births

The weeks went by and the days grew colder, and the Christmas season began to dawn on Narnia. It was our second Christmas in Narnia as kings and queens, and to be honest the first Christmas wasn't celebrated due to the many duties of ruling over an empire. At first Susan didn't understand why it still snowed at Christmastime after the White Witch's defeat, and after Lucy and I explained to her that even though winter's eternal reign was over and it would still be able to snow, she agreed that it was only logical. After all: "There is no such thing as Christmas without snow", as she now says.

To my surprise Lord Sosorion has been doing very well in performing his role as Lord Chancellor, and all the extra attention Peter and Edmund have been paying him seem to have all been done unnecessarily. I am counting down the days until I journey to Archenland to visit Adelaide. Finally, a chance to talk to a woman again! Someone who doesn't know every little tidbit about me; someone who will actually listen without cutting in every few moments. It seems as though having a conversation, and actually having a chance to talk during that conversation, is a luxury now, a luxury that I welcome with a genuine courtesy.

The palace is bustling with excitement. Christmas decorations are being put up in every crook and cranny, and the air smells of peppermint and pine cones. Several comforters and blankets have been added to every chamber and each morning is announced by the crisp, swift wind that travels through the balcony doors. Hot coals are being prepared so we have no worries of catching our death, and with the new season the mermaids and mermen have begun to swim southwards towards the warmer waters near Marehaven, a new island just discovered by Captain Garner.

Speaking of Captain Garner, his ship, the _Splendor Hyaline_, has been completed, and will be christened soon. Surprisingly, christenings were unheard of in Narnia, instead, they hold a grand party on the deck and the puddles of wine that are scattered about by the drunken kings and sailors are sign that the ship was ready to sail. A good luck charm, Captain Garner had said. But Susan and I would be having none of that, since Peter and Edmund had been drunk many-a-time, and no one would want to explain how the kings of Narnia drowned after drinking gallon after gallon of spiced wine. No one at all. No, instead, the _Splendor Hyaline _would be first used carrying me across the sea to Archenland. Though we very could well take the journey on land, it seemed more adventurous going out into the ocean, where only waves surrounded, where the sun and the moon seemed larger, and where only the heavens knew what would lie ahead.

I had awoken at dawn, just as the sky's colors became a cascade of orange and pink; the last few hints of the night faded away. I bathed and dressed and enjoyed an early breakfast alone on the balcony; a shawl shielded my shoulders from the cold.

Apart from the council meeting, which was to be held at its usual time in the afternoon, Peter had nothing of importance to attend to. He took advantage of this and made plans to ride with Edmund in the field behind the palace. Which meant that he'd be in high spirits when he came back, so maybe he'd let me stay in Archenland until Adelaide's baby is born. Maybe.

"Morning," Peter said drowsily, collapsing into a chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning. My, you're so energetic you could wake the dead!"

He ignored the sarcasm. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Preparing for my trip to Archenland."

"Do you really have to be worrying about that now?"

"Well, why not?" I sighed. "Let's face it, Peter. I'm bored. There's nothing to do being queen except sit still and look pretty, and I think that Susan and Lucy and I have been doing enough of that already."

"It's not like you can step down. This is not a position in which you can take and leave as you please."

"You've said so a million times." I got up from the table and took the locket that my father had given me off the dresser. _We regret to inform you that Michael James Dawson has been reported missing in action... _I remembered the shock I felt. The sinking feeling that filled my stomach. The pang of guilt. I don't know where that came from.

I stared hard into the mirror. I wasn't really looking at anything, really. Everything was suddenly a blur. I fiddled with the latch on the chain but it just wouldn't seem to open. Peter's large hands placed themselves over mine and guided them until the necklace was securely around my neck. I left the mirror and sat on the bed, still not paying much attention to the rest of the world. Peter's warm lips against mine woke me up.

"Have a good day, Char," he said, breaking away and heading for the door. "I'm off to meet Edmund."

He was gone before I finally spoke again. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

Sosorion buttoned up his tunic. It was around nine am, he'd indefinitely slept past breakfast, and he was just preparing himself for the new day. He laced up and secured his boots, cleared his throat. He and Lady Calloway hadn't seen each other for days. Much less slept together.

Christmas was coming around again. He didn't have many good memories of the holiday, or many memories whatsoever. If he remembered anything it would be sitting at his father's writing desk, learning calligraphy or how to wield a sword. If he ever got presents they would be academically or athletically related, as his mother, who died when he was nine years old, said he would he knowledgable and handsome. He hated that woman. And yet, he loved her. She said she would show her love to him when he proved himself worthy of all the things she'd given him, but that day never came. She would be proud of him today, though. A mop of black curly hair, much like hers, and a beard like his fathers, of a slightly lighter color. He was tall, he thought of himself as somewhat handsome, and he had favor with the Tisroc—may he live forever—she surely would've shown her love to him now.

Anyone could have a soft spot somewhere, right?

If he had a last memory of his father, Loren, it would be a sudden awakening in the middle of the night when he was fifteen. He said he had to settle a petty argument with his friends. But the woods was a rather awkward place to do so. And so Sosorion went back to sleep, only to be reawakened at dawn to two Tarkaan who held his father's body in their arms. They were passing through and heard yelling, and when they finally reached the scene his father and another man lay limp in the mossy grass, with blood trailing out of their lips. Beat to death, they said. Apparently his father was a compulsive gambler. And yet, he still had enough money to keep a roof over their heads. But now he was dead, and the home went soon after that.

So, Sosorion enrolled himself in the academy of higher education, for boys his age through age nineteen, and was a blacksmith during that time so he could pay for his tuition. Throughout his life he swore he was born in the wrong family, and was bound to be royalty someday. He was appointed apprentice to the Tisroc's council, and became a member of that council in his late twenties. He was moved to the palace in Tashbaan and had his times with women and such, until he was appointed as Lord of the Council to the Barbarian's kings of Narnia. This was his lucky break, you might say.

Narnia had been inhabited by a witch for sometime, and she was defeated, and two boys and two girls took the throne. And by now, with Sosorion in his mid-forties, they were, merely, boys and girls who had no experience of this kind whatsoever. So now, he could easily cut their throats while they were sleeping, blame some animal or another, and be put on the throne of Narnia as the _new _king—may he live forever.

But those damn kids could fend for themselves well enough. At least he was Lord Chancellor, he could worm his way through them in turn, divide them, and kill them. It seemed simple enough, since he did, after all, have some control over Lady Charlotte. But there was one other person who stood in the way of the throne. Lord Palamore, but now he was on a lower level then he, and Sosorion suspected, with a twinkle in his eyes, that he wouldn't live much longer.

None of them, for that matter.

* * *

_Peter_

Peter mounted his horse, Edmund following suit. They had both been extremely tired lately, and were thankful for the time alone. Brothers had to confide in each other.

"Where to, Phillip?" Edmund asked his horse, awaiting any challenge he might bring.

"Wherever you lead me, sire." Was the horse's solemn answer, accompanied by a neigh.

They rode out into the meadow, speaking of the winter cricket games they were planning, the visits to the village children, bringing them Christmas gifts and such, and eventually the Lords of the Council. The latter being the most dull.

"We can't find anything interesting to talk about anymore," Edmund said, partly to Peter and partly to himself. "We could talk about girls, but you're married, and talking about that is no fun."

Peter chuckled. "Sorry, Ed, I'm afraid I can't indulge you on that one. But, I've been thinking about Charlotte a lot lately."

"Of course you have," was the groggy answer.

"No, it's more than that. She wants to stay with Adelaide until she has her baby."

Edmund shrugged. "So, let her go."

"For two whole months? That's a long time."

"You can live through it. She'll be back and everything will be just the way it was—"

"She wants a baby, Edmund," Peter swallowed. "I don't think she's happy."

"How could she not be happy? She's with you. She loves you. Everyone can see it."

"But she doesn't—" Peter began again.

"I think you're just under stress, Pete. You need to calm down. We came out here to get our minds off of life, not drag ourselves back into it."

Peter ran a shaky hand through his hair, tightened his grip on the horse reins. "I guess you're right. After appointing Lord Sosorion, of _all _people, as Lord Chancellor, and so many things happening around me—I, I hardly know what to do. It almost seems like Sosorion is actually helping me. Like everything we did to expose his... his evil deeds or something were done just so we'd get some good sleep at night."

"You can't let your guard down! I still don't trust them, I even have Ripple spying on them at the council meetings and—"

"And it hasn't gotten us anywhere has it?" Peter's voice was firm, his heart was beating rapidly. _Calm yourself, Pete, you're turning into a monster here. _"I'm sorry, Ed. I don't know what I was thinking... I can't think."

"I don't mind. I think we all deserve an outburst at sometime or another. But for now, you should focus on Charlotte, give her what she wants." Edmund nodded.

"She wants a baby, Edmund," Peter said again. "And she wants to stay in Archenland for nearly two months."

"So," Edmund laughed before going on, "give them to her." And with that, he guided the horse back towards the stables beneath Cair Paravel.

"Give them to her..." Peter echoed softly. Right now he wasn't thinking about a baby. He'd let her go to Archenland. Because right now, he'd give her what she wants.

The tower clock bells struck three, the council meeting would begin in an hour. Peter snapped back into reality, and followed Edmund's horse, which was more than halfway onto the stables. He suddenly felt a lot better about himself. He couldn't wait to tell Charlotte.

* * *

_Charlotte_

The council meeting had been going on for two hours now. I just realized I had scarcely left the chambers since morning. What had I been doing for this long? What had Peter and Edmund been doing with their council for this long? That was interesting for that matter.

The sun had begun it's descent; so early. I was tired. Maybe I would lay down and get some—

"Thank God it's over," the door opened and closed, and before I could react Peter leaned over and kissed me.

"The meeting?" I asked, catching my breath.

"I took a nap with my eyes open around thirty minutes into it. I just couldn't take their rambling any longer. Motions on... well I can't remember now that I think about it." Peter arched his brow.

"It doesn't matter, I suppose," I laughed.

He sat down next to me and took both of my hands in his. "I have to tell you something."

I took on a look of perplexity.

He took a deep breath before going on. "I've decided... to let you stay in Archenland until Adelaide has her baby. Consider it as my Christmas present to you."

I didn't react for a few moments. I couldn't react. I was too ecstatic to react. But then I realized Peter was waiting for a response. I cleared my throat and tried to act as though I was perfectly calm. "Well," I breathed, "thank you."

"That's all?" Peter said incredulously. "'thank you'?"

I bit my lip and tried not to smile. "Yes." But then I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you!"

He smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "That was the answer I expected. I wonder how I am going to survive while you're gone."

"You'll live, you've lived this long, at least."

"This is true," he took my hand and led me out of the chambers.

We strolled through the courtyards, arm-in-arm, nodding politely to those who passed us by. The sea was calm, a sign that most of the fish and mermen had swum south already. Small arches of waves planted themselves gently onto the light sand beach, before withdrawing out to the open water again. The sun had nearly disappeared, thus the colors of the sky faded from an icy blue, to a hazy, deeply toned sapphire. I draped the shawl I had been carrying with me over my shoulders and let my head fall onto Peter's. The stars began to twinkle and I could almost see the earth. Was mum worried about me?

Dinner was quieter than usual, I took the opportunity to just simply take in my surroundings. It was rare that I actually got a chance to enjoy my life, and this was one of those rare occasions. I wasn't about to through it away. I had asked Naramay to begin preparing my things for the trip. I couldn't believe Peter would let me go. Why the sudden change in him? I'd have to find out.

But I shouldn't think about that now. I was happy. There were no distractions. I wanted to cherish this moment. So I did.

* * *

The sun did not appear on Christmas Eve. Instead dark, billowing clouds cast their gaze on Narnia, and they didn't seem to budge.

"Quite gloomy for Christmas Eve," Edmund remarked at breakfast, looking outdoors.

"Hush up, Ed! It's possible for gloomy skies to clear up." Lucy retorted.

"It's almost the way it was when the White Witch was here."

The room was immediately quiet. Not even a sound from outside the castle. Edmund looked around nervously. All eyes rested on him, and his cheeks promptly turned pomegranate red. I took a buttered biscuit from my plate and twisted it around in my hand a few times. I flung it across the table, aimed it for Edmund's head. Bullseye.

"Ow!" His chair fell backwards and his hands groped for the table to steady himself. Failed. Peter turned to me, his eyes wide. He was appalled.

"It slipped," I shrugged.

"That was unexpected," He mumbled and organized himself. "What I meant to say was, it's almost the way it was when we were at the Professor's house."

"Well, I don't see why you're complaining about it," Susan said, in between bites of food, "I mean, that's how we got to Narnia in the first place. Dull, depressing weather. But now that I think about it, those dull, depressing clouds might very well contain snow."

"Snow!" Lucy gasped before Susan barely finished the sentence.

I found the nearest balcony door and squinted my eyes. There was nothing there. I got up and went outside, braced my hands over my shoulder feeling the cold. I looked up and to both sides and peered out into the cloudy day. Wait. There was something. I felt a cold tinge on my face, then it disappeared. The same thing happened again in a few seconds. I squinted once more, and realized that little flurries of snow were falling to the ground. I smiled and spread my arms so it would land on me, and each time it did I felt a flush of excitement.

"Will you get out of there!" Peter grabbed one of my arms and pulled me inside.

I barely paid any mind to him. And when I did, I could only say one word. "Snow."

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. "You've seen it before."

"I know, but this time it's just snow. Not snow and the White Witch. Not snow and hideous creatures that want to take our heads off. _Just _snow. No strings attached."

By now Peter was standing on the balcony looking over the beach. The ground was now glazed over with a white sheet. He smiled. "It is pretty, isn't it?"

Lucy skipped out of the grand hall and before we new it she was on the beach herself. Susan ran off and returned with various coats and blankets, and then went after her. Edmund, Peter and I just stood watching for a second, and eventually followed suit, until all of us were on the beach, thrashing about in the snow, singing and sticking out our tongues to catch the lace-like flakes. Under all of our titles and duties, we were still kids. Kids wanted to have fun.

The waves of the ocean sloshed on the beach slowly and softly. Of course they weren't frozen. That would mean bad news for the creatures below the surface. A white foam floated about before disappearing and reappearing again, it was the snowflakes accumulating on the top and then melting, and repeating its process.

I was greeted with a snowball in the side by Edmund, and soon a fight was at hand. Susan was running about collecting snow and sand to make a fort, and as cold as the water was, she cupped some in her hands to make sure the fort was sturdy enough to "survive the war" so to speak. I remembered the last snowball fight we had in Narnia.

"_Impossible," Susan breathed._

"_I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked Lucy hopefully. _

"_No," the younger girl began, then beaned a snowball at Peter. "But that might!"_

_An intense snowball fight began. Edmund had stepped off to the side, and Susan and I moved to hit him. _

"_Ow!" he winced, moving back. "Stop it!"_

"_You little liar!" Peter pointed a finger at him. _

"_You didn't believe her either!"_

"_Apologize to Lucy." When Edmund hesitated, Peter growled. "Say you're sorry!" _

"_Alright!" Edmund raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."_

"_That's alright," Lucy's expression was mischievous, her eyes were somewhat menacing. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." _

By now the snowball fight was getting quite aggressive, and I settled myself behind Susan fortress to rest. Peter had seen me exit the battle of sorts and motioned for everyone to give me a little respite. My thoughts started to take over.

_Let's see, it's Christmas Eve. I still have presents to wrap and desserts to bake and last minute packing for Archenland. Some of the Lord of the Council and foreign guests are leaving to spend the holiday with their families, I hope to God they will never return. Time is going fast. I'd better start preparing now. _

I stood, began to walk back to the palace. "You can continue without me. I have some surprise business to attend to." A smile curled on my lips, and they all understood what I meant and let me go.

I walked to my chambers. Entered and closed the door. A few stopped and acknowledged my passing by. One or two gave me strange looks somewhat behind my back. One tried to take a peek into the room, trying to see what I was up to. Not today, dearie. Not ever.

I went to the bed and reached under, retrieving four gifts. A journal for Susan. Miscellaneous drawings of the things she loved most. Books. Biscuits. Feathers. Ponds. Holly berries. Pine cones. A candy dish for Edmund. I've seen his bulging tunic and little bits of powdered sugar just beyond his chamber door. At least this would help him clean up a bit. A silver chain for Lucy. A charm set in sterling with the words "I will always believe you" etched inside. A photo of his father for Peter. I found the frameless memory in his trousers pocket. The same trousers that he'd worn when we first got to Narnia. He'd outgrown them, and forgotten about the photo altogether. Some sense of nostalgia and comfort this present should bring him. At least, I very well hope so. Knowing Peter, it could bring angst. But with the gift he'd given me, I had to repay him somehow.

I proceeded to wrap the gifs that I selected for the four. Each wrapped in brown paper. Felt snowflakes and cloth doilies for the girls that can be reused. Red and green ribbon that had been curled with scissors. I placed them each carefully into a sack and walked to the grand hall where the Christmas tree was. Set them at the bottom and put the name tags on them. Smelled some of the pine. Nudged a cone, released a bristle. One less thing to do. A little load was released off of my shoulders.

* * *

The Eve dinner was lovely. Almost as lovely as Christmas dinner would be. Edmund and Peter begged to open just one present before the big day, but Susan shooed them away, and they pouted themselves to bed. Peter was fast asleep when I walked into the chambers myself, and I blew out the light and closed the curtains and settled into bed. His arm wrapped around my waist. The tower bells struck twelve. Merry Christmas.

We were awaken with screaming a thudding feet on the floors. I squinted my eyes open and saw Lucy jumping up and down on the bed. The springs that supported us sounded. _Squeak. Squeak. Screech._

"Okay, Lucy, that's enough!" Peter sat up, and even smiled beyond closed eyes. He rubbed them and opened them eventually.

"Oh Charlotte, I love your present, I love it, I love it, I love it!" She dangled the chain on her wrist and thrust her arms around me. I nearly fell.

"You're welcome! You didn't even wake me up so I could see you open it?"

"She just couldn't wait." Susan casually walked in with her bathrobe on, a smile on her face as well. "I loved my present, Charlotte. Especially the feather parts. How I love feathers."

I didn't get a chance to respond before Lucy showed Peter and I the two presents she had bundled in her arms.

"Hang on!" Peter said, bounding out of bed. "Let's open them all under the tree." He ran to the grand hall, with us girls following on behind.

We got there, finding Edmund sitting under the tree with some glass object in his hands. "A candy dish, Char? Really?"

"Your candy eating habits are out in the open, Ed." I shrugged. "Besides, it's better than spiced wine."

"But I can have a glass at dinner today!" He pointed a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the presents were opened in a hurry. A tree ornament with a miniature portrait of me inside a glass frame from Lucy. A glass of spiced wine from Edmund (in all seriousness, this this true). A handmade scarf and hat from Susan. And of course I had already received my present from Peter. I realized he hadn't opened his present yet. I nudged him softly.

"Well? Go on," I whispered.

"I don't remember how long it's been since I ripped the paper apart, giddy to see what was inside," he twirled the box in his hands a little.

"Now that I think about it, neither do I. But c'mon! Open it."

He hesitated for a moment, then proceeded to rip apart the wrappings until the box itself was visible. He threw off the top and picked up what was inside. He dropped the other half of the box. "Where did you find—"

"You left it in your trouser's pocket. The same trousers you wore when we first got to Narnia. A photo of your dad was in there. Don't ask me how I found them. I can't quite remember that myself."

A single tear splashed down his face. Edmund guffawed. "You made him cry! I've never seen him cry."

"That last time he cried was when you were on a battlefield, nearly dead."

He gulped. "Oh."

The sound of footsteps slightly startled me. Naramay appeared, along with several of her friends. They were all carrying large platters, and they set them on the immense dining table.

"Merry Christmas," Naramay grinned, clasping her hands together and squealing in delight.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and I all jumped up. I gasped. "It's beautiful!" I slapped Edmund's hand down as he fished out a bit of turkey and put it in his mouth. He licked his lips.

"Tasty, too."

The five of us sat down, and Peter led a prayer. Naramay proceeded to leave.

"Hang on!" Lucy stopped them. "It's Christmas day. We all eat together."

Naramay blushed, and motioned for everyone to take a seat. "Alright," she answered timidly.

An instantaneous roll of chatter began, and didn't stop until after midnight. The bottom of the Christmas tree found wrapping paper and boxes strewn about and little people marveling at their extraordinary gifts. Everyone was a stuffed as could be, and Lucy was carried off to her room, since she couldn't stand being up so late. Edmund and Susan went to bed soon after, and I snuck off to get some rest as well. I opened the door to my chambers, and was surprised to see Peter inside.

"I thought you were still out there." I motioned to the grand hall.

"Too tired," he shrugged, unbuttoning his day tunic and putting on his night clothes. I eventually did the same and we both snuggled into bed.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "You didn't really have to get me anything, but that portrait of dad was just—" he trailed off for a moment "—an honor to see and hold again."

"You're very welcome." I kissed him softly. "Goodnight."

He put both arms around me and nestled his face into my hair. "Goodnight, Charlotte."

* * *

The Christmas spirit didn't leave anyone yet, since the New Year holiday was still at hand. And after that had passed, at least the winter spirit stayed in everyone still. In his latest letter to King Lune, Peter requested a few more days at bay for my journey to Archenland. To keep me to himself I'm sure. But still, it gave Naramay and I some more time to prepare my things. I decided not to take her with me for this trip, since she deserved some time off, plus it would be nice for me to travel alone for once, with no help whatsoever, even though the Queen Adelaide would insist on my having a maid while I was there. But no matter, Naramay deserved a few weeks where she could wake up natural.

The day before my departure found me strolling in the meadow behind the palace. The grass was laced with snow, and with every step I took a symphony of white flurries was tossed up into a little cloud. I clasped my shawl around my shoulders tightly; I knew I should've been wearing a coat but it didn't really occur to me until after I was outside for some time. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find it was Edmund.

"Come to thank me for my ever-considerate gift?" My tone held an immense amount of sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"I thought as much."

"Peter wanted to tell you—without actually telling you, since I'm here—that he's having second thoughts about sending you to Archenland."

I scoffed. "Over my dead body."

Ed cleared his throat. "He also also instructed that if you said 'over my dead body', then I should subtly suggest that he come with you."

"I should expect that you said 'over my dead body'." I shrugged, stifling a laugh.

"Bloody right," he grinned proudly.

"Well," I said, turning back to the palace, "I think I'm going to brew myself a cup of tea so I don't catch my death of cold."

"Speaking of which, Peter also said that if you died because of only wearing that shawl then at least you wouldn't go to Archenland without him."

But I was already halfway back. I could barely hear him.

Night came, a cold one that had every inhabitant dressed to the _T_, for fear the wind would up and snatch them away. No person would be caught bathing, and even though it was revolting as per personal hygiene, it was key so that none of us would freeze to death. No matter how hot the water was, the chill in the air could overpower it.

I cowered in my bed, with every coverlet and comforter strewn about, in an attempt to shield myself from the biting cold. My hair was disheveled and my face white, and every once in awhile I moved my hands over the candles that sat on the nightstand, then drew them back in a frenzy.

"You look like you're stranded on the North Pole, or something of that sort," I turned my eyes to the door, where Peter was.

"I think that right now we all wish we were stranded on the North Pole." I began rubbing my hands together frantically.

He walked to me, sat on the bed and took my hands in his. "They say that body heat helps in these situations."

I smiled. "I'm afraid I haven't got any, at the moment." He chuckled softly. "Have you ever wondered, Peter, what Christmas would be like if we were at home?"

His expression became solemn. "I don't know. I would think we'd all spend it together. If we didn't have to leave because of the bombings. That or our mums would come to the Professor's house to see us."

"If they could get away," I whispered, my eyes were somewhat misty. Peter squeezed my shoulder.

"This is my last night with you until for a few months, give or take some days. Let's make it a good one."

I bit my lip. "What do you suggest?"

He moved a strand of hair away from my face and ran his fingers down my cheek. I shivered at how cold his hand was, and kissed it slowly, tenderly. He spoke in a slightly sultry tone.

"I suggest that we warm ourselves up a bit." His lips collided into mine, passionately. I wrapped a blanket around both of us, and suddenly the cold was a thing of the past.

* * *

_Peter_

The morning came all too quickly. Peter's eyes first opened at dawn. He tightened his hold on Charlotte's waist and closed his eyes again, hoping it was all a dream. But he couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, he just lay in bed, with his nose nuzzled into Char's bare shoulder, thinking about what events would lie ahead for that day.

_The council meeting, Charlotte's departure, meeting with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, Charlotte's departure... _

The fact that Charlotte was leaving for who-knows-how-long terrified him. Adelaide's birth could happen early or it could happen late—the former being more attractive to him—but all-in-all he couldn't take a night without her. No, it wasn't just the fact that he loved sleeping beside her every sundown, but she was the reason why he didn't throw his life away by going to war in England. Not for the right reasons, anyway. She was the reason he took on the role of father figure for his siblings. That and the fact that he was just so damn in love with her. It was plain and simple. And a shame to try and hide it. After all, they were married.

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his feet against hers.

"Five more minutes," Charlotte moaned softly, groaning a bit.

"No, no. I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to wake you," Peter mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

She giggled, in a sleepy sort of way. "You just want me to miss the ship. But what you don't realize is the high queen doesn't miss anything."

He muttered a curse under his breath. She laughed and turned over fully, her eyes open now. "You're really going to miss me that much, eh? Well, I'm glad of that."

Peter kissed her hand. "Please don't leave me here all alone."

"I can't reverse what the high king has already commanded."

"But you're my equal. You can just as easily overrule me, right?"

"Um, no. I do believe that is Aslan's job." She kissed his lips and forehead. "Besides, last night was enough to keep you for awhile, right?"

He popped his knuckles and sat up, finally getting out of the bed and putting on his robe. "Maybe."

She proceeded to dress, and he had the sudden urge to go over and stop her. And yet, he just didn't have the heart. Breakfast came and went, and at eleven am, in was time to bid his dear Charlotte adieu. Every human person, and creature stood by the docks and waved to their high queen of Narnia. Peter stood on the boat itself, taking Charlotte's hands in his to give her a real and proper goodbye.

"You can't leave me like this," he persisted once again.

"Goodbye, Peter." She kissed him tenderly, a kiss that had every other person "aww-ing" and "ooh-ing".

"Come home soon, my darling?"

"I will try." And with that, Peter left the boat, just as the anchor was pulled. At that moment, the world seemed to cry out in a mass of shouts and raised hands.

Charlotte waved to everyone, and for a minute, kept her gaze upon Peter, before turning away and heading below deck.

_This is it, old chap. She'll be gone until March. May God spare me until then. _

May God spare everyone.

* * *

_Charlotte_

This night was the first that I'd spent away from Peter in a long time. Years, in fact. It almost felt like the times back at home. Lingering, listening for something. Wondering. Letting your feelings carry you away, letting your darkest thoughts loose to hang above you and play our their scenes. I lay in bed, rocking softly, hearing the soft _swish _and _sway _of the ocean.

Captain Garner said that I should be arriving in Archenland by noon the next day. Not a long trip, but one worth taking, nonetheless. I was anxious to meet King Lune and his wife. Most anxious indeed. I got out of the bed and paced a little, draping a blanket over my shoulders and drawing it close to me. I missed Peter. I'd admit that. And it would be harder than I thought to spend all this time away from him. And still, I needed some time to myself.

I settled back in the bed and made myself comfortable under the covers, closed my eyes, and began to dream of the stars.

Morning came soon enough, and sometime after breakfast I heard the two familiar words that I'd been waiting to hear ever since we'd started the journey.

"Land ho!" A crew mate shouted at the top of his lungs. The ship's crew began working in a frenzy to throw the anchor over and all that sort that crew mates do and such. I looked over the railing and saw a mass of people gathered at the docks, some waving excitedly, some standing stock still.

After a few minutes, the ship had been anchored, and the path was cleared for me to make my way down. The white dress that I was wearing rustled behind me, and a flower shaped pin held back some loose strands of my hair. Two people, a man and woman, stepped forward, of whom I immediately knew as King Lune and Queen Adelaide. Adelaide obviously by her rounded stomach.

"High Queen Charlotte," Lune said. They both bowed, the other following suit. "How lovely it is to finally have you here with us in Archenland. I hope you will enjoy your stay."

Adelaide took both hands in mine and kissed both of my cheeks in a sisterly manner. She was somewhat older than me, in her thirties maybe, with rosy cheeks—both her and King Lune, actually—and a smile etched into her hazel eyes. "Finally. We're going to be the best of friends."

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and returned her kiss. "I think we already are."

She took my hand pulled me towards the palace, the smile not leaving her in the least. I heard several of the people whispering.

"She is more beautiful then they said," a lady of the court mused aloud.

"She seems to have a kind heart," said another.

Another voice, a man's this time, in a seedy whisper spoke. "Quite beautiful. Truly. The High King is a lucky man. Very lucky."

_Who was that? _I thought, trying to turn and find the man whose voice that belonged to. But I was pulled into the walls of the great structure, just as the arched wooden doors closed.

I soon found myself in Adelaide's personal quarters, sitting on her sofa of sorts, and giggling like schoolgirls and talking of things of the same maturity.

"This is where I go when I need time alone from Lune. From the diplomats and the court jesters. From everything, I suppose. This is my own private haven. It was given to me as an anniversary present from Lune. It made him nearly burst trying to keep the whole thing a secret, but in the end it proved well."

I sighed. "I wish I had a place like this. There is the orchard, there is the meadow, there is my bedchambers of course—" I laughed at that remark. "—but there is no place the I can truly be alone. Not even the loo!"

Adelaide laughed, a deep hearty laugh, one of a woman who was mad as a hatter with excitement. She rubbed her round belly and lied back onto the silk pillows. "The doctor told me I was having twins."

I took her hand. "That's wonderful!"

"It means double the feeding, double the noise—"

"Double the love. That's what matters. The others are just free perks. Perks that include countless memories, of which you remember and the little ones forget."

She squeezed my hands and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. That's it." A pause. "Now! What should we name them? I have a sneaking suspicion they're going to be boys."

"And what if they are girls?" I asked.

"Well then, that's another adventure that I suppose we'll have to take."

* * *

_King Lune_

The rosy-cheek king of Archenland sat down as his writing desk with an ink pen in hand and a blank sheet of paper before him. Several candles guided his eyes to the right spot, and he began to write.

"_Dear Peter,_

_Your wife has arrived in Archenland safely. She is such a lovely human being, and I know my dearest Adelaide is ecstatic to have her around for so long. Your ship, the _Splendor Hyaline_, is resting here for the night, and I'm sending this letter back to you in Captain Garner's hands. _

_There is some news, however, that has greatly troubled me, and I would have hoped the same hasn't come to you and your kingdom. You see, my Lord Chancellor, Lord Bar, has been found of guilty of embezzlement, and I am afraid I had to relieve him from his duties. This has disturbed me greatly. It seems he has been in the pay of the Tisroc or something involving Calormen, and since your Lord Chancellor is a native of that country, I should hope the same hasn't come to you. I could be wrong about some of them, I mean, not all men are cut out like the rest of them. I have allowed Bar to continue living in Archenland, as grace for his actions, and maybe he will repent from it. But like I said, not every Calormene man is the same, and I could be wrong about your Lord Chancellor. I advise you to keep your eye on him, though, just in case. _

_I do hope your Christmas and New Year has gone well. I promise that we will take the best care of Charlotte, and you can be sure that no harm will come to her whatsoever. _

_Your friend, _

_Lune."_

He put his pen down and sealed the letter, giving it to one of his servants. "Take this to Captain Garner, Matthews."

The man nodded, and left the room on his mission.

Lune rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, resting his elbows on the wooden table. There were so many things going through his mind. Some good, and some bad. And he hoped to God that the bad things wouldn't become contagious.

* * *

_Lord Sosorion_

The now Lord Chancellor sat in his respected place in the council room. He was alone, with an ink pen and a few sheets of paper in hand, reading a letter from Lord Bar, the previous Lord Chancellor of Archenland.

"_Sosorion, _

_I have been found out, unfortunately. I am no longer Lord Chancellor but I am still a free man in the country of Archenland, which means that though King Lune believes I will repent for my actions, I will still go on doing what I have always done for you and your fellow Calormenes. I have always wanted something more than being the bystander, and I am glad that this is a way I can come about in changing that. _

_The Queen Adelaide is expected to deliver sometime in March, and even though I hate the fact that she is producing children, there is a chance that they will be girls. If they are, then, there's nothing I have to be worried about—"_

"Sosorion?" He turned to find Lady Calloway walking in and closing the door. "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing?"

He casually put his papers down and cleared his throat. "Thinking, my dear. Thinking."

She had the nerve to bend down and observe the papers. He moved them away before she could see anything of real importance.

"What?" She asked. "Aren't these things to benefit me in some way?" She wore a teasing smile.

"Yes, my dear. But you must not worm into other people's things." He spoke in a comical tone, and she laughed. "Get me a glass of wine, would you?"

"Of course, Sosorion." She scampered off, as he began writing his reply to Lord Bar.

"_Bar, _

_It is all well and good that you are still able to live in Archenland. Though it would be easier to continue your work in Calormen, it is good for you to keep an eye on those two fat brutes that you call the king and queen of your country. Who knows what they might do next. _

_Peter is unsuspecting in—" _

"Here you are, darling," Callie was back with a tumblr full of spiced wine so quickly, she handed it to him and Sosorion took a sip. He let out a contented sigh as Callie kissed him on the cheek and left as quickly as she had come.

_Oh merciful Tisroc—may you live forever—thank you for sparing me some time alone to complete your good works. _He thought. He continued writing, when Peter's throne somehow caught his eye. He put his papers down and ventured to it, walking up onto the platform and running his hands across the ivory armrests. He paused for a moment before actually setting himself down into it. He spread his legs wide. Made himself comfortable. He cocked his head to the side and sipped a bit of his wine before repeating his previous thought aloud.

"Oh merciful Tisroc—may you live forever—thank you for sparing me some time alone to complete your good works." He chuckled and gulped down the rest of the wine. "Well, good for me. But very, very bad for them."

* * *

_Charlotte_

The weeks went by, the winter melted into spring, March came, and it was time for Adelaide to give birth. It was very hard, and I was almost afraid she wouldn't make it. But she pulled through, and on the sixteenth she gave birth to two blonde haired baby boys.

"I'm going to call them Cor and Corin," she beamed, looking up at King Lune and kissing his cheek. I squeezed her hand and gazed down at the tiny human beings whom she held in each arm; they were squirming moving the fingers and toes about in a frenzy.

"We'll have to take them to Narnia to be blessed by Nightmane, the centaur. One week from today at least."

"So soon?" I asked, puzzled. "Do you want to travel just after you gave birth?"

"It is tradition," Adelaide nodded, her auburn red hair flowing about her back.

I smiled. "If you say so."

The next seven days went by quickly, and exactly one week after Cor and Corin were born, Lune, Adelaide and I, and a handful of the lords and ladies of the court and such boarded two ships and left for Narnia. I couldn't wait to see Peter again. It'd been so long.

The next day, I awoke to see Narnia in sight. Adelaide came to the railing as well and put a hand on my back. "He'll be delighted to have you in his arms again. I know it."

I kissed her cheek and as the docks grew closer, nearly every human and creature began shouting happily. I spotted Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy and when we docked I ran off the boat first and ran into their arms. We were all entangled into an embrace, one that I had dreamed of since the night I left. I looked at Peter and kissed him tenderly.

"See? You're still alive!" I exclaimed.

He blushed and nodded. "Barely."

Edmund, Susan and Lucy all shrugged. "It's true."

I turned to see Adelaide and Lune walking towards Nightmane with Cor and Corin in their arms. The centaur breathed in deeply, and all was quiet. With his rough hands, he caressed both of the children's cheeks. His eyes turned to Cor.

"This one," he said in a deep, full voice, "is going to save Archenland from the deadliest danger in which ever she lay. You may not think this is possible, but what will happen ahead, will write its mark into this world's history." He turned to the crowds. "For all."

Adelaide kissed the boy's cheeks and even shed a tear. "Thank you, Nightmane."

"I bless these two in the name of Aslan," he breathed. "They have greatness ahead of them."

I held Peter's hands in mine and beamed. _That's beautiful, _I thought. _Maybe the same will happen for me when I have my baby. _

The natives from Archenland stayed at Cair Paravel for the next few days. The first night found Peter and I nestled into bed, facing each other, with our hands intertwined.

"I missed you so, so much," he murmured.

I kissed his nose softly and slowly. "I'm sure. I missed you, too."

"It's true, you know," he said, "I barely survived without you. Many a night I found myself throwing up because I was so dependent on your words of encouragement."

"But I wrote to you! Didn't that help some?"

"It helped loads. And now I'm sure you're going to tell me everything you love about those babies."

And he was right. I went into a frenzy of Cor this and Corin that and I spilled about the loveliness of their small fingers and clothes that fit them just right and the way they touched your face in curiosity. He laughed loudly when I was finally finished.

"You really want this baby, don't you?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"Well," he moved closer to me and began pressing deep kisses into my jaw and neck, "I don't see that there's any use in not giving you what you want."

I laughed at the tickling sensation and sighed in relief. "And besides that, you wouldn't dare say no."

"Bloody right."

* * *

Some mornings later, there was a special breakfast for Susan, Lucy, Adelaide and I, before they had to depart for Archenland.

"We are going to miss your company. You truly are a joy, Adelaide." Susan said cordially, smiling.

"And I yours," The queen replied. "Especially you, Lucy. You have made me remember what fun it was when I was your age. You are going to be a marvelous queen. In fact, you already are."

Lucy blushed. "I've been inspired by the best."

A few hours later, we watched as the two ships sailed out into the open sea, and waved our arms in our last goodbyes. Lucy gasped and took my hands, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte I forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed in a frenzy.

"What is it?" I asked, startled.

"Copper gave birth to her foal," she said, before I could finish my sentence. I gasped and ran with her to the stables where my mare and her young one sat, eating their hay.

"Copper," I breathed, petting her mane. "Congratulations!"

"The birth was back in January, two weeks after you left. I wanted the High King to write to you, but he insisted it would be a surprise."

I looked at the darker colored foal, who shook his mane and bit off some of the hay.

"It's a boy," Copper continued.

I stood and walked over to him, petting him and whispering a greeting. "Welcome to the family." I turned back to the mare. "What do you call him?"

"I only just decided yesterday, it was so hard for me to make up my mind that I've just been calling him _little foal _for the last few months."

"But what do you call him now?" I asked excitedly.

The horse stood and walking over to her son, nuzzling him tenderly and licking one of his ears. Then she turned back to me, with pride in her eyes.

"Bree. I'm going to call him Bree."

_**A/N: As you can see, the whole thing is tying together quite splendidly. I do not have a date in which I will post the next chapter, nor do I promise it will be soon, but I can promise that it will be before I die, and I know that that will not take place anytime soon. So, did you like it? Would you like me to explain anything? For those who review there are cupcakes and partyhats. Thank you to those who are still reading this story. You haven't given up on me yet. Hope you enjoyed :)**_


	32. In Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Yay. **

**_A/N: So. Um. Hi :) It's been awhile, I know, and I'm sorry. Writer's block came back again, and that resulted in my not touching the story for a month and a half. I truly am sorry for that. By the way, remember the time skip I was telling you about? Well, it's here. I didn't want the story to drag on for fifteen years, so I skipped forward so the action could really begin. If it seems unfinished to you, then I'm sorry, because I tried to pick it up as best I could without dropping everyone off over a cliff. I don't know how soon it will come, but this part of Charlotte's life is nearly over. And then another will begin. And now, enjoy_  
**

In Time

The days were getting warmer, and longer, and most of them were spent with Copper and Bree. Bree was a beautiful horse. Dark, with a full mane and strong legs, and we all knew then that he would be a great asset to the kingdom. Copper couldn't be any more proud. He was growing at a steady rate, and Edmund and Peter took him under their wing to train him for the future. If you ask me, they relished in their time away from their duties, and I even asked Edmund if he preferred this over being king. He replied proudly, "I'd give up my title in a heartbeat for this." I laughed then, knowing he meant it just the same.

The Lords of the Council and foreign guests had returned to Narnia long before I returned from Archenland. As far as the foreign guests were concerned, since there weren't many humans in Narnia and subjects that weren't just animals would be ideal, they would serve as the lords and ladies of the court. Permanently. And somehow it took me nearly three years to realize that.

Cair Paravel seemed to be receiving an abundance of letters lately, from different sources. Susan continued her rumored courtship with Prince Rabadash of Calormen, and King Lune continued his correspondence with Peter. A note or two from Adelaide, but nothing else for me, or Edmund and Lucy. I almost felt jealous, but then again, what should I have to be jealous about after being in Archenland for two months!

The latest letter came at breakfast. Edmund, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus were conversing on some type of activity or another, and Susan was writing her reply back to Rabadash in between bites of food. She seemed quite immersed in doing so, and I could almost see a wrinkle in her forehead.

"Excuse me, your majesties," Oreius said, striding into the grand hall. "There is a letter for the High King Peter." He handed the envelope to Peter, who broke the seal and opened the parchment. After reading, he swallowed and handed the letter to me calmly, a bit _too _calmly.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the letter as he offered it. "It's from Adelaide!" I began to read aloud.

"_My dearest kings and queens, _

_This letter is a break from Lune and Peter's normal correspondence, and it would be continuing as planned if it weren't for the fact that Lune is currently at war."_

The parchment was stained and wrinkled where the word _war_ was written, I suspected that Adelaide had been crying as she had written this. I continued.

"_Lord Bar was not at all pleased with the fact that Cor would be the Savior for our native country of Archenland, and somehow managed to kidnap Cor and sail away on a ship with his own followers. (Lord Bar has been giving some secret information to some natives in Calormen, and for this reason Lune had to dismiss him. He let him go on living in Archenland because he thought that Bar would repent for his actions, but as you can see, he has not.) Lune somehow got wind of it and manned one of his own warships and is now in pursuit of Bar. It has been six days since he left, and I do hope with all my heart that he will return with my other son in his arms. _

_I cannot bear the thought of losing Cor, because if the centaur prophesied him to save Archenland from her gravest danger, it surely cannot be possible for him to die before then. And even if I do not get my son back, I know that Archenland must be saved. Because it should not be by any hand other than the great Aslan himself that a prophecy of this magnitude should be overruled. I have a feeling this danger is closer than we think, if not present already._

_To Peter and Edmund: there is no need for you to gather an army and come to their aid. This is not a worldwide war—more like a battle, I suppose—and I should think it will be done before the next morning. But if you will please keep Archenland in your nightly prayers, maybe all will end well. I pray that it will myself. _

_Adelaide."_

"I do wish we could fight. It's been a good while since something remotely exciting has happened," Edmund shrugged.

"It's so much more than that, Edmund!" Susan gasped, "Her son has been kidnapped. King Lune could be killed. This is not something that should be taken lightly. I am appalled at your words, brother."

Edmund sighed and apologized, then turned to Susan. "Dear sister, it seems that you are appalled at everything I do."

"Well, dear brother," Susan retorted, "That's because there is a reason to be."

Mr. Tumnus looked hopelessly confused. I filled him in. "This is the way they speak to each other when they are cross."

"Thank you, your majesty," he nodded. The argument continued. I turned back to the two siblings.

"Now, would you two desist? If I gave birth to a child and that child was to save Narnia from some great danger and he or she was kidnapped, I'm bloody well sure that you wouldn't be bickering like two squirrels with one acorn!" I cleared my throat and raised my hands in surrender, getting up from the table. "I'm sorry. But this is too unjust."

I left the hall.

* * *

I fought to catch my breath. I had run all the way down the staircase and onto the beach, then into the orchard. I sat down at the edge of a tree and buried my head in my hands. How could a world be perfectly ordinary one minute and then turned upside down the next? How was this possible?

A tear escaped my eyelids. I wiped it away quickly and cleaned my hand on the skirt of my dress. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, expecting it to be Peter, but Peter wasn't there. I stood up and looked over all the trees and still saw no one. The sharp pain that I hadn't felt for so long came back.

I saw Lord Sosorion in the Mirrors of Crystal garden with the statue in the middle of the fountain. He touched it and caressed it in places that I wouldn't dare repeat, and at the exact same moment the same thing happened to me, as it did before. He was taking advantage of me, assaulting me. I fought to keep calm, and covered my mouth so I wouldn't give in to the scream that had risen in my throat. He put one hand on my right shoulder, and with the other hand, withdrew a small knife.

_Oh dear God, _I thought. _Don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. _Oh how I wanted to scream!

I could feel his breath on my neck. He kissed it tenderly and stroked my hair. Damn that statue. It seemed like we were both in a dark room. Just the two of us. Completely closed off so that no one else would have a chance of getting in.

"I will _never _call you 'High Queen Charlotte'." I could hear him say. He started playing with the knife some, then opened his mouth to speak again. "To me, you will always be a lady of the court." As he spoke the last few words, he ran his knife across my shoulder. I had to scream then, because the pain was too much to bear. And so I did. And suddenly he stopped.

The dark room disappeared. I opened my eyes. He would know I was here if I didn't hide. So I began to climb the tree as quickly as my body would allow. The blood flowed freely, and soon some of my bodice was soiled. I made it to the thinner branches just as Lord Sosorion came stomping into the orchard. He looked around, and circled a few trees.

"Don't you dare look up," I murmured as softly as I could without giving myself away.

He looked genuinely confused, that's for sure. But then a sadistic smile stretched across his face and he tucked the knife into his belt. Shielded it with his cloak. Then he left the orchard.

"That whore wouldn't _dare _tell Peter," I could hear him say, as his footsteps faded into the distance.

I waited for a few minutes before jumping down to the ground. I landed on my side, not the side I was cut on, though, thank God. I ran back to the palace and up the staircase until I was finally in the main hallway. I let down my hair and covered the side of my bodice that was now a deep red. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were just leaving the grand hall. Peter stopped when he saw me.

"_There _you are! I've been wondering where you've gone off to."

"I was just taking a—"

"Charlotte," Susan said, cocking her head to the side, "why are you bleeding?"

I looked down and nearly half of my bodice was covered in blood. I stopped Peter before he could speak. "It's just a mere scratch—"

"Charlotte that is most definitely _not _a scratch." He said in the same calm voice. I could tell he was holding in his anger.

Lord Sosorion passed by with Lady Calloway. "Lady Charlotte _what_ has happened to you?" He asked innocently.

_You know bloody well what has happened to me._

"You will call her by her rightful title, Sosorion!" Peter roared in such a way that startled everyone.

"Peter don't scream!" I said exasperatedly as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into our chambers. I saw a small pool of blood as I looked back at Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Edmund was shocked. Lucy was mortified.

"Edmund, take Lucy somewhere. To play with the little fauns and centaurs, maybe," Susan said in her motherly voice. "We'll have to get someone to clean this up."

Peter closed the door, moved my hair away from my face, and begin undressing me frantically until I was completely bare.

"Peter!" I gasped. He closed the windows and drew the curtains and ran into the bathroom where I soon heard water running. He swept me up and before I drew it I was in the large, ivory tub.

"_What_ the hell were you doing, Charlotte?" He asked, getting a cloth and wiping off all of the blood. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, no," I said, and only then did I realize that my skin had turned a milky white.

"Then what were you doing!" He raised his voice again and I jumped.

I thought about it for a minute before I answered. _You can't tell him about Lord Sosorion. You just can't. You know it would cause more trouble then any of us would have bargained for. And with Adelaide's husband and son off at who-knows-where and—_

"Well?" He asked, running the cloth over my shoulder, as I winced.

"I was in the orchard," I began slowly, "climbing a tree, and I scratched my shoulder on one of the limbs."

"'Scratched your shoulder' my arse," he muttered.

I looked him dead in the eyes and forced myself to believe what I just said. "It's true."

He sighed and wrung the washcloth out in the sink. "Fine." He then drained the water out of the tub, as it was now red, and refilled it so I could properly wash myself. "You just scared me to death." He looked down.

I rolled my eyes. "I saw." I could see the beginnings of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. I lifted his chin so he was looking at me. "Don't worry about me. Yes, I've been gone for two months. But I'm back. All that awhile ago was just me looking for some time alone. The scratch isn't as nearly as big as you think. Just a few inches long."

"That's still a rather large scratch," he persisted. "Such a clean cut, too. But honestly, Charlotte, you're a high queen! Not a schoolgirl looking for a good time."

It was my turn to look away from him. He turned my face back to his and kissed my lips and neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Your turn."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. "I'm sorry, Char."

I smiled widely. "Good." And we kissed again.

* * *

The next few days were calmer than the last. My shoulder began to heal, and I turned down Lucy's offer of using her cordial on it, because it was just a little scratch and she shouldn't feel compelled to use—waste her gift on me. I almost started to believe the lie I'd told Peter, but it was much better than telling him I was physically abused by Lord Sosorion. That, and I just didn't want to think about it anymore.

Nearly a week later, a new letter came from Archenland by one of the ravens, and Peter read it aloud to Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I, while out in one of the courtyards during lunch.

"_Adelaide was devastated to find that I returned home without Cor, and she was so broken hearted that she became ill for a few days, but she is regaining her strength as she still has her other son, Corin, to care for. Lord Bar was killed in the battle, and so were many of his followers. Those who weren't killed returned home with me, or ran off towards Calormen in agony. I am not exactly sure what happened to Cor, I'm afraid he was lost while Bar and I were fighting. I do hope he is well. More than anything, I hope he is alive."_

"That is truly awful," Susan whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I do hope little Cor turns up soon."

"I think we all do," Lucy said.

Peter closed the letter solemnly, and tossed it on the table. Slouched in his chair. Just then a group of ladies were walking by, and a few of them stopped to acknowledge us.

"Majesties," they curtsied. One turned to me. "Queen Charlotte, are you feeling better?"

"I am, Eleanor, thank you," I nodded.

She curtsied again and smiling with genuine happiness. "I am glad, your highness." They walked away.

"We really are glad you're feeling better," Susan said.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me give you some of my cordial," Lucy shrugged.

"You don't need to waste your cordial on me, dearheart. I'm not going to die or anything like that."

"Well," she mumbled, "it magically refills, so it wouldn't matter."

I went to her and kissed her cheek. "Still, darling."

* * *

Night came, and I had settled myself into bed with a book. I was alone, and I heard the bell tower strike eleven. Where in the world was Peter? I began reading again, and soon enough, the tower bells sounded the arrival of midnight. Soon after, the door opened and closed and Peter and I were finally together.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he panted, collapsing on the bed next to me and not even bothering to undress. "Just some things Edmund and I had to finish up."

I got up and began to unlace his boots and take off his socks. "Very late indeed. You're going to sleep in your day clothes?"

He groaned. "I completely forgot about that. Do I have to?" He asked.

"Well, just not in your boots." I threw them aside, as he began to take off his tunic.

"There. Just for good measure," he laughed, getting under the covers.

I got under myself and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight, dear."

But he wasn't asleep. "Charlotte," He breathed, "I don't mean to reopen old wounds, but I don't seem to believe the story of how your shoulder was cut. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I could feel the concern in his voice. I swallowed, and said, "No, Peter, I'm fine. Trust me."

He shrugged, and nodded.

"Now, goodnight." I forced myself to sleep.

But we didn't sleep long. Some time before dawn we were both awoken by the sounds of hoofbeats and creatures making themselves known. Edmund burst into the chambers.

"Quick. Something's wrong at the stables. Come now!" He left just as soon as he came.

Peter and I didn't even bother to dress. We ran down the staircase barefoot and made our way to the stables, where all the horses were cantering about in a frenzy. Susan and Lucy and several members of our army arrived soon after. I ran inside.

"Copper! All of you, stop! What's going on here?" I asked.

"They took Bree. This dark skinned man with a red beard and two others came in while we were sleeping and took all of the foals, as well as one of the full-grown horses."

"Not Philip," Edmund asked.

"No," Copper said, panting. "But they took my friend's foal." She motioned to another horse, this was slightly lighter in color; her eyes were wide with fright. Everyone was breathing heavily.

Peter began to form a search party. "Go into the woods, take the gryphon's and eagles with you. Look for them. We cannot lose the foals." The soldiers ran off to do as they were told. Peter and Edmund went with them. I walked to Copper's friend.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oakley," she said meekly.

"What is your foal's name?"

"Hwin." The horse was panting and looking all around to see if her baby would come back. She stopped, and focused, looking into my eyes. "Her name is Hwin."

* * *

_Lord Palamore_

Palamore had gotten word of the kidnapped foals the next morning. King Peter and Edmund had returned to the palace at sunrise with nothing. He had gotten one of the ladies of the court to tell him the news. He wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, but he was sure that he had nothing to do with it. Even if he did want the kings and queens dead.

He dressed and went down to breakfast. He didn't speak at all during, instead he let his own thoughts capture him. He'd heard about King Lune's son being kidnapped. He didn't really care much about Archenland, though everyone expected him to, and he acted as though he did to soothe their spirits. He didn't want to be on the throne of Archenland, no, Lord Bar could do that. But then again, he _had _been in the pay of the Tisroc or something. At least, that's what he'd _heard. _And now, he's dead. What if Lord Sosorion had something to do with this? That imbecile.

After the first meal, he went back to his chambers and sat down on the bed. Looked above it to see the painting of King Peter's crown. It seemed to sparkle behind the glass. He imagined what the crown would look like on his pretty little head. Better than it did on that boy's head, at least.

The time passed and it came upon the hour in which the council meeting was to be held. He left his chambers once more and ventured to the council room, where he saw he was one of the first ones there. This gave him time to think.

He and Lord Sosorion had formed an alliance to dispose of the kings and queens of Narnia. But secretly, Palamore hated Sosorion. And Sosorion knew nothing of the sort. He remembered some of the things that he and Sosorion had shared when they were alone.

"_We can't just crush King Peter's spirit anymore, Palamore!" _Sosorion had said._ "We much dispose of Charlotte's as well. They will betray each other's trust, and eventually, with them at each other's throats the kingdom will fall apart. Then, we can swoop in and lift it back onto its feet."_

_"How do you plan for them to betray each other's trust?" Palamore leaned in, obviously intrigued by the words he'd ju__st heard._

_"That, my friend, is where Callie comes in."_

"Callie," Palamore mused aloud. "This Archenlander who is the Calormene's mistress." Sosorion was most likely using her as an extra in the play. And then he'd dispose of her when all was well and good.

"Fine." Palamore said. He would withhold himself from all the plans he had for the King Peter and his family and sit back and let Lord Sosorion do the dirty work. Because when that was done, the path would be clear for him to step onto the throne and take his place as the rightful king of Narnia. Sosorion, king? Bah! That would be a fine kettle of fish.

The rest of the lords filed in with King Peter and Edmund leading them, and the council meeting began. But Palamore didn't pay much attention. He stared on and off at Lord Sosorion with a triumphant smile on his face. Because at that moment, Lord Sosorion of Calormen had become his servant. And after the deed was done, the heads of the kings and queens would all be laid out on silver platters. And so would Sosorion's.

Palamore cleared his throat to keep from laughing. He couldn't wait to see how this would go down.

* * *

_Peter_

A funny thought came into Peter's mind one morning at breakfast. _Does Lady Calloway still have that thing for me? _He chuckled to himself and had a bite of toast. Well, she did agree with everything he said, and she did constantly compliment him on his attire and things of that sort. Had she indefinitely set her cap for him? It wasn't like she was going to get him, anyway.

He finished his plate and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. She blushed. "I'm going for a walk in the orchard, Char. Don't wait for me."

He descended the staircase and walked along the beach until he reached the trees that were beginning to blossom with buds and fruit. He slowed his pace considerably and picked a blossom, smelling it and twirling it through his fingers before tucking it into the front pocket of his tunic. A voice, what he deciphered to me female, sounded and he spun southward to find Lady Calloway sitting at the edge of a tree. She was obviously occupied in her own world, for it was only when Peter cleared his throat that she realized he was there.

"Oh! Your Grace. I did not see you," she blushed red and curtsied deeply. "I wasn't at breakfast this morning but I did hear that you were planning to take a walk in the orchard, and I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to take one as well."

"It's perfectly alright, Lady Calloway, I'm sure we will enjoy each other's company." Peter nodded, clasping his hands behind his back; he turned and tried to conceal a laugh.

"I love taking walks in here," she began. Peter rolled his eyes, not realizing that she would try to make conversation. "In the Mirrors of Crystal garden, or in the meadow. Everything seems so peaceful, and we're accompanied with nothing but our wandering thoughts." She was walking in circles, and suddenly stopped, turning to him. "What do you often think about, your majesty?"

Peter was taken aback by this forward question. He contemplated an answer, but never gave one. At his silence Lady Calloway blushed again and looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry. It's probably none of my business."

"No, no, it's alright," Peter waved his hand in affirmation. "To be honest I don't know what I think about. It's very quick; fleeting. Mostly about Charlotte, I suppose."

Lady Calloway looked away from him, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Peter began popping his knuckles absentmindedly, walking to and fro, looking at his surroundings and taking very deep breaths. _What is she doing here, really? _He was startled to find at the next moment that she had separated his hands. She was right opposite him now. She had to look up to reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, still holding his hand. "The noise was distracting." A pause. "Your hands are strong. Like they've been through a lot. Trained for war, and yet so gentle as to not hurt a fly. That's admirable."

He removed his hand from hers and chuckled. "It's handy for a king."

She smiled, nodding her head. Her face suddenly became very pale and she began walking briskly to the entrance. "I'm sorry. That was too much. I seem to be apologizing every few moments. I'm—"

"Don't apologize anymore, please," Peter said, actually feeling sort of sorry for her. "It didn't do any harm."

She smiled widely, gathered her skirts, and ran out of the orchard. He could hear her footsteps sounding on the beach, and then they faded away. He rubbed his hands together. _It didn't do any harm. It was just a girlish crush._

* * *

_Susan_

"Charlotte, Lucy, we really need to get back. I have a letter expecting me!" Susan persisted, nudging her horse to a trot to catch up with her two sisters.

"Will Prince Rabadash most surely die if he does not receive a return from you at this moment?" Charlotte asked, rolling her eyes. Before Susan could answer she continued. "No, he would not."

Susan scrunched up her nose and mumbled something under her breath. Her horse fidgeted somewhat, and eventually lodged itself comfortably between Lucy and Charlotte's horses.

"I don't think I've ever seen Susan pout like that, Char," Lucy said, trying not to smile. "You'd think she'd have more decorum than that."

"Well," Charlotte began, sitting straight in her saddle and brushing some hair to her back, "our dear sister should know that she gets nothing with pouting or whining." She said the last few words looking at Susan dead in the eye.

Susan pursed her lips together tightly and looked away, loosening her grip on the reins to signal her horse that he could guide her. She held her head up high and took a deep breath. "Charlotte, must you torture me?"

"Yes, I must!" She said sarcastically. Then a smile crept up on her face. "I'm joking with you, Susan, you can go."

"Finally," she said, running her horse to a full canter towards the palace. She literally jumped off of him at the stables and ran up the staircase, skirts in hand. She scampered to her room and let herself in, seeing the letter on her nightstand. She tore it open and began to read.

"_Dearest Susan, _

_I am sorry this reply is late getting to you. The life of a prince is much more than parties and parades—though I am sure you and your fellow monarchs know the same. I am constantly surrounded by diplomats and council meetings by order of my father, the Tisroc—may he live forever—and though it is doing a great deal in my training to become the next ruler of Calormen, it is tiring me greatly. The 'same old thing' as you Narnians would say." _

Susan smiled there.

"_I have heard of Lord Bar's embezzlement as well as Prince Cor's kidnapping and I have sent King Lune and Queen Adelaide my deepest condolences. Susan, I can swear to you that us Calormenes aren't all bad, and my father and I, nor any of our council, had nothing to do with this. Though, needless to say, there is someone residing in Calormen who is a leech, and I will have to dispose of him to ensure the safety of our bordering lands. _

_And now to reestablish old matters: when, darling, do you plan on visiting Calormen? Our relationship is growing, and my father is growing restless whenever this topic is brought up. I must see your face in person. I am afraid miniature portraits are not the same thing. Please come to me. Perhaps it would make a good respite for your siblings? Do consider. I beg of you._

_I am afraid this return letter must come to an end. I await yours with the greatest anticipation._

_Rabadash."_

Susan sighed heavily, setting the note down again. So maybe Charlotte was partly right, she didn't _have _to respond to Rabadash at this very moment. He wouldn't die of suspense or anything like that, so she got up from where she was sitting and left her chambers.

As she walked down the hall, she thought of her feelings towards the prince. He was rather handsome, and very articulate in his letters, and every time she thought of him she could feel her cheeks coloring and her pulse rising. It could be just an infatuation considering the length of their correspondence, no, Susan gathered that she may, just may, be in love with this man.

Yes. She would talk to Peter about visiting Calormen soon.

* * *

_Charlotte_

Between the council, missing foals, and current correspondence with King Lune, Peter hadn't gotten a full night's worth of sleep in eight days. I could tell by his mood swings and the droop in his shoulders that he was excruciatingly tired, and Susan wanting to go to Calormen didn't help much either.

At the end of the week, I cancelled all events scheduled for that particular day, and went to the kitchen to make him a pot of tea, with honey instead of sugar. Peter hadn't come to bed last night, and by the time I got back to the chambers, he was sitting on the bed trying his hardest not to fall asleep. He didn't bother to change, so I undressed him and put him in a white tunic and loose trousers. He barely noticed my presence, so I poured a cup of tea and put it to his lips. Then, he reacted.

The comforter was suddenly soaked with the hot liquid and the teacup and saucer flew off the bed, narrowly escaping their death on the hardwood floors by landing on a nearby rug. I couldn't help my laughter.

"Sorry," he mumbled, managing a smile. "I must've dozed off."

"With your eyes open, I'm afraid," I laughed. "The good news is you'll be able to catch up on your rest today. I cancelled all the events that you were bound to attend."

He suddenly woke up and beamed. "You are a saint." He gripped my shoulders and kissed me passionately, pulling me forward until I fell on top of him. "Do you have anything you have to do today?"

"Technically, no one does."

"Good, because you're staying here with me, and that's an order from your king."

"I will gladly comply," I laughed again.

We fed each other cups of tea and I tucked him in, and when I thought he had fallen asleep he startled me by saying, "It wouldn't be as much fun unless you changed your clothes and got in with me." So I did. And that was Peter for you. We hadn't had fun like this in a long time, and I was grateful for the laughs.

The curtains had been drawn so it gave the illusion of nighttime, and I found a comfortable position on my back, nestling down. Peter rustled, and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. We laid there on our sides, encased in each other, with only the soft whistle of the wind outside and the occasional chirp of the birds. I was nearly asleep myself when he rolled over on top of me with a contented sigh, and he settled his head just above my chest. I giggled.

"Get off me," I wriggled around under him.

"No," he muffled his answer into my nightgown.

And so, we fell asleep in the safe knowledge that we wouldn't have to get up at all that day, unless we wanted to.

* * *

By the time we both awoke again, the sun was setting, and I could tell from the streams of light that creeped through the curtains. Peter still hadn't moved, and I had to push him off of me to fully sit up. We were both greatly refreshed, and it didn't feel like the day was almost over. We stretched and drank more tea, talking all the while about things of importance, and things that didn't really matter at all.

"Susan wants to go to Calormen," I said, subdued.

"I know," he rolled his eyes, taking a large sip of his tea.

"I think she loves Rabadash. And who are we to keep her from love?"

"I have been entirely set on it," he put his cup and saucer on the nightstand, "but that's mostly because she asked me at a bad time."

"Why not go?" I pleaded. "For her?"

He sighed, shrugged. "It seems almost dangerous to me. Going to the homeland of most of our brashly behaved Lords of the Council."

"I don't think it would be that bad. And she'd _never _forgive you if you said no."

"True," he mused. "Okay. She can go."

"We'll _all _go," I corrected him.

He nodded his head, yawned a little and laid back down in the same position as before. "In time, Charlotte." He pulled the covers up over us and closed his eyes. "In time."

* * *

_In the fourteenth year of the Pevensie's reign as kings and queens of Narnia._

_In time _was right. It had been nearly fourteen years since Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy and I had taken the thrones in Narnia. We'd all grown in maturity and physical stature, but other than that, not much else had changed. Some of the lords and ladies of the court had settled down, married, and had children, as did some of the members of the council, but not all. Lord Sosorion had continued to take advantage of me. I could barely allow myself to be touched by Peter at some times.

The kingdom was fairing well, and all the cautions we took to make sure we weren't overthrown hadn't been needed in the least, so we'd let up our guard. We'd never been able to find the foals, and I never had any children of my own.

Peter had still been able to keep up correspondence with King Lune, but not as much since his wife had recently died. I missed Adelaide immensely, and it felt strange not having someone to confide in. I could confide in Peter, yes, but there was something about talking to a woman that couldn't be replaced.

It was nearly summertime and Susan's birthday was rolling around, tomorrow to be exact. She didn't ask for gifts or a party or anything of the like, just a small dinner with just the five of us, so we decided to honor her wishes. It was sort of funny, because Susan didn't look much different from the day she was pronounced Queen Susan the Gentle. Her hair was darker, longer, and her beauty could make even the most chaste man blush, but other than that, she was only a few inches taller. We were all growing up, and it was hard to believe.

It showed in Edmund and Lucy the most. Edmund was nearly Peter's height—Peter had grown very tall—and his hair grew darker as well, but not much longer. He still had a love for spiced wine and a good ball, and yet he was a good and wise young man. Lucy's hair was now auburn and it flowed down her back, and her gaiety could make anyone smile. She was as tall as me—around four inches shorter than Peter—and even though she'd grown up, I could still see the little girl inside of her.

The currently day held tea with Lucy and Mr. Tumnus, spear-throwing lessons with the centaurs, but other than that my plans were entirely my own. I had just finished working with the centaurs when the clock struck five, and that meant the council meeting should just now be letting out. I went to my chambers, bathed, and changed into a simple white gown with short sleeves, and got some scissors out of the nightstand drawer. I would lie in wait for my king, who would be coming in at any moment.

Peter had matured greatly through the years, and signs of facial hair had begun to appear on his face, but he shaved them away. However, his hair was a different story. He'd let it grow long, and whenever I'd come at it with the scissors, he'd cry out in terror and run from me. Claimed that it made him look fierce, like a warrior. But I didn't like it. If it were my birthday, all I would ask for is for him to cut his hair, and I _would _cut it today no matter what he tried to do.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and as planned, Peter stepped inside. He didn't bother with a hello, but just collapsed on the bed beside where I sat.

"I want to kill them," he muttered.

"Why," I asked, sitting him up and stroking his back.

"They won't agree with anything I say. Well, they're not disagreeing, but they're not agreeing with me either. It's so complicated."

"I'm sorry," I said. My voice may have been apologetic, but my expression held an evil grin of sorts. I ran a hand through his now long tresses.

Then he started a ramble on something about the manner in which they treated him, and I was truly sorry, because I didn't care much at that moment, and I lifted the scissors to a lock of his hair, and, _snip! _

"Charlotte!" He jumped and ran to the mirror where he examined what I had just done. "You tricked me."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, darling, but I can't let it grow any longer. C'mon, let me finish."

"No, that's not fair," he said, proceeding to try and grab the scissors from me. "Give them to me!"

"No!" I said, pulling them out of his reach. "Besides, someone could get hurt. And what would it do to your pride if you left this room with an uneven hair cut?"

"Maybe we should cut your hair as well," he said, undoing my hairstyle.

I gasp, unsure of what else to say, so I just whispered, "please?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh, fine," he said, cursing as well. "But after this, you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," I said, sitting him in a chair and cutting the rest of his locks. He winced with each _snip. _When I was finished, he looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. "Do you like it?"

"Only because I love you," he said, kissing my forehead. Then my cheeks. Then my lips. Then my lips again. And again. And I could feel my gown slipping off.

But a knock on the door stopped us.

"Pete, Char, it's dinner time," It was Edmund.

I laced my dress up again and whispered to Peter, "To be continued?" And he blushed and nodded.

We took hands and entered the Grand Hall, and at that moment I didn't want anything else for my birthday, even though it was months away.

* * *

The following day was normal, even though it was Susan's birthday, and only the council meeting was postponed. At sunset, the five of us sat on the beach, surveying the waves and the mermen who swam within them, all with a dinner of meat, fruit, bread and cheese. Spiced wine for the Just king, of course. No presents were given nor received as per Susan's request, so the time was spent talking and reminiscing on the past.

"...and you said, 'No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!'" Lucy said, pointing to Peter.

"It sort of hurt when he said that, I have to admit," the Gentle queen remarked.

"I am sorry sister," Peter chuckled. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?" She asked.

"I know you didn't ask for presents, but in this case I had to disobey you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've taken up correspondence with Prince Rabadash of Calormen." My eyebrows arched, I didn't know of such a thing. Peter paused before continuing. "At the end of the month, we will be journeying to Calormen. All of us."

Susan gasped. She smiled in such a way that I didn't know she was capable of and tackled Peter in a hug. The rest of us clapped and laughed.

"Thank you, thank you Peter! You won't be disappointed. He's a fine man." She breathed, literally glowing.

"I'm sure."

And so it was. We were going to Calormen.

**_A/N: Told you there was a time skip. Was it that bad? Review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up before the rapture, _that_ I can promise you. :)_**


	33. The Only Exception

**_A/N: I'm reposting this chapter because I wanted to give you all a message saying I'm so sorry, I'm not dead, and neither is this story. I've been working on the next chapter a lot (I just need to organize it), and though I don't know when it'll be up, it should be up before I graduate college. (I just graduated high school a few weeks ago, so, yay!) I'm thinking of breaking it up into very small portions, that way I'll at least be updating. I mean, it's been two years! That's a heck of a long time. Also, I found that a few people were really starting to review again and I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU because that means a lot and your reviews are pretty funny, so there's that. I'm writing. I promise. I'm writing. Carry on._**

The Only Exception

With the journey to Calormen scheduled for the end of the week, everyone was busy. The only time we were all together—humans and creatures alike—was at mealtime. Besides that, we all went our separate ways to attend to our separate duties. Each of us enjoyed the breakfasts, luncheons, and dinners, because it was a chance to rest. Catch our breath. But it was all too soon that we had to get going again.

Speaking of creatures, I hadn't spoken to Ripple in years. I'd seen her, yes, but other than a stray "hello" every now and then, we barely knew each other anymore. I would hope she'd still been watching the Lords of the Council in their meetings. Not that they'd do anything—there'd been such a lull in Narnia that the rest of us had given up—but it was nice to be on your guard.

It was the evening before the journey that I decided to take a walk after dinner. My feet were tired; I was tired, but nothing could overrule the cool breeze dancing through my hair and scalp. Narnia wasn't the sort of country that got particularly hot because of its storms in the winter, so it was generally cool all throughout spring and summer. Still, it was warm enough to have me sporting a sleeveless gown.

I didn't feel like going into the orchard because it would be growing dark soon, so I settled on the beach, the waves crushing themselves just beyond my toes. The air smelled of salt and of newborn fruit; I got hungry just thinking about it. It was peaceful, sort of too peaceful, when suddenly—

"No!" I cried out before I could stop myself.

The moon was rising, and at the moment it shined just above the Crystal Garden, I could see Lord Sosorion through the trees. His eyes bore into mine as he began to handle me through the statue. _Handle _me, like I was a piece of chattel.

It hurt so badly that I burst into tears. His hands we rough as he began to give me deep cuts on my back and shoulders. I couldn't help but splash some seawater on the wounds even though it stung, but I had to do something, anything.

I suddenly had the urge to shatter the statue into a million pieces, and I started out to do so, when I realized that if the statue goes, I could go with it. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment.

"Stop it!" I yelled, with all the strength I could muster. "Bloody leave me the hell alone!"

As I nearly crawled up the staircase, I realized I was lucky enough to have a dress that covers my back, but I'd have to shield my shoulders from view. I emerged into the main hall, where I found Mr. Tumnus.

"Queen Charlotte!" He exclaimed. "You look mighty cold." And he put his velvet cloak around my shoulders.

I thanked him earnestly and ran to my chambers where I stripped myself of all clothing and examined myself in the full body mirror. The cuts, surprisingly, weren't really noticeable, especially compared to knife the Calormene ran across my shoulder that one time.

I'd just finished cleansing my wounds when Peter walked in. He chuckled.

"Well, what _are_ you doing?" He asked, looking me over.

I immediately got a nightgown out of one of the drawers. "Just getting ready for bed."

He changed clothes quickly and then helped me into my nightgown—not seeming to notice the cuts—, then proceeded to brush my hair.

"We have a long few days ahead of us," he said, pulling me into the bed and under the covers after he finished. "I hope what we're doing is worth while."

"It will be," I whispered, allowing myself to grow drowsy. "Promise." Even though I wasn't sure.

"If all Calormenes are like those in the Council, I'm afraid I'll have to kill them all."

I laughed, even though I shouldn't have, even though it was true. Then it happened. Peter laid a kiss on my back, one of the spots where I was cut. I winced, flinching and making a hissing sound, trying not to cry.

"What happened?" He asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just got... a splinter right there. It's a bit touchy."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, moving up to my neck. But I stopped him before he could reach my shoulders.

"What is the matter with you tonight?" He said, slightly aggravated now.

I roll over so I'm almost directly under him. "I'm just tired," I lied. It hurt. He gave me a look that almost said "I don't believe you," but I disregarded it and smiled.

"I'm sorry, darling." I said, reaching up to kiss him. "Besides, we have to get an early start tomorrow, so it's probably best right now to get some sleep."

But Peter didn't want to go to sleep. He was like a restless little boy, trying to keep me awake. Planting kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and lips, and my neck and shoulders—which made me wince—all the way down to my fingertips. I then rolled over onto my stomach and said "no," as firmly as I could without sounding like a dictator. Peter laid next to me, moved his head close to mine and then kissed my lips once more. I accepted this kiss and closed my eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken at dawn. I dressed in a white blouse with a matching skirt that stopped at my ankles, and a thick leather belt that was fitted a ways under my chest to hold it all together. Peter dressed in attired just as casual as mine; a tunic of the same color that was left untied, some brown trousers that stopped just at the need, and high-laced boots. We would eat our breakfast of the _Splendor Hyaline_, and when Peter and I met up with our siblings, council members and those in the court, I saw they were all dressed similarly as well.

The journey would go as follows: We would sail for a day to Archenland and get the now-thirteen-year-old prince, Corin, and then sail for one more day until we reached Calormen. We would stay there for a month or so, until Susan decided on whether or not there'd be a wedding, which we'd either stay to complete or leave without.

I said my farewells to most of the centaurs and fauns (and such) who would "holding down the fort" as you would say when we were gone; Narnia had done quite well to survive for hundreds of years, and there was no use in handing it over to someone (read: the humans were less trustworthy than the animals) where gossiping was their main occupation.

When all farewells were complete, we ascended the staircase and looked over Narnia for the main deck, smiling and waving to those we were leaving.

"Goodbye!" Lucy cried, waving at anyone and everyone who so much looked in her general direction. Mr. Tumnus joined her; a pair that would by no means be separated.

Suddenly, a cry: "Set sail!" It was Captain Garner, and the ship's crew immediately set off to work to fulfill his command.

And we were off.

* * *

_Lady Calloway_

"Sosorion, I'm scared." She said. "What if they find out what I'm trying to do?"

"The point, darling, _is _for them to find out. You want Charlotte to catch you red-handed, in the middle of the act. And then they'll be ready to kill each-other. And then," Sosorion rubbed his hands together; so typical, but it fit the moment, "the reign of Narnia will be in ruins."

"Charlotte," Callie mused, scratching the birthmark on her neck as she most often did when she was nervous or perplexed, as she'd come to realize. "You say her name so casually."

"We have... come to know each-other," he said, his voice hostile.

"No," Callie shook her head; brushed the auburn looks of her hair into small curls at the ends. She got into the bed, feeling the ship rocking below her. "You just have no respect for her."

"She doesn't deserve to be queen!" Sosorion clenched his fists, Callie winced. "She deserves to rot in her own stupid world, if it even exists."

Callie couldn't respond to that. She had some feeling for the High Queen, some respect, but when she got the offer to be High Queen herself—a curiosity she'd always treasured—, how in the world could she resist? To have power, to have the realm admire her for her graciousness and beauty, she had to possess it. And Sosorion would be her husband, her king. He'd already promised her several years ago when she agreed to do this. So, no matter how scared she was, she'd have to go through with it. She owed it to him. She owed it to herself. She loved him!

And she really, really wanted to be queen.

* * *

_Charlotte _

Before the sun came up, Archenland was in sight. It was a faster journey than on _Braveheart_, because the _Splendor Hyaline _was meant to sail with purpose, and _Braveheart _for leisure. As the sun rose, everyone dressed in the proper attire (rather casual, as we were old friends of Archenland) and met on the main deck for breakfast.

Quite frankly, I didn't care enough about the various conversations thrown at me, but then, I didn't have enough time to contemplate beginning to care, as we were docking soon. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and I stood against the wooden rails of the ship, gazing at the crowd that gathered to behold us. I found myself looking for Adelaide's round, smiling face, but she was long since gone, so I suppose it was no use.

Lucy, being Lucy, smiled and waved when she saw her friends in sight. They returned the action, some jumping up and down, some laughing, and some coming towards the ship. We docked within minutes. Peter took my hand and guided me down the plank that bridged the gap between water and land, and Edmund did the same with Susan and Lucy on each arm. Peter shook hands with King Lune and embraced him, and I kissed him on both cheeks to result in a rosier color than they were before. I swore I saw him shed a tear; thinking about his dear, late wife, no doubt. How we all longed for her presence here, because "in spirit" just wasn't enough sometimes.

The others greeted the king and the council members stood rather awkwardly to the side, along with those in the court, just observing the events that lay before them. And soon enough, Prince Corin appeared, and he (somewhat gingerly) embraced Susan and Lucy—apparently he thought the whole thing was rather mushy—shook hands with Pete and Edmund, and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. According to his father, I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and therefore developed a bit of a crush on me.

"It's quite good to see you lot again," he said, rather jittery. "I can't for the new horse and knighting that Peter promised me!" Because that was all princes thought about at that age.

"It will come all in due time," Peter nodded.

So we visited with the old king for most of the day, talking about the pleasant events that had been occurring in Archenland, like Founder's Day and new births among the people, as well as the boring, proper talk that came with being a king or queen. After a mean and a long goodbye, we set out again for our destination; night fell quickly on the horizon and soon enough everyone went to bed.

We were nearing Calormen rather swiftly, as the air and waters grew warmer with the passing time. Peter lent me one of his old shirt for bed, and we settled in with the covers down and the humidity looming above us.

"It's. So. Hot." Peter said dramatically, taking of his tunic to reveal his tanned chest. "How can you stand it?"

"I honestly don't know." I said, moving the excess hair off of my neck and resting my head on my arm. "Us women have the willpower to survive, I suppose."

"I'm losing mine," he said, moaning in my shoulder.

"You'll be alright, darling. You'll see tomorrow."

"It'll probably be a lot hotter then." He mumbled.

"And you will hold your head up like it doesn't phase you."

"Yes mum," he mocked, chuckling. He began to undo the opening of my shirt. "Do you really think we're doing the right thing?

I sighed, trying to ignore the kisses he was giving me now. "We shall see in time, yes?"

"Yes." And he moved his arms under my shirt and up my back, and the impulse to move away came before I could stop it. He looked shocked. "What the hell, Charlotte?"

"More splinters," it was just meant to be a statement but came out as a question. "Just not tonight. Please. I'm tired and hot."

"Not tonight, not last night. It's like I'm the only on who wants to anymore."

"I want to, but—"

"But what?!" He was really angry now. I didn't have a response, so I didn't give one. Peter's expression changed. "Could it be... _that time_? Or could you be..."

"No, and no." I shook my head."

"Then...?"

I caressed his cheek and kissed him tenderly, pushing him down and laying my head on his chest. He then rolled over so the tables were turned, and I felt my shirt sliding above my head until the room seemed to grow a few degrees cooler. His break was hot against my neck, and his hands hurt like hell as they moved around my back and shoulders. But this, at least, I couldn't resist.

He gave me one last kiss has his previously tense body relaxed upon mine. And we fell asleep with skin on skin from the waist up, not knowing then, what would occur in the sunrises to come.

* * *

We didn't wake up at the crack of dawn as we were to Calormen in the late afternoon, so most of the morning was spent in bed. Peter woke up first and went up on deck to get a breakfast tray, and I was awoken by a tender kiss on the forehead. Thank God that didn't hurt.

We ate in silence, which felt peaceful against the rustling of the sea and the distant chatter above deck. After we were finished, Peter put the tray to the side and began to dress. I watched him as he so carefully picked out his attire. His tunic was a fresh blue with golden drawstrings that so easily matched his hair and eyes, and his trousers were a very light brown that was bare to the knee, as almost all of his trousers were now. He slipped on his tunic with such grace and put a touch of cologne on his neck and arms. I must've been making a funny face as I observed him, because he suddenly turned around and flashed a grin.

"What?" He asked, coming to sit next to me. "Wake up, dolly daydream."

"What? Oh. Um... I don't know. You're just," I shrugged, "fascinating."

"Thank you." Though the expression on his face was perplexed. "But c'mon; you can't stay in bed forever. Let me dress you."

I let him pull me out of bed and he brought me to the full-body mirror. He pushed the hair off of my face and neck.

"Let's see. What shall you wear today?" He mused.

"Something elegant, but not too hot."

"I was just about to say that." I gave him a knowing look. "Okay, maybe not."

He sifted through my clothes in the wardrobe (I wondered what world _that _could lead to) and after several failed attempts to satisfy me, he pulled out a pale pink dress made of muslin. It had several thin, outward layers to it, with a belt of ivory and gold. It was perfect.

"Well done, darling." I rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He grinned proudly, then proceeded to help me into the dress. It was low-slung in back and higher in front, so there wasn't much to be done except do the buttons in back. When he was finished, me moved my hair to the side and pressed a kiss into my back. I gasped lightly, but not lightly enough for him to overlook it. He look up, confusion in his eyes.

"I told you," I said, "splinters." After a long pause, he said, "You've been spending too much time in the orchard. Lying amongst the tress and paying no mind to where you place your feet."

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'll try to be more careful."

"You better. Now. What are we going to do with this hair?"

Being a man, Peter managed to make a complete and utter disaster of it, so in the end, I put it up in a simple bun to allow the breeze to find my neck.

There wasn't much else to do other than lounge about in bed and wait for the evening to come, and after about two hours or so, Peter just couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm bored stiff, Charlotte!" Throwing a childlike tantrum on the bed. "There's nothing to do." I hit him across the chest.

"Perk up," I said. "We can go over the names we're supposed to remember."

"From what I know, there are only two: Rabadash, and his father, the ruler."

"'The Ruler?'" I asked. "Okay. What was his name again?" I would be punished severely in Calormen for forgetting the ruler's name, so I figured now was the time to perfect it. After spending some time pondering on this subject, Peter jumped in triumph.

"Tisroc! He is the Tisroc."

"Right! Yes, and May He Live Forever."

"He's not going to fulfill that feat, in all honesty."

"It's required of us to say so, Pete."

"But still."

"Peter, you should be the one to correct _me _on this. Not the other way around."

"Sorry, Char. But it's only logical—"

"Nothing in this world is logical."

The shut him up.

We were quiet again for what seemed like forever, and we knew some time had passed from the amount of sweat that dripped form our foreheads (I hate to admit this). I was just about to lie down for a nap, when Susan burst in the room.

"Charlotte, for the love of God, help me! I don't know what to wear."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sister. Did you really coming panting all this way because of difficulty with your wardrobe?"

She sneered. "Dear Brother, get out. This is a woman's affair."

"I have half a mind to blackmail you with the times I've seen mum bathe you when we were children."

"Peter," I said, arching my eyebrows. "That's enough. Go."

I had turned away, but not before Peter gave me a pout. "No kiss?"

"Oh, dear God." It was Susan's turn to roll her eyes. "Is he always like this?"

"Hey!" I pecked Peter on the lips, and just a second later, he was shoved out of the room.

"Gee. I love you, too, Char!"

I snickered, then turned back to Susan.

"I'm sorry for being so persnickety about this, but I haven't met him before and I want to make a good impression, as I could be his wife and things of the sort."

"'Things of the sort?' My, you are nervous."

"I can't help it. My palms are sweaty and my stomach is raging with butterflies."

"I'm sure."

"So can I wear something of yours? I promise I'll return it, and I'll make _sure _not to get it dirty, and—"

"Yes, you can." I had to stop her eventually.

"Thank you, thank you, Charlotte! You are a saint."

I grinned. "I know."

We fit her with nearly every outfit in my wardrobe to no avail, and when we came to the last gown—sleeveless mint lace that just barely touched the ground. Susan was getting restless. I take it back. She _was _restless.

"But Charlotte, it won't match my—" I interrupted her, just as restless as she was.

"Put. It. On. Now." My tone was firm, and with a pout on her face, Susan dressed herself for God-only-knows-the-amount time. And then she started squealing.

* * *

_Lord Palamore _

He twiddled his thumbs with great anxiety, as if he were having a seizure of some sort. The sweat pooled off of his forehead and fell off of his brow in large, shiny drops onto his tunic. It wasn't the heat, it was the humidity, and he could already tell he wasn't going to enjoy his trip to Calormen. Well, the heart of Calormen: Tashbaan, where the humidity would be even _more _intense.

"I must keep my head, I must keep my head, I must keep my head!" He beat his knees with the even sides of his fists.

In all honesty, Palamore regretted his decision to let Lord Sosorion continue with his plan and leave him with no tasks to fulfill. And, in some cases, he wished he was Sosorion himself, and vice versa. He figured it would be nice to have a plan (well, Palamore _did _have a plan, he was just letting Sosorion {unknowingly} pave the way for it), to have a few followers here and there, and a woman he could have his way with every once in a while. But in most cases, he didn't give a fig about any of it, he just wanted the child-rulers' heads to be detached from their bodies. He figured it would be very soon, because Sosorion had shown a bit of subconscious eagerness lately. Which mean the five people he despised would be decapitated sooner than later. He'd waited over fourteen years for this. And quite frankly, it was about damn time.

After all, he'd taken the measurements needed to fit his crown. Which would be all the more extravagant than Want-to-be-Peter's. He was never a king to Palamore. No, to him, the title was just a polite measure. To him, Peter would always, _always_, be a boy, who wouldn't live long enough to achieve the title of man.

* * *

_Charlotte_

By the time we'd almost given up, Captain Garner announced we'd be docking the Splendor Hyaline within minutes. Peter and I had nearly stripped ourselves of clothing and we were splayed about the bed, trying in every way to keep ourselves cool. The next few minutes were spent redressing and trying to make ourselves decent before going up on deck, and we found when we got there that we were the last to do so.

"Look, Charlotte, look!" Susan was as giddy as a very young Lucy, pointing to the docks that grew closer and closer.

I walked to the railing, taking Susan's arm as I did so. I smiled, keeping my gaze ahead, and spoke through my teeth in an alarmingly calm whisper. "Calm down. You're not a child. Contain yourself."

She bit her lip, looking at the docks, and even though she was already a deep shade of pink in this heat, I swore she grew a bit red. There were a few chuckles in the background, but I really didn't pay any mind, because by then, we were at the docks.

The docks were most likely where most of the imported goods were delivered and shipped. It wasn't anything glamourous, to be sure, but instead, it was practical. Sturdy wood shone signs of wear and tear from the water's erosion. There were a few considerably smaller ships here and there, and in the distance, I could see a ship much like the Splendor Hyaline as well. There was a place reserved for us, and we could tell by the streamers and lanterns that hung freely on a few poles. There was a guard for each pole, with long, pointy beards and scimitars placed securely in their belts. There were weren't any other guards, so I assumed they were specifically assigned to us. I was slightly alarmed to find the Prince and the Tisroc not here to greet us, as in Narnia we'd greet them, but I supposed it was the differences of how one did things in their own kingdom.

Once we all left the ship, the guards, without word, led us through a rather marrow alley to what I assumed was the main road. And unlike the dock, there was an entirely different welcome. Hundreds of people lined a wide strip of road, and music played, women danced, and children threw flower petals on the ground. I grabbed Peter's hand and with my other, I waved at the growing crowds, who as well as celebrating, were talking with increasing energy. Their accents were heavy and fluid, much like Lord Sosorion's.

"Have you ever seen such fair-skinned people?" One said. We were walking so fast that I couldn't identify them.

"Look at the one with the long brown hair. No, the one with the fair-haired barbarian. She is stunning. I never thought I'd say such for the barbarians of Narnia."

"They look friendly. Friendlier than what's been said of them." What was _that _supposed to mean?

If I guessed correctly, with all those twists and turns, we walked about a mile until we reached a large set of double doors. They were copper, and they arched at the tops, and four guards stood at ground level, level with us. Before we could stop walking, the doors were opened to reveal an extraordinarily lavish hall, with indoor domes and pillars twice the size of giants. There were sheer curtains with silk edges and ivory colored lounge chairs with gold feet. Pink pillows were everywhere, on the sofas, floors, windows, etc. Guards stood at attention to the left of right of every pillar, and one I began to think the hall was eternal, we came to another set of doors, where a guard stood on each side and two stood in the middle. They had a spear in one hand and the other rested on the hilt of their scimitar. A disconcerting feeling.

Susan made her way to the front of the procession, which probably wasn't proper at all, but we let it pass, as she was excited. With a nod from the two guards leading us, the doors were opened to a hall even more lavish than the last. If that was imaginable. A large table sat in back with various kinds of food covering it, and we were directed in the opposite direction, where we stopped abruptly. I then noticed the heavy aroma of perfume in the air, and I realized it was probably there to mask something... foul. I sensed that, too. My nostrils flared, in an attempt not to sneeze. Suddenly, a man's voice boomed through the hall.

"Presenting the barbarian kings and queen of Narnia!" So we were barbarians to them, too?

It was then that I face Rabadash and his father. The Tisroc was sitting comfortably (almost inappropriately) on his throne. He had a brown, almost black, beard formed into the shape of a cone, and except for the rest of his facial hair, that was all I could see because of the turban that rested on his head. It added several inches to his height, and yet he didn't reach the top of his throne by a long shot. There was a golden figure that rested on turban, like a miniature stature of some kind (sort of like the middle eastern gods we'd studied in primary school, back at home), but I didn't may anymore attention to it because it disturbed me.

Rabadash was similar. He wore red and gold attired with gold-colored moccasins, and his beard was pointed like his father's, but lighter. It almost matched the red on his clothes. Almost, but not quite. It was slightly overwhelming. His skin was dark, both of them. It was naturally so, with an extra kick by the blunt and relentless sunlight.

But (and I don't mean to dwell on this, I must point it out) the real sight was the women. Scantily clad woman. With bare stomachs, legs, some even bare chests, lying hither and thither among the hall, eyeing us like they were cheetahs about to strike. It was disturbing, and thought it may have been normal for them, it surely wasn't normal with us, and none of us, _none _of us, needed to see it. Especially not Lucy.

Anyway, the Tisroc showed no signs of moving. After what seemed like forever, Rabadash stood, and Susan, who was absolutely enamored, met him at the steps to the throne. Though out of courtesy she greeted the Tisroc first by kissing his hand, she turned to Rabadash with a look of awe in her eyes. And none of us were prepared for what happened next.

Rabadash grasped Susan's shoulders, squeezed them, and pulled her forward, kissing her squarely on the mouth. I pray to God that this is the custom. There were a few light gasps, and I daresay I heard a chuckle from the back. It was Lord Sosorion. I could feel it.

With hands still on Susan's shoulders, Rabadash smiled, showing surprisingly white teeth. "Dearest, Gentle Queen," he said, as if rehearsed, "I have long awaited this day to come. Even my father, the Tisroc—may he live forever—has been just as excited as I. And now that you are here, my heart flutters with delight, and my pupils grow full at the sight of your magnanimous beauty, for fear that my eyes cannot contain it all."

"His words are larger than Shakespeare's," I said, quietly.

"Who's Shakespeare?" Mr. Tumnus whispered. I waved him off.

I couldn't see all of Susan's face, but from what I saw, her skin was a fresh red, the kind you'd see on someone who'd spent some hours in the sun. Her lips were plump, more than usual (no doubt from Rabadash's kiss), and she moistened them before speaking.

"Your speech is as eloquent as your written words," she murmured, eyes downcast.

"Only for you, my dear," he said. "Only for you."

He invited her to sit where he had been sitting just a moment ago, and she accepted. He sat with his knees touching hers; in a small bout of selfishness, I hoped that the down she was wearing wouldn't soil on the marble floors. Who knows _what _could be present there.

And then, the Tisroc's voice.

"Ah, but we forget out manners!"

He stood, along with Rabadash (who brought Susan up with him), and it was then that I saw he was a rather... abundant man in the flesh. He waddled towards us, and Peter and I met him in the middle, plastering smiles on our alarmed faces.

"It is a pleasure to _finally _have your highnesses in our grand halls," he said, outstretching his arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" We all agreed, but now he was looking at a woman, and I must admit, I was disgusted.

After shaking both Peter and Edmund's hands and exchanging short pleasantries, the Tisroc took my hand in his (his hands were, and there's no way to describe them, meaty and rough, and for all his titles and dignitaries, they still seemed like the hands of a butcher), cradled it for a moment, and then kissed it.

"A pleasure to know you," he said, and then did the same to Lucy, who couldn't help but giggle. Later, when she and I were walking in the gardens before bed, she said he reminded her of someone dressed up as Santa Claus (only more flashy, I think she said) or one of the pictures of King Henry the VIII. Neither of these were compliments, but the truth wasn't always flattering.

The Calormene ruler turned to Susan. "I cannot speak with such an eloquent tongue as my son, so I will simply say that I am so happy to finally have you in our glorious kingdom of Calormen."

"It's more than a pleasure," Susan said, looking at both Rabadash and his father.

"Well, I hope your stay is successful and eventful, and maybe we shall hear bells in the future."

At this point, Susan blushed.

"I invite you to stay with my son and I, but I'm sure your fellow kings and queens are exhausted from their journey, so I'll have them shown to their living quarters."

Personally, I wouldn't mind leaving this hall if it meant leaving the rather grotesque sights that were in it. We were escorted out by a court jester (rather comical, if you think about it) and into a separate wing; one for Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Corin and I, and several more for the creatures and subjects.

A very large, muscular man with an immense snake on his shoulders walked by us, and soon after, dozens of actors, court jesters and the like followed on behind.

Corin ran beside me and tugged on my dress, and in his eyes was a look of awe. "Did you see it, did you see it? It was the biggest snake I've ever seen!"

"Yes, dear. I saw it."

"What are all those people doing here?"

"I suspect they're going to entertain us at dinner."

"Oh, golly! That's jolly good." He took up that phrase from Edmund, who'd taken to saying it when he was younger. "I can't wait."

Our quarters were extensive. They were laid out similarly to the main halls of the palace, with domes and sheer curtains and low furniture, but this time, there was a large, high-rising bed that looked out onto the main road, and a balcony where one could watch the hustle-and-bustle of street life. The quarters Peter and I would share weer noticeably larger than the others', for obvious reasons. And Susan stayed in one of the Princess's Suites, which had a vaulted ceiling and a canopy of white, sheer fabric. There were multi-colored pillow on an all-white bed, and a balcony as well. But there was one thing our wing had that hers didn't. It was a centre dome, large and abnormally dark, with no balcony, but a ledge leading onto the roof tiles, and lounge chairs and tables of fruit and the like.

"You will be notified and escorted to dinner in a few hours," said the court jester before leaving. I supposed it was the fat that we'd gotten here so late that the dinner was being postponed so we could refresh ourselves. Susan was no doubt exploring the palace, having the time of her life with her "lover" who spoke like Shakespeare; she wasn't tired at all. But she would sleep well tonight, that is, depending on how long these Calormene dinners last.

Peter collapsed on the bed, raised his legs, and began unlacing his boots. He didn't say anything, and his expression was anything _but _poised, so I decided to give him some incentive.

"So, what was your first impression of the prince and the Tisroc?" I asked, undoing my hair and brushing it out.

"They're not here for us, they're here for Susan. To me, it's like their emotions toward her are staged."

"You're probably not wrong."

"But I saw _quite _a few people looking at you, though. The prince _and _the Tisroc were captivated by you for at least five second without speech, and even the women were looking you over."

"Yes. All those women in there it something that concerns me. Keep an eye on Edmund and Corin."

"Corin," he chuckled. "I should hope he's a good kid during out stay here, or he won't get what was promised of me."

"You have to give it to him, you gave your word."

"I wasn't finished," he lifted a finger. "I was going to say that he'd get it, just as a slower pace than now."

"Just checking," I shrugged, then turned my back on him. "Can you unbutton me?"

"Of course, darling." He proceeded to do this, and when he was finished, I slipped out of the gown and slung it over a chair.

"We're going to have to change for dinner, you know." I collapsed onto the bed next to him and played in his hair.

"I know," he sighed.

"C'mon, Peter! I won't be all that bad for the whole trip. Keep smiling." He put an obviously forced grin on his face then rolled on top of me, kissing my lips.

"I'll only smile so long as you're smiling." And then he tickled me, reducing me to a fit of giggles writhing about on the bed.

After awhile, he stopped, slinging me over his shoulder and turning the covers down and laying me on the bed.

"We can't sleep long," I said, as he joined me under. "We should have an hour to get ready, just to be sure."

"Certainty, Char," he said, stretching and falling on my chest. "Whatever you like."

And we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Peter _

He was shaken awake by Charlotte's slender, yet firm hands, and when he opened his eyes, the first thing Peter saw was Charlotte quickly hooking on earring and adding some rouge to her evening gown; a red and gold number that was slightly revealing at the chest and sleeveless, with sheer straps banded just below her shoulders, which seemed to be her signature outfit now. It also added a fieriness to her eyes, something he'd never unseen since the first time she wore the gown. She struggled with the buttons in back, and this was the cue Peter took to get out of bed.

"Thank you," she breathed he buttoned up the gown for her.

Her hair was let down, shimmering in loose, wavy curls under the glow of the setting sun. Peter'd learned to take in the sight of her, every detail of her, just to see if any part of her had changed. But nothing did. If anything, her hair had gotten longer and she had altogether become more beautiful.

She moved swiftly through the room, to the trunks that housed their attired, and threw a dress shirt, trousers, and boots into Peter's hands.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked. He was obviously still sleepy.

"Put them on! The guards will be here any moment to escort us to dinner."

He started on the attire, not moving quickly enough, because Charlotte began to lace up his boots and tunic quicker than he could if he tried. When she was done, she stood up, and, in seeing his dazed expression, slapped him before going to add some perfume to her face, neck, and arms. He jumped, looking in the mirror to see the redness now forming on his cheek, and frowned.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. "Can't you find a nicer way to wake me up?"

"I already woke you up, by tapping your shoulder."

"Still, this is no way to treat a fellow."

"I'm sorry, Pete."

"I suppose you'll have to make it up to me later, hm?" He hooked his arms about her hips, pulling her close to him. In truth, he loved moment like these, when they were close. Her breath always smelled of mint and her lips like cherries (looked like cherries, too), and her eyes burned into his with a knowingness that he wouldn't _dare _repeat to others. Another thing he loved about her was that she fit into literally every curve of him, and vice versa. It was like when they came together they were one, and he quite honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mmm...maybe," she said, reaching up to kiss his nose. She was teasing him now. Oh, the things he'd do to her now that she was in his grasp—

"Dinner is served!" A startlingly loud knock brought Peter and Charlotte back into reality (which really wasn't reality at all). They opened the door and followed the guard down the same way into the halls, where Edmund and Lucy were waiting at the door.

They stood in pairs, directly behind each other, with Peter on your left and Charlotte on your right and the same for Edmund and Lucy, and linked arms. This was the orderly fashion for them to be presented in a different country. Only in the evening time, though, the rest of the day was less formal.

The doors swung open and the guard stepped inside. His voice boomed. "Presenting the High King peter, the High Queen Charlotte, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." We walked forward as the guard stepped to the side, and acknowledged everyone who now stood around several large dining tables (that didn't seem to take up half of the hall). The Tisroc (who is most certainly _not _going to live forever, even if he tries) sat at one end of the table, and the Prince at the other end with Susan at his side. Peter'd at _least _thought he would get to sit at the head of a table. But he wasn't about to make a scene of it.

In a quick summary, the Calormene native royals, Peter and his wife and siblings, the Tisroc's cabinet and advisors, some of the Narnian council members, and a few subjects all sat at one table. The other tables were occupied by the rest of the council members, subjects, Calormene subjects, and the Scantily Clad women (as Charlotte called them, but Peter thought they were entertainers of some sort). He was sure Charlotte would be appalled and probably say something at dinner before making a whole conversation of it after they retired to their room. But he would enjoy right now, even if it killed him.

There was an enormous chatter, and Peter could barely make out the Tisroc's voice when he spoke to him.

"How was your rest?" He asked, looking at both Peter, Charlotte, Edmund, and Lucy in turn.

"It was lovely. Very refreshing," Charlotte said, seeming to respond for the other three who just nodded in agreement. There was some small talk following, and Peter saw Susan nod to Charlotte excitedly from a distance. And before he knew it, dinner was served.

There were several recognizable Narnian dishes, like wild turkey and sweet breads, with various fruits and spiced wine. Oh, gee. Where's Edmund? There were also innumerable amounts of Calormene dishes, like a whole pig with a candied apple in its mouth, surrounded by greens and tomatoes. A brown soup that peter was scared to try, and some sort of chicken. Edmund warned him that it was spicy.

Soon enough, their platers were filled, and the Tisroc managed to speak over the chatter; the voices subsided after hearing his voice. And as he spoke, the others made conversation from his subject.

"So what did you and Rabadash do this afternoon, Susan? You left me, per say, in the sand storm (Peter figured he meant he was left behind) and did other things."

"Rabadash so kindly showed me around the palace. It was an extensive yet thorough tour; I believe I know it stem-to-stern now."

"Did you like what you saw?" He asked, with an expression on his face that said he was thinking of more than just the palace. Charlotte wouldn't let him get any sleep tonight, that'd for sure. "It was beautiful. So lavish. I wish we had such things in Narnia."

It was then that Peter and Charlotte stopped eating and looked at her. Well, Peter's chewing considerably slowed, but Charlotte simply stopped and let her utensils drop onto the china. A few looked in her direction, but she didn't seem to care. Oh, God. Peter thought. Charlotte was going to be livid.

The looks they gave her were less than pleased. In fact, Charlotte looked astonished. Sickened. Even Edmund stopped what he was doing. And after awhile, Susan understood their looks and subdued her nature. Somewhat.

"Maybe," the Tisroc was saying, "Tashbaan will soon be your home. And when it is, you will be able to send numerous parcels to your family in Narnia, so they can possess such..._lavish _things."

He turned to Peter, who then smile and nodded in approval. But one thing the Tisroc said stood out to him. It was the fact that he said "_when _Tashbaan will soon be your your home," not "_if_." And for some reason, that scared him a bit.

He wondered if anyone else caught that, too.

* * *

Dinner ended sooner than later, and as dessert was served (a mixture of sweet breads, candied fruits, and spices; somewhat like a cobbler), and music began to play. Surprisingly, it was a waltz, some of the Narnian music that was often played at Cair Paravel. Peter pushed his chair away from the table and stood, crossing to Charlotte, who was on his right, and knelt to her level.

"I think I should like to move before I eat my dessert," he said, his lips grazing her ear in a fashion that could not be visible to other. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled, standing and taking his arm. "Absolutely."

He led her to the floor that began to fill as he and Charlotte began to sway to the three-count song. His hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, and their hands intertwined.

"I wonder why they decided to play some of our music," she mused.

"Probably to educate themselves on our culture, and try to relate to us on some level." It was silent for a moment, then he said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She glared at him, squeezing his shoulder just a little bit. "You'll hear the full testimony later."

Just as he thought. No sleep tonight.

They went on again in silence, and as the song ended, she brought his face close to hers. "You should ask Lady Calloway if she'd like to dance. _She _doesn't exactly look like _she _is enjoying herself." She kissed his cheek and went with Edmund, who had then asked her to dance. Peter let himself stand on the marble floor for a moment before approaching the lady of the counter. She didn't notice his presence until he said her name, and at which time, she jumped.

"Lady Calloway," he said again, chuckling, "would you like to dance?"

"Oh, um..." She hesitated before standing. "Of—of course I would!"

She took his arm, stealing a look at several of the ladies she had been sitting with (They were seated at a different table) and they began to dance as the music started up again. He noticed her hand was shaking as he tok it in his, and he smile and relaxed his hold on her.

"It's alright," he said calmly, "it's just a dance."

"Forgive me, your majesty," she said, her voice shaking lightly as well, "I did not expect the invitation."

"Well," he laughed, "most people don't. Just relax your shoulders, hold my hand, and let me guide you." She obeyed, and after he led her back to her seat, he thought that after that dance, she was now enjoying herself. Chuckling, he returned to his seat.

Several dances later, after they'd switched from Native Narnian dances to Native Calormene dances, Peter and Charlotte sat (holding hands under the table, if that'd of any importance) contented while the entertainers performed a series of acts for them.

The woman reminded Peter of a time when he was much younger, when he dad took him to a show somewhere in London. He'd served in India before Peter was born and was always talking about the exotic dancers and such, _always _getting disapproving looks from mum. Anyway, they went to a show in London and the women wore clothing (if you can call it that) very similar to what the women here wore. The fabric was vibrant with gold pieces clinking away on their necks and pantaloons, and their hair was either in a scarf or let down, flowing with their limbs. Their bodies moved fluidly, with such ease than Peter could even imagine, and sometimes they sang or pulled member of the audience on stage to dance with them. Peter was probably more in awe than anything else, and he and his father never told mum about what they'd been up to.

Tonight's performance was like that, but it was a bit more... how should be say... explicit. They did certain... movements that not even he and Charlotte did when they were alone, and they even walked up to Rabadash's and the Tisroc's chairs and danced for them. The Tisroc seemed to be enjoying it, pulling the woman close to him and laughing as she danced and caressing her chin once she had to leave, and as for Rabadash, well, he wondered what Susan thought about it. One of the women who came to dance for him got so close to his face that he gave her a long kiss on the mouth; Peter was sure as the sunrise it was a custom, now. And at one point, all of the women came to dance in a circle about the main dining hall, and as they did, Charlotte and Lucy made a point to keep their eyes where their plates had been. Edmund and Susan couldn't stop watching because it wasn't like anything they'd ever seen before, and Peter couldn't watch because Charlotte would most likely kill him if he did.

But what happened next was the real shocker. It happened so quickly that Peter almost couldn't believe it. Lady Calloway and Prince Corin were pulled on stage, and were cajoled by the women to join them in dance. Everyone got a good laugh out of Corin, who couldn't mimic their moves well enough to save his life, but Lady Calloway caught on almost immediately.

Honestly, she was a natural at it, moving as fluid as they were with no problem at all. Their eyes met occasionally, and by the look of them it was like she was trying to imply she was dancing for _him_!

He smiled, knowing he couldn't do anything else, but on the inside he dreaded going back to his room that night. Because with the number of things Charlotte would rant about, he wouldn't sleep again until they were back in Narnia.

* * *

_Charlotte _

I felt like killing someone. Like turning into an enormous rage monster and pouring my wrath upon the city. However, I couldn't do either of those things even though I was aching to do so.

Dinner hadn't ended when Peter and I left, but the Tisroc said that we shouldn't feel obliged to stay, so after that scene with poor, darling-overexposed Corin and young, innocent Lady Calloway, Peter and I stood, said our proper goodnights, and left.

I literally dragged him into our room.

"What the _bloody _hell!" I exclaimed, as Peter ever-so calmly began to undress. "They have prostitutes out there, for God's sakes, gyrating and flinging their body parts in our faces and the Tisroc and his son have the _nerve _to be playing along! To be hugging them, and kissing them—dear God; kissing them! I wonder what Susan thinks about all of this. Poor girl. I doubt she even expected it. Do you have anything to say?"

He was in his night clothes now, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded, watching me as I paced the cold floors of our room. His expression was neutral. That didn't help me at all.

"Peter!" I snapped. He shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands together in the same position as before.

"I think she's too immersed in Rabadash to care about the bigger picture." There was something in his face that said he knew something. Something he wasn't telling me. "Yes, well, she needs to breathe the crisp, clean air—"

A loud laugh sounded then, much like Susan's. It was starling. Not like her normal demeanor. I slumped against the dresser, rubbing my eyelids with the heels of my hands. "Or is the air fogged up, too?"

Peter sighed, and started rubbing my shoulders with his hands. I huffed out a breath as he began to undo my hair and gown.

"Relax, darling," he murmured. "Who knows? Maybe Susan _will _become the princess, and maybe she'll influence this city a little with her...instincts."

"I pray to God she—"

"No. Relax. Recharge. I'm sure we have an extensive itinerary for tomorrow." He brushed my hair and let it fall, and before I put on my nightgown, I curled up on the bed like a spoiled pet, realizing only then how tired I was. I felt lips on my forehead, then my cheeks, then my lips and neck, and eventually, four limbs and a torso were swallowing me up.

"Peter," I tried to wiggle out from under him, "we have an extensive itinerary tomorrow."

He didn't really answer, but he didn't let me go, either, which I guess _was _his answer. The cuts and bruises really didn't feel sore anymore, but I wasn't really comfortable with doing this right here, right now, with Peter. He was going to be upset again.

I tried to push him off of me, but he thought I was just being playful, so he moved closer. He was getting excited, and I knew I had to tell him to stop. It was now or never.

"Peter, darling," I murmured, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Tonight, please, tonight." He said, his speech barely recognizable because of the fact that his lips were buried into my skin at the time.

"Peter," I said again, rubbing his shoulder this time.

He rolled to the side, not saying anything but he gave me a slightly remorseful look, as if to say: "Not tonight?" I shook my head, looking as apologetic as I could. And I really was sorry, because I want to, _too_.

"You can't even make an exception?" He asked. His eyes hurt me. They were boring into me, searching for a logical explanation. I wound each of his fingers in mine so they were tangled up in each other, and pressed my nose against his.

"We could pretend it was like old times," I said putting on a questioning smile.

"Oh, don't pull that over on me," he said, half-jokingly and half-disapprovingly. He'd told me stories, way back when, of how his father's friends often talked about those things pulled over on them by their wives and beaus. His mum was never around, of course.

"I'm just tired tonight." I rolled over so my body was facing his completely, and brushed a piece of lint off of his cheeks.

"Sure you are," he chuckled. "More like riled up by a certain Tisroc and his son... And you've mostly gotten all of that out of your system."

By now, I was laughing at myself. Partly because laughter was contagious, partly because it was true. But what was there to do, now? I was folded into his arms, and soon enough, the kisses came again. Dear God, if I didn't give in now, he was going to be persistent all night.

"Okay," I finally said, forcing myself to relax. "Just this once."

"I am the only exception."

I wondered if I was going to regret this later.


	34. Collapse: Part I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. I also own a record player, so there's that.**

**_A/N: Hi, I'm alive. I've been writing this chapter on and off for a few months in a notebook, and I finally sucked it up and typed it on my laptop. So, here you go. It's ridiculously short, but it's something, right? Besides, there's action and whatnot. The fluff is dissipating. So yay. This is exciting. Enjoy, cuties! :)_**

Collapse: Part I

Sure enough, I did. The next morning, I awoke with a throbbing pain throughout my whole body, and moving only made it worse. When Peter woke, he greeted me with several kisses on the mouth. I tried to smile and act okay for him, but the pain grew with every passing moment.

"Charlotte, we'll be called to breakfast soon; I'm surprised you're the one who's undressed as opposed to me." He tugged on my ankle, which I retracted from his grasp.

"Sorry," I murmured, rolling over. "I'm just tired."

"I'm sure," he snickered.

"I really am. And if you're so eager to eat, you can go down on your own."

"Well, that would raise questions."

"I don't care, Peter."

"Susan will."

"Fine, you can dress me yourself."

"I will take that offer."

He rubbed circles into my back (which made me regret lying on my stomach), and went to the wardrobe to pick out a gown for me. It was mint, with a thin belt at the waist and even thinner straps. I felt my nightgown slipping off and the day gown taking its place, as well as a pair of slippers that protected my feet from the cool morning air. When I was dressed, he pulled me from the coziness of the bed and into his strong arms.

"C'mon, darling," he said, yawning into my shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes then, blinking several times before being able to see clearly, and gently redirected Peter's hands to the bed. The fact that the wounds had only hurt mildly last night pointed my decision in the direction of Peter's happiness. I should've understood the full aftermath of our actions. And now that they were here, I didn't like them one bit.

"I'm awake," I said, pushing myself off the bed and out of Peter's grasp.

He seemed confused, but said nothing, so I went on with my morning routine. Breakfast was served later than expected, so I had plenty of time to do my hair and wash up and point out to Peter that there was no need to rush. (He rolled his eyes at this.)

The dining hall was no less crowded than last night. (No less vulgar, either.) The Tisroc sat at the head of the table feeding his women more than himself. Susan and Rabadash sat close by, cooing at each other like birds. Ed, Lucy, Corin, Peter and I all sat towards the middle of the table with some court and council members. I was trying to ignore the chaos and eat, but nothing seemed to be working. My head ached and I was losing my appetite, so I just stopped altogether.

"Queen Charlotte." It was the Grand Vizier. "You do not eat. Are you ill?"

"Hardly!" I responded, "I'm just not used to eating in so much... company."

"Ah!" He said. "Reminds me of a great poet. 'Eat – for you never know if it will be your last meal."

_Was that a threat?_

Peter squeezed my left hand under the table. "Peace, lovely." He kissed my shoulder.

"You do love your wife don't you?" The Tisroc was speaking to Peter.

"Oh _God _yes."

"And soon it shall be the same with my son and your sister." He laughed deeply. Eerily.

I looked at the couple. Rabadash had a hand on the back of her neck. I couldn't hear for all the noise, but he mouthed 'marry me.' She laughed, and he kissed her open mouth. I winced. One would think Susan would enforce certain boundaries. Was this to become normal? I hoped not.

* * *

_Peter_

He sat on a bench in the garden, eating a tangerine. It was hot out, but he was content enough.

"Peter?" He turned abruptly. It was Lady Calloway. Hair half-down/half-up. Cream dress. Maybe a hint of defiance.

"Sorry?" He asked, squinting at the informal use of his name.

"Your majesty," he sat down beside him, "i just saw that you were a lone and thought you would like some company."

"That's nice, thank you." He nodded.

"Are you enjoying Calormen so far? I say, with the Queen Susan and the Prince, there'll be a wedding within a month."

"My," Peter arched his eyebrows. "Don't you have a full agenda!"

"It's all very exciting," she said, standing. He followed suit and began to walk down the slope. "Why, I might even be a bridesmaid!"

"You seem very happy with that possibility," he grinned.

"Oh, I am! I am." She turned, grabbing his hands and folding them in hers. She shook them, speaking dramatically. "I _do _so hope everything goes well. That everything is going well! With Rabadash and Queen Susan. And you and... Charlotte."

He perked up and look her in the eye for the first time. She was as innocent and concerned as a child. If not a little bit overbearing.

"Um, thank you... Lady Calloway." He bowed, slightly, never taking his eyes off her.

She blinked, kissed his hands quickly, curtsied, and was gone.

Peter was left alone, looking in the direction in which she had chosen. He didn't know what to think. When it came to her, he never really did.

* * *

_Charlotte_

It had been weeks since our arrival, and at this point, we were just weaiting for Susan's answer. There wasn't much to tell, save for the fact we were wearing out our welcome. Susan was busy with the Prince, Peter and Edmund with the rising tension concerning the Tisroc, and Lucy, Corin and I did all we could to keep from dying of boredom. By now, all we wanted was to get home. Suspicion, however, suggested it wouldn't be easy to do so.

The day (a Thursday), had been uneventful, and night saw to it that we embraced rest. Or so we thought. I stirred to find Peter dressing quickly.

"Darling," I said through my teeth, "what's going on?"

He sighed, fastening his weapons belt. "Corin's gone missing."

"What?" I sat up, pushing the hair from my face.

"He didn't come back tonight. Didn't you noticed he wasn't at dinner?"

"No, I... I—" I couldn't gather words properly.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't..."

"This is unbelievable."

"You think?"

"We promised Lune. And you should've taken him under your care. He wouldn't listened to everything you said." He pointed his finger at me.

"Are you really going to blame me for this? I didn't know!"

"Well you _should _have!" His voice made me flinch. Seeing this, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Edmund and I are going to find him."

"Hey!" I attempted to make my voice like his. "Be careful. This isn't Narnia."

Peter looked at me a moment, opened the door, and left.

And somehow, I was supposed to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Peter and Ed weren't at breakfast. The news of Corin's disappearance wasn't public knowledge, but that couldn't removed the worry from my eyes.

In the early afternoon, I poured myself a glass of wine, took a book from the library, and made myself a bath. Maybe this was the rest I needed. I covered myself in a blanket of steam and began to read.

"There you are." I looked up to see Peter drinking the rest of my wine. He was considerably dressed down; not even wearing shoes. "What's this?"

"I'm resting," I said stoutly, looking back at the book.

He ran his finger across the words, pushing it down so he could see better. The book promptly fell into the water.

"That wasn't mine!" I exclaimed, as Peter began laughing. I hit him.

"Ow!" He picked it up and lay it on a dressing table. Then, it was quiet.

I cleared my throat. "What?" He said lazily, looking at the empty glass.

"Aren't you going to apologize for last night?" He looked a me with a blank expression on his face. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are."

"I didn't know."

"We all should have paid more attention."

"That's not an apology."

He sighed, and pulled me up by my forearms. Soon, I was completely out of the tub and held off the ground by my waist.

"Oh my _God_!" I gasped, sputtering water out my mouth, then composed myself. "Put me down. I'm cold and wet." He was laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"What for?"

"For taking it out on you."

"Damn right you are." He laughed again, and kissed me on the mouth. I didn't move.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"But I apologized!"

"No. Do you know how worried I was?"

"You wouldn't have been worried at all if you didn't wake up last night. Because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have known Corin was missing."

"Sounds like you retracted your apology."

He sighed, with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Good." Even though I wasn't quite sure. He had just called me out, and we both knew it. But I didn't want to let it show. "Now, will you please put me down?"

"Kiss me first?" I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly, my back met the tile wall. I shrieked.

"I'm _freezing_!"

He nodded. "I know. Please?"

I kissed him, and slid down until my feet touched the floor. But I didn't want him to think he had won, so I pushed him out of the way and went to the main area of the bedroom.

"You ruined my bath, Pevensie." I dried myself off and rummaged through a chest for some clothes.

He leaned against the doorway, saying nothing. I looked up at him.

"Did you find Corin?" He shook his head no. I sat on the floor. "Peter, things are going downhill here. If Susan doesn't give an answer soon, the Calormenes might—"

"I know." He sat on the bed.

"We need to find Corin, and tell Su that—"

"That she needs to hurry the hell up," he finished.

"Essentially yes."

"It's not just the timing of her answer, it's her answer itself that could compromise our safety."

"Our safety is already compromised. I do hope she gets a clue."

* * *

_Susan_

Susan sat on a chaise in her quarters, doing all in her power to keep cool. Her limbs were splayed on either side of her, save for her left arm which blew "cool" air on her face via a fan. She thought she'd have to get used to the terrorizing heat if she lived in Calormen, but all the same, she missed home. She missed the air (altogether more breathable), the clear water, the freedom! Ah, the freedom. That might've been the only thing keeping her from accepting Rabadash. Well, that and the news of Corin's disappearance.

She sighed. Rabadash was an excellent lover, swordsman, athlete. But Calormen was not her home. And living in Narnia was not an option. There was nothing that made staying or going blatantly obvious on the proverbial scale. She needs confirmation. Something to with her over or make her pack her things. She sighed again, hoping clarification was imminent. But all was still. Suddenly—

Her suite door opened and Rabadash strode in. She didn't think once that he hadn't knocked. She instead sat up and smoothed her skirt over her legs.

"Please," he helped up a hand. "You don't have to fix yourself for me."

She didn't respond. He sat on the chaise and leaned in close.

"For our wedding," he began, "what flowers do you want decorating the hall? There are a lot of sun-coloured beauties popping up everywhere; do you think we should use those?"

She chuckled. "But I haven't accepted your proposal yet, sir."

"Ah, but you will..." his voice lingered as he placed his left hand on her leg and began to creep up. "These past few weeks have been wonderful. You cannot deny our... chemistry. You cannot forsake our feelings."

"But I miss home, sir," she said, scooting back in her chair.

"Then being your little home friends here! They'd make lovely—that's what you say, right? Lovely? They'd make lovely servants."

Pardon? She couldn't have heard that right. But she did.

"Narnia and Calormen will become the closest of allies," he continued, his right hand sliding up her waist. "Wouldn't have be beneficial?

"Y-yes... um—"

"You'd see your family at times necessary."

"But—"

"No more buts!" He didn't yell, but instead hissed, tightening his grip on her. "I want you. I _need_ you. And you want me too—I can see it in your eyes."

She looked down as his right hand found a soft bit of flesh and pinched it. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"No one wants to be kept waiting for much longer, so announce us in the next few days."

She swallowed, forcing a smile as she put his hands back where they belonged. "You should wait until after the wedding for that." She looked at her skin; it felt like fire but it looked like ice.

Rabadash laughed, smiled as if he got what he came for. He slapped his knees before standing and leaving.

As soon as Susan willed herself to move, she locked the chamber door and slid out of the top half of her gown. In the full-length mirror, she found confirmation to be evident. It materialized as a bruise forming on her chest.

_**A/N: Ha, writing that last part was actually pretty hard for me. But just wait. There's more. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! **_


End file.
